Change of life
by alika-chan
Summary: Schwer verletzt flieht Harry von seinen Verwandten und wird von Leuten gerette, denen er es niemals zugetraut hätte...
1. Prolog

Change of life

Prolog

Eine kleine, schmale und blasse Gestalt schleppte sich, keuchend und  
mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht durch die nächtlich leeren Nebenstraßen  
Londons. An der Mauer, der er entlang glitt, hinterließ er ein Spur  
von Blut. Die schwarzen, ständig verstrubbelten Haar, standen, noch   
unordentlicher als sonst, von seinem Kopf ab. Blutverkrustet. Sein  
Gesicht war blass und eingefallen, bis auf die grünen und blauen  
Flecken die es, wie seinen gesamten, restlichen Körper, zierte.  
Getrocknetes Blut klebte auf Stirn und Wangen. Sein Blut.  
Seine Augen spiegelten Angst, Schmerz und unendliches Leid wider.  
Aber auch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer lag in ihnen.  
Er hatte es geschafft. Er war geflohen. Geflohen von dem Ort, den er  
fast siebzehn Jahre sein zu Hause nennen musste, und der doch nur  
Qual für ihn bedeutet hatte.  
Als die Ferien vor vier Wochen begannen hatte sein Onkel, kaum das  
er das Haus betreten hatte, seine ganzen Sachen an sie genommen  
und sie verbrannt. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie seine wenigen   
Besitztümer in Flammen aufgingen. Sein geliebter Feuerblitz, das  
einzige, was ihm noch von seinem Paten geblieben war. Sein Tarnum-  
hang, das Geschenk seines Vaters. Und sein Zauberstab ohne den er  
seinen Feinden und seinen Verwandten hilflos ausgeliefert war.  
Dann hatte man ihn in einen dunklen, kahlen Raum im Keller gezerrt,  
wo nur zwei dünne Wolldecken auf dem Boden lagen. Dort hatten sie  
ihn vier Wochen eingesperrt. Ohne Essen. Ohne Trinken.  
Täglich kam sein Onkel und prügelte ihn grün und blau. Brach seinen  
Körper und langsam auch seine Seele in Stücke. Anfangs hatte er noch  
an Rettung durch die Mitglieder des Ordens geglaubt. Doch bald musste  
er feststellen, das niemand ihn retten kam. Das es niemanden zu  
interessieren schien.  
Aber er war entkommen. Er wusste nicht mehr wie. Er wusste auch nicht,  
wie er nach London gekommen war. Nur, das er so weit wie möglich von  
dieser Hölle weg wollte.  
Sein Körper schmerzte und seine Sinne schwanden. Schwarze Punkte  
tanzten vor seinen Augen. Schemenhaft nahm er eine Bewegung unweit  
vor sich wahr. Ein Schatten kam auf ihn zu. Er hatte es nicht geschafft.  
Sie hatten ihn gefunden und würden ihn zurück bringen.  
Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, ehe die Welt um ihn herum in  
Schwärze versank.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Langsam tauchte Harry wieder aus der Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit  
auf. Die Augen geschlossen haltend versuchte er zu erfassen, was  
geschehen war. In seinem Kopf stiegen Bilder auf.  
Onkel Vernon, der seine Sachen verbrannte.  
Onkel Vernon, der ihn in eine dunkle, kalte und feuchte Kammer, ohne  
Licht und Wärmequelle schmiss.  
Onkel Vernon, der wie besessen auf ihn einschlug, mit Händen, Gürteln  
oder Holzstecken.  
Dann eine dunkle Gasse.  
Eine schwarze, schemenhafte Gestalt, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte und  
dann...  
Nichts. Nur unendliche Dunkelheit.  
War er tot? Wurde er endlich von dieser Hölle auf Erden, die sich  
sein Leben nannte, erlöst? Aber warum schmerzte dann sein  
gesamter Körper?  
Er spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen, den ihn sein Onkel gebrochen hatte.  
Jeden Stiemen, den er blutig in seine Haut gerissen hatte. Und in  
seinen Ohren klang jedes Wort, jede Beschimpfung und Beleidigung  
nach, die ihm sein Onkel an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung traten  
ihm aus den geschlossenen Augen. Brannten auf seinen geschundenen  
Wangen.  
Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er war seiner Hölle nicht entkommen.  
Das weiche Bett, auf welchem er lag, war nur da um ihn weiter zu  
quälen. Mit der Gewissheit das, sollte er die Augen öffnen, ihm das  
hämische Grinsen seines Onkels erwarten würde. Ein Grinsen das ihm  
sagte, dass sein Leiden noch nicht vorbei war.  
Das sein Leben nur weiterhin erhalten wurde, um ihm noch mehr  
Schmerz und Demütigung zukommen zu lassen.  
Dann hörte er sie. Stimmen. Ganz leise. Nur ein flüstern. Und in  
seinen Ohren dennoch so präsent, als würde man direkt neben ihm  
stehen und ihn anbrüllen. Er versuchte sich, trotz hämmernder  
Kopfschmerzen, auf die Stimmen zu konzentrieren. Versuchte zu  
hören, welch Grausamkeiten sich sein Onkel diesmal für ihn ausdachte.  
"...das er überhaupt noch lebt.", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme heraus.  
Das war nicht sein Onkel. Die Stimme kam ihm vertraut vor, aber er  
konnte sie nicht zuordnen. So, als hätte er sie vor Jahren das letzte  
Mal gehört. Eine andere Stimme, ebenso bekannt unbekannt, antwortete.  
"Kannst du ihn heilen?"  
"Seinen Körper, ja. Aber seine Seele...?", die Stimme brach ab.  
"Was haben sie ihm nur angetan. Er ist doch noch fast ein Kind.",   
entgegnete die andere Stimme. Traurig.  
Harry runzelte innerlich die Stirn, trotz schmerzender Glieder kam  
kein Laut über seine Lippen. Wer sprach mit dieser traurigen Stimme?  
Und das ausgerechnet über ihn? ‚Freak, Bastard, Wechselbalg, Teufels-  
brut' das waren die Namen, die er von sich kannte. Und sie waren nie  
in diesem traurigen Tonfall gesprochen worden. Nur Hass, Ekel und  
unbändige Wut. Das waren die Tonlagen, die erkannte. Es schien  
Jahre her, das jemand besorgt, oder gar traurig wegen ihm war.  
Oder war es überhaupt je einer gewesen?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Vielleicht war diese Zeit nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, der nun  
langsam verblasste und der kalten, harten und grausamen Realität  
Platz machte.  
Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern kam über seine geschlossenen Lippen.   
Verriet ihn. Unbändige Angst kroch seine Glieder hoch. Gleich würde  
er einen weiteren Schlag verspüren. Er wartete, trotz brennender  
Schmerzen zitternd, auf den Schlag. Doch...er kam nicht.  
Stattdessen hörte er ein Rascheln. Spürte eine Präsenz neben sich.  
Und hörte eine leise Stimme, die sanft einen Namen flüsterte.  
"Harry...?"  
War das sein Name? Er wusste es nicht mehr.  
Ein Ton, zischen Wimmern und Schluchzen, entrann seiner Kehle. Jetzt  
war es so wieso schon zu spät. Man wusste, das er wach war.  
"Shh, keine Angst. Wir tun dir nichts. Du bist in Sicherheit.", flüs-  
terte die Stimme neben ihm. Sanft, warm, beruhigend.  
Dann spürte er eine hauzarte Berührung an seiner Stirn.  
Bilder von groben, fleischigen Händen auf seinem Körper entstanden  
in seinem Kopf. Sein Zittern und Wimmern verstärkte sich.  
"Tom...lass es...", hörte er eine weitere Stimme flüstern.  
Dann hörten die Berührungen auf. Doch die Bilder blieben.  
"Schlaf.", hauchte ihm die sanfte Stimme ins Ohr. Augenblicklich  
versank er wieder in erholsamer, schmerzloser Schwärze.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Goldene Strahlen fielen durch das Fenster. Erhellten kaum den Raum,  
der trotz dunkler Farben, Wärme und Behaglichkeit ausstrahlte.  
Sie brachten den dunklen Holzschreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster stand  
zum leichten schimmern. Bestrahlten den mitternachstblauen Teppich-  
boden, der den Zimmerboden bedeckte. Striffen die schwarze Ledercouch,  
die zwei Sessel und den dunklen Holztisch, die vor dem brennenden  
Kamin standen. Bestrahlten den großen Holzschrank, der an der Wand  
stand und die angelehnte Tür, die aus dem Zimmer führte. Doch  
erreichten sie ihr Ziel nicht. Das große, aus dunklem Holz gefertigte,  
Himmelbett, welches in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers stand.  
Mit schwarzem Samt bezogen, der die, in die Kissen gebettete, Gestalt  
noch blasser, kleiner und zerbrechlicher erscheinen ließ.  
Ein schmales, blasses Gesicht, mit Pflastern auf Stirn und rechter  
Wange. Die nachtschwarzen Haare hoben sich kaum vom Samtbezug der  
Kissen ab. Die schwarzen Wimpern lagen, wie Fächer, auf dem kalkwei-  
ßen Gesicht, das nur von grün-blauen Flecken verunstaltet wurde.  
Ein, in weißem Verband gehüllter, Arm lag auf der schwarzen Bettdecke.  
Schultern und Brustkorb waren, augenscheinlich, ebenfalls in weiße  
Bänder gehüllt, die jedoch schon leicht rote Flecken aufwiesen. Der  
Rest der schmalen Gestalt war von der Bettdecke verhüllt. Ein weißes   
Tuch kühlte die Stirn des Jungen.  
Neben dem Bett stand ein, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz gefertigter,  
Nachttisch, auf dem sich eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und eine  
Brille befanden. Vor dem Bett saß, auf einem Stuhl, eine dunkle   
Gestalt. Schwarze, lange Haare vielen in das blasse, schlafende   
Gesicht des Mannes auf dem Stuhl. Den Körper in einem schwarzen  
Umhang gehüllt. Die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und die Beine  
übereinander geschlagen, hielt der Mann am Bett des Junges wacht.  
Registrierte, trotz seines Schlafes, jedes kleinste Geräusch, das der  
blasse Knabe von sich gab.  
Ein leises, schmerzhaftes Wimmern, das der erwachende Junge ausstieß,  
ließ den Mann aus seinem leichten Schlaf erwachen. Ausdruckslos  
bemerkte er, wie die Augenlider des Knaben zuckten und sich langsam  
öffneten. Mit einem Stich im Herzen registrierte er die ausdruckslosen  
grünen Smaragde, die sich an den Baldachin über dem Bett heftete.  
Er ließ dem Jungen Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und fragte dann,   
nach endlosen Minuten, in einer ausdruckslosen Tonlage.  
"Du bist wach?"  
Der Junge auf dem Bett reagierte nicht. Starrte nur weiter auf einen  
imaginären Punkt an der Decke. Schien nichts wahrzunehmen.  
Leise seufzend griff er langsam nach dem Tuch auf der Stirn des  
Knaben. Wollte es in das Wasser der Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch  
tauchen, um die kühlende Wirkung wieder herzustellen. Dann hielt er  
Inne. Der junge Körper im Bett begann unkontrolliert zu Zittern. Die  
ausdruckslosen Augen füllten sich mit Angst, ja fast schon Panik und  
Tränen rannen die blassen Wangen hinab. Ein Wimmern erfüllte den   
Raum.  
Das Herz des Mannes zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, bei den ängstlichen  
und doch hilflosen Lauten, welche der Junge von sich gab. Wie ein ge-  
quälter Hund, der um Gnade winselte.  
Mit einer sanften Stimme, um den bebenden Jungen vor sich zu beruhigen,  
sprach er: "Keine Angst, ich will nur das Tuch auf deiner Stirn  
wechseln."  
Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass das Wimmern leiser wurde und das Zittern,  
wenn auch kaum merklich, nachließ. Vorsichtig und beruhigend auf das   
verschreckte Bündel im Bett einredend, entfernte er das Tuch und  
tauchte es in die Wasserschüssel, wrang es aus und legte es ebenso  
vorsichtig zurück auf die Stirn.  
Dann lehnte der Mann sich wieder in den Stuhl zurück und betrachtete   
sorgenvoll den vor sich liegenden Körper. Lange Zeit herrschte Ruhe.  
Stunden, so schien es, vergingen, ehe der Junge mit kraftloser,  
rauer Stimme leise fragte: "Wo...bin...ich?"  
"In Sicherheit.", antwortete der Mann ruhig.  
Einige Zeit herrschte wieder Stille, wie als müsse die Information  
erst einen langen Weg zurücklegen, um sich in den Gedanken des  
Jungen wieder zu finden und von ihm aufgenommen zu werden.  
Dann stellte der Junge eine weitere Frage, deren Inhalt dem Mann auf  
grausam direkte Weise klar machte, wie sehr die junge Seele vor ihm  
schon zerstört war.  
"Wer...bin...ich?"  
Lange sinnierte der Mann über seine Antwort nach. Der blasse, ausge-  
mergelte Körper vor ihm hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem   
trotzigen Jungen, der er einst war. Das Feuer, die Lebenslust und der  
Kampfgeist waren aus den smaragdenen Augen gewichen und sie zeigten  
nun eine ausdruckslose Leere. Der Junge vor ihm, war nicht mehr der,  
der er mal war. War nicht mehr der strahlende Held der Zaubererwelt,  
der sich verpflichtete fühlte, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten.  
Vor ihm lag eine in tausend Scherben zerbrochene Kinderseele, in ein-  
en geschundenen Körper gesperrt. Der Junge vor ihm war nicht mehr  
Harry Potter. Der mutige, temperamentvolle, glückliche und unbe-  
schwerte Junge, der noch vor wenigen Wochen seine vorletztes Schul-  
jahr beendet hatte.  
Deshalb antwortete der Mann langsam: "Ein Kind, das viel Leid und  
Schmerz erfahren musste."  
Wieder senkte sich Stille um die beiden Gestalten. Dieses mal wurde  
sie jedoch durch das knarren der Zimmertür durchbrochen, die langsam,  
fast vorsichtig aufschwang.  
Ein blonder Junge steckten den Kopf durch die Tür. Sturmgraue Augen  
blickten besorgt auf den Knaben im Bett und mit leiser Stimme fragte  
der Blonde: "Wie geht es ihm?"  
"Er ist wach.", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann, ohne den Blick  
vom Bett zu wenden.  
Langsam kam der Blonde auf das Bett zu.  
Der blasse Knabe im Bett wand, langsam und unter Schmerzen, den Kopf  
zur Seite, um den Neuankömmling zu betrachten. In seinen leeren Augen  
blitzte kurz Unglauben auf. Dann flüsterte er, mit einer ebenso  
ungläubigen Stimme: "Malfoy..?"  
Die Mundwinkel des Mannes verzogen sich nach oben, ehe er an den  
Blonden gewandt meinte: "Du scheinst einen bleibenderen Eindruck hin-  
terlassen zu haben als ich."  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Blonde leise nach.  
"Dich hat er erkannt. Pass bitte kurz auf ihn auf, ich muss Tom be-  
scheid sagen.", somit erhob sich der Mann und verließ das Zimmer. Der  
Blonde setzte sich auf den, nun verlassenen, Stuhl und betrachtete  
den Schwarzhaarigen, der den Blick noch nicht von ihm gewendet hatte,  
wie als versuche er zu verstehen, was geschehen war.  
Dann stellte er leise die Frage, die ihm zu beschäftigen schien.  
"Was...ist...passiert?"  
"Mein Vater hat dich in London in einer Gasse gefunden. Du warst Be-  
wusstlos und hattest am ganzen Körper Wunden. Vater hat dich herge-  
bracht und Tom hat Severus angeordnet, dich gesund zu pflegen. Du  
hast eine Woche durchgeschlafen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige setzte zu einer erneuten Frage an, wurde jedoch  
durch einen Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt  
und brannte wie Feuer.  
"Moment.", meinte Malfoy, stand auf, setzte sich aufs Bett und rich-  
tete den Jungen vorsichtig auf und setze ihm seine Brille auf. Dann  
griff er neben das Bett und holte eine volle Flasche Wasser hervor.  
Er öffnete sie und hielt sie dem Schwarzhaarigen an die Lippen,  
der sofort gierig anfing zu trinken.  
Als die Flasche fast ganz geleert war, verschloss Malfoy sie wieder  
und stellte sie zurück neben das Bett.  
"Besser?"  
"Ja...danke.", die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war noch immer schwach  
und leise, aber nicht mehr ganz so rau wie zuvor.  
Tausende von Erinnerungen waren auf den Schwarzhaarigen eingeschossen,  
als er den blonden Jungen gesehen hatte. Erinnerungen an Hogwarts,  
sein Leben, seine Freunde und vieles mehr...  
Deshalb stellte er jetzt die Frage, die er schon vorher stellen wollte.  
"Warum...habt ihr...mir...geholfen?"  
"Du musstest schon genug leiden.", antwortete Malfoy nur.  
"Wo genau...bin ich?"  
"In Riddle Manor."  
"Was machst...du hier?"  
"Die meisten Familien der Todesser des Inneren Kreises wohnen jetzt  
hier. Blaise und Pansy sind auch hier."  
"Was habt ihr...jetzt mit mir...vor?", mit jedem Satz den der Schwarz-  
haarige sprach wurde seine Stimme kräftiger und sicherer.  
"Nun, laut Tom dich gesund pflegen. Was dann passiert weiß ich nicht."  
Lange Zeit schwiegen die beiden Jungen sich an. Dann meinte der  
Schwarzhaarige mit leiser und unsicherer Stimme.  
"Danke."  
Malfoy lächelte nur.  
"Keine Ursache, aber was ist den passiert? Wer hat dich so gequält?"  
Harry erschauerte kurz, als er an die Dursleys zurückdachte. Er wusste  
nicht, ob es klug war, das jetzt zu sagen, aber er musste. Sonst würde  
die Last ihn erdrücken.  
"Meine Verwandten.", antwortete er leise.  
"Hat dir keiner geholfen?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig nach.  
"Nein."  
"Wo sind deine Sachen?"  
"Verbrannt."  
"Alles?"  
"Ja, alles."  
Wieder legte sich Schweigen über die Jugendlichen.  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Severus Snape kam zurück. Hinter  
ihm ein junger Mann. Kurzes schwarzes Haar und saphirblaue Augen.  
Ausdruckslose Mimik. Harry erkannte ihn fast sofort. Das war Tom  
Vorlost Riddle, wie er in jungen Jahren ausgesehen hatte. Bevor er zu  
dem Wesen wurde, das jetzt als Lord Voldemort bekannt war.  
Harry schluckte schwer, als der Tränkemeister und der dunkle Lord  
näher kamen. Letzterer blieb vor dem Bett stehen und sah Harry  
ausdruckslos an. Musterte den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich, nicht mit  
Abscheu oder Wut in den Augen, wie Harry es von seinen Verwandten  
kannte, sondern ohne jegliche Gefühlregung. Er wusste nicht, was   
schlimmer war. Wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Dann, nach   
endloser Zeit, sprach Harry die Frage aus, die ihm auf der Seele   
brannte, fast schon flehentlich sagte er: "Wirst du mich töten?"


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Voldemort blickte den Jungen im Bett ungläubig an.  
Dieser Junge hatte ihm Jahre lang kontra geboten. Hatte ihn mit  
ganzem Herzblut bekämpft. Sämtlicher Trotz, sämtliches Feuer und  
sämtlicher Kampfgeist war aus seinen Augen gewichen.  
Sein wahrscheinlich größter Gegenspieler nach Dumbledore saß nun vor  
ihm, gebrochen, und flehte ihn schon fast um den Tod, um Erlösung an.  
"Nein", antwortete er ruhig.  
"Warum nicht" fragte Harry, fast schon verzweifelt.  
"Ich töte keine Kinder."  
Der Junge senkte traurig den Kopf. Tränen liefen seine blassen Wangen  
herab und tropften auf die Bettdecke.  
"Warum willst du sterben?" fragte Malfoy vorsichtig nach.  
"Warum sollte ich noch weiterleben? Niemand will mich haben. Keiner  
interessiert sich dafür, ob ich lebe oder nicht", flüsterte Harry mit  
trauriger Stimme.  
"Mich interessiert es aber" meinte Malfoy. Harry hob den Kopf und sah  
den Blonden ungläubig und mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.  
"Mit wem soll ich mich sonst zoffen. Du bist der Einzige, der mir  
ordentlich Paroli bieten kann", lächelte der Blonde ihn an.  
Harry lächelte schief. Genau betrachtet stimmte es.  
In dem letzten Schuljahr waren ihre Streitereien zunehmender neckend  
und herausfordernd geworden, anstatt vernichtend und beleidigend. Er  
hatte sich regelrecht darauf gefreut ein Wortgefecht mir Malfoy  
führen zu können. Außer ihnen hatte es keiner gemerkt. Man könnte   
sagen, die beiden hätten über all die Jahre, in denen sie sich  
gestritten hatten, eine seltsame Freundschaft aufgebaut, die zum  
größten Teil aus ihren Wortduellen bestand. Harry erinnerte sich noch  
zu gut an ihren legendären Streit in der großen Halle in den letzten  
Weihnachtsferien.  
Da hatten sie beide angefangen sich mit ihren Vornamen zu beleidigen.  
Ron und Hermine wären fast die Augen raus gefallen, als Harry  
plötzlich nicht mehr Malfoy, sondern Draco zu ihm sagte. Dieser hatte  
es ihm mit barer Münze heimgezahlt und nannte ihn nun ebenfalls Harry.  
Ja, Draco würde ihn vermissen. Ron und Hermine wohl eher nicht. Die  
waren im letzten Jahr zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und er war   
immer öfter alleine unterwegs gewesen...Sie brauchten ihn nicht.  
"Und Severus würde dich auch vermissen. Wen sollte er sonst in  
Zaubertränke angiften. Du bist, außer der Granger, der einzige  
Gryffindor in dem Kurs", grinste Draco weiter.  
Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.  
"Und Tom hier hätte auch keine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz mehr.  
Das kannst du dem armen Kerl doch nicht antun", noch immer grinste  
Draco ihn spitzbübisch an.  
"Stimmt, aber...ich will euch gar nicht mehr bekämpfen", meinte Harry  
leise. Zögernd.  
"Musst du auch nicht", meinte Tom leise. "Niemand verpflichtet dich   
dazu."  
"Doch...alle sagen, dass...", meinte Harry leise.  
"Na und", unterbrach Draco ihn sanft. "Ist doch egal was alle sagen.  
Wichtig ist, was du selbst möchtest. Was du selbst denkst. Sonst  
nichts."  
"Ich darf selbst entscheiden?" fragte er zögerlich und ungläubig nach.  
"Natürlich. Ist immerhin dein Leben", lächelte Draco.  
"Und du solltest es so führen, wie du es für richtig hältst", fügte  
Tom hinzu und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Harry aufs Bett.  
"Kann ich...kann ich hier bleiben? Ihr...ihr ward die einzigen, die  
...die mir geholfen haben. Ich...würde gerne hier bleiben...wenn ich  
darf...", meinte Harry unsicher.  
"Natürlich. Bleib hier wenn du möchtest. Draco ist die letzte Woche  
sowieso kaum von der Tür zu deinem Zimmer gewichen", lächelte Tom.  
Dracos Wangen nahmen einen leichten rosé Ton an. "Ich habe mir halt   
Sorgen gemacht. Ist das ein Verbrechen", brummte er trotzig.  
Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf langsam Tom  
zu.  
"Warum hast du mir geholfen?"  
Tom sah ihn ernst an, ehe er antwortete.  
"Ich weiß, was es heißt für etwas zu leiden, wofür man selbst nichts   
kann."  
Dann klopfte es an der offenen Tür.  
"Dürfen wir reinkommen?" fragte Blaise Zabini. Hinter ihm stand Pansy  
Parkinson.  
"Natürlich. Komm Severus, wir lassen die Kinder alleine. Aber seid ja  
lieb zu Harry und passt auf, das ihr ihn nicht überanstrengt."  
Damit verschwanden Tom und Severus aus dem Zimmer.  
Pansy und Blaise traten vorsichtig ein und setzen sich zu Harry und  
Draco aufs Bett. Ein Glück, das es so groß war.  
"Hey Potter, alles klar bei dir?" fragte Pansy vorsichtig.  
"Geht schon", meinte Harry nur.  
"Du sahst ja echt schrecklich aus, als Lucius dich hergebracht hat.  
Aber Severus hat dich zum Glück wieder einigermaßen hinbekommen.  
Was ist denn passiert? Willst du's uns nicht erzählen. Vielleicht  
geht's dir dann besser", meinte Blaise.  
Draco rollte mit den Augen.  
"Echt jetzt, du hast wohl noch nie was von Taktgefühl gehört."  
"Er muss ja nicht, wenn er nicht will", verteidigte Blaise sich.  
Harry sah die drei unsicher an. Würden sie ihn auslachen? Würden sie   
sich von ihm abwenden? Ihn für ekelerregend halten? Ihn meiden?  
Aber früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren. Dann würde es  
noch mehr weh tun, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr mochten. Jetzt hatte er  
nichts zu verlieren...aber später würde er vielleicht Freunde  
verlieren. Tief atmete Harry noch mal durch und meinte dann.  
"Ich erzähl's euch...aber nur wenn ihr mich...danach nicht...hasst",  
meinte er leise. Wohl wissend, das sie dieses Versprechen  
wahrscheinlich nicht würden halten können.  
Alle drei nickten stumm.  
Dann begann Harry zu erzählen. Die ganze Zeit fixierte er seine Hände,  
die in seinem Schoß lagen. Als er geendet hatte, wartete er.  
Wartete auf die Beleidigungen.  
Wartete darauf, das sie aufstanden und gingen.  
Wartete darauf, das er wieder alleine war.  
Als nichts passierte, blickte er langsam auf.  
Doch statt der von Ekel und Verachtung durchzogenen Gesichter, die er  
erwartet hatte, sahen die drei ihn mit einer Mischung von Entsetzen,  
Mitleid und Betroffenheit an.  
"Hasst ihr mich jetzt? Bin ich nicht eklig? Lasst ihr mich alleine?",  
fragte er leise und ängstlich. "Nein Harry, dich trifft keine Schuld",  
meinte Draco ernst.  
"Wir hassen dich nicht. Du bist nicht eklig, du kannst nichts dafür.  
Ich habe deinen Onkel mal gesehen. Gegen ihn konntest du dich gar  
nicht wehren. Nicht ohne deinen Zauberstab. Und wir lassen dich auch  
nicht alleine. Ich zumindest nicht."  
"Ich auch nicht", stimmte Blaise zu. Pansy nickte.  
"Echt?" fragte Harry ungläubig.  
"Echt", antwortete Draco.  
Mit einem leisen _plopp _erschien plötzlich eine Hauselfe, mit einem   
Tablett.  
"Master Tom meinte, das die jungen Masters hier essen können", meinte  
sie mit piepsiger Stimme.  
"Schon Mittag", meinte Pansy nur und sah zu der kleinen Uhr, die auf  
dem Schreibtisch stand. Es war halb eins.  
"Möchtest du im Bett essen?" fragte Draco nach, während Blaise dem  
Hauselfen das Tablett ab nahm. Der Elf verschwand mit einer tiefen  
Verbeugung wieder.  
"Mhm", stimmte Harry zu. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob die  
drei ihm die Sache nicht doch krumm nahmen, trotz Dracos ernsten  
Worten.  
Auf dem Tablett standen drei Schälchen mit Gemüsesuppe und ein Teller  
mit Brotscheiben.  
Obwohl Harry lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte, hatte er kaum Hunger.  
Deshalb würgte er auch nur ein paar Löffel der Suppe runter.  
Weder Blaise noch Pansy sagten was dazu. Draco sah ihn nur besorgt an.  
"Magst du nichts mehr?" fragte er.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Okay. Musst nicht aufessen, wenn du nicht willst. Severus meinte  
auch, das du es mit dem Essen langsam angehen sollst. Ich bin froh,  
dass du überhaupt was gegessen hast", lächelte Draco ihn sanft an.  
Harry lächelte leicht zurück. Er war froh, das sie ihn nicht zwangen,  
aufzuessen.  
Die anderen drei aßen eine Weile stumm weiter. Als sie fertig waren,  
stellten sie das Tablett neben das Bett auf den Boden.  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Pansy.  
"Erst mal hier bleiben", antwortete Harry nur.  
"Und die Schule? Immerhin fängt in zwei Wochen der Unterricht wieder  
an", meinte Blaise.  
"Ich hab keinen Zauberstab mehr...Und ich weiß nicht, ob Tom mir  
erlaubt wieder zur Schule zu gehen."  
"Bestimmt erlaubt er dir das. Und was deine Sachen angeht, da können  
wir Neue kaufen. Ist bestimmt kein Problem", lächelte Draco ihn   
aufmunternd an.  
"Meinst du?"  
"Willst du Tom selbst fragen?"  
"Ja, bitte."  
"Ich hol ihn schnell her", meinte Pansy, stand auf und ging um Tom zu  
suchen.  
Keine fünf Minuten später kamen die zwei zur Tür rein.  
"Pansy meinte, du wolltest mich was fragen", meinte Tom.  
"Ja, ähm...darf...darf ich eigentlich wieder...nach Hogwarts?",   
wollte Harry unsicher wissen.  
"Wenn du möchtest", antwortete Tom nur.  
"Aber...meine...mein Onkel hat...meine ganzen Sachen...verbrannt.  
Auch...auch meinen Zauberstab."  
"Dann kaufen wir die Sachen eben neu.", meinte Tom nur.  
Harry sah Tom unsicher an.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Natürlich. Wenn du nach Hogwarts willst, kannst du natürlich zurück.  
Und deinen Zauberstab und die anderen Sachen ersetzten wir dir. Du  
musst nur versprechen, in den Ferien wieder her zu kommen. Zusammen  
mit Draco, Pansy und Blaise. Okay?"  
Harry nickte nur. Seine Augen leuchteten leicht. Er durfte zurück  
nach Hogwarts. Sie sperrten ihn nicht ein.  
Tom lächelte.  
"Du hast doch morgen Geburtstag. Wenn Severus sein okay gibt, können  
wir ja in die Winkelgasse und dir ein paar Sachen besorgen. Draco  
leiht dir sicher was zum anziehen. Deine Wunden sind auch in so weit   
verheilt. Nur noch leichte Prellungen und Schürfwunden sind übrig,  
also kannst du ruhig aufstehen. Aber sag, wo ist deine Eule? Du  
hattest doch eine."  
Harry schluckte. "Mein Onkel hat sie erschossen", meinte er leise.  
"Willst du ein neues Haustier?" fragte Tom sanft nach.  
"Wenn ich darf, aber...aber keine Eule mehr...", meinte Harry leise.  
"Gut. Dann keine Eule. Wir finden schon was", lächelte Tom den Jungen  
aufmunternd an.  
Harry lächelte leicht zurück. Dann murmelte er ein leises: "Danke."  
"Kein Problem. Sag mal, macht's dir was aus, wenn Severus kommt und  
dich noch mal ansieht?"  
"Darf...darf Draco hier bleiben?"  
"Wenn er möchte", antwortete Tom.  
Harry sah Draco unsicher an. Dieser lächelte nur.  
"Klar bleibe ich hier. Und Blaise und Pansy können in der  
Zwischenzeit meinen Schrank nach Klamotten für dir durchforsten. Was  
meinst du?"  
Harry lächelte dankbar und nickt leicht.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Eine Stunde später saß Harry, zusammen mit Draco, Blaise und Pansy auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin und starrte blicklos ins Feuer.  
Die Untersuchung war für den Jungen eine einzige Tortur gewesen.  
Severus hatte ihm die Verbände abgenommen und seinen Körper abgetastet um fest zu stellen, ob alle Brüche verheilt waren.  
Draco hatte Harrys Hand die ganze Zeit über festgehalten und dem Schwarzhaarige beruhigende Worte zugeflüstert.  
Trotzdem konnte Harry nicht verhindern, dass sich sein gesamter Körper verspannte und unkontrolliert zitterte. Angst und Schmerz lag in seinen Augen, während Severus ihn abtastete. Bei der geringsten Berührung zuckte er zusammen. Aber die ganze Zeit war kein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen. Er hatte stumm gefleht, das es bald vorbei wäre.  
Dann war Severus, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Harry, fertig geworden.  
"Ich habe hier noch eine Salbe für deine Schürfwunden, damit sie sich nicht entzünden. Du solltest heute Abend noch duschen, dann creme dich bitte ein", meinte Severus, stand auf und ließ Blaise mit ein paar Klamotten von Draco eintreten.  
Langsam, wie ferngesteuert, zog Harry sich an. Dann ging er zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
Blaise holte Pansy und setzte sich dann, zusammen mit Draco, ebenfalls auf die Couch.  
Seit dem hatte niemand gesprochen.  
Die drei Slytherins warteten geduldig, bis Harry von selbst aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit erwachte. Dies geschah erst, als die vier Jugendlichen ein leises zischeln neben sich wahr nahmen. Eine Schlange kroch durch den Teppich und rollte sich vor dem Feuer zusammen.  
Wer bisssst du? sprach Harry sie auf Parsel an. Bemerkte gar nicht, wie die drei Slytherins erschauerten, als er anfing zu reden. Parsel war ihnen noch immer unheimlich.  
Du ssssprichssst meine Sssssprache? , zischte die Schlange zurück.  
Ja. Wie heisssst du?  
Alisssa. Und wer bissst du?  
Harry. Wasss machssst du hier?  
Ich habe Wärme gessucht und hier brennt der Kamin. Sssoll ich wieder gehen?  
Nein. Bleib, wenn du möchtessst.  
Geht esss dir bessssser?  
Ja. Etwasss.  
Du fürchtessst dich.  
Ja. Esss issst allesss ssso sseltsam.  
Wie meinssst du dasss?  
Hier ssssind alle sssso nett zu mir. Dassss kenne ich ssso nicht.  
Und du hassst Angssst, dasssss sssie esss nicht ernssst meinen.  
Ja. Jeder, der bisss jetzt nett zu mir war. Wollte, dasss ich irgend etwasss für ihn tue. Ich haben Angssst, dasss ssssie mich auch nur aussssnutzen wollen.  
Dasss musssst du nicht. Ich habe die letzte Woche über hier nicht ein Gessssicht gesssehen, dassss nicht aufrichtige Ssssorge um dich gezeigt hat. Alle waren sssschrecklich nervösssss deinetwegen.

Tom hat ssssogar ssssein Zimmer zerlegt, alssss Ssseverussss ihm sssagte, wasss die Muggel dir allessss angetan haben.  
Harry glitt von der Couch auf den Boden zu der Schlange. Diese nahm die Einladung wahr und schlängelte sich auf Harrys Schoß ein.  
Wirklich. Sssie haben sssich Ssssorgen gemacht. Aber ssssie hasssen mich doch.  
Nein. Tom hat dich nie gehassst. Er und die Todesssser haben Dumbledore dafür verflucht, dasss er ein Kind in den Krieg sschickt, hinter dem er sssich feige versssteckt.  
Dasss wusssste ich nicht.  
"Entschuldigung, habt ihr Alisa gesehen?" fragte Tom, der plötzlich in der Tür stand.  
"Sie ist bei Harry. Die beiden ähm unterhalten sich, glaube ich", antwortete Draco.  
Toms Blick fiel auf Harry, auf dessen Schoß er die junge Schlange ausmachen konnte.  
"Darf sie hier bleiben?" fragte Harry bittend.  
"Wenn sie nicht stört, gerne."  
"Sie stört nicht, ehrlich", beteuerte Harry und streichelte geistesabwesend über den Kopf der Schlange.  
"Na dann sage ich mal ihrer Mutter Bescheid. Alisa ist nämlich eigentlich noch zu klein, um alleine durch die Gegend zu ziehen", lächelte Tom und verschwand wieder.  
Darf ich bleiben? , fragte Alisa.  
Ja, du darfsssst bei mir bleiben , antwortete Harry und lächelte die Schlange aufmunternd an.  
Und Mama?  
Tom redet mit ihr.  
Dann issst esss ja gut , damit schloss Alisa die Augen und kuschelte sich näher an Harry, der weiterhin ihren schuppigen Körper streichelte.  
"Du scheinst Schlangen zu mögen", meinte Draco.  
"Ja. So lange sie mich nicht fressen wollen."  
Die drei sahen ihn nur unverständlich an.  
"Basilisken mag ich nicht, weil mich im zweiten Jahr einer töten wollte. Aber mit normalen Schlangen habe ich gute Erfahrungen", erklärte Harry.  
"Welche denn?" fragte Pansy interessiert nach.  
Harry lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung.  
"Ich hab mal ne Boa auf meinen Cousin gehetzt, als wir im Zoo waren.  
Damals wusste ich noch nicht, das ich ein Zauberer bin."  
"Und die Schlange im zweiten Jahr beim Duellierclub?" fragte Blaise nach.  
"Die hat auf mich gehört. Ich habe ihr nämlich gesagt, sie soll niemanden beißen. Vor allem hatte ich danach meine Ruhe."  
"Aber dich haben doch alle gemieden?", meinte Draco.  
"Ja. Keiner der irgendwas von mir wollte, oder verlangte. Was besseres konnte mir gar nicht passieren. Na ja, bis auf die Beleidigungen jedenfalls."  
"Sorry", meinte Draco prompt.  
"Kein Thema. Ohne dich wären die letzen Jahre nur halb so interessant gewesen. Du warst der einzige Schüler, der sich offen mit mir angelegt hat."  
"Stimmt. War immer wieder lustig wenn Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum hockte und stundenlang sinnierte, wie er dich am besten nerven konnte.  
Vor allem, da er jeden, der ihn dabei gestört hat verflucht hat", lachte Pansy.  
"Ein Slytherin plant nun mal sorgfältig, bevor er angreift", verteidigt sich Draco.  
"Ja. Wie die Schlange, die Ihr Opfer erst genau studiert, bevor sie vorschnellt und zuschnappt", meinte Harry leise.  
"Was schaust du so traurig?" fragte Pansy vorsichtig nach.  
"Na ja. In meinem ersten Jahr meinte der Sprechende Hut, ich würde besser nach Slytherin, als nach Gryffindor passen. Ich frage mich grad, ob er nicht vielleicht Recht hatte."  
"Warum glaubst du das?", fragte Draco nach.  
"Ich bin hier in einem Zimmer voller Schlangen und fühle mich wohler als je zuvor. Ein Löwe würde in einer Schlangengrube nicht lange überleben aber...ich hab das Gefühl, als könnte ich _nur _hier überleben."  
"Vielleicht solltest du das Haus wechseln. Hätte zwei Vorteile", grinste Draco.  
"Und die wären?"  
"Du würdest die Schule schocken und in eine noch größere Schlangengrube kommen."  
Harry lächelte leicht.  
"Ja. Vielleicht sollte ich das."

Die vier redeten noch den ganzen Nachmittag. Wobei sich Pansy, Blaise und Draco bemühten, Harry nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen, ihn aber nicht auszuschließen.  
Allerdings mussten die drei bald erstaunt feststellen, das es kaum ein Thema gab, bei dem Harry nicht hätte mitreden können.  
Das Abendessen nahmen sie wieder in Harrys Zimmer ein. Harry aß auch diesmal nicht viel, aber wenigstens etwas. Um halb zehn kam Tom und scheuchte Pansy, Blaise und Draco aus dem Zimmer. Sie sollten morgen früh um acht geweckt werden, weil man ja noch in die Winkelgasse wollte.  
Draco hatte Harry ein paar seiner Klamotten gebracht, damit dieser sich duschen und umziehen konnte.  
Um zehn lag Harry im Bett. Alisa hatte sich wieder vor dem, noch glimmenden, Kamin zusammen gerollt und schlief selig. Auch Harry war bald eingeschlafen. Der Tag war doch sehr anstrengend und aufwühlend für ihn gewesen.

Um Punkt Mitternacht erwachte die junge Schlange vor dem Kamin, und blickte ungläubig auf das Bett.  
Harry lag dort und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Sein gesamter Körper war von einem leichten Leuchten umgeben und Harry stieß leise Seufzer und Stöhner aus.  
Fünf Minuten später war der ganze Raum wieder dunkel. Alisa warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick zum Bett. Harry lag dort auf der Seite, zusammengerollt wie eine Katze und schlief ruhig. Also legte auch sie ihren Kopf wieder auf den Boden und schlief weiter.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen noch vor der Dämmerung.  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er sich besser als je zuvor fühlte. Er verspürte auch keine Schmerzen mehr.  
Er setzte sich im Bett auf und streckte sich. Dann warf er einen Blick zum Fenster. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erklommen langsam sein Zimmer. Die Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch zeigte, dass es halb sechs war. Sein Blick fuhr durchs Zimmer. Alisa lag noch vor dem Kamin und schlief friedlich. Dann stutze er.  
Vorsichtig betastete er sein Gesicht. Tatsächlich, er trug keine Brille konnte aber dennoch problemlos sehen. Aber wie...?  
Dann stutzte er wieder. Seine Haare fühlten sich seltsam glatt unter seinen Fingern an und vor allem...länger.  
Langsam stand Harry auf und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Am Rande bemerkte er noch, das Alisa offenbar aufgewacht war, ihn ansah und dann das Zimmer verlies.  
Verwundert betrachtete Harry sein Spiegelbild. Ein vollkommen fremdes Gesicht sah ihn daraus an. Er sah ein fein geschnittenes, blasses Gesicht, mit blutroten Lippen, die zum küssen einluden. Eine kleine Stupsnase und darüber große, mandelförmige, smaragdgrüne Augen, die einen goldenen Streifen um die Pupille aufwiesen. Hüftlanges, schwarzes Haar, mit ein paar dunkelblau schillernden Strähnen umrahmten das Gesicht. Ein geschmeidiger, leicht unterernährter, schmaler Körper mit leicht ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln und feingliedrigen Armen, Beinen, Händen und Finger, ohne irgendwelche Narben oder Blessuren, die seine Verwandten ihm zugefügt hatten. Mehrere Minuten starrte er einfach nur wie hypnotisiert in den Spiegel.  
War das wirklich er? Aber wieso sah er auf einmal so anders aus? Und wie war das passiert?  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dann hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur. Seltsam, die Zimmertür war dick und schwer, und der Flur einige Meter vom Badezimmer entfernt. Wie konnte er da Schritte hören?  
Ein leises knarren verriet, das die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
"Harry?" fragte eine leise Stimme. Toms Stimme.  
"Ja", bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zuckte er leicht zusammen. Sie klang weich und anschmiegsam. Wie eine wunderschöne Melodie, die nicht von dieser Welt kam.  
Schritte durchquerten das Zimmer. Näherten sich der Badtür. Dann stand Tom in der offenen Tür und sah Harry verwundert an.  
"Also hatte Alisa recht", meinte er atemlos.  
"Tom, was...was ist passiert, warum...", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Tom lächelte nur.  
"Komm. Setzen wir uns, dann kann ich es dir besser erklären."  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Couch, die im Zimmer stand.  
Harry folgte ihm langsam. Setzte sich auf einen Sessel, und zog schützend die Beine an seinen Körper, welche er mit beiden Armen umschlang.  
"Harry, du weißt, das die Potters eine alte Zaubererfamilie ist, oder?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Nun, dein Großvater war, so viel ich weiß, ein Halbvampir, deine Großmutter hingegen eine Veela. Vampire und Veelas erwachen, wie du sicher weißt, an ihrem 17ten Geburtstag. Da dein Vater aber weder zur Veela, noch zum Vampir erwachte, wurde angenommen, das Blut der beiden Rassen würde sich nicht vertragen, und deshalb außer Kraft gesetzt. So wie es aussieht, hatten sie unrecht. Weshalb die Verwandlung bei deinem Vater nicht eingesetzt hat, weiß ich nicht. Du hingegen scheinst dieses Blut geerbt zu haben, und da heute dein 17ter Geburtstag ist, ist dein Erbe erwacht. Alisa hat mir erzählt, das du um Mitternacht anfingst, seltsam zu leuchten. Da es aber bald wieder aufhörte, hat sie sich nichts dabei gedacht. Du scheinst die Eigenschaften beider Rassen zu besitzen. Du hast das unwiderstehliche Aussehen einer Veela, durch den Vampireinfluss aber nicht die, eigentlich für Veelas typischen hellen Haare und Augen. Der goldene Ring um deine Pupillen, nehme ich an, ist durch den Vampir in dir entstanden und stellt sicher, dass du auch nachts sehen kannst. Alles weitere wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen.", schloss Tom seine Erklärung.  
Harry hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Dann meinte er leise.  
"Dann bin ich jetzt kein Zauberer mehr?"  
"Du bist eine Mischung aus Zauberer, Vampir und Veela."  
"Aber nichts bin ich wirklich. Ich bin wieder anders als alle anderen", meinte Harry leise.  
"Nicht ganz Harry. Solch Mischlinge gibt es viele. Sieh dir Draco an, er ist eine Halbveela. Oder Blaise ist ein Halbvampir. Trotzdem sind sie noch Zauberer. Ebenso wie du. Sieh es doch von der positiven Seite. Du kannst besser sehen, hören und riechen als andere. Deine magische Kraft ist größer als vorher und du hast viele Fähigkeiten, von denen die meisten nur träumen können."  
"Ich bin nicht allein?"  
"Nein. Wir sind alle noch da. Du bist der gleiche Mensch wie vorher."  
Tom lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu, der ihn unsicher ansah.  
"Kann ich...kann ich so zurück nach Hogwarts?"  
"Nun, niemand wird glauben, das du Harry Potter bist, es sei denn, wir legen eine Illusion um dich."  
Harry sah Tom einige Minuten nur an. Dann meinte er leise.  
"Und wenn ich nicht mehr Harry Potter sein will?"  
Tom sah den Jungen verwundert an.  
"Wer willst du dann sein?"  
"Ein ganz normaler Zauberer. Kein prophezeites Kind, sondern nur ein 17-jähriger Junge. Geht das?"  
Tom lächelte leicht. Das war es also. Harry sah eine Chance, dem Käfig, in den Dumbledore und alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer ihn steckten, dem berühmten Namen, der so viel von ihm forderte, zu entfliehen. Und diese Chance wollte er wahrnehmen.  
"Das könntest du, wenn du es willst. Aber dann brauchst du einen neuen Namen."  
"Luzifer", murmelte Harry.  
"Der gefallene Engel?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Das passt. Und weiter?"  
"Weiß nicht."  
"Überleg dir was. Dir muss er gefallen."  
Alisa kam wieder herein. Harrys Blick fiel auf ihr schwarzes Schuppenkleid.  
Dann sah er Tom an.  
"Wie wär's mit Luzifer Salazar Black?"  
"Weshalb Salazar?"  
"Ich mag den Namen."  
"Gut. Dann, Luzifer Salazar Black. Ich sage Severus, er soll dich unter dem Namen in Hogwarts anmelden. Den Rest überlegen wir uns noch. Und jetzt zieh dich an, dann gehen wir frühstücken. Ich warte vor der Tür", damit stand Tom auf und ging zur Tür.  
"Tom?" fragte Harry zögerlich.  
Angesprochener blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
Harry sah ihn ängstlich und schutzbedürftig an.  
"Wenn ich eine Veela bin, wie wirke ich dann jetzt auf andere?"  
Tom seufzte schwer.  
"Auf normale Zauberer unwiderstehlich."  
"Und auf nicht normale Zauberer?"  
"Auf Vampire schutzbedürftig, ebenso auf andere Veelas. Auf mich wie ein Kind, das in einer viel zu großen und grausamen Welt verloren ging. Bleib am besten in der Nähe von Draco und Blaise. Die beiden werden auf dich aufpassen und dir helfen, mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen und sie zu kontrollieren."  
Dann drehte Tom sich wieder um und verließ das Zimmer, bevor er noch etwas tat, was Harry verschreckt und verängstigt hätte. Er hatte es Harry nicht sagen können. Noch nicht. Er hatte ihm nicht sagen können, das sie gleich waren...


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Zehn Minuten später trat Harry vorsichtig auf den Flur. Er hatte sein Zimmer am vorherigen Tag nicht verlassen. Tom stand an der Wand, gegenüber seiner Zimmertür gelehnt, und unterhielt sich leise mit Alisa, die auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen lag.

"Tom, wir können gehen", meinte Harry leise.  
Tom sah auf. Harry trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt, das einen faszinierenden Kontrast zu seinen Haaren bildete, die ihm offen über die Schultern fielen. Trotz der schlichten Klamotten sah er einfach nur zum anbeißen aus. Die Krönung war allerdings der scheue Blick aus diesen großen, grün-goldenen Augen. Harry sah damit so unschuldig-süß aus, dass Tom ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen, und vor allem Leid und Schmerz dieser Welt beschützen wollte.  
Tom schluckte schwer und zwang sich dazu, den schwarzhaarigen Engel vor sich nicht anzusehen. Dann drehte er sich um und stürmte schon fast den Flur entlang.  
Harry begriff nicht, was mit Tom los war. Verwirrt folgte er ihm, kannte er sich ja in diesem großen Gebäude nicht aus.  
Tom ging direkt in den Speisesaal, der am Ende des Flurs lag. Dort saßen schon Severus und Lucius.  
"Morgen", sagte Tom.  
"Morgen Tom", antworteten die beiden.  
Tom betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch. Harry blieb verloren in der Tür stehen und traute sich nicht, den Raum ganz zu betreten.  
Severus bemerkte den Jungen als erster.  
"Tom, wen hast du uns denn da mit gebracht?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.  
Jetzt sah auch Tom zur Tür.  
"Komm schon rein Harry. Keine Angst niemand wird dir was tun", lächelte er den Schwarzhaarigen aufmunternd an.  
"Was? Das soll Potter sein!" rief Severus.  
Harry zuckte unter dem scharfen Ton, den der Tränkemeister anschlug, zurück, ging auf die Knie und kauerte sich ängstlich auf dem Boden zusammen. Jeden Moment eine Schlag erwartend, begann er zu zittern.  
"Severus, also wirklich! Zügle deinen Ton", meinte Lucius, stand auf und ging zu dem Jungen hin, wo er langsam auf die Knie sank, um mit dem Schwarzhaarigen auf gleicher Höhe zu sein.  
"Keine Angst, niemand tut dir was. Severus hat es nicht so gemeint. Er war nur überrascht", sagte Lucius mit sanfter Stimme.  
Harry hob leicht seinen Kopf an, damit er Lucius ansehen konnte. Seine Haare fielen ihm wie ein Schleier über sein Gesicht.  
Mit ängstlichen Augen sah er Lucius an.  
"Nicht schlagen, bitte nicht schlagen", flüsterte er leise.  
"Niemand wir dich schlagen, versprochen" antwortete Lucius leise.  
"Nicht schlagen?" fragte Harry leise.  
"Nein, komm her" meinte Lucius, und breitete seine Arme aus.  
Langsam und zögernd kroch Harry auf Lucius zu, und ließ sich langsam in seine Arme sinken. Ganz sanft umschloss Lucius den schmalen Körper mit seinen Armen. Fest genug, um ihm Sicherheit und Wärme zu vermitteln, aber doch so sanft und leicht, dass Harry sich nicht gefangen fühlte.  
Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Harry auf zu zittern. Lucius strich dem Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Ich trag dich jetzt zum Tisch, okay?" meinte Lucius dann.  
Harry nickte leicht und zögerlich.  
Sanft hob Lucius den schmalen Körper hoch und ging mit ihm zum Tisch, wo er sich auf seinen ehemaligen Platz setzte, Harry saß auf seinem Schoß und schmiegte sich, schutzsuchend an den Älteren.

"Warum lässt er sich von dir anfassen?" fragte Severus, dem sein Ausruf von vorhin leid tat, mit sanfter Stimme nach.  
"Er ist eine Veela, wenn auch nur zum Teil, deshalb spürt er, dass ich ihm nichts tun werde", antwortete Lucius sanft.

"Weil du auch eine Veela bist?" fragte Severus nach.  
"Ja. Tom, was ist hier los?" fragte der Blonde jetzt an Tom gewandt.  
Dieser seufzte schwer.  
"Nun, James Eltern waren ein Halbvampir und eine Veela und heute ist sein siebzehnter Geburtstag", antwortete er.  
"Also sind die Veela und der Vampir in ihm erwacht?"  
"Ja."  
"Und was jetzt. So wie er aussieht glaubt uns keiner, das dass Harry Potter ist."  
Tom lächelte.  
"Nun, er meinte, er wolle nicht länger Harry Potter sein."  
"Und wer willst du dann sein?" fragte Lucius den Jungen in seinen Armen.  
Harry schielte zu Tom, der ihm nur aufmunternd zunickte.  
"Luzifer Salazar Black", meinte er leise.  
"Na dann, hallo Luzifer", lächelte Lucius ihn an.  
Harry lächelte leicht.  
"Hast du Hunger?" fragte der Blonde dann.  
Harry nickte zaghaft.  
"Was magst du denn?"  
Ein unsicherer, fragender Blick aus großen grün-goldenen Augen war die Antwort.  
"Wie wär's mit Müsli und einen Kaffee."  
Wieder nickte Harry zaghaft.  
"Na dann setzt dich doch auf den Stuhl neben mich."  
Vorsichtig löste Harry sich aus Lucius Arme, rutschte von seinem Schoß, und setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante des Stuhls.  
Lucius schob ihm, beruhigend lächelnd, eine Schüssel Müsli hin und goss ihm ein Tasse Kaffee ein.  
Langsam begann Harry zu essen. Nachdem er die halbe Schüssel geleert hatte, kapitulierte er und legte den Löffel weg. Mehr verkraftete sein vernachlässigter Magen nicht.  
Auch Tom und Severus hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihr Frühstück beendet.  
Harry nippte an seinem schwarzen Kaffee.  
Severus sprach ihn vorsichtig an.  
"Ähm Harry?"  
"Hm", machte Harry und linste seinen Tränkeprofessor an. Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und die Sache war ihm furchtbar peinlich.  
"Tut mir leid, das ich dich erschreckt hab."  
"Schon gut. Ich habe übertrieben reagiert."  
"Nein. Du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür. Das ist ein ganz verständlicher Schutzreflex, bei dem, was du erlebt hast, normal", meinte Severus sanft.  
"Hm", machte Harry nur. Das Thema war ihm vor den Erwachsenen furchtbar unangenehm. Vor allem vor Tom. Es war ihm peinlich zugeben zu müssen, das er zu schwach gewesen war, sich zu verteidigen.  
"Harry, bist du das", ertönte plötzlich Blaise Stimme von der Tür.  
"Blaise. Du bist schon wach?" lächelte Harry leicht, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
"Ja", antwortet Blaise und betrat das Speisezimmer. Er ging direkt auf Harry zu und setzte sich neben ihm. Dabei betrachtete er den anderen Jungen von oben bis unten.  
"Gut siehst du aus", grinste er. "Bei mir ist's kaum aufgefallen aber bei dir. Wow."  
Harry lief rot an und sah die Tischplatte beschämt an.  
"Und immer noch ein Taktgefühl wie ne Dampfwalze. Morgen Leute, Morgen Paps", grinste Draco, der gerade zur Tür hereinkam.  
"Draco!" rief Harry und lächelte seinen Freund erleichtert an.  
Angesprochener kam auf ihn zu, lächelte ihm warm an und meinte dann. "Morgen, Kleiner. Gut geschlafen?"  
"Ging so."  
Lucius erhob sich und überließ seinem Sohn den Stuhl. Dann setzte er sich neben Severus auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches.  
Draco setzt sich. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Albträume", nuschelte Harry.  
"Ich habe dir aber keine geschickt", schwor Tom.  
"Ich hab...von meinen Verwandten geträumt...und von den letzten Wochen", meinte Harry nur.  
Tom seufzte.  
"Severus, haben wir noch Traumlosschlaftrank?"  
"Ja, ich kann auch noch welchen machen, sollte er nicht reichen", antwortete Severus.  
"Den nimmst du ab heute vor dem zu Bett gehen, okay?" sagte Tom an Harry gewandt.  
Der nickte nur.  
Eine gähnende Pansy betrat den Speiseraum und nuschelte ein "Morgen,"  
ehe sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Draco setzte.  
"Na dann sind wir ja komplett. Pansy, wenn du wach bist und gegessen hast, gehen wir in die Winkelgasse", meinte Tom.  
Pansy brummte nur zustimmend. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry.

"Wer bist denn du?" fragte sie.  
Tom grinste.  
"Das meine liebe Pansy, ist Luzifer Salazar Black, bis gestern noch bekannt als Harry James Potter."  
"Harry? Aber wie? Wow, du siehst toll aus!" meinte Pansy, die langsam wach wurde.  
"Danke", nuschelte Harry und wurde wieder rot.  
"Also bist du auch kein richtiger Mensch?"  
"Nein."  
"Was bist du?"  
"Na ja, irgendwas zwischen Veela, Vampir und Zauberer, denke ich."  
"Wow, das ist selten."  
"Kann sein."  
"Ist dir unangenehm, oder?"  
"Mhm", stimmte Harry zu.  
"Dann gehst du als Luzifer zurück nach Hogwarts", wechselte Draco das Thema.  
"Ja, ich glaub schon."  
"Und was geben wir für einen Grund an?" wollte Blaise wissen.  
Harry sah hilfesuchend zu Tom. "Gott bist du süß!" rief Pansy, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Pansy, also wirklich, ich dachte bis jetzt immer du besitzt Feingefühl", giftete Draco sie an, als er bemerkte, wie Harrys Gesicht eine dunkelrote Farbe annahm.  
"Und was das mit der Vergangenheit angeht. Meine Großtante ist doch vor zwei Wochen gestorben. Sie war nicht verheiratet und hieß deshalb noch Black. Wir könnten doch sagen, das er ihr Sohn ist und wir ihn dann aufgenommen haben, weil er seinen Vater nicht kennt."  
"Könnte hinhauen. Müssen ja nur die Lehrer wissen. Und bei Dumbledores Helfersyndrom würde er ihn sofort aufnehmen", meinte Severus nur. "Aber wo war er vorher in der Schule."  
"Privatunterricht", meinte Draco nur. "Oder sprichst du Russisch? Dann könnten wir behaupten, du wärst in Durmstang gewesen."  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Privatunterricht klingt gut. Würde auch erklären, warum er so scheu ist. Wenig Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen. Deine Großtante war ja bekannter weise sehr exzentrisch", meinte Blaise.  
"Ist dir das recht?" fragte Draco Harry.  
"Dann wären wir verwandt, oder?"  
"Wenn du nicht willst, dann..."  
"Nein. Ich würde schon gern, aber was ist mit dir?"  
"Ach, ich freue mich. Dann darf ich dich betütteln ohne das wer meckern kann", grinste Draco.  
"Be..tütteln?"  
"Klar, bist doch mein Kleiner", damit schloss Draco Harry in die Arme. Dieser schmiegte sich behaglich an den Blonden.  
"Hey, bist ja ne kleine Schmusekatze", grinste Pansy.  
"Nur bei Lucius und Draco. Veelagene", meinte Blaise dazu.  
"Och man, dabei ist er so niedlich", protestierte Pansy und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, was alle Anwesenden zum kichern brachte. Außer Harry, der lief scharlachrot an, und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7:

Als Pansy, Draco und Blaise ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und sie endlich los wollten, fragte Severus noch, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging um Harry als Luzifer Salazar Black anzumelden:  
"Welche Kurse willst du belegen?"  
"Ähm, na ja...auf jeden Fall Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...aber sonst...keine Ahnung...", meinte Harry und schielte zu Draco.  
Dieser lächelte.  
"Wenn du jetzt noch Athrimantik, Kräuterkunde, Runenkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei nimmst, haben wir die gleichen Kurse."  
"Aber ich hab doch keine Ahnung von Athrimantik und Runenkunde."  
"Das lernst du bestimmt schnell. Runenkunde liegt nämlich den Vampiren und Athrimantik den Veela im Blut."  
"Oh...na dann...okay", meinte Harry nur leise.  
"Musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Draco noch. Er wollte Harry auf keinen Fall zu irgend etwas drängen.  
"Doch, ich will", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. "Dann habe ich wenigstens jemanden, der mir hilft, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß."  
"Ist doch selbstverständlich", meinte Draco nur.  
"Wir können dir auch helfen", lächelte Pansy. „Ich habe nur Geschichte der Zauberei abgewählt. Und Blaise hat anstelle von Athrimantik Muggelkunde. Sonst sind wir zwei auch da."  
Harry wand sich an Blaise.  
"Du hast Muggelkunde?" fragte er verwirrt und neugierig nach.  
"Ja, meine Cousine zweiten Grades ist mit einem Muggel zusammen", meinte der nur.  
"Oh", machte Harry überrascht. Dann sah er zu Tom. "Ich dachte, du magst keine Muggel."  
"Das kann man nicht verallgemeinern. Es gibt Muggel, die sind ganz okay, aber leider nicht alle", lächelte Tom nur.  
"Ach so."  
"Wir sollten allmählich los. Lucius, kommst du auch mit?" fragte Tom nach einer Weile.  
"Natürlich. Würde doch auffallen, wenn ich meinen verwaisten Neffen alleine nach London lasse", meinte dieser nur sarkastisch.  
Harry sah ihn groß an.  
"Weißt du, Kleiner", schaltete Draco sich ein. "Wir Slytherins sind eigentlich gar nicht so gefühllos und arrogant, wie wir dargestellt werden. Allerdings denkt das jeder von uns, und deshalb geben wir uns nach außen hin so. Um den Schein zu wahren."  
"Das kenn ich", flüsterte Harry leise.  
"Du hast auch all die Jahre eine Maske getragen, oder?" fragte Severus leise.  
Harry nickte nur.  
"Ich hab mich so gegeben, wie alle mich haben wollten. Ich wollte nämlich nicht mehr allein sein", flüsterte er.

"Hast du die Maske immer getragen?" fragte Lucius verwundert nach.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich mich mit Draco gestritten habe, nicht. Da konnte ich immer ich selbst sein."  
"Und warum ausgerechnet bei mir?" fragte Draco neugierig.  
"Weil du mich vorher schon ohne Maske gesehen hast."  
Draco dachte scharf nach. Wann hatte er Harry so gesehen wie er wirklich war. Dann fiel es ihm ein.  
"Bei Madame Malkins, vor unserem ersten Jahr."  
Harry nickte nur.  
"Du warst damals so verdammt schüchtern und hattest von nichts ne Ahnung", meinte Draco.  
"Recht viel hat sich ja nicht geändert", nuschelte Harry.  
"Aber genau das macht dich aus", lächelte Tom.  
Harry sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Tom seufzte, dann begann er zu erklären:  
"Du bist nun mal schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Da kann man nichts machen. Und du bist ein bisschen naiv. Aber trotzdem bemühst du dich Anschluss zu finden. Du bist neugierig und ich glaube, auch wissbegierig. Du bist ein treuer Freund und ein Hitzkopf, der gegenüber Bekannten und Freunden kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt und klar seine Meinung sagt. Harry, du bist ein verdammt komplexer Charakter, der immer wieder neue Fragen aufwirft. Du vereinst so viele verschiedene Eigenschaften in dir, das du deine Freunde, auch wenn sie dich schon Jahre kennen, immer wieder überraschst. Aber das macht nichts und weißt du auch warum?"  
Harry sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Weil du ein wunderbarer, liebenswerter Mensch bist, der eine warme Ausstrahlung hat. Man hat dich gerne um sich."  
"Also ein Mysterium auf zwei Beinen", grinste Blaise.  
Draco seufzte nur und gab Blaise, der neben ihm stand, einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
"Hey, was soll das?" meckerte der.  
"Ich versuche dir Taktgefühl beizubringen, Trottel", meinte der Blonde nur.  
"Na ob das was wird", flüsterte Harry leise.  
Draco sah ihn groß an. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
"Man kann's ja wenigstens versuchen."  
"Au weh, die zwei verstehen sich, na das kann ja heiter werden", grinste Pansy.  
"Wie kommen wir eigentlich in die Winkelgasse", wollte Blaise wissen.  
"Flohpulver", antwortete Tom.  
Harry verzog das Gesicht.  
"Magst du nicht, oder?" grinste Draco.  
"Ich hasse reisen mit Flohpulver", informierte der Schwarzhaarige ihn.  
"Du musst ja nicht, wenn du nicht magst", warf Tom ein.  
"Willst du mich nicht dabei haben?" fragte Harry leise.  
Tom sah Harry ein paar Sekunden nur unverständlich an. Dann begriff er, was der Jüngere meinte.  
"Nein Harry, natürlich will ich dich dabei haben", meinte er sanft. "Ich habe mich unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich meinte damit eigentlich, dass Draco und Lucius dir ja zeigen können, wie man teleportiert. Das können nur Veelas, und soll angenehmer sein als zu apparieren."  
"Ich störe euch wirklich nicht?" fragte Harry mit großen, grün-goldenen Augen, in welchen sich Hoffnung und Vertrauen widerspiegelten. Er sah dabei so süß und anschmiegsam aus, das Tom gar nicht anders konnte, als den Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen.  
Harrys Körper spannte sich an, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann ließ er sich in die warme, schützende Umarmung fallen.

"Nein Harry, du störst nicht. Wir sind froh, das du da bist", hauchte Tom dem Jüngeren liebevoll ins Ohr und setzte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Harry schmiegte sich näher an Tom. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er vertraute dem Älteren und er hatte in seiner Kindheit viel zu wenig Zärtlichkeiten bekommen, um sich ihnen jetzt zu entziehen.  
"Ähm, ich will ja nicht meckern, aber wie kommt es, dass du ihn einfach so umarmen kannst?" fragte Pansy verwirrt. Harry bekam davon gar nichts mit. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich in der Wärme und Geborgenheit verloren, die der Ältere ihm schenkte.  
"Ist es dir unangenehm?" fragte Tom zärtlich.  
Harry registrierte die Worte nicht, registrierte ihren Sinn nicht. Er hörte nur den Klang der Stimme, die ihn zu streicheln schien. Instinktiv kuschelte er sich näher und begann zu schnurren.  
"Ich glaube, das heißt Nein" meinte Blaise.  
Draco funkelte Tom nur wütend an, ehe er mit dunkler, bedrohlicher Stimme sagte:  
"Wehe du tust ihm weh."  
"Draco, sag mal, spinnst du! Du kannst Tom doch nicht einfach so bedrohen!" rief Pansy geschockt.  
"Du siehst ihn als Familienmitglied?" fragte Tom und überging wieder Pansys Worte.  
Draco nickte nur.  
Blaise wandte sich resignierend an Lucius.  
"Könntest du uns das erklären?"  
"Nun, Draco sieht Harry wohl als eine Art kleinen Bruder. Deshalb reagiert sein Beschützerinstinkt. Dadurch, das Harry, nur wegen dem Klang von Toms Stimme, zu schnurren anfängt, ist klar, dass sein Herz ihn als Gefährten gewählt hat. Solch eine tiefe Bindung geht eine Veela nur einmal im Leben ein. Tom könnte ihn jetzt foltern und quälen, Harry würde trotzdem bei ihm bleiben. Einfach, weil sein Herz seine Nähe braucht, um weiter schlagen zu können. Würde Tom ihn von sich stoßen, würde Harry sterben. Und da Draco Harry als Angehörigen seiner Familie sieht, noch dazu als jüngeren, wird er alles daran setzen, ihn vor Schmerz und Leid, körperlichen wie seelischen, zu schützen."  
"Dann schließ ich mich Draco an", meinte Blaise.

"Ich auch", stimmte Pansy ihm zu.  
"Ich auch. Harry musste schon genug erleiden", meinte Severus überraschend.  
"Wenn ihr meint", antwortete Tom nur. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu, und begann sanft über die langen Haare zu streicheln.  
"Harry?"  
Angesprochener öffnete seine Augen und sah Tom mit verklärtem Blick an.  
"Hm?" schnurrte er leise.  
"Wir müssen los."  
Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. Als sein Blick sich wieder geklärt hatte, lief er dunkelrot an, und entfernte sich schnellstmöglich ein paar Schritte von Tom. Dann fixierte er beschämt den Boden.  
"Soll ich dir erklären, wie man teleportiert?" fragte Draco ihn mit sanfter Stimme. "Dann können die anderen währenddessen per Flohpulver reisen."  
"Mhm", stimmte Harry zu, der immer noch seine Schuhe betrachtete.  
"Wir treffen uns dann im Tropfenden Kessel wieder, und bitte denkt daran ihn dort Luzifer zu nennen", meinte Tom und wollte gerade gehen, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Tom blickte auf und sah direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Dieser sah ihn flehentlich an, wusste selbst nicht, warum. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, irgend etwas wäre falsch.  
Tom begriff fast sofort, was Harry von ihm wollte. Er beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren herunter, flüsterte ihm ein zärtliches "bis später" ins Ohr und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann war er auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

...

Kleine Umfrage:

1. Soll ich Tom als Lehrer nach Hogwarts schicken?

2. Soll Harry sich als Luzifer wieder mit ein paar Gryffindors anfreunden, wenn ja, mit wem? (Außer Ron, den mag ich nicht.)

3.Wer außer den Slytherins soll Tom beitreten?

4. Welche Vorschläge habt ihr für Nebenpairings?

Bitte sendet Eure Antworten per Kommi oder Mail an mich.  
Schon mal Danke im Vorraus.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Nach dem Pansy, Blaise und Severus dann auch gegangen waren, und Harrys Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder normalisiert hatte, fragte Lucius noch:  
"Soll ich es ihm erklären, oder willst du?"  
"Ich erklär's ihm. Dann kannst du ja schon mal vor gehen. Ich melde mich dann, wenn was passiert."  
Lucius nickte nur. Dann schien ein Nebel aus Regenbogenfarben um ihn zu entstehen. Keine Sekunde später lichtete sich der Nebel wieder und Lucius war verschwunden.  
Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, begann Draco auch schon zu erklären.  
"Also. Es gibt zwei Formen der Teleportation. Zum einen die personenbezogene und zum anderen die ortsbezogene Teleportation.  
Die Ortsbezogene benutzt man, wenn man zu einem bestimmten Ort möchte, an dem man schon einmal war, wo sich aber keine Person befindet, die man kennt.  
Normalerweise benutzt man die Personenbezogene. Damit kommt man zu einer bestimmten Person, die man kennt, egal wo sie ist.  
Da die anderen schon vorgegangen sind, benutzen wir die Personenbezogene. Das Prinzip ist aber für beide Fälle gleich.  
So weit verstanden?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Du musst nur an die Person oder den Ort denken, zu der oder dem du möchtest. Dann lässt du in dir den Wunsch wachsen, dorthin zu kommen. Sobald der Wunsch eine bestimmte Intensität erreicht hat, teleportierst du."  
"Kann das ganze auch unwillentlich passieren?" fragte Harry neugierig nach.  
"Anfangs schon. Mit der Zeit lernt man aber es zu kontrollieren."  
"Geht das ganze nur unter dem Prinzip?"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na ja, ich frage mich ob es auch funktioniert, wenn man zum Beispiel den intensiven Wunsch hat, von einem bestimmten Ort zu verschwinden, ohne an einen anderen Ort oder eine Person zu denken."  
Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das könnte funktionieren. Warum fragst du?"  
"Würde erklären wie ich von den Dursleys weggekommen bin", flüsterte Harry.  
"Stimmt. Ein paar Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich schon vor dem Erwachen, wäre also möglich.  
Sag mal Harry wie...wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft einen Monat ohne Essen und Trinken zu überleben?"  
Harry schaute betreten zu Boden.  
"Ich...ich hab irgendwann angefangen mein...mein Blut zu trinken durch...durch die Wunden, die mein Onkel mir zugefügt hat", flüsterte er leise und beschämt.  
"Hm. Ich weiß nicht, ob das trinken von Blut bei Vampiren schon vor der Wandlung zum überleben reicht, aber es wäre möglich. Da müsstest du Blaise fragen. Aber zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum deine Verletzungen so schnell verheilt sind. Das war eine Fähigkeit deiner vampirischen Seite. Aber wir sollten allmählich los, sonst machen sich die Anderen noch unnötige Sorgen um uns.  
Ich schlage vor, dass du das Teleportieren jetzt einfach mal versuchst. Ich komme dann auf deine Person bezogen nach, falls was schief geht."  
"Was kann denn schief gehen?"  
"Na ja, wir können uns zum Glück ja nicht zersplitten. Aber es kann, vor allem bei den ersten Teleportationen, vor kommen, dass man wo anders landet, als man hin will."  
"Ach so. Okay, dann probier ich's", meinte Harry.  
Dann dachte er an Tom. Er versuchte, sich auf den Älteren zu konzentrieren. Er sah sein Gesicht vor sich. Schelmisch funkelnde, saphirblaue Augen, die doch zärtlich waren. Verwuscheltes, rabenschwarzes Haar. Ein zärtliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. In seinem Inneren wuchs wie von selbst, der Wunsch in Toms Nähe zu sein. Ein in den regenbogenfarbener, schillernder Nebel tauchte hinter Toms Gesicht auf.  
Doch auf einmal verschwand das Gesicht des Älteren und ein wutschnaubender Onkel Vernon mit einem wahnsinnigen Glitzern in den Augen tauchte vor ihm auf. Alles in ihm zerbrach und er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich weg. Egal wohin, nur weit weg.  
Harry stolperte rückwärts, und prallte gegen eine Wand, an der er sich herunter gleiten ließ, und sich so gut wie möglich, auf dem Boden sitzend, einrollte, um so wenig Angriffsfläche für einen eventuellen Schlag zu bieten, wie es nur ging.  
Er realisierte nicht die Holzkisten, die in seiner Nähe standen. Auch die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut nahm er nicht wahr.  
Erst eine vertraute Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Position.  
"Hey, Kleiner, was ist denn passiert?" hörte er Draco fragen.  
Harry sah auf und blickte direkt in besorgte, sturmgraue Augen.  
Dann fiel er Draco um den Hals und begann lautlos zu weinen. Der Blonde streichelte dem Kleineren beruhigend über den Rücken, und half ihm währenddessen vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße, ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsternd.  
Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte Harry sich wieder, weigerte sich jedoch Draco loszulassen. Dieser beließ es dabei.  
"Was war denn los", flüsterte er ihm beruhigend ins Ohr.  
"Ich habe plötzlich meinen... meinen Onkel gesehen", antwortete Harry mit leiser, rauer Stimme.  
"Ach so, deshalb hast du abgebrochen."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Wir sind in der Winkelgasse. Nur zwei Straßen vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt."  
"Tut mir leid."  
"Schon gut. Bei mir war's noch schlimmer. Ich sollte nach London, weißt du, wo ich gelandet bin?"  
Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"In Paris. Aber da konnte man echt toll shoppen."  
"Ich fass es nicht, sag bloß du hast ne Freundin, Frettchen.", Dracos Blick verdunkelte sich, als er diese Stimme hörte. Harry zuckte bei dem schneidenden Tonfall leicht, nur für Draco spürbar, zusammen. Dann löste er sich von dem Blonden.  
Einmal atmete Harry tief durch und setzte dann eine Maske auf. Und zwar eine, die niemand in Hogwarts oder der Zauberwelt von ihm kannte. Welche er das letzte Mal vor fast 10 Jahren aufgesetzt hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem ehemals besten Freund um.  
"Ein Junge? Also bist du nichts weiter als ein kleiner, perverser Typ."  
"Was fällt dir...?"  
Harry unterbrach Draco mit nur einem Wort.  
"Danke", meinte er gelangweilt.  
Draco sah ihn nur verdutzt an. Ron grinste.  
"Und einen Trottel als Freund hast du auch noch."  
Harry seufzte tief, als würde ihm irgendetwas tierisch nerven.  
"Erstens. Ich bin kein Trottel. Mein IQ dürfte derzeit bei ungefähr 185 Punkten liegen, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass er sich in den letzten sieben Jahren auf Grund meiner Tätigkeit als Schüler äquivalent um ca. 5 Punkte gesteigert hat. Damit dürfte ich auf jeden Fall mehr aufweisen können, als du, da der Durchschnitt, zu dem ich dich wegen deiner stupiden Wortwahl wegen zähle, um die 100 Punkte liegt.  
Zweitens. Das Wort pervers ist nichts weiter als ein medizinischer Begriff für, von der Norm abweichend, was für mich gleichbedeutend damit ist, dass man etwas Besonderes ist, da man nicht so ist wie alle anderen, was eindeutig ein Kompliment darstellt.  
Und drittens geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, wenn mein Cousin mich in den Arm nimmt, oder bist du etwa neidisch oder gar eifersüchtig?"  
Draco sah Harry nur bewundernd an. So einen Kontra hatte er nicht erwartet, obwohl er die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen wegen jahrelanger praktischer Erfahrung, normalerweise voraus sagen konnte. Da hatte Harry sich die letzten Jahre wohl ganz schön zurück gehalten.  
Ron hingegen lief zornesrot an und keifte los.  
"Was bildest du dir ein du...du..."  
"Oh, Pardon. Mein Name ist Luzifer Salazar Black und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das ‚du' angeboten zu haben", antwortete Harry nur weiterhin ruhig, als würde er den Rotschopf nicht ernst nehmen. "Wenn _du _uns dann bitte entschuldigen würdest, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun als einem unproduktiven Gestammel zuzuhören. Besorg dir ein Wörterbuch, dann reden wir weiter."  
Damit setzte Harry sich in Bewegung, und ging an dem sprachlosen Rotschopf vorbei, der diese kleine Rede erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Draco folgte ihm in geringem Abstand.  
"Wow, Kleiner. Das war toll", meinte Draco, als er mit Harry wieder gleichauf war.  
Dieser hatte, da sie inzwischen auf der Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse waren, noch immer seine Maske aus gelangweilter Überheblichkeit auf.  
"Danke."  
"Hast du echt einen IQ von 185?"  
"So um den Dreh. Habe vor den Ferien einen Test in einer Zeitschrift gefunden, das Ergebnis aber noch nicht bekommen. Bei meinem letzten Test mit 10 hatte ich einen IQ von 150 Punkten. Warum fragst du?"  
"Na ja, ich versteh dann nicht, warum deine Zensuren so mittelmäßig sind."  
"Mein Cousin war ein mittelmäßig bis schlechter Schüler, und wenn ich mehr als eine Note besser war als er, wurde ich bestraft."  
"Also hast du absichtlich Fehler gemacht, und dieses Verhalten in Hogwarts auch nicht abgelegt?"  
"Ja. Wenn dir ein bestimmtes Verhalten eingeprügelt wird, legst du's nur schwer ab."  
"Und jetzt?"  
"Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr Harry Potter, sondern Luzifer Black. Das heißt, ich kann jetzt so sein, wie ich bin, weil keiner mehr bestimmte Erwartungen mir gegenüber hat."  
"Oh doch. Wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, wird erwartet, das du schwarze Magie beherrschst. Zumindest von den anderen Häusern wird's erwartet."  
"Was in meinem Fall mit meinen Interessen kompatibel ist, und somit keine Erwartung von anderen an mich darstellt, da ich es lerne, egal in welchem Haus ich sein werde."  
"Du interessierst dich für schwarze Magie?"  
"Ja, ich hatte ein paar Bücher, die ich mir in der Nokturngasse bestellt hatte. Mein Onkel hat sie verbrannt."  
"Oh. Du kannst dir ja Neue kaufen, oder du leihst dir welche aus Toms Bibliothek. Da hat er bestimmt nichts dagegen."  
"Hm", stimmte Harry zu.  
Ein paar Minuten gingen sie schweigend neben einander her. Dann blieb Harry plötzlich stehen.  
"Was hast du?" fragte Draco neugierig, als er ebenfalls stehen blieb, und sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte.  
"Ich habe was gehört. Wart mal kurz", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nur, und ging dann zielstrebig auf eine Gasse hinter zwei Häuser zu. Neben einem Stapel Holzfässer blieb er stehen und ging in die Knie.

Vorsichtig hob er etwas, welches sich Dracos Blick entzog, auf und bettete es in seinen Armen. Dann ging er zu Draco zurück.  
"Weißt du, was das ist?" fragte er den Blonden, als er neben ihm stand. Dieser bestaunte nur das kleine Lebewesen in Harrys Armen.  
Es war in etwa handflächengroß und hatte ein rot-orangenes Gefieder. Die Brust- und Bauchpartie war mit weißen und eisblauen Federn versehen. Es hatte, bis auf das Gefieder, das Aussehen eines Phönixjungen. Einen schwarzen, spitzen Schnabel und gelb-goldene Augen. Sein schönes Gefieder war zum größten Teil verdreckt, und seine Federn waren komplett zerzaust. Ein leises, flehentliches Fiepen verließ seine Kehle.  
"Keine Ahnung was das ist. Wir könnten die anderen fragen. Sie warten beim Tor zur Winkelgasse auf uns."  
"Ich dachte sie warten im Tropfenden Kessel" meinte Harry, und die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
"Nein, ich habe Papa gesagt das wir falsch gelandet sind, und sie beim Tor auf uns warten sollen."  
"Wie das?"  
"Jede Veela hat eine geistige Verbindung zu einer anderen Veela, welche die größte Bezugsperson ist. Da du bist jetzt noch keine Bezugsperson hattest, müsstest du erst eine Verbindung aufbauen, aber das passiert eigentlich von selbst."  
"Ach so."  
"Da sind sie ja", meinte Draco und nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Lucius, Tom, Pansy und Blaise.  
Harry ging direkt auf Tom zu.  
"Weißt du was das für ein Tier ist", wollte er von dem Älteren wissen. Tom warf einen Blick auf den Vogel in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen und bekam große Augen.  
"Ja, aber wo hast du den her?"  
"Er lag da hinten in einer Gasse. Was ist das?"  
"Ein Phenaliox. Sie sind die Vorfahren der Phönixe, sind aber angeblich schon längst ausgestorben."  
"Warum sind sie angeblich ausgestorben?"  
"Evolution. Und man hat seit Jahrtausende keine mehr gesehen. Deshalb wurde angenommen, sie wären ausgestorben. Sie besitzen die selben Eigenschaften wie die Phönixe und damit meine ich alle Phönixtypen. Egal ob Feuerphönix, Eisphönix, Todesphönix, Donnerphönix und, und, und. Es gibt ja um die hundert verschiedene Arten, aber die stammen alle von diesem einen ab."  
Tom streckte seine Hand aus um den Vogel zu streicheln. Dieser begann ängstlich zu fiepen, und drückte sich näher an Harry.  
"Hm, er scheint nur dich zu akzeptieren. Möchtest du ihn behalten?"  
"Ja, wenn ich darf."  
"Natürlich. Alisa möchte auch bei dir bleiben. Mal sehen ob die beiden sich vertragen."  
"Danke."


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Einige Zeit betrachtete Harry sein neues Haustier. Es hatte wohl auch nichts zu lachen gehabt in den wenigen Wochen seit seiner Geburt. Dann apparierte Severus neben ihnen.  
"Habe ihn unter dem Namen angemeldet", meinte er nur.  
"Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich so schnell auf den Namen Luzifer gekommen", wollte Lucius plötzlich wissen.  
"Habe den Namen das letzte Jahr über für Bestellungen oder ähnliches per Post genommen. Sollen ja nicht alle wissen, was ich mir kaufe, oder mache", meinte Harry darauf nur.  
"Auch bei einem IQ-Test?"  
"Ja, warum?"  
"Na ja, dann war der Brief Anfang der Woche wohl für dich. Sorry, ich habe ihn weg geschmissen."  
"Schon gut, weißt du wenigstens das Ergebnis?"  
"Ja."  
"Und?"  
Lucius schluckte kurz, ehe er antwortete.  
"214 Punkte."  
"Oh, da habe ich mich wohl leicht verschätzt."  
Alle, außer Draco, sahen ihn nur entgeistert an.  
"Du hast nen IQ von 214 und nimmst das so locker?!" fragte Blaise, der als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, nach.  
"Ich habe eigentlich mit was um die 185 Punkten gerechnet. Da stören mich die 29 Punkte mehr auch nicht", meinte Harry nur schulterzuckend.  
"Ähm Luzifer ich will ja nicht meckern, aber die meisten kriegen gerade mal die Hälfte zusammen, und dich scheint es kaum zu interessieren", stotterte Pansy.  
"Ich habe meinen ersten IQ-Test mit 10 gemacht, und da hatte ich 150 Punkte. Haben meine Lehrer damals schon einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht deswegen. Ich wollte ja nur wissen, um wie viel er gestiegen ist, und 64 Punkte in sieben Jahren ist nicht schlecht."  
"Du hattest mit 10 schon nen IQ von 150!! Warum hast du dann nicht lauter Einsen?" fragte Blaise verwundert nach.  
"Na ja, meine Verwandten haben mir eigentlich schon seit der Vorschule eingeprügelt, dass ich nicht so angeben soll mit meinem Wissen. Deshalb habe ich irgendwann angefangen absichtlich Fehler zu machen. In den ersten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts habe ich's dann genauso gemacht, und als Remus mir dann im dritten Jahr den Patronus beibrachte, und alle meinten ich wäre so begabt in Verteidigung und niemand mich deshalb angeschrieen hat, habe ich dann wenigstens in Verteidigung nicht so tun müssen, als ob..."  
"Was ist mit Zaubertränke?" fragte Severus vorsichtig nach. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Frage.  
"Na ja, du hast mich ja von der ersten Stunde an als unfähig in Zaubertränke hingestellt, und da wollte ich später dann nicht auffallen, in dem ich's dann auf einmal doch konnte...", meinte der Schwarzhaarige immer leiser werdend.  
"Hättest du die Antworten gewusst?"  
Harry nickte beschämt.  
"Und die Tränke richtig brauen können?"  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
"Und nur weil du nicht auffallen wolltest, hast du's sein lassen?"  
Erneut nickte Harry, ein leises "tut mir leid", flüsternd.  
"Muss es nicht, aber du hättest das nicht machen müssen. Aber du weißt schon, dass du die ZAG's als Luzifer Salazar Black noch mal ablegen musst."  
"Ja, aber diesmal mache ich's richtig."  
"Für wann soll ich einen Termin machen?"  
"Für Morgen wenn es geht. Dann habe ich's hinter mir."  
"Du kannst den ganzen Mist noch?" fragte Draco.  
"Ja, fotografisches Gedächtnis. Was ich einmal gelesen habe vergesse ich nie wieder."  
"Dann musst du heute aber den Stoff der fünften und sechsten Klasse von Athrimantik und Runenkunde lesen und das ist verdammt viel."  
"Es wird wahrscheinlich sowieso erst mal Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung und Zaubertränke als Hauptfächer geprüft werden. Sie können nicht alle schriftlichen und praktischen Prüfungen an einem Tag machen, das ist zeitlich gar nicht möglich."  
"Stimmt. Der Prüfer wird nach Riddle Manor kommen und dort wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage bleiben, bis die Prüfungen vorbei sind", stimmte Tom zu. "Severus, geh doch schon mal zum Ministerium und frag nach, wann sie Zeit hätten. Wir anderen teilen uns derweil auf. Ich würde sagen, Blaise und Pansy besorgen die Bücher, die Harry braucht. Lucius, du kümmerst dich um solche Sachen wie Zaubertrankzutaten, Kessel und so weiter. Wir anderen drei gehen jetzt erst mal zu Ollivander und besorgen einen neuen Zauberstab, und danach gehen wir zu Madam Malkins wegen Umhänge und Klamotten. Wir treffen uns dann hier wieder in, sagen wir mal zwei bis drei Stunden. Okay?"  
Alle nickten.  
"Ähm, Tom", meinte Harry nur zögernd.  
"Ja."  
"Könnten wir dann noch in die Nokturngasse, da gibt's nen tollen Buchladen über schwarze Magie in den ich noch möchte", fragte er leise.  
Tom sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, ehe er meinte. "Kein Problem, allerdings können Pansy und Blaise die Bücher auch besorgen. Dann sparen wir Zeit."  
"Ja, aber das sind schon ziemlich viele, die ich wieder haben möchte."  
"Wie viele?"  
"50."  
"Du hattest 50 Bücher über schwarze Magie? Die meisten die sie praktizieren besitzen nur um die 15."  
"Schlimm?"  
"Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich, das dich das Thema interessiert. Aber du kannst ja erst mal in meine Bibliothek gehen, vielleicht findest du sie da wieder ich habe nämlich über das Thema so um die 5000 Bücher, weil ich noch einige von der Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts hab."  
"Wie groß ist deine Bibliothek?"  
"So ein, zwei Millionen Bücher über so ziemlich alle Themen die es gibt. Ich glaube da steht sogar noch ‚Faust' irgendwo rum."  
"Du hast Goethe's Faust?"  
"Ja, sogar die Originalversion. Sind nur Erstausgaben dort."  
"Wow. Und ich darf das wirklich lesen?"  
"Klar, bis jetzt lesen sowieso nur ich, Lucius oder Severus in den Büchern. Die verstauben teilweise schon", lachte Tom.  
"Hast du die alle gelesen?"  
"Nein, nur einen kleinen Teil, je nach dem, welche Themen mich gerade interessiert haben. Kannst dir ja ein paar der Bücher nach Hogwarts mitnehmen."  
"Echt?"  
"Ja klar, wenn...", Severus unterbrach ihn. "Wenn ihr hier noch weiter redet, stehen wir heute Abend noch hier. Ich gehe jetzt zum Ministerium, und ihr solltet euch auch auf den Weg machen."  
"Oh, stimmt. Wir können ja unterwegs weiter reden", damit setzte Tom sich in Bewegung Richtung Ollivanders. Blaise und Pansy machten sich Richtung Florish & Blotts auf, und Lucius ging erst mal zur Apotheke, da er sowieso einen Teil von Severus Vorräte aufstocken musste. Da konnte er die Sachen von Harry auch gleich mitnehmen.  
Somit trennten sie sich, und nach ein paar Minuten verfielen Harry und Tom in eine Diskussion über die Begriffe ‚schwarze' und ‚weiße' Magie, wobei Draco einfach nur nebenher lief und interessiert zuhörte.  
"Eigentlich ist die Aufteilung in schwarz und weiß vollkommen sinnlos. Es liegt in der menschlichen Natur, beides in sich zu haben und nur weil man nach Werten, die von Menschen entwickelt wurden, handelt, heißt das nicht, das es richtig oder im Gegenfall falsch ist", meinte Harry.  
"Das würde dann aber bedeuten, das es für dich weder gut noch böse gibt."  
"Gut und Böse ist wieder Definitionssache. Früher haben die Stammesführer entschieden, was gut und was böse ist, je nach dem, wie sie es empfunden haben. Es waren immer Menschen, die nach ihrer Meinung, oder aber der weitläufigen Meinung, diese Werte definiert haben."  
"Aber es wurde zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit definiert."  
"Ja, aber überleg mal. Die ‚Weißmagier' bekämpfen, töten und bestrafen die ‚Schwarzmagier' unter dem Deckmantel des Wohles der Gemeinschaft, aber im Großen und Ganzen tun sie nichts anderes als die ‚Schwarzmagier'. Das würde wiederum bedeuten, dass so etwas wie Mord gut ist, so lange ein ‚Weißmagier' einen ‚Schwarzmagier' tötet um andere zu schützen, aber wenn ein ‚Schwarzmagier' einen ‚Weißmagier' oder einen anderen Menschen, vor dem er sich oder seine Familie oder Ziele bedroht sieht, tötet, als schlecht. Die Tat bleibt die Gleiche, ebenso wie das Ergebnis. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die um den Getöteten trauern. Egal auf welcher Seite sie stehen."  
"Ja, aber es gibt eben diese Differenzierung, und das kann man nicht ändern."  
"Ich weiß, aber dieser ganze Krieg ist eigentlich von der weißen Seite ausgegangen, weil sie zu engstirnig sind. Würden sie die Ansichten und Fähigkeiten der schwarzen Seite akzeptieren, würde es keinen Krieg geben, oder?"  
"Stimmt. Ich habe vor fünfzig Jahren den Antrag gestellt, dass schwarze Magie legalisiert und gelehrt wird. Denn eigentlich ist es nur ein anderer Weg, dieselben Ziele zu erreichen."  
"Hast du so einen Antrag noch mal gestellt?"  
"Ja, letztes Jahr. Er wurde wieder abgelehnt, weil Dumbledore nicht mitzog und der Minister ihm vertraut."  
"Du meinst wohl, weil Dumbledore in so weit manipuliert hat, das er keine eigene Meinung außer der des Direktors mehr hat", meinte Harry sarkastisch.  
"So kann man's auch bezeichnen."  
"Aber weißt du was das Schlimmste an der Sache ist. Sie behaupten im Sinne der Allgemeinheit zu handeln, würden sie das tun, hätten sie dem Antrag zugestimmt. Aber die Bevölkerung wurde nicht mal davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Es wurde nicht beschlossen, was für alle am Besten ist, schwarze wie weiße Seite, sondern nur so, wie ein Mensch es wollte. Die anderen wurden nicht mal gefragt."  
"Ich habe meine Leute gefragt und sie waren dafür. Aber die restliche Zauberergemeinschaft steht geschlossen hinter Dumbledore."  
"Aber nur weil Harry Potter auf seiner Seite steht. Es gab letztes Jahr im Januar in Hogwarts dieses Gerücht, Harry Potter würde den Zielen und Werten von Albus Dumbledore misstrauen. Das ganze hielt sich einen Monat, und in der Zeit waren die Slytherins so beliebt wie nie zuvor. Viele haben sich einfach mal mit ihnen unterhalten, was sie sonst nie getan hätten."  
"Stimmt. Das war das erste Mal, das wir von den Mitgliedern der andern Häuser nicht geschnitten oder schief angekuckt wurden", warf Draco ein.  
"Wie kam dieses Gerücht denn auf?" fragte Tom.  
"Nun, Draco und ich haben uns in den Weihnachtsferien ein kleines Wortduell in der Großen Halle geliefert, in welchem wir uns mit Vornamen ansprachen. Dadurch entwickelte ein Hufflepuff Viertklässler dann dieses Gerücht. Ron und Hermine haben die ganze Woche auf mich eingeredet, was mir einfiele, Draco zu duzen."  
"Warum hast du eigentlich damit angefangen", wollte Draco wissen.  
"Na ja, Malfoy klingt so abwertend. Als wärst du ein Mensch der weniger wert und Daseinsberechtigung besitzt als der, der es ausspricht. Mister Malfoy ist die Höflichkeitsform und zeugt von Respekt. Da ich der Meinung bin, das jeder Mensch von Grund auf wertvoll und existenzberechtigt ist, und einen gewissen Respekt verdient, hab ich mich für Draco entschieden, weil man damit eine bestimmte Person bezeichnet. Wenn ich Mister Malfoy sage, könnte ich genauso gut deinen Vater oder Großvater meinen, was sinngemäß nicht richtig ist."  
"Du denkst ja ziemlich viel nach", meinte Draco nur.  
"Er denkt den ganzen Tag nach", antwortete Tom.  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
"Durch die Narbe haben wir eine geistige Verbindung zueinander, dadurch habe ich's mitbekommen."  
"Ihr habt eine geistige Verbindung?"  
"Ja, sie besteht aber nur bei starken Gefühlen und Gedanken richtig. Wir merken zwar, wenn einer von uns beiden unruhig wird oder nachdenkt, aber nur am Rande. Wir können nicht den Grund für die Beunruhigung oder aber die Art der Gedanken feststellen. Nur sehr starke Gefühlwellen dringen zum anderen durch", meinte Tom.  
"Ach so, aber ihr könntet ja versuchen darauf aufzubauen. Die Verbindung lässt sich bestimmt auch auf geistige Gespräche erweitern."  
"Wenn Luzifer das will gerne", lächelte Tom den Jüngsten an.  
"Aber...dann schmerzt meine Narbe immer und das möchte ich nicht."  
"Sie hat jetzt die ganze Zeit nicht weh getan, richtig?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Weißt du warum?"  
Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Er hatte sich deswegen zwar schon Gedanken gemacht, war aber nicht auf eine Antwort gekommen.  
"Auf die geistige Verbindung war ein Bann gelegt worden. Wir haben ihn gebrochen."  
"Damit wären wir wieder beim klassischen schwarz-weiß Denken. Ein Weißmagier hat einem Unschuldigen Schmerzen zugefügt, um ihm Angst und Vorsicht gegenüber einem Schwarzmagier einzubläuen und sicher zu stellen, dass er auf der ‚weißen' Seite steht und keinen Kontakt mit Schwarzmagiern aufbauen kann. Das ist natürlich vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber wenn ein Schwarzmagier dasselbe getan hätte, wäre er dafür bestraft worden."  
"Das heißt, du stehst auf keiner Seite, oder?"  
"Das heißt, ich weigere mich auf die selbe Art zu denken wie alle Anderen. Ich interessiere mich für schwarze Magie, aber deshalb bin ich nicht gleich ein kaltblütiger, kompromissloser Serienkiller, der ohne Sinn und Verstand Leute abmetzelt, nur weil es mir Spaß macht. Aber so wird es gesehen."  
"Und wie definierst du deine Zugehörigkeit?"  
"Ich gehöre zu der Gruppe, die mich so akzeptiert und sein lässt, wie ich bin."  
"Also gehörst du jetzt zur ‚dunklen' Seite?"  
"Wenn ihr mich haben wollt, ja. Aber ich werde bei keinen Raubzügen mitmachen, bei denen Unschuldige leiden."  
"Wir greifen keine Unschuldigen mehr an."  
"Und was war in meinem 5. Jahr im Ministerium?"  
"Hättest du die Prophezeiung abgegeben, hätten sie nicht angegriffen, sondern wären sofort wieder verschwunden."  
"Echt jetzt?"  
"Natürlich. Ich wollte nur wissen, was die Prophezeiung besagt."  
"Sie besagt, das dadurch, das du mir die Narbe verpasst hast, ich der einzige bin, der dich töten könnte und umgekehrt, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich gegen eines von Severus Giften jetzt auf wundersame Weise immun bin."  
"Stimmt. Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich."  
"Womit die gesamte Prophezeiung hirnrissig wäre, sonst hätte mich der Basilisk im zweiten und der Drache im vierten Jahr nicht zerfleischen können. Ganz zu schweigen von den Dementoren."  
"Oder deinen Verwandten."  
"Ja. Aber sag mal, warum hast du meine Eltern angegriffen? Etwa nur meinetwegen?"  
"Jein. Das ist etwas schwer zu erklären."  
"Dann erklär es mir später, wird sind nämlich bei Ollivanders", meinte Harry und öffnete die Tür des Zauberstabladens.  
"Guten Tag. Mister Riddle, Mister Malfoy,...", als er mit seiner Begrüßung bei Harry ankam, bekam er große Augen. "...erstaunlich. Sie sehen ihrer Tante Jessmina wirklich sehr ähnlich, Mister Potter."  
"Mein Vater hat eine Schwester?"  
"Und einen Bruder", meinte Tom.  
"Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?"  
"Sie wurden von der Familie verstoßen und haben sich den Todessern angeschlossen."  
"Warum wurden sie verstoßen?"  
"Weil sie sich ineinander verliebt haben."  
"So ein Schwachsinn. Man kann sich doch nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt. Das entscheidet immer noch das Herz und das kann, beziehungsweise sollte, niemand beeinflussen wollen."  
"Möchtest du sie kennen lernen?"  
"Ja. Wenn sie das auch möchten."  
Tom nickte, leicht traurig lächelnd. Dann wandte er sie wieder an Ollivander.  
"Jessmina hat vor etwas mehr als siebzehn Jahren einen Zauberstab hier in Auftrag gegeben. Haben sie den noch hier?"  
"Natürlich. Das Holz vom Baum des Lebens, Veelahaar, Vampirblut, Basiliskenschuppen und eine Phenaloixfeder. Sie hat ihn nie abgeholt."  
"Er war für ihren Sohn gedacht. Sie meinte wir sollen ihn abholen."  
"Ich hab einen Cousin väterlicherseits?!" fragte Harry.  
Tom sah ihn nur undefinierbar an und meinte dann: "Später, okay."  
"Okay. Aber wenn wir zu Hause sind will ich's wissen."  
Tom nickte.  
"Hier Mister Riddle. Der wahrscheinlich mächtigste Zauberstab, der je hergestellt wurde", meinte Ollivander plötzlich und hielt Tom eine kleine, längliche Schachtel entgegen. "Er wurde schon bezahlt."  
Tom nickte dem älteren Herren zu, nahm die Schachtel entgegen und reichte sie an Harry weiter.  
"Jessmina meinte, du sollst ihn bekommen."  
"Ich!! Aber warum?"  
"Nimm ihn einfach. Du brauchst doch sowieso einen Neuen."  
Langsam öffnete Harry die Schachtel und entnahm ihr vorsichtig den Zauberstab. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper, als er das kühle Holz berührte. Es war, als würde der Zauberstab leben und ihm Liebe, Wärme und Geborgenheit schenken. Harrys Augen wurden für einen Augenblick vollkommen golden. Sogar die Pupillen waren mit einem goldenen Schleier verdeckt.  
"Wow", hauchte Harry.  
"Siehst du, er gehört zu dir."  
Harry lächelte nur leicht.  
"Gehen wir weiter?" fragte Draco dazwischen. Tom und Harry nickten synchron. Nach einem dreimaligen "auf Wieder sehen", verließen sie gemeinsam den Laden und machten sich stumm auf den Weg zu Madame Malkins. Harrys Phenaliox saß ruhig auf der rechten Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.  
"Hast du schon einen Namen für den Kleinen", durchbrach Draco die Stille zwischen ihnen.  
"Üleus", meinte Harry und sah zu dem Vogel auf seiner Schulter. Dieser legte den Kopf schief und fiepte zustimmend.  
"Du weißt schon, dass das das veelanische Wort für ‚Vertrauter' ist, oder?"  
"Echt? Wusste ich gar nicht."  
"Warum nennst du ihn dann so?"  
"Ist mir so in den Sinn gekommen."  
"Aha", meinte Draco. Danach herrschte wieder Schweigen, bis sie zu Madame Malkins kamen.

Kleine Umfrage:

1. Soll ich Tom als Lehrer nach Hogwarts schicken?

2. Soll Harry sich als Luzifer wieder mit ein paar Gryffindors anfreunden, wenn ja, mit wem? (Außer Ron, den mag ich nicht.)

3.Wer außer den Slytherins soll Tom beitreten?

4. Welche Vorschläge habt ihr für Nebenpairings?

Bitte sendet Eure Antworten per Kommi oder Mail an mich.  
Schon mal Danke im Vorraus.


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Die zwei Stunden, die Harry, Tom und Draco bei Madame Malkins verbrachten, war für Harry die nervenaufreibendste Zeit, die er je beim Einkaufen verbracht hatte. Die Verkäuferin war, sobald Tom ihr gesagt hatte, Harry bräuchte eine komplette Ausstattung an Umhängen, Hosen, Hemden, T-Shirts, Pullover, Jacken und Unterwäsche, voll in ihrem Element. Und zu Harrys Leid auch Draco. Er hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, mit der Verkäuferin zu diskutieren, welche Farben und Schnitte am besten zu Harry passen würde. Harry wurde gemessen und von einem Outfit ins nächste gejagt, bis er sich nach knapp eineinhalb Stunden weigerte weitere Sachen anzuprobieren. Die letzte halbe Stunde wurde damit verbracht, ihn alle paar Minuten mit derselben Frage zu nerven.  
"Gefällt's dir?"  
Harry war fast am durchdrehen, bis Tom endlich Erbarmen mit ihm zeigte und meinte, Draco solle doch entscheiden. Harry war ihm dankbar, und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch für die Wartenden.  
Nach dem die dreißig Tüten, die, wie Draco meinte, die Grundausstattung darstellten, klein gezaubert waren und Tom bezahlt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Tor, wo die Anderen vier schon warteten. Severus meinte nur, dass der Prüfer am nächsten Tag um halb zehn kommen würde, und die Prüfungen fünf Tage dauern würden. Harry nickte nur als Zeichen, dass er gehört hatte.  
Dann nahmen Tom, Severus, Blaise und Pansy den Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel nach Hause. Lucius, Draco und Harry teleportierten und diesmal klappte es auch bei Harry, da er ortsbezogen teleportierte.

In Riddle Manor halfen Draco und Blaise Harry dabei, seine neuen Klamotten in den Schrank zu räumen. Kaum das sie fertig waren, erschien ein Hauself, und gab ihnen Bescheid, dass das Essen fertig war. Also machten sich die drei Jungs auf in den Speisesaal. Dort warteten schon Severus, Lucius und Narzissa, Pansy und Blaise Mutter.  
"Wo ist Tom?" fragte Harry, als sie eintraten.  
"Und warum ist für zehn Personen gedeckt. Paps und Pansys Eltern sind doch auf einer Mission", wollte Blaise wissen.  
"Tom hat vorhin Jessmina und Harrison kontaktiert. Er wollte das sie zum Essen kommen, damit sie Harry kennen lernen können", antwortete Severus.  
Harry war bei diesen Worten mitten im Raum stehen geblieben. Seine Familie. Er würde seine Familie kennen lernen. Eine Familie, die ihn vielleicht haben wollte. Eine Familie, von der er erst vor wenigen Stunden erfahren hatte. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Was erwarteten sie von ihm? Wie...?

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufging. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte die beiden Fremden, die mit Tom eintraten, unsicher an. Die Frau, Jessmina, war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als er. Schwarzes, langes Haar umrahmte ein zartes Gesicht, mit blutroten Lippen und porzellangleicher Haut. Ihre Augen strahlten im hellsten blau-grau, das er je gesehen hatte. Ihre Gestalt war schlank und gut proportioniert. Der schwarze Stoff umhüllte, fast zärtlich, ihren Körper. Der Mann, Harrison, war knapp einen Kopf größer als Jessmina und damit so groß wie Tom. Er hatte schulterlanges, blau-schwarzes Haar, das zu einem leichten Zopf zusammengebunden war. Seine Züge wirkten weich, als wäre er ein sehr lebensfroher und glücklicher Mensch, aber auch ein paar Sorgenfalten waren zu entdecken. Seine Augen waren tannengrün und seine Haut wirkte leicht fahl. Er war schlank, aber dennoch muskulös und die dunkle Kleidung ließ ihn leicht düster erscheinen.  
Harry schluckte schwer. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er sie begrüßen? Tausende von Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und seine Nervosität stieg noch mehr an.

Jessmina musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie auf ihn zu ging und mit einer weichen, zarten Stimme meinte:  
"Hallo, Harry. Ich freu mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Ihr warmes lächeln und ihre strahlenden Augen zeigten Harry die Aufrichtigkeit dieser Worte. Harry konnte nicht anders, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Zu seiner Nervosität gesellte sich ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Eine innere Wärme durchstrahlte ihn. Hatte er wirklich jemanden gefunden, der ihn mochte? Jemanden, den er ganz ohne Angst, ganz ohne Zweifel, seine Familie nennen konnte? Jemanden, der sich um ihn sorgte und ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war? Jemanden, der ihn liebte? Der für ihn da war?  
"Nicht weinen, Kleiner. Bitte, weine nicht", flüsterte Jessmina und umarmte das nervliche Wrack vor sich. Eine unglaubliche Wärme und Geborgenheit, anders als am Morgen bei Tom, durchströmte ihn, und er schmiegte sich näher an die ihm eigentlich vollkommen fremde Frau, und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Jessmina wiegte ihn zärtlich in den Armen, wie ein Kind, das sie beruhigte. "Schhh, ganz ruhig mein Kleiner. Es wird alles wieder gut", wisperte sie ihm zärtlich zu. Harrison und Tom traten auf die beiden zu und Tom redete ebenfalls beruhigend auf Harry ein. Dann wandte sich Harrison an Tom.  
"Weiss er es?", fragte er mit kräftiger Stimme, in der zur Zeit etwas Angst und Unsicherheit mitschwang.  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich wollte, das ihr dabei seid, wenn er es erfährt."  
Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und Jessmina wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränenspuren von den Wangen. "Wieder besser?" fragte sie ihn zärtlich. Harry nickte leicht. Komischerweise war ihm der Gefühlsausbruch vor Jessmina nicht unangenehm. Zum ersten Mal im Leben fühlte Harry sich wirklich geliebt und angenommen.  
"Mhm, aber ich verstehe nicht. Was meint er damit? Was soll ich erfahren?"  
"Da ich annehme, das du ebenso nervös bist wie wir, verschieben wir das Essen auf später und klären das. Was meinst du, mein Kleiner?" fragte Jessmina ihn liebevoll.  
"Okay", flüsterte Harry und löste sich widerstrebend von Jessmina.  
"Können wir irgendwo in Ruhe reden?" wollte Harrison wissen. Dabei lächelte er Harry freundlich an.  
"Natürlich. Kommt, ich führ euch hin", meinte Tom und wollte, zusammen mit Harry, Jessmina und Harrison den Raum verlassen, als eine Stimme die vier aufhielt.  
"Kann ich mitkommen?" fragte Draco.  
"Möchtest du deine Freunde dabei haben", gab Jessmina die Frage an den Jüngsten weiter.  
"Draco soll mitkommen, wenn es okay ist", antwortete Harry leise.  
"Na dann komm, Draco", lächelte Jessmina den Blonden warm an. Dieser stand auf und verließ dann mit den drei Erwachsenen und Harry den Speisesaal.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Tom führte sie in seine Bibliothek. Es war ein riesiger Raum, der fast einen ganzen Flügel des Manors einnahm. Unterteilt war er in mehrere Räume, die durch einen Rundbogen voneinander getrennt wurden. In jedem Raum standen hunderte von Regalen mit Büchern zu einem, oder ähnlichen, Themen. In jedem dieser Teilräume der Bibliothek, gab es einen Kamin, vor dem drei Sofas, mehrere Sessel, Sitzkissen und zwei Couchtische standen. Auf eine dieser ‚Leseecken' ließen sie sich nieder, Tom auf einen Sessel, Draco neben Harry auf ein Sofa und Jessmina und Harrison gegenüber der Jüngeren.  
Dann begann Tom zu sprechen.  
"Nun Harry, du hast mich heute gefragt, warum ich Lily und James vor siebzehn Jahren angegriffen habe. Es ist wirklich etwas kompliziert zu erklären, vor allem, da ich den Hintergrund von der ganzen Geschichte nur grob weiß. Deshalb habe ich Jessmina und Harrison hergebeten. Sie können es dir wahrscheinlich besser erklären als ich", dabei erteilte er Jessmina und Harrison mit einem Blick die Aufforderung zu erzählen.  
"Nun, mein Kleiner", begann Jessmina und nahm dabei die Hand von Harrison in ihre. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Tom dir erzählt hat, das wir uns lieben und ich hoffe, es ist dir nicht zuwider."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn man sich aufrichtig und mit ganzen Herzen liebt. Man kann sich ja nicht aussuchen, wen. Ich finde es eher schön und bewundernswert, das ihr zu Eurer Liebe steht und sie nicht verleugnet."  
"Dasselbe hat Jessmina vor fast neunzehn Jahren auch gesagt", lächelte Harrison seine Partnerin an.  
"Das war ein viertel Jahr nach unserer Wandlung. Du musst wissen, James hatte sich zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag nicht verwandelt. Harrison und ich uns aber schon, allerdings anders als erwartet. Harrison ist zu einem reinen Vampir geworden, und hat sämtliche Veelagene in sich an diesem Tag verloren. Ich hingegen wurde zu einer reinen Veela. Bis zu diesem Tag waren wir, wie die Zwillinge die wir sind, unzertrennlich. Aber wir hegten nur geschwisterliche Gefühle füreinander."  
"Und dann am Tag unserer Wandlungen, als ich sie das erste Mal sah, sah ich in ihr nicht mehr die Schwester, die sie jahrelang für mich war, sondern eine wunderschöne, begehrenswerte Frau. In diesem Moment habe ich mich in Jessmina verliebt."  
"Mir ging es genauso. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Ich hatte Angst, dass, wenn ich es ihm sage, er mich nicht mehr haben will. Ich versuchte mit James darüber zu reden. Immerhin war er seit einem Jahr mit Lily verheiratet und älter als ich, aber er wies mich ab und meinte, er wolle nichts mehr mit so einem kranken Menschen zu tun haben. Lily hingegen gab mir den Rat, eine Zeit lang zu warten, vielleicht wäre es ja nur eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei. Aber das war es nicht."  
"Mir ging es damals ähnlich. Ich fragte Regulus Black um Hilfe. Er war, und ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Er meinte, ich solle noch etwas warten, mit derselben Begründung die Lily Jessmina gab. Aber ein viertel Jahr später konnte ich nicht mehr warten. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen ihr täglich so nahe zu sein, und mich doch so weit entfernt von ihr zu fühlen."  
"Als Harrison dann zu mir kam und meinte, er müsse dringend mit mir reden, hatte ich furchtbare Angst, er könnte etwas gemerkt haben und mich jetzt, genauso wie James, verstoßen. Aber es kam ganz anders. Wir saßen in meinem Zimmer, und er war so unsicher und schüchtern, wie ich ihn vorher noch nie gesehen hatte."  
"Ich bin mindestens eine halbe Stunde im Zimmer auf und ab gerannt, ohne zu wissen, wie ich anfange sollte. Jessmina saß einfach nur da und sah mich an. Dann stand sie auf und nahm mich in den Arm, um mich zu beruhigen."  
"Als Harrison sich dann endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, und nicht mehr wie ein gefangener Tiger in seinem Käfig, in meinem Zimmer auf und ab lief, fragte ich ihn, was er mir sagen wolle."  
"Dann hab ich mir ein Herz gefasst, und es ihr endlich gestanden. Entgegen all meiner Ängste und Befürchtungen hat sie mich nur mit diesem wunderschönen Lächeln angelächelt und meinte, ihr ginge es genauso."  
"Von da an waren wir ein Paar. Da wir vorher schon viel zusammen waren, ist es unseren Eltern, oder den anderen Schülern in Hogwarts nicht aufgefallen, bis ich einige Zeit später schwanger wurde."  
"Wir hatten nie vor, unsere Liebe zu verleugnen. Deshalb haben wir auch gleich gesagt, das ich der Vater bin."  
"Wir hatten einen riesigen Streit mit unseren Eltern, aber ich weigerte mich das Kind abtreiben zu lassen. Auf Grund der ständigen Spötteleien und Gemeinheiten verließen wir Hogwarts, bevor Dumbledore mich zwingen konnte, abzutreiben."  
"Regulus, Severus, Lucius und ein paar andere Slytherins, mit denen ich mich gut verstand, haben uns die ganze Zeit unterstützt, und später den Kontakt zu Tom für uns hergestellt."  
"Er und die anderen Todesser akzeptierten unsere Liebe zueinander, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Eine Zeit lang waren wir sehr glücklich. Wir wohnten hier in Riddle Manor und Tom hatte uns ein Stockwerk zur Verfügung gestellt."  
"Jessmina war den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche Sachen für das Baby vorzubereiten. Sie hat sogar das Kinderzimmer eigenhändig gestrichen und eingerichtet."  
"Leider sollte es nie benutzt werden. Zur Entbindung musste ich ins St. Mungo, was wohl der größte Fehler meines Lebens war."  
"Unser Sohn wurde zwar dort geboren, aber wir sollten ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Ärzte hatten ihn an Dumbledore weitergegeben."  
"Lily und James waren damals zwei Jahre verheiratet und es stellte sich heraus, das Lily niemals hätte Kinder kriegen können. Also gab Dumbledore dich an die beiden weiter, um dir eine, in seinen Augen ‚normale' Familie zu geben."  
"Wir haben so viel versucht, aber niemand half uns, dich zurück zu bekommen. Bis wir Tom die Sache erzählten. Das war an Halloween vor siebzehn Jahren."  
"Ich ging an dem Tag nach Godric's Hollow. Pettigrew hatte mir erzählt, wo Lily und James sich mit dir aufhielten. Sie hatten ihr Haus nicht unauffindbar gemacht, weil sie einen Angriff von mir fürchteten, sondern um sicherzustellen, das Jessmina und Harrison sie nicht finden konnten. Ich habe erst versucht, mit den beiden zu reden. An ihr Herz zu appellieren, aber es half nichts, sie wollten dich nicht hergeben. Der erste Fluch, der an diesem Abend ausgesprochen wurde, stammte von James. Nicht von mir. Dich wollte ich niemals verletzten. Nachdem ich James getötet hatte, bevor er mich töten konnte, ging ich zu dir ins Kinderzimmer. Lily stand vor deinem Bett und meinte, wortwörtlich, wenn ich dich Bastard haben wollte, müsste ich erst an ihr vorbei. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab um den Todesfluch zu sprechen, damit ich dich zurück zu Jessmina und Harrison bringen konnte, aber in genau diesem Moment drehte Lily mir den Rücken zu und nahm dich aus dem Kinderbett. Der Fluch hat euch beide getroffen, dich aber durch ihren Körper abgeschwächt und du hast ihn dann zu mir zurückgeschleudert. Warum oder wie, weiß ich nicht. Aber so war es damals. Dumbledore hat dich anschließend zu den Dursleys gebracht."  
"Wir wussten nicht, das Lily eine Schwester hatte, sonst hätten wir dich von dort zurückgeholt. Elf Jahre lang haben wir dich in der ganzen Zaubererwelt gesucht, bis Severus uns sagte, du wärst nach Hogwarts gekommen."  
"Wir wollten dich all die Jahre unbedingt sehen, aber Severus meinte, es wäre vielleicht noch zu früh um dir die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Deshalb warteten wir noch und lauschten gebannt dem, was Severus uns von dir erzählen konnte. Als wir hörten, was du alles getan hast, was du in so jungen Jahren schon erreicht hast, waren wir unglaublich stolz auf dich. Und wir haben gebetet, das der Tag kommen möge, an dem wir dir endlich alles sagen können", schloss Jessmina, mit Tränen in den Augen, die Erzählung der drei ab.  
Harry saß da wie erschlagen. Seine Eltern lebten! Dumbledore hatte ihn all die Jahre nur belogen! Er war nicht das Kind von Lily und James Potter, sondern der Sohn von Jessmina und Harrison! Er hatte Eltern. Richtige Eltern, die sich um ihn sorgten. Ihn liebten.  
"Ihr wollt mich wirklich haben?" fragte Harry leise, ängstlich und unsicher.  
Jessmina stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich neben Harry.  
"Ja, mein Kleiner. Wir lieben dich. Wir liebten dich von dem Moment an, an dem wir erfuhren, das du in unser Leben treten würdest", antwortete sie warm lächelnd.  
"Aber ihr kennt mich gar nicht."  
"Weder Raum noch Zeit können jemals die Gefühle einer Mutter, die sie in der Schwangerschaft zu ihrem Kind aufgebaut hat, trüben oder ändern. Harrison war die ganze Schwangerschaft um mich und kümmerte sich rührend um uns beide. Wir haben dir schon damals vorgelesen und vorgesungen. Du hast Recht, wir kenne dich zwar nicht, aber dennoch lieben wir dich. Denn du bist unser Sohn und wir werden dich so akzeptieren, wie du bist. Wir sind glücklich darüber, dich endlich gefunden zu haben, aber wenn du uns nicht als deine Eltern haben willst, müssen und werden wir das akzeptieren, denn es ist deine Entscheidung, so wie es dein Leben ist."  
Harry sah Jessmina eine Weile nur an. Tausende von Gedanken und Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er wollte so viel von seinen richtigen Eltern wissen. Und hatte doch so große Angst, dass sie ihn, trotz Jessminas Worten, nicht so akzeptieren und lieben könnten, wie er war.  
"Kleiner", meldete sich Draco vorsichtig zu Wort und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Ersatzbruder um, und sah ihn um Hilfe suchend an. "Komm mal mit. Ich will dir was zeigen."  
Draco stand auf und zog Harry ebenfalls mit nach oben. Dieser warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Tom, dann zu Jessmina. Beide nickten ihm nur aufmunternd zu. Jessmina meinte:  
"Wir können warten. Wir haben siebzehn Jahre darauf gewartet, dich zu treffen. Da können wir auch so lange warten, bis du dich entschieden hast."  
Draco führte Harry aus der Bibliothek und über mehrere Treppen in den zweiten Stock. Tom folgte ihnen. Vor einer Tür blieb Draco stehen.  
"Jessmina hat hier drin die meiste Zeit verbracht, wenn sie dich nicht verzweifelt gesucht hat", erklärte er kurz, ehe er die Tür öffnete und mit Harry eintrat.  
Sie standen in einem Kinderzimmer. Die Wand war in himmelblau gestrichen, mit wunderschönen Bildern, die an die Wand gemalt waren. Da waren kleine Babydrachen, Phönixe, Babybären und, und, und. Die Möbel waren größtenteils in weiß gehalten. Mitten im Raum stand eine Wiege. In der Ecke ein kleiner Laufstall. Kinderbücher und Kuscheltiere lagen und saßen in den Regalen an den Wänden. Eine Wickelkommode war in einer Ecke. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Schaukelstuhl und obwohl in diesem Zimmer nie ein Kind gelacht oder gespielt hatte, war alles sauber. Kein Staubkorn lag auf den Möbeln. Die weißen Gardinen mit freundlichen Mustern wehten im Wind des angelehnten Fensters. Alles wirkte so warm, liebevoll und freundlich.  
"Das wäre dein Kinderzimmer gewesen. Jessmina hat sich geweigert die Sachen auszuräumen oder gar weg zu schmeißen. Sie saß oft tagelang am Kamin im Schaukelstuhl und hat um dich geweint", flüsterte Tom leise.  
Ein Geräusch an der Tür veranlasste Harry dazu sich umzudrehen. Jessmina stand da, traurig lächelnd, und blickte Harry fast flehend an.  
"Ich hoffe, es hätte dir gefallen", flüsterte sie leise. Harrison stand hinter ihr und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Auch er lächelte seinen Sohn traurig und hoffend an.  
"Mama, Papa", flüsterte Harry, rannte auf die beiden zu und viel Jessmina in die Arme, vor Glück weinend. Jessmina schloss ihn liebevoll und zärtlich in die Arme und Harrison umarmte glücklich lächelnd seine kleine Familie.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Harry verbrachte seinen restlichen Geburtstag mit seinen Eltern, und lernte sie richtig kennen. Jedoch mussten anfangs immer Tom oder Draco in der Nähe sein, sonst bekam er Panik. Gegen Ende des Tages konnte er allerdings schon alleine mit Jessmina und Harrison in einem Raum bleiben ohne ängstlich zu zittern, und sich in seine eigene Welt zurück zu ziehen. Allerdings ließ er sich, bis auf die Umarmung im Kinderzimmer, nicht mehr von Harrison anfassen. Als Jessmina ihn fragte, wovor er sich fürchtete, begann er nur zu schluchzen und verkroch sich in Toms Armen. Mit Harrys Erlaubnis erzählte Tom Jessmina und Harrison dann, warum ihr Sohn so schreckhaft war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Vampir und die Veela sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Ebenso, bis sie Harry verständlich machen konnten, dass sie ihn trotzdem liebten und er nicht eklig wäre.  
An Harry war diese Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, weshalb er gegen sechs Uhr auf Toms Schoß gekuschelt einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry wieder vor der Morgendämmerung in seinem Bett auf. Etwas desorientiert sah er sich um, da er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, dort eingeschlafen zu sein. Als er sich allerdings erinnerte, wo er eingeschlafen war, lief er knallrot an. Die Sache war ihm furchtbar peinlich. Im Inneren beschloss er, sich heute noch bei Tom dafür zu entschuldigen, das er ihn als Kissen missbraucht hatte. Was der Ältere jetzt wohl von ihm denken musste? Hoffentlich nichts zu schlechtes.  
Seufzend stand Harry auf. Vor seinem Schrank stand er erst mal ein paar Minuten, da er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was er anziehen sollte. Solche Probleme hatte er bisher noch nicht gehabt. Dazu war seine Auswahl zu begrenzt gewesen, und die Sachen hatten ihm auch nicht gefallen. Nach zehn Minuten wurde es ihm zu blöd darüber nach zu grübeln was er anziehen sollte, und er griff kurz entschlossen nach einer schwarzen Hose und einem dunkelgrünen Hemd. Dann machte er sich auf ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen.  
Da seine Haare nun mehr Pflege brauchten als früher, war knapp eine Stunde vergangen, bis er das Bad wieder verließ. Seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht und fielen ihm offen über die Schultern. Die schwarze Hose saß perfekt und betonte seine langen Beine. Das Hemd schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinem Körper und die ersten beiden Knöpfe hatte er offen gelassen.  
Gelangweilt sah er auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor sechs. Ob Tom wohl schon wach war? Leicht zögernd verließ Harry sein Zimmer und klopfte vorsichtig an Toms Zimmertür, die schräg gegenüber seiner war, an.  
"Herein", ertönte Toms überraschte Stimme.  
Langsam öffnete Harry die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf herein.  
"Stör ich?" fragte er unsicher.  
Tom saß auf einer Couch, die sich gegenüber der Tür befand und hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzten noch leicht feucht, was davon zeugte, das er auch vor kurzem geduscht haben musste. Er trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Hose. Sein schwarzes Hemd war offen und entblößte einen flachen, gut durchtrainierten Bauch.  
"Guten Morgen Harry. Du störst nicht, ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, das jemand schon so früh wach ist. Komm rein und setz dich, wenn du möchtest" lächelte Tom den verunsicherten Jungen warm an.  
Harry schlüpfte durch den Spalt in der Tür, den er schon geöffnet hatte, ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Unsicher blieb er stehen, wo er war, und blickte sich um. Toms Zimmer sah genauso aus wie seines, nur das es in den Farben schwarz und silber gehalten war. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen einige Stapel Pergament, und auch ein paar Bücherregale standen an der Wand. Trotz der dunklen Farben, wirkte das Zimmer auf Harry beruhigend, und er fühlte sich seltsam geborgen.  
Als sein Blick auf Tom fiel, der ihn noch immer warm anlächelte, viel ihm plötzlich die Sache vom vorigen Tag ein. Er lief prompt wieder rot an und sah betreten zu Boden.  
In Toms Blick mischte sich Verwirrung. Er verstand nicht, warum der Kleinere auf einmal so verlegen war.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig nach.  
"Ich...es...es tu mir leid", nuschelte Harry.  
"Was denn?"  
"Das...das ich gestern...auf deinem Schoß...eingeschlafen bin", der Rotton auf Harrys Wangen verstärkte sich bei diesen Worten.  
"Ist nicht schlimm. Ich finde es toll, das du mir so sehr vertraust", lächelte Tom wieder zärtlich. Es war Harry wahrscheinlich ziemlich peinlich, deshalb beschloss Tom, das Thema zu wechseln. "Heute kommt doch der Prüfer. Und schon nervös?"  
"Nein", meinte Harry, immer noch den Blick zum Boden gesenkt.  
"Komm her und setz dich. Dann redet es sich leichter."  
Langsam löste Harry sich von der Tür und ging, immer noch den Boden betrachtend, in Richtung Couch. Dort setzte er sich ans äußerste Ende, so das er Tom nicht zu nahe kommen musste.  
Dieser war traurig, als er sah, dass der Jüngere Abstand hielt. Dabei hatten sie sich gestern doch so gut verstanden. Er mochte es, wenn sich der Kleine bei ihm einkuschelte.  
"Hast du Angst vor mir?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und verdeckten es jetzt komplett.  
"Ist meine Nähe dir unangenehm?"  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
"Magst du mich nicht mehr?"  
"Doch, ich mag dich, aber...", meinte Harry, hob den Kopf und sah Tom durch seine ins Gesicht hängende Haare verwirrt an.  
Tom seufzte. Da war wohl ein klärendes Gespräch von Nöten. Doch vorher mussten die Haare des Kleinen gebändigt werden. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er seinem Gegenüber nicht direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
"Warte mal einen Moment", meinte Tom, stand auf, ging zu seinem Schrank und kramte in einer Schublade. Dann kam er mit einem grünen Band in der Hand zurück.  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben Harry, um diesen nicht zu verschrecken. Mit langsamen Bewegungen, damit der Jüngere ihnen folgen und jederzeit ausweichen konnte, wischte er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und band sie ihm im Nacken zusammen.  
"Viel besser. So ein hübsches Gesicht darf nicht verdeckt werden", lächelte er Harry schelmisch an.  
Dieser wurde wieder Rot und sah verlegen zur Seite.  
"Warum sagst du so was", flüsterte er leise.  
"Weil es stimmt", antwortete Tom ruhig.  
"Nein. Ich bin...hässlich und...klein und...dumm und...eine Missgeburt und..."  
"Wer hat dir das erzählt", unterbrach Tom Harry sanft. In seinem Inneren jedoch tobte ein Sturm an Gefühlen. Wer auch immer dem Kleinen diesen Schwachsinn erzählt hatte, würde bestimmt noch furchtbar leiden.  
"Alle", flüsterte Harry leise und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wanger herab. "Meine Verwandten und...meine Freunde...und Draco...und einfach alle."  
"Deine Freunde?" fragte Tom ungläubig.  
"Ja...sie...sie dachten...ich schlaf schon..."  
"Sie haben unrecht. Du bist wunderschön, klug und liebenswert."  
"Nein...niemand liebt mich...das bin ich nicht wert..."  
"Das stimmt nicht. Jeder ist es wert geliebt zu werden. Besonders du. Jessmina und Harrison lieben dich. Draco liebt dich wie einen Bruder. Sogar Severus und Lucius haben dich ins Herz geschlossen. Und Blaise und Pansy ebenso."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist."  
"Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin ein Nichts..."  
"Das ist nicht wahr."  
"Doch. Niemand ist wie ich, also bin ich Nichts."  
Tom schluckte, ehe er antwortete: "Dann bin ich auch ein Nichts."  
Harry sah Tom aus rotgeweinten Augen verwundert an.  
"Meine Mutter war Halbhexe und Halbvampir. Mein Vater eine Veela. Ich bin wie du. Aber deshalb bin ich kein ‚Nichts', flüsterte Tom dem Jüngeren beruhigend zu.  
Harry sah den Älteren eine Weile stumm an, ehe er leise sagte: "Du bist wie ich?"  
"Ja."  
"Du lügst. Du willst mir nur weh tun. Wie alle anderen. Du magst mich auch nicht", meinte Harry dann, und begann wieder zu weinen. Er wollte weglaufen, aber er konnte nicht. Er wollte Tom nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, aber er schaffte es nicht, den Blick von diesen Saphiren zu lösen. Er wollte eine Lüge in ihnen sehen, aber alles war er sah, war Aufrichtigkeit und Wärme und noch etwas, das Harry nicht kannte, das er nicht benennen konnte.  
"Ich lüge nicht und ich will dich nicht verletzen. Keiner hier möchte das. Und Harry, glaub mir, ich mag dich. Schon seit ich dich vor zwei Jahren im Ministerium traf, war da etwas in mir, dass ich nicht kannte. Aber nun weiß ich, was es ist."  
"Was ist es denn?" fragte Harry leise. Verwundert. Er konnte nicht anders, als dem Älteren zu vertrauen.  
"Erschrick jetzt bitte nicht. Ich tu dir nicht weh", meinte Tom und beugte sich leicht zu Harry vor. Ganz sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Es war nur der Hauch einer Berührung.  
Erst sah Harry ihn nur aus großen Augen geschockt an. Dann breitete sich eine unglaubliche Wärme in ihm aus. Er entspannte sich und schloss langsam die Augen. Eine Hand legte sich leicht an seine Hüfte. Plötzlich durchzuckten ihn wieder Bilder von groben Händen auf seinem Körper. Es war so, als würde er wieder diesen ekligen Schweißgeruch riechen und das widerwärtige Keuchen in seinen Ohren hören. Er begann zu zittern und zu wimmern.  
Tom brach den Kuss ab, als er die Angstgeräusche des Kleineren wahrnahm. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten, dass er es gewagt hatte, sich dem Jüngeren auf diese Weise zu nähern. Wusste er doch, was man ihm angetan hatte.  
Sanft legte er die Arme um das zitternde Bündel, und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu.  
"Keine Angst. Niemand tut dir was. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ganz ruhig."  
Dabei wiegte er den Jungen beruhigend in seinen Armen.  
Nach einiger Zeit erwachte Harry wieder aus seiner Angstattacke und wand sich panisch aus dem Griff des Älteren. Dabei landete er auf dem Fußboden und kroch ängstlich rückwärts, während er Tom aus großen, angsterfüllten Augen ansah.  
"Warum hast du das getan?" fragte er leise, aber eindeutig panisch.  
"Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Schon vor langer Zeit", antwortete Tom ruhig. Um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken, war er auf dem Sofa sitzen geblieben.  
"Warum willst du mir dann weh tun?"  
"Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich will dich beschützen und umsorgen. Dir Geborgenheit und Liebe schenken.", bei diesen Worten stand er auf und wollte auf dem Kleinen zu gehen, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
"NEIN", schrie Harry, als er sah, das Tom auf ihn zu kam, sprang schnell vom Boden auf, rannte zur Tür, riss sie auf und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
"Ich Trottel", flüsterte Tom traurig und wütend sich selbst zu, ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen, und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Jetzt hab ich ihn verloren..."


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

"Tom", hörte der Mann auf dem Sofa eine Stimme von der Tür.  
"Was willst du, Draco?" fragte er schwach.  
"Was ist passiert, ich dachte ich hätte Harrys Stimme gehört", meinte der Blonde und trat ein.  
"Das hast du auch. Ich habe Mist gebaut und er ist abgehauen", meinte Tom leise und erzählte dem Blonden in kurzen Sätzen, was vorgefallen war.  
Dessen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und eine unbändige Wut breitete sich in ihm aus.  
"DU TROTTEL!!! DU WEISST DOCH, DASS ER ANGST HAT!!!! WARUM MACHST DU DANN SO EINEN SCHEISS!!! ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST IHN!!!" schrie der Blonde los.  
"Das tu ich auch. Aber...ich wollte ihm doch zeigen, dass er keine Angst haben muss. Das ich ihn mag", versuchte Tom sich zu rechtfertigen.  
"Wie du siehst ist das nach hinten los gegangen. Das nächste Mal, wenn du so eine grandiose Idee hast, denk vorher nach und nicht hinterher. Das heißt, wenn er sich überhaupt noch in deine Nähe wagt", Draco war noch immer wütend. Doch angesichts des in sich zusammengesunkenen Mannes, der vor ihm auf der Couch saß, riss er sich zusammen und versuchte in ruhigem Ton zu reden. Auch wenn seine Wut dennoch zu hören war.  
"Würdest du ihn bitte suchen. Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn er mich erst mal nicht mehr sieht", meinte Tom und stand auf.  
"Und wie willst du das machen?" fragte Draco.  
"Du weißt doch von dem Plan in Hogwarts, oder?"  
"Ja. Und?"  
"Ich werde jetzt erst mal von hier verschwinden und mich um die Ausführung kümmern. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
"Welchen?"  
Tom sah Draco durchdringend und bittend an.  
"Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut und das ich ihm nicht mehr zu Nahe komme, so lange er es nicht will."  
"Mach ich. Sollen wir ihn wegen Hogwarts aufklären?"  
"Nein. Beim derzeitigen Stand ist es besser, wenn er es nicht weiß" seufzte Tom, und wollte den Raum verlassen. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen und meinte mit bittender Stimme: „Pass auf ihn auf." Dann war Tom verschwunden.  
Draco seufzte einmal tief. Irgendwie herrschte hier ein heilloses Chaos, seit dem Harry hier war.  
/Aber der Kleine ist es wert/, dachte Draco und lächelte leicht. Dann machte er sich auf, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu suchen.

Tom war inzwischen im Esszimmer angekommen, und berichtete Severus und Lucius, die dort saßen, was geschehen war, und das er für einige Zeit nicht herkommen würde.  
"Eigentlich ist es ein positives Zeichen" meinte Severus, als Tom zu Ende geredet hatte.  
"Wie meinst du das? Was bitte schön soll daran positiv sein, wenn Harry fluchtartig den Raum verlässt?" fragte Lucius verwirrt nach.  
"Die Tatsache, das er geflüchtet ist. Vorher blieb er einfach zitternd sitzen und ließ alles mit sich machen. Doch diesmal ist er abgehauen, was eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür ist, das es ihm besser geht", erklärte Severus sachlich.  
"Du meinst, er versucht sich zu wehren?"  
"Er kämpft, anstatt es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Gegenwärtig sieht dieser Kampf nach Flucht aus. Wenn er alles besser verarbeitet hat, wird er vielleicht irgendwann offen kämpfen und nicht flüchten."  
"Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, das es ihm etwas besser geht", meinte Tom leise, verließ den Raum und ging in die Eingangshalle um zu apparieren.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Draco sich in den zweiten Stock aufgemacht. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, wo er den Schwarzhaarigen finden konnte. Langsam öffnete er die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und da saß tatsächlich in einer Ecke auf dem Boden Harry, der sich Hilfe suchend an einem Stoffbären festgeklammert hatte.  
"Harry", sprach Draco ihn leise an.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und sah ängstlich zum Blonden.  
"Bestrafst du mich jetzt", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
Draco betrat das Zimmer, blieb aber an der Tür stehen.  
"Warum sollte ich dich bestrafen?" fragte er sanft.  
"Weil ich böse war. Ich darf nicht weglaufen. Ich darf mich nicht wehren", meinte Harry immer noch zitternd.  
"Du warst nicht böse. Und du darfst dich wehren, wenn dir was nicht passt", erklärte Draco. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl gerade mit einem verängstigten Kind zu sprechen, anstatt mit einem siebzehnjährigen.  
"Doch. Ich war böse. Ich darf das nicht tun", meinte Harry weiter.  
"Wer hat dir das gesagt?" fragte Draco und ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dieser beobachtete ihn nur aus großen, ängstlichen Augen.  
"Onkel Vernon."  
"Dein Onkel hat unrecht."  
"Warum hat er das dann gesagt?"  
"Weil er dumm ist", meinte Draco und kniete sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
"Warum sagst du das?"  
"Weil es so ist."  
"Warum haust du mich nicht?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile, in der er den Blonden nur angesehen hatte.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?" Dracos Gefühl, er würde ein Kleinkind vor sich haben, wurde immer stärker.  
"Weil ich böse war."  
"Wie alt bist du?" fragte Draco, einer Eingebung folgend.  
"Sieben."  
Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Wie heißt du?"  
"Harry."  
Dracos Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. Die nicht verarbeiteten Ereignisse der letzten beiden Tage, positive wie negative, hatten einen Schock in Harry ausgelöst, der ihn zurück in ein frühes Stadium seiner Kindheit gerissen hatte.  
"Was willst du?" fragte Harry weiter.  
"Wie meinst du das", wollte Draco verwirrt wissen.  
"Wenn du mich nicht hauen willst, musst du was anderes von mir wollen. Was soll ich tun?"  
"Warum glaubst du, das ich möchte, das du etwas tust?"  
Harrys kindliche, ängstliche Antwort versetzte Draco den nächsten Schock.  
"Weil die andere Fremden auch wollten, dass ich was mache."


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Besorgt betrat Draco das Esszimmer, in dem sein Vater, Severus und inzwischen auch Jessmina, Harrison und Blaise saßen.  
"Leute, wir haben ein Problem", meinte er nur.  
"Wie meinst du das? Ist was mit Harry?" fragte Severus nach.  
"Komm Kleiner", meinte Draco nur und trat zur Seite, um dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich neugierig, aber dennoch ängstlich umsah, und dabei weiterhin den Stoffbären an sich presste, hereinzulassen.  
Langsam betrat er den Raum, und blickte alle Anwesenden kurz an. Dann sah er zu Draco.  
"Sind das auch Freunde?" fragte er im kindlich-naiven Tonfall.  
"Ja. Keine Angst. Sie tun dir nichts", meinte Draco. "Sagst du ihnen mal bitte deinen Namen und wie alt du bist?"  
"Draco, was soll das...", begann Blaise. Ein Blick des Blonden brachte ihn zum verstummen. Dann lächelte der Blonde aufmunternd dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.  
"Ich bin Harry und ich bin sieben Jahre alt, meinte Harry und sah scheu in die Runde.  
Ein aufkeuchen ging durch die Runde.  
"Soll das ein Scherz sein?" fragte Jessmina verblüfft.  
"Nein. Mir hat er auch gesagt das er erst sieben ist. Ich habe ihn oben im Kinderzimmer gefunden, wo er auf dem Boden saß und sich an dem Bären fest hielt", meinte Draco. "Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Harry, würdest du den anderen bitte erzählen, was du mir erzählt hast?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Was dein Onkel gesagt hat, das du machen musst."  
"Muss ich das hier auch tun?"  
"Nein. Aber erzähl es bitte den anderen, ja."  
"Okay. Onkel Vernon hat gesagt, dass ich lieb zu den Fremden sein muss die in mein Zimmer kommen, und alles machen muss, was sie sagen. Sonst haut er mich. Hat er gesagt. Und die haben immer ganz eklige Sachen von mir verlangt. Ich mag das nicht. Aber Onkel Vernon ist immer ganz böse geworden, wenn ich es nicht gemacht habe, und er hat mich dann immer ganz doll gehaun."  
In Severus, Lucius, Blaise, Jessmina und Harrison keimte ein grauenhafter Verdacht auf.  
"Harry, was genau wollten die Fremden denn, das du machst?" fragte Lucius vorsichtig.  
"Die wollten, dass ich sie da unten streichle und küsse. Ich mag das gar nicht. Das ist voll eklig. Muss ich das hier auch tun?"  
"Nein, Kleiner. Musst du nicht", sagte Draco nur.  
Den anderen Anwesenden hatte es bei diesen Worten den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen. Da stand ein, zumindest seelisches, siebenjähriges Kind und erzählte, dass sein Onkel ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, fremden Männern sexuelle Dienste zu erweisen.  
"Ich bring sie um", meinte Jessmina plötzlich in einem aggressiven Tonfall, den bisher noch niemand von ihr gehört hatte, und alle Anwesenden wussten, dass sie es ernst meinte. Niemand konnte es ihr verübeln. Immerhin hatte sie gerade erfahren, dass ihr einziges Kind schon in frühen Jahren auf verachtenswerte Weise missbraucht wurde.  
"Aber lass bitte was für uns übrig", knurrte Blaise nur. Und jeder nickte nur zustimmend.  
"Seid ihr jetzt böse auf mich?" fragte Harry scheu und ängstlich dazwischen.  
Draco lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen beruhigend an. "Nein, Kleiner. Keiner ist böse auf dich."  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten Tom Bescheid sagen", meinte Lucius plötzlich.  
"Wer ist Tom?" fragte Harry.  
"Tom ist auch ein Freund", lächelte Draco.  
"Ach so. Ist der auch lieb und tut mir nicht weh?"  
"Ja. Er ist ganz lieb und er mag dich ganz doll gern."  
"Echt?" fragte Harry und bekam große Augen.  
"Ja, echt. Wir alle mögen dich ganz doll."  
Schüchtern sah Harry Draco an. So als wolle er etwas fragen, traue sich aber nicht, weil er Angst hatte, bestraft zu werden.  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Spielt ihr auch mit mir? Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben Dudley ganz doll lieb und spielen mit ihm, aber mich mögen sie nicht, und deshalb darf ich nicht spielen."  
"Wir spielen auch mir dir, wenn du magst", lächelte Draco.  
"Au ja, freute sich Harry und begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Mit so einer Kleinigkeit wie dem Versprechen mit ihm zu spielen, konnte man ihm anscheinend eine riesige Freude machen.  
Mit einem lauten _plopp _erschien plötzlich ein Hauself.  
Harry machte einen ängstlichen Ausruf, und versteckte sich dann schnell hinter Draco. Dann lugte er vorsichtig auf das komische, kleine Wesen, dass auf dem Boden stand.  
"Der Prüfer aus dem Ministerium hat soeben Bescheid gegeben, dass er in einer halben Stunde ankommen würde", meinte der Hauself.  
"Oh nein. Das haben wir komplett vergessen", stöhnte Severus entnervt auf.  
"Na toll. Und was machen wir jetzt? So kann er keine Prüfung ablegen", meinte Draco.  
"Kann das nicht einer von uns übernehmen?" fragte Harrison nach.  
Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Dein Sohn hat einen IQ von 214. Noch dazu ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Keiner von uns könnte eine Prüfung ablegen, bei der das Ergebnis auch nur halb so gut ausfallen würde."  
"Doch. Tom ist auch hoch begabt. Ich glaube er hat auch einen IQ von über 200. Er könnte vielleicht die Prüfung machen", meinte Lucius nachdenklich.  
"Aber er ist nicht hier", meinte Draco nur.  
"Ich schreibe ihm eine Nachricht, in der ich die Situation erkläre. Bis er da ist, müssen wir den Prüfer ablenken. Und seht zu, das Harry dem Prüfer nicht über den Weg läuft", meinte Severus und stand auf, um Tom eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Dabei fiel der Blick des Tränkemeisters auf Harry, der sich langsam und mit neugierigen Augen dem Hauselfen näherte.  
"Draco, Jessmina, ihr lenkt den Prüfer ab. Lasst euren Charme spielen", meinte Lucius. Dann wandte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen, der den Hauselfen noch immer interessiert musterte.  
"Harry. Magst du mit mir in dem Zimmer spielen, in dem du den Bären gefunden hast?" fragte Lucius lieb.  
Harry sah den Älteren groß an.  
"Ich darf da spielen?"  
"Ja, wenn du magst."  
"Und du spielst mit mir?"  
"Ja, wenn du mich mitspielen lässt."  
"Au ja", rief Harry, lief auf Lucius zu, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn, rückwärts laufend, aus dem Zimmer in Richtung zweiten Stock. Die Zurückgebliebenen mussten bei der Begeisterung des Kleinen leicht schmunzeln.  
"Wie kann man so einem lieben Kind nur so etwas Grauenhaftes antun?" fragte Jessmina traurig in die Runde.  
Harrison nahm seine Partnerin sanft in den Arm, ehe er meinte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes. Ich weiß es nicht."


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Keine viertel Stunde nach dem Harry und Lucius den Raum verlassen hatten, kam Tom ins Speisezimmer gerauscht und fragte ängstlich: "Wo ist er und was genau ist passiert?"  
Draco übernahm das Antworten.  
"Er ist jetzt mit Paps oben im Kinderzimmer und spielt. Es sieht so aus, als wäre seine Seele durch die chaotischen Ereignisse der letzten Zeit zurück in das Stadium eines Siebenjährigen verfallen. Wohl so lange, bis er die Ereignisse unterbewusst verarbeitete hat. Aber der Prüfer vom Ministerium kommt in fünfzehn Minuten. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange dieser Zustand anhält."  
"Ich werde eine Illusion auf mich legen und die Prüfungen machen, das bin ich ihm schuldig", meinte Tom leise.  
"Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Früher oder später wäre es ohnehin passiert", versuchte Jessmina Tom aufzumuntern. Sie spürte seine starken Schuldgefühle.  
"Doch. Es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich mich zurückgehalten, hätte er vielleicht genug Zeit gehabt alles zu verarbeiten. Das ist nur passiert, weil ich so ungeduldig war."  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Wenn jemand an seinem Zustand schuld ist, dann Dumbledore und die Muggel bei denen er untergebracht war. Weißt du was er uns erzählt hat", mischte Draco sich ein. Man konnte deutlich seine unterdrückte Wut spüren. Tom sah den Blonden nur fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat erzählt, dass sein Onkel ihn dazu gezwungen hat, andere Männer zu befriedigen. Wenn er es nicht getan hat, wurde er bestraft. Er war damals sieben Jahre alt."  
"Nein", keuchte Tom erschrocken. "Er ist im Kinderzimmer, oder?"  
Draco nickte nur.  
Tom stürmte regelrecht aus dem Raum in Richtung zweiten Stock. Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer riss er schon fast auf. Auf dem Boden saßen Lucius und Harry mit Karten in der Hand. Harry hob den Kopf und sah Tom im ersten Moment ängstlich an. Dann begann er zu strahlen.  
"Tommy!!" rief er, stürmte auf Tom zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Mein Tommy!! Was machst du hier?? Spielst du wieder mit mir???"  
Tom schloss seine Arme um den großen, kleinen Jungen und wisperte. "Mein kleiner Panther."  
"Ähm Tom, warum kennt er dich?", fragte Lucius verwundert, während er aufstand.  
Harry löste sich von Tom und sah ihn groß an.  
"Sind das Freunde von dir? Die sind ganz doll nett zu mir! Lucius hat sogar mit mir gespielt! Und Draco hat mir versprochen, dass mir hier keiner weh tut! Passt du jetzt auf mich auf? Spielst du wieder mit mir?", plapperte Harry drauf los. Bei Tom schien er jegliche Schüchternheit abgelegt zu haben und sich einfach wahnsinnig zu freuen, den Älteren zu sehen.  
Tom lächelte ihn nur sanft an.  
"Natürlich spiele ich wieder mit dir, mein kleiner Panther. Und ja, das sind meine Freunde. Aber sag, wie kommst du her?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Auf einmal stand ich hier in dem Zimmer. Ich glaube ich bin weg gelaufen, weil mein Onkel wieder irgendwas ekliges von mir wollte. Und dann ist Draco gekommen und war ganz lieb zu mir. Aber er hat ganz komische Sachen gefragt. Und dann sind wir runter gegangen. Da ist ein ganz großes Esszimmer. Und da war dann Lucius und noch ein paar andere. Erst haben sie mich nur komisch angeguckt, aber dann waren sie ganz lieb zu mir und Lucius hat gesagt, dass er mit mir spielt. Aber da war auch so ein kleines komisches Ding, dass da auf einmal mit einem ganz komischen Geräusch da war. Weißt du, was das war?"  
"Ein kleines komisches Ding, das auf einmal da war? Hm. Weiß nicht, was war's denn", lächelte Tom den Jüngeren an, ohne auf Lucius Frage einzugehen.  
"Lucius hat gesagt, dass das ein Hauself war. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ein Hauself ist. Kannst du mir das erklären?"  
"Ich erklär es dir später, kleiner Panther. Versprochen. Aber ich muss vorher noch was ganz Wichtiges machen."  
"Kommst du dann wieder und spielst mit mir?" fragte Harry und sah Tom mit großen Augen bittend an.  
"Natürlich komm ich dann wieder und spiele mit dir. Magst du nicht wieder mit runter zu den Anderen gehen und mit allen spielen, während ich die Sache noch erledige?"  
"Au ja. Und die spielen echt alle mit mir?"  
"Ja. Bestimmt", lächelte Tom und nahm Harry auf den Arm. Dieser schlang vertrauensvoll seine Arme um den Größeren und kuschelte sich bei ihm ein, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit leuchtenden Augen. Diese Tatsache versetzte Tom einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Das war das erste Mal, seit Harry aufgewacht war, dass man in seinen Augen echte Gefühle außer Angst lesen konnte, und das ausgerechnet so.  
Leicht seufzend machte sich Tom, mit Harry auf dem Arm, in Richtung Speisezimmer auf. Ein verwunderter Lucius folgte ihnen.  
Im Speisezimmer blickten alle verwundert auf, als die Drei eintraten.  
"Wieso kannst du ihn auf den Armen tragen? Bei mir hat er so lange geschrieen und gestrampelt, bis ich ihn wieder losgelassen habe", meinte Draco verwundert.  
"Er kennt mich", antwortete Tom knapp.  
"Er hat dich erkannt?" fragte Severus verwirrt nach.  
"Nein. In der Zeit, in der ich keine Körper hatte, habe ich die Nächte des öfteren als Seelengestalt bei einem kleinen Jungen verbracht, der von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde. Ich habe mir ihm gespielt, ihm vorgelesen und ihm einfach etwas Liebe geschenkt, da ich selber wusste, wie schlimm es ist ohne Liebe aufzuwachsen. So wie es aussieht, war Harry dieser Junge."  
"Das wusstest du nicht?" fragte Jessmina.  
"Nein. Ich habe seinen Namen nie erfahren. Anfangs hatte er zu große Angst vor mir. Da habe ich angefangen, ihn kleinen Panther zu nennen. Das ist dann geblieben, bis er ungefähr zehn war. Dann war das Zimmer eines Tages leer und ich fand ihn nicht wieder."  
"Was ist denn passiert", wollte Severus wissen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe angenommen, das Jugendamt wäre auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hat ihn ins Heim gebracht. Ich habe fast ein Jahr lang nach ihm gesucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Auf die Idee, dass er noch bei seinen Verwandten sein könnte, bin ich nicht gekommen."  
"Tommy, von wem redet ihr?" fragte Harry verwundert, der sich immer noch bei Tom eingekuschelt hatte.  
"Von dir, mein kleiner Panther."  
Harry sah den größeren nur verwundert und verwirrt an.  
"Erklärst du's mir?"  
"Später."  
"Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen. Aber erst mal stell ich dir meine Freunde vor", mit diesen Worten ließ Tom Harry runter. Dann stellte er die Anderen vor.  
"Also, der Mann mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren da drüben ist Severus. Wenn dir was weh tut, dann kannst du zu ihm gehen und er macht, das es nicht mehr weh tut.  
Die Frau da ist Jessmina. Mit ihr kannst du so viel kuscheln und spielen wie du magst.  
Der Mann neben Jessmina heißt Harrison. Er kann dir vorlesen und mit dir spielen.  
Der Junge da ist Blaise. Mit ihm kannst du auch kuscheln und spielen so viel du willst.  
Lucius kennst du ja schon. Er wird auch gern mit dir spielen.  
Ebenso Draco. Und wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt, dann kannst du Draco das sagen. Dann staucht er uns zusammen."  
"So viele Leute, die mit mir spielen?" fragte Harry verwundert.  
"Ja. So viele Leute, die mir dir spielen, sich um dich sorgen und dich lieb haben."  
"Du Tommy", meinte Harry und sah Tom bittend an.  
"Was denn, Harry?"  
"Darf ich hier auch lernen? Lesen und so. In der Schule haben wir schon lesen gelernt, aber mein Onkel sagt, ich darf nicht lesen, weil ich dumm bin und das nicht brauche. Aber ich mag lesen, weil ich das schön finde."  
"Natürlich darfst du hier lesen. Und wenn du ein Wort nicht verstehst, komm einfach zu einem von uns und frag nach. Wir erklären es dir alle gerne. Was magst du denn lesen?"  
Harry sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Ich...ich hab bei meinem Onkel mal ein Buch gefunden, das ich gern lesen würde,...aber er hat gesagt, dass ich nicht darf und mich gehaun."  
"Welches denn?"  
"Moby Dick."  
"Das versteh ja nicht mal ich", meinte Blaise dazu nur.  
"Wie weit hast du es denn gelesen?" fragte Tom nach, ohne auf die verwunderten Gesichter in der Runde weiter einzugehen. Harry war nun mal hoch begabt, da war klar, dass er mit einem einfachen Kinderbuch nicht viel anfangen konnte.  
"Die ersten zwei Seiten, dann hat mein Onkel mich erwischt. Schlimm?"  
"Nein, gar nicht. Das Buch ist ganz toll. Wenn du es lesen magst, dann darfst du es auch lesen. Und Severus, Lucius und ich bringen dir gern neue Sachen bei."  
"Au ja, da freu ich mich aber", rief Harry und strahlte wieder über das ganze Gesicht.  
Eine müde Pansy betrat den Raum, nuschelte ein „Morgen" und meinte dann an Harry gewandt.  
"Der Prüfer ist da, er wartet in der Eingangshalle."  
Harry sah Pansy nur verwirrt und neugierig an.  
"Tommy, wer ist das?"  
"Das ist Pansy. Sie ist eigentlich auch ganz lieb, nur morgens etwas muffelig. Aber sonst spielt sie bestimmt auch gern mit dir."  
"Hä?" war Pansys einziger Kommentar. Sie war wirklich noch nicht richtig wach, und wusste auch nichts von Harrys derzeitigen Zustand.  
"Ich erklär es dir", meinte Draco und zog Pansy beiseite, um ihr flüsternd die derzeitige Lage zu erklären.  
"Harry, ich möchte, dass du hier im Speisesaal bleibst. Wenn du was willst, sag es einfach einem der Anwesenden, die holen es dir bestimmt gerne. Okay?"  
"Okay. Aber warum?" Harrys Neugier war bei Toms Worten geweckt worden.  
"Weil da draußen ein böser Mann ist, mit dem ich mich jetzt unterhalten muss", meinte Tom nur und verzog gespielt gequält das Gesicht.  
Harry sah ihn nur ängstlich an.  
"Tut er dir weh? Ich mag aber nicht, dass er dir weh tut!"  
"Er tut mir nicht weh. Aber du musst mir versprechen hier zu bleiben. Egal was du hörst", meinte Tom beruhigend lächelnd.  
"Versprochen. Aber ich mag nicht alleine sein."  
"Du bist nicht allein. Pansy, Blaise und Draco sind die ganze Zeit bei dir und passen auf dich auf. Und Severus und Lucius wirst du auch öfters sehen. Ach ja und Narzissa. Das ist die Frau von Lucius, und sie ist auch ganz lieb. Die lernst du heute im Laufe des Tages noch kennen. Ich muss jetzt aber gehen. Der böse Mann wartet auf mich."  
"Wann kommst du wieder?"  
"Spätestens heute Abend. Wenn's draußen dunkel wird."  
"Okay. Aber bitte komm wieder und pass auf, dass dir keiner weh tut."  
"Ich komme auf jeden Fall wieder und ich pass auf mich auf. Versprochen."  
Meinte Tom, gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Speisezimmer.  
Harry sah Tom traurig nach. Dann blicke er wieder scheu in die Runde.  
"Magst du was essen. Danach spielen wir was schönes, oder du kannst lesen, wenn du möchtest", lächelte Jessmina den Schwarzhaarigen beruhigend an. Dieser nickte nur leicht, ging langsam und vorsichtig zum Esstisch und setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante eines Stuhls.  
Harry aß langsam, und warf immer wieder einen kurzen, ängstlichen Blick zu den Leuten um sich. So als hätte er Angst etwas falsch zu machen, weil er aß.  
"Wovor hast du denn Angst, mein Kleiner?" fragte Draco, der Pansy inzwischen alles erklärt, und sich mit ihr und den Anderen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, besorgt nach.  
"Meine Tante hat mich immer gehauen, wenn ich zu viel gegessen habe", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige ängstlich.  
"Aber du hast ja noch nicht mal ein Brot gegessen", meinte Pansy verwundert.  
"Ich darf ein ganzes Brot essen?" fragte Harry verwundert nach.  
"Du darfst so viel essen wie du magst, und keiner wird dich dafür hauen", meinte Draco nur.  
"Echt?"  
"Ja. Echt", antwortete der Blonde und lächelte Harry lieb und ehrlich zu.  
Dieser aß, trotz Dracos Worten, vorsichtig weiter. Es könnte ja sein, das sie ihn doch bestraften, weil er etwa aß.  
Dieser Anblick machte die Anwesenden traurig. Nicht mal so eine einfache Sache wie essen, bis man satt war, war dem Kleinen vergönnt gewesen. Die Wut auf die Dursleys stieg immer mehr. Aber auch die Wut auf Dumbledore, weil er Harry so hat quälen lassen. Severus wusste genau, dass Dumbledore den Kleinen seine gesamte Kindheit über überwacht hat, wobei er immer wieder erzählt hatte, wie gut es ihm bei seinen Verwandten doch ging.  
In diesem Moment war Severus froh, dass er auf Toms Seite stand. Und er schwor Rache an dem alten Mann, der zugelassen hat, dass dieses Kind nie erfahren durfte, was es hieß, wirklich zu leben.


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Das restliche Frühstück verlief langsam und ruhig. Nach einer halben Stunde, in der Harry gerade mal ein Brot mit Marmelade gegessen und eine Tasse Tee getrunken hatte, zog der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig seine Hände zu sich und legte sie sich auf den Schoß.  
"Magst du noch was?" fragte Harrison lieb.  
Ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.  
"Magst du was spielen, oder lesen?"  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
"Was magst du denn machen?"  
"Malen", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.  
"Malen? O je, sag mal Paps, haben wir Buntstifte da?", fragte Draco.  
"Ähm, ich glaube nicht."  
"Doch. Im Kinderzimmer liegen welche", meinte Jessmina nur. "Ich hole sie schnell, dann kannst du malen, ja."  
Harry nickte, leicht lächelnd. So ganz traute er dem Ganzen hier wohl noch nicht.  
Jessmina stand auf und verließ den Speisesaal.  
"Komm Severus, wir müssen auch los und die Sache mit Hogwarts noch klären. Tom wird ja jetzt nicht dazu kommen", meinte Lucius und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
"Was ist Hogwarts?" fragte Harry leise. Er war anscheinend sehr neugierig und wissbegierig.  
"Hogwarts ist eine Schule für ganz besondere Menschen, so wie dich", lächelte Severus lieb.  
Harry legte den Kopf schief und sah Severus fragend an, traute sich aber offensichtlich nicht, seine Frage auch laut auszusprechen.  
Lucius seufzte nur.  
"Könnt ihr ihm das vielleicht erklären. Wir müssten allmählich los."  
"Schon okay Paps. Ich erklär es ihm. Geht nur, bevor Tom noch sauer wird."  
"Danke", meine Lucius und verließ dann mit Severus den Raum.  
Harrys fragender Blick richtete sich jetzt auf Draco.  
"Sag mal, Harry. Sind in deiner Umgebung manchmal komische Sachen passiert, wenn du Angst hattest oder wütend warst?"  
"Ja. Dann hat Onkel Vernon mich immer gehauen und gesagt, dass ich eine Teufelsbrut bin", meinte Harry leise.  
"Du bist keine Teufelsbrut. Das, was da passiert ist, war Magie. Weißt du, was Magie ist?"  
"Da kann man zaubern und Sachen verschwinden lassen oder in andere Sachen verwandeln. Das hat meine Lehrerin gesagt."  
"Genau. Aber man kann damit noch sehr viel mehr machen. Das, was du gemacht hast, wenn du Angst hattest oder wütend warst, war auch Magie. Das ist was Besonderes, und wir alle hier können das auch, nur das wir das ganze so einsetzen können, wie wir wollen. Und das lernt man eben auf Hogwarts."  
"Ich bin nicht schlecht, weil ich das kann?" fragte Harry. Anscheinend glaubte er Draco das mit der Magie sofort.  
"Nein. Du bist nicht schlecht. Deine Verwandten sind schlecht, weil sie dir deshalb weh getan haben."  
"Warum haben sie mir weh getan, wenn es nicht schlecht ist?"  
"Weil sie neidisch waren, weil sie das nicht können" meinte Draco.  
"Ach so. Ihr könnt das auch?" fragte Harry ängstlich nach.  
"Ja. Wir können das auch. Und wenn mal was passiert was deine Magie gemacht hat, dann brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Wir helfen dir, das ganze wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Okay?"  
"Okay", meinte Harry nur.  
Dann kam Jessmina mit zwei Päckchen Buntstiften und einem Stapel Papier zurück.  
"Liebling, er will malen und nicht einen ganzen Roman schreiben", meinte Harrison nur, als er das ganze Papier sah, das Jessmina vor Harry hinlegte.  
"Und er soll so viel malen können wie er will" antwortete Jessmina nur, und warf ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Schon okay. Aber schau mich bitte nicht so an" meinte Harrison nur, und sank leicht in sich zusammen. Der finstere Blick seiner Frau schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen.  
"Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wer bei euch in der Ehe die Hosen an hat", grinste Draco nur.  
Jessmina lächelte nur spitzbübisch und Harrison wurde leicht rot um die Nase.  
"Sie kann nun mal sehr furchteinflößend und bestimmend sein", nuschelte der Vampir.  
"Nicht böse sein, bitte." Meinte Harry nur und sah Jessmina ängstlich und bittend an.  
"Ich bin doch nicht böse mein Kleiner", lächelte sie ihn beruhigend an.  
"Echt nicht?"  
"Echt nicht. Und jetzt mal was schönes und wenn du nicht mehr malen magst, dann sag es uns und wir machen was anderes, ja?"  
"Malst du auch was?" fragte Harry ängstlich.  
Auf Jessminas Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.  
"Wir alle malen was schönes mit dir" sagte sie, dann warf sie einen mahnenden Blick in die Runde. "Stimmts?"  
Die Anwesenden schluckten leicht und nickten ängstlich. Bis auf Draco, dessen Grinsen wurde nur noch breite.  
"Jetzt weiß ich, warum Paps und Severus sich verzogen haben. Sag mal, kann ich das auch?"  
"Du bist ein Halbveela, natürlich kannst du das auch. Und jetzt wird gemalt" meinte Jessmina, reicht jedem der Anwesenden ein Blatt Papier, nahm sich selbst eins und setzte sich hin.  
Keine Minute später hörte man im ganzen Raum nur noch das Geräusch von Stiften, die über Papier strichen.

Für die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden war Ruhe in dem Speisesaal eingekehrt. Dann betrat Narzissa den Raum.  
"Was macht ihr da? Und sollte Harry nicht bei seiner Prüfung sein?" fragte sie verwundert, als sie Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Jessmina, Harrison und Harry am Tisch sitzen und über Zettel gebeugt sah.  
"Morgen Mum, wir malen und die Prüfung muss Tom für Harry machen", meinte Draco, ohne aufzusehen.  
"Hä? Warum das denn?"  
"Erzähl ich dir gleich."  
"Fertig", meinte Harry und sah strahlend in die Runde.  
"Was hast du denn Schönes gemalt?" fragte Jessmina, die auch fertig geworden war. Die anderen legten derweil verzweifelt ihre Stifte weg. Bei kaum einem war klar zu erkennen, was das Gemalte darstellen sollte.  
"Irgendwie glaube ich, unter uns ist keiner, der was Anständiges zu Papier bringt", grinste Draco, als er in die Runde blickte. Die Waldlichtung die er malen wollte war zwar zu erkennen, sah allerdings absolut chaotisch aus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bild von Harry, der sein Werk skeptisch betrachtete.  
"Wow", brachte er nur hervor. Harry hatte einen Drachen gemalt, der in einer Höhle auf einem Sockel saß, welcher von glühender Lava umgeben war. Auf einem schmalen Pfad der zu dem Sockel in der Mitte führte, stand ein Mann, der irgendetwas Leuchtendes in der Hand hielt. Der Drachen in der Mitte betrachtete den Mann mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln. Von irgendwo fiel Licht ein, das die Lava beschien. Das ganze wirkte so real, als würde der Drachen jeden Moment abheben, oder aber einen Feuerball in Richtung des Mannes schießen.  
Auch die anderen sahen Harrys Bild staunend an. Dieser blickte sich nur ängstlich um.  
"Nicht gut?" fragte er leise.  
"Das ist...wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das du so toll malen kannst", meinte Draco nur, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Magst du es haben?" fragte Harry schüchtern.  
"Ich kriege das Bild?" fragte Draco erstaunt.  
"Wenn du magst. Aber nicht kaputt machen. Onkel Vernon hat meine Bilder immer zerrissen."  
"Ich mach es nicht kaputt. Aber warum schenkst du es mir?"  
"Du warst lieb zu mir und hast mich nicht gehauen. Darum darfst du es haben."  
Vorsichtig nahm Draco das Bild entgegen, und lächelte Harry lieb und dankbar an.  
"Danke. Das rahme ich ein und häng es in meinem Zimmer auf."  
"Darf ich noch was für Tommy malen?"  
"Natürlich darfst du das. Was magst du denn malen?"  
"Was mag er denn gern? Draco bedeutet Drachen, darum habe ich einen Drachen gemalt, aber ich weiß nicht, was Tommy gern hat."  
"Du hast das Bild für mich gemalt?" fragte Draco erstaunt.  
Harry nickte nur schüchtern, und ein leichter Rotton breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.  
"Ich mag dich", meinte er leise.  
"Ich dich auch" sagte Draco nur, und lächelte seinen Kleinen glücklich und warm an. Er hatte wohl auch zu dem Kind in Harry schnell eine gute Beziehung aufgebaut.  
"Könnte mir jetzt mal bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" fragte Narzissa, die immer noch verwirrt im Raum stand.  
"So ein Mist. Morgen Zissa", erklang Toms Stimme von der Tür.  
"Tommy!" rief Harry und rannte, ohne weiter auf Narzissa zu achten, auf Tom zu und fiel ihm in die Arme.  
"Hey mein kleiner Panther. Und was hast du bis jetzt gemacht?" fragte Tom, nahm Harry auf die Arme und ging mit ihm zum Tisch, wo er sich mit Harry auf dem Schoß hinsetzte.  
"Wir haben gemalt", strahlte der Schwarzhaarige.  
"Wir?"  
"Jessmina hat uns alle dazu gebracht, mitzumachen. Allerdings ersparen wir dir lieber unsere Ergebnisse. Aber sieh dir das mal an, das hat Harry gemacht", grinste Draco und reichte Tom vorsichtig das Bild.  
"Wow, das hast du gemalt?"  
"Mhm. Ich wollte auch noch was für dich malen, aber ich weiß nicht, was dir gefällt", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und kuschelte sich näher an Tom.  
"Mir wird alles gefallen, was du malst. Das Bild ist wunderschön."  
"Soll ich dir auch einen Drachen malen? Den habe ich Draco geschenkt weil er so lieb zu mir ist. Meinst du Lucius würde sich auch über ein Bild von mir freuen?"  
"Bestimmt. Aber sag mal, warum hast du mir früher nicht schon eins von deinen Bildern gezeigt?"  
"Mein Onkel hat immer gesagt, dass die dumm und hässlich sind, und hat sie kaputt gemacht und weg geschmissen."  
"Aha. Jessmina, was hast du gemacht?"  
Angesprochene lächelte nur und reichte ihr Bild, das bis jetzt noch keiner gesehen hatte, an Tom weiter.  
"Für Harry, wenn er es mag."  
Zögernd nahm Harry das Bild entgegen.  
Zu sehen war ein schneeweißes Pferd mit einem goldenen Horn und warmen, dunkelblauen Augen. Hinter ihm war der Sternenhimmel zu erkennen.  
"Ui, das ist aber schön. Und ich darf das echt behalten?"  
"Ja, Kleiner. Das habe ich nur für dich gemalt."  
Harrison lugte auf das Bild.  
"Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, woher der Kleine sein künstlerisches Talent hat. Ich bin in Kunst nämlich ne absolute Niete."  
"Du hast nie eins von ihren Bildern gesehen?" fragte Tom den Vampir.  
"Nein. Wenn sie gemalt hat, hat sie mich immer aus dem Zimmer geschmissen, und das Bild danach in einer Schublade eingesperrt."  
"Warum das denn?" fragte Draco Jessmina.  
"Ich habe nur für mich gemalt und wollte nicht, das es irgendjemand sieht, deshalb habe ich sie weg geschlossen. Die Zeichnungen an der Wand im Kinderzimmer sind auch von mir, und waren das erste, was andere sehen konnten", lächelte Jessmina.  
"Aha. Hast du deine Bilder nie verschenkt?"  
"Doch, aber nie an Familienmitglieder. Tom hat mal ein Bild von mir bekommen, deshalb hat er auch gefragt, denke ich."  
"Ja. Das Bild hängt jetzt in der Bibliothek. Der Prüfer hat gefragt, welcher Künstler das denn gemalt hat", lachte Tom.  
"Das Schloss in der Bibliothek hast du gemalt?" fragte Draco bewundernd.  
"Ja. Aber was ist eigentlich mit der Prüfung?"  
"Der Prüfer korrigiert gerade die schriftliche Prüfung in Verwandlung. Wenn er fertig ist, kommt der praktische Teil. Für heute Nachmittag sind dann noch Theorie und Praxis in Zauberkunst dran. Morgen geht's dann mit Geschichte der Zauberei, Runenkunde und Arithmantik weiter. Und zum Schluss dann noch Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung und Zaubertränke. Am Tag darauf erfahren wir dann die Ergebnisse, und danach verzieht er sich Gott sei Dank wieder. Aber vorher gibt's noch Mittagessen. Was meinst du, Kleiner?" erklärte Tom, und warf, als er geendet hatte einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, der in seinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen war.  
"Der schläft ja viel", meinte Blaise.  
"Ich Schlaf verarbeitet er alles. Es ist gut, wenn er so lange und oft schläft. Ich bringeihn ins Bett", meinte Tom und stand vorsichtig auf.  
"Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" fragte Narzissa, die inzwischen eindeutig sauer war, weil man sie nicht eingeweiht hatte.  
"Klar Mom. Sorry, setz dich, dann erklär ich's dir", meinte Draco nur entschuldigend lächelnd.  
Tom war inzwischen aufgestanden und trug den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig in dessen Zimmer.


	18. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Vorsichtig legte Tom Harry aufs Bett, setzte sich neben ihn, und sah ihn tief seufzend an. Der Kleine wirkte so süß und unschuldig. Am liebsten würde er ihn den ganzen Tag lang einfach nur ansehen. Mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen strich Tom dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht.  
Auf Grund der Berührung wachte Harry auf. Als er den Körper neben sich registrierte, setzte er sich auf, und wandte seinen Blick Richtung Bettdecke, ohne überhaupt in Toms Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser sah den Schwarzhaarigen nur verwirrt an.  
"Verzeiht mein ungebührliches Verhalten, Herr" wisperte Harry mit monotoner Stimme.  
"Weshalb ungebührlich?" fragte Tom verwirrt.  
"Es war nicht in meiner Absicht, euch durch meine Unaufmerksamkeit zu beleidigen, Herr. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, können wir sofort beginnen, Herr."  
"Beginnen?" fragte Tom, und war noch verwirrter, als vor wenigen Minuten.  
"Ja, Herr", meinte Harry und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als das Hemd offen war und er bei seiner Hose weitermachen wollte, hielt Tom schnell die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen fest.  
"Was soll das werden?"  
"Ich entkleide mich für euch, um Euer Wohlgefallen zu finden, Herr. Aber wenn ihr es nicht wünscht, können wir auch so weitermachen, Herr."  
"Womit willst du weitermachen?"  
"Euch zu dienen, Herr."  
Toms Blick wurde noch verwirrter.  
"Wie alt bist du?"  
"Neun, Herr."  
"Warum nennst du mich nach jedem Satz ‚Herr'?"  
"Weil es meine Pflicht ist euch zu dienen, und mich unterwürfig zu zeigen, Herr."  
"Sieh mich an."  
"Ja, Herr", antwortete Harry immer noch monoton und hob langsam den Kopf. Sein Blick allerdings ging an Tom vorbei zu einem unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand. Harrys smaragdene Augen waren vollkommen leer. Es war so, als würde eine willenlose Puppe dort sitzen und warten, bis sie einen Befehl erhielt, den sie ausführen konnte.  
"Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht", keuchte Tom erschrocken.  
"Ich verstehe Eure Frage nicht, Herr" meinte Harry, ohne eine Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.  
"Was sollst du tun?"  
"Euch mit meinem Körper zu Diensten sein, Herr."  
"Wie?"  
"So wie Ihr es wünscht, Herr."  
"Dilas", rief Tom und wenige Sekunden später erschien eine Hauselfe im Zimmer. Harry reagierte nicht. Er saß einfach nur stumm da. Seine Handgelenke immer noch von Toms Händen festgehalten und sein leerer Blick starr zur gegenüber liegenden Wand gerichtet. Er schien die Hauselfe nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
"Ja, Master Tom?" fragte Dilas.  
"Hol die anderen aus dem Esszimmer her und such Severus. Schick ihn bitte ebenfalls her."  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Master Tom", damit verbeugte sich die Hauselfe und verschwand wieder.  
Wenige Minuten später erschienen die Draco, Blaise und Harrison in der Tür.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Draco ratlos.  
"Wo sind Jessmina, Pansy und Zissa?"  
"Jessmina und Pansy sind mit Mom in die Bibliothek gegangen, um ihr dort alles in Ruhe zu erklären. Tom, was ist hier los? Warum ist Harrys Hemd offen und warum ist sein Blick so seltsam", wollte Draco argwöhnisch wissen.  
"Harry, wie alt bist du?"  
"Neun, Herr", antwortete Harry monoton. Er hatte die anderen drei noch nicht mal angesehen, sondern starrte noch immer an die Wand neben der Tür.  
"Was sollst du tun?" fragte Tom weiter, ohne auf die fragenden Gesichter der anderen drei einzugehen.  
"Euch mit meinem Körper du Diensten sein, Herr."  
"Was!!" rief Draco geschockt.  
Bei Dracos Ausruf wanderte Harrys Kopf langsam zur Tür, wo er den Blonden, Harrison und Blaise endlich wahrnahm.  
"Was soll ich tun, Herr?" fragte Harry monoton.  
"Knöpf dein Hemd wieder zu und dann mache es dir bequem. Draco, Harrison, Blaise, bleibt bitte hier, ich bezweifle, dass wir ihn mit einem von uns alleine in einem Zimmer lassen können, ohne dass Harry versucht ihn zu befriedigen."  
"Was ist passiert? Warum ist er auf einmal so? Als wir unten waren, war er doch auch noch normal. Na ja, auf jeden Fall normaler als jetzt", meinte Blaise, während er, Harrison und Draco ins Zimmer kamen und sich vor dem Bett auf den Boden setzten.  
"Ich schätze mal, dadurch das er geschlafen hat, hat er einen Teil des Ganzen verarbeitet. Wohl so schnell, weil das unten im Speisesaal für ihn ein sehr glückliches Erlebnis war, das ihm half, weiter zu kommen." "Willst du damit sagen, als er Neun war, war er so?" fragte Harrison geschockt.  
"Anscheinend. Wir wissen nicht, was er in den vergangenen zwei Jahren mit machen musste. Ist wahrscheinlich eine Abwehrreaktion. Er hat seine Seele hinter einer Mauer verschlossen, damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden nimmt. Was wir hier sehen, ist nichts weiter als eine willenlose Hülle, die alles tut, was man von ihr verlangt."  
"Hast du nicht vorhin gesagt das du ihn kanntest, bis er zehn war?"  
"Ja, aber so habe ich ihn nie gesehen. Wohl deshalb, weil ich immer nur nachts kam. Ich war anscheinend der Einzige, dem er damals sein wahres Ich gezeigt hat. Er hat mich hier kein einziges Mal angesehen, und mich anscheinend deshalb nicht erkannt. Jetzt ist er so sehr in seiner Rolle gefangen, dass er mich nicht mehr erkennen kann, weil alles in dieser Phase an ihm vorbei geht, ohne das er es erfasst."  
Harry hatte sich sein Hemd inzwischen wieder zugeknöpft. Dann rutschte er am Bett nach unten, und legte seinen Kopf seitlich auf Toms Schoß. Das Gesicht seinem Schritt zugewandt und die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt.  
Dann begann er damit sanfte Küsse auf Toms Schritt zu hauchen. Tom fuhr erschrocken zusammen, rutschte vom Bett, landete auf dem Boden und sah Harry erschrocken an.  
"Was sollte das?"  
"Ich sollte es mir doch bequem machen, Herr", antwortete Harry monoton.  
"Du solltest es _dir_ bequem machen. So wie _du_ es willst", sagte Tom nur.  
"Aber ich muss euch doch dienen, Herr."  
"Aahh!" rief Tom aus und ließ sich rückwärts auf den Boden fallen. "Das ist doch zum ausrasten, so untertänig und penetrant sind nicht mal meine Todesser!"  
"Harry, was zum...", fragte Draco und stand auf um zum Schwarzhaarigen zu gehen.  
"Bleibe wo du bist, sonst macht er bei dir weiter" meinte Tom nur, als er bemerkte, was Draco vor hatte.  
"Und was bitte schön sollen wir machen?"  
"Kommt ihm erst mal nicht zu nahe. Draco, hol Pansy und Jessmina, ich glaub das ist sicherer weil sie Frauen sind", ordnete Tom an. "Severus müsste bald kommen. Erklärt ihm was los ist, vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee, was wir machen könnten."  
"Was ist mit dem Prüfer?" fragte Harrison sachlich.  
"Ich gehe schon. Ich seh zu, dass ich das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringe", meinte Tom, stand auf und warf einen mahnenden Blick zu Harry.  
"Harry, ich möchte, dass du auf dem Bett sitzen bleibst, egal was ein anderer sagt."  
"Jawohl, Herr."  
Resigniert seufzend verließ Tom das Zimmer. Draco folgte ihm, um seiner Mutter, Jessmina und Pansy die neuesten Ereignisse zu erklären, und sie zu holen.


	19. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Zehn Minuten später kam Draco, zusammen mit Pansy, Jessmina und Narzissa in Harrys Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige lag immer noch genauso da, wie Tom ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Selbst als Jessmina sich neben ihn setzte, und ihm sanft über den Kopf streichelte, blieb er still liegen und wartete. Würde er nicht atmen, oder ab und zu blinzeln, könnte man meinen, er wäre tot.  
Nach knapp einer Stunde, in der Harry sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte, und Blaise, Draco, Harrison, Pansy, Jessmina und Narzissa sich leise über unwichtige Dinge unterhalten hatten, kam Snape ins Zimmer.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er eintrat.  
"Na ja. Tom meinte, Harry hat dadurch, dass seine Erlebnisse unten im Speisesaal glücklich waren, einen Teil der Ereignisse verarbeitet, als er eingeschlafen ist. Als er dann wieder aufwachte, war er, laut eigener Aussage, im Stadium eines Neunjährigen, allerdings verhält er sich wie eine willenlose Puppe, die nur darauf wartet einen Befehl zu erhalten. So viel wir erfahren haben, ist er so teilnahmslos, weil, das meint zumindest Tom, er seine Seele vor Verletzungen schützen will. Er musste wohl weiterhin Fremde befriedigen, und hat dann in den zwei Jahren irgendwann angefangen, alles so über sich ergehen zu lassen. Tom meinte allerdings, dass er nachts, wenn er bei ihm war, ganz anders war, als er jetzt ist. Hast du eine Idee, was wir machen können", meinte Draco.  
"Lasst mich darüber nachdenken. Aber ich glaube es ist erst mal sicherer, wenn keiner von uns Männern ihm zu nahe kommt."  
"Der Ansicht ist Tom auch. Harry hat vorhin, als Tom noch hier war und bei ihm auf dem Bett saß, versucht, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, obwohl Blaise, Harrison und ich anwesend waren. Tom meinte, nur die Frauen sollen ihm so nahe kommen."  
"Hm. Da versucht er nichts?"  
"Nein. Sein Onkel hat anscheinend nur Männer zu ihm geschickt."  
"Warum reagiert er nicht?"  
"Tom hat ihm gesagt, er soll auf dem Bett sitzen bleiben, bevor er gegangen ist. Seit dem hat er sich nicht bewegt."  
"Warum das?"  
"Er hat Tom als ersten von uns gesehen, nach dem er die Augen aufgemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich sieht er ihn deshalb als eine Art Meister an."  
Vorsichtig setzte Severus sich aufs Bett neben Harry, so das dieser ihn sehen musste. Der Schwarzhaarige reagierte nicht, sondern blickte nur weiterhin stur gerade aus. Immer noch mit leeren Augen.  
"Er scheint nur auf Tom zu hören. Allerdings sollten wir ihn nicht anfassen, wer weiß, was dann passiert" meinte Severus, und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen nachdenklich. Dann verfiel der Tränkemeister in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

Stunden später saßen die vier Männer und drei Frauen noch immer bei Harry im Zimmer. Dieser hatte sich nicht gerührt.  
"Kommt mal mit raus, ich habe eine Idee, dazu muss ich aber mit Tom reden", meinte Severus und stand auf.  
"Warum sollen wir mitkommen", wollte Draco wissen.  
"Weil es sonst nicht klappt."  
Nun standen auch die Anderen auf und verließen zusammen mit Severus das Zimmer.  
Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf Tom, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Harry war.  
"Und, hat sich irgendwas geändert?" fragte Tom besorgt.  
"Nein, aber ich habe eine Idee. Es ist zwar äußerst riskant, aber was anderes fällt mir nicht ein."  
"Was", wollte Tom nur wissen.  
"Du musst mit ihm schlafen. Aber erst, wenn es draußen schon dunkel ist und er sich, wie früher, nicht mehr zurückgezogen hat."  
"Sag mal spinnst du?" fragte Draco aufgebracht. "Das würde ihn komplett zerstören!"  
"Wenn wir ihm in dieser Teilnahmslosigkeit lassen, kann es Jahre dauern, bis er sein Verhalten wieder ändert. Wenn Tom es schafft Harry in der Zeit, in der er nicht vollkommen teilnahmslos ist, zu zeigen, was Liebe und Zärtlichkeit sind, kann er mit der Verarbeitung seiner Erlebnisse weiter machen. Tom ist der Einzige, den er jetzt schon kennt, und er vertraut ihm. Deshalb müsste es klappen."  
"Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit", wollte Jessmina wissen.  
"Der einzige weg, der mir sonst noch einfällt, um ihn zurückzuholen, ist ein Schock, wie die Anwendung des Cruciatus auf ihn. Was ist dir lieber."  
Jessmina schluckte schwer, ebenso wie die Anderen.  
"Es gibt keine dritte Möglichkeit, oder?" flüsterte Blaise.  
"Nein. Würden wir nichts tun, würde er noch ewig so apathisch sein."  
"Tom?" fragte Pansy vorsichtig. Angesprochener hatte bei Severus' Rede den Kopf gesenkt und betrachtete betreten den Boden.  
"Nicht so", flüsterte Tom nur.  
"Was hast du?", fragte Draco nach.  
"Ich...ich liebe ihn doch...ich wollte ihn nicht so verletzen...das ist meine Schuld...Ja ich...ich wollte mit ihm schlafen...aber nicht so...er sollte mir vertrauen...und es freiwillig tun...ich liebe ihn doch...ich, das wollte ich nicht", stammelte Tom und hob den Kopf wieder. Einzelne Tränen rannen seine Wanger herab. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig an den Ereignissen. Schuldig daran, dass Harry jetzt so leiden musste. In diesem Moment, würde er alles geben, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.  
Die Anderen sahen ihn nur betreten an. Keiner von ihnen hatte Tom jemals so fertig gesehen. Er war immer stark und fröhlich. Ihn jetzt so verletzt zu sehen, versetzte jedem von ihnen einen Stich im Herzen und ihnen allen wurde zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass Tom Vorlost Riddle, trotz all seiner Taten und aller Gerüchte, die über ihn im Umlauf waren, nur ein Mensch war. Ein Mensch, der verletzt werden konnte.  
Und trotz dieser traurigen Erkenntnis, waren sie froh. Froh, das Tom ihnen so weit vertraute, dass er ihnen einen Einblick in seine Seele gab, indem er vor ihnen seinen Gefühlen nachging.  
"Wirst du es trotzdem tun?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.  
"Ja. Das bin ich ihm schuldig", flüsterte Tom betreten. "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, bis es dunkel ist."  
Damit setzte Tom sich in Bewegung und schlurfte langsam zu seinem Zimmer, in dem er verschwand.  
"Wir sollten die beiden bis Morgen in Ruhe lassen. Dann sehen wir ja, ob es was gebracht hat", meinte Severus nur.  
Die anderen nickten, und folgten dem Tränkemeister in die Bibliothek.


	20. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Es war zehn Uhr, als Tom sein Zimmer wieder verließ und an Harrys Tür klopfte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, trat er ein.  
Harry lag noch immer auf dem Bett, inzwischen aber auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
"Kleiner Panther?", fragte Tom vorsichtig.  
Harry richtete sich auf und sah zu Tom. In seinen Augen sah man aufrichtige Freude.  
"Tommy! Du bist wieder da!"  
Tom schluckte schwer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
"Ja. Weißt du, was heute passiert ist?"  
"Nein. Ich hab nichts mitbekommen. Das war alles wie in einem dichten Nebel. Warum?"  
"Nur so.", meinte Tom und setzte sich neben Harry. Dieser kroch zu Tom und kuschelte sich bei ihm ein. Dieser schluckte schwer.  
"Harry, vertraust du mir?"  
"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
"Ich kenn ihn einfach."  
"Ja...ich vertrau dir. Warum?"  
"Weil ich etwas mit dir tun möchte, was dich vielleicht verschrecken könnte. Wenn ich was mache, das dir nicht passt, musst du es mir sagen. Keine Angst. Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Okay?"  
"Okay. Ich vertrau dir."  
Tom seufzte noch einmal schwer und ließ sich, mit Harry im Arm zurück in die Kissen fallen. Dann begann er damit Harry sanft zu streicheln. Tom hauchte leichte Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht.  
"Tommy, was tust du da?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
"Sshh, keine Angst. Ich tu dir nicht weh. Ganz ruhig.", antwortete Tom und versiegelte Harrys Lippen mit einem leichten Kuss. Dabei sah er Harry direkt in die Augen. In ihnen konnte er zwar Angst erkennen, aber auch schier grenzenloses Vertrauen. Vorsichtig fuhr Tom unter Harrys Hemd und streichelte die zarte Haut darunter. Harry begann leicht zu zittern, aber seine Augen zeigten noch immer vertrauen. Tom löste den Kuss und fragte vorsichtig.  
"Soll ich aufhören?"  
"Nein. Aber tu mir nicht weh."  
"Das könnt ich nicht, mein Kleiner.", lächelte Tom beruhigend. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen knöpfte Tom das grüne Hemd auf und begann sanft und zärtlich die darunter hervorkommende Haut zu kosen. Ein leichtes Schnurren entrann Harrys Kehle.  
"Gefällt dir das?"  
"Ja. Nicht aufhören, bitte.", flüsterte Harry. Seine Smaragde verschleierten sich, und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zogen verschiedene Gefühle in ihnen auf. Von Teilnahmsloser leere, zu Angst und Panik, über Schmerz zu Hoffnung und Freude. Eine Zeit lang blieb Glück in ihnen, bis sie wieder Angst zeigten, allerdings nicht so große Angst, wie vorher. Dann änderte sich der Ausdruck wieder und zeigte wieder Freude. Ein paar mal wiederholte sich das ganze noch, bevor grauenhafte Angst und grenzenloser Schmerz in den Augen aufzog. Doch nur für kurze Zeit. Dann wurden sie wieder leer und schlussendlich strahlten sie einfach nur Freude aus, obwohl ein kleiner Schatten von Angst über ihnen lag.  
Tom hatte nicht aufgehört, den Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen zu streicheln. Auch den Blickkontakt hatte er nicht unterbrochen. Der Schleier, der sich um Harrys Augen gelegt hatte, löste sich wieder und die Smaragde strahlten Tom schüchtern und glücklich entgegen.  
"Tommy...mein Tommy...das bist du...Tom...das warst die ganze Zeit...du?", fragte Harry leise. Flüsternd, fassungslos aber unendlich glücklich.  
"Harry? Bist du das?"  
"Ja."  
"Ist das okay? Oder soll ich lieber aufhören."  
"Du liebst mich?", fragte er unsicher.  
"Mehr als mein Leben.", antwortete Tom ehrlich und legte seine ganzen Gefühle in den Blick, den er Harry schenkte.  
"Dann ist es okay, aber bitte, tu mir nicht weh.", flüsterte Harry und schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen.  
"Danke. Sag mir einfach, wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt, ja?"  
"Ja.", hauchte Harry.  
Sanft und unglaublich zärtlich begann Tom Harrys Oberkörper zu liebkosen, wobei er immer wieder einen Blick in Harrys Gesicht warf, um festzustellen, ob es diesem unangenehm wäre.  
Harry jedoch lag da mit vertrauensvoll geschlossenen Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Langsam glitt Toms Hand tiefer. Sein Mund senkte sich auf Harrys Brustwarzen, die er leicht mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen bearbeitete. Als seine Hand sanft über Harrys Schritt strich, keuchte der Schwarzhaarige erschrocken auf. Tom entließ die Brustwarze aus seiner Behandlung und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Stirn.  
"Sshh, keine Angst. Ich tu dir nicht weh. Sie mich an, bitte."  
Harrys Augen öffneten sich halb. Tom sah in ihnen eine Mischung aus Angst, Vertrauen und aufkeimender Lust.  
"Was soll ich tun?", fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Genieße es. Es wird nicht weh tun, glaub mir. Es wird wunderschön, mein kleiner schwarzer Panther."  
"Aber du..."  
Tom unterbrach den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem sanften Kuss, der zunehmend leidenschaftlicher wurde. Keuchend trennten sie sich nach einer Weile wieder voneinander.  
"Das ist nur für dich.", meinte Tom und verstärkte leicht den Druck auf Harrys Schritt. Harry stöhnte leicht auf. Sein Blut begann zu kochen und wie flüssige Lava durch seine Adern zu fließen. Dann sammelte es sich in seinem Schritt. Und ein erneutes Aufstöhnen, diesmal lauter, war zu hören.  
Tom hatte währenddessen begonnen am Hals des Schwarzhaarigen zu knabbern. Als er spürte, wie Harrys Glied in der Hose allmählich hart wurde, entrann auch seiner Kehle ein leises Stöhnen. Harrys Kopf wand sich langsam Tom zu und er sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen fragend an.  
"Du machst mich heiß.", keuchte Tom. Harrys Hand wanderte langsam zu Toms Schritt und traf dort auf eine pralle Erektion, die gegen den Stoff der Hose drückte.  
Angst breitete sich in seinen Augen aus, als er das spürte. Sollte Tom ihn auch nur nehmen wollen? Ihm Schmerzen zufügen wollen?  
"Tom...ich...", begann Harry zu flüstern.  
"Sshh.", unterbrach Tom den Schwarzhaarigen. "Keine Angst. Es geht nur um dich. Ignorier es einfach.", lächelte Tom sanft und öffnete den ersten Knopf von Harrys Hose. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust, um ihn dort weiter zu liebkosen.  
Harrys Augen zeigten Trauer, ehe er sie wieder schloss und damit begann Toms Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und er registrierte nur noch am Rande Toms Berührungen.  
"Du musst das nicht tun.", keuchte Tom, als er Harrys zarte Finger an seinem Oberkörper registrierte. Harry antwortete nicht, sondern machte einfach weiter. Tom warf einen kurzen Blick in Harrys Gesicht, ob es ihm unangenehm wäre. Der Schwarzhaarige lag nur da, mit offenen Haaren, geschlossenen Augen, leicht geröteten Wangen und einem leicht geöffneten Mund, aus dem ab und an ein paar Keucher, Seufzer und Stöhner drangen. Noch immer leicht beunruhigt wand er sich wieder Harrys Oberkörper zu um ihn weiter sanft zu küssen und mit dem Mund zu kosen.  
Harry hatte inzwischen Toms Hemd aufgeknöpft und streifte es ihm mit sanften Berührungen von den Schultern. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Er wollte Tom nicht ansehen. Er wollte weiterhin in der Illusion bleiben, Tom würde ihn lieben. Denn für ihn war das, was sie gerade taten, kein Ausdruck von Liebe, sondern nur eine Form ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dennoch fügte er sich Toms Wunsch.  
Als Harry das Hemd entfernt hatte, strich er zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen Brust und Bauch entlang, Richtung Hose, wo er den Knopf öffnete und langsam den Reißverschluss herunterzog. Die Tatsache, dass Tom keine Unterwäsche trug, versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich ins Herz. Also war es von Anfang an geplant gewesen.  
Tom richtete sich und Harry auf, um den Schwarzhaarigen, unter weiteren Kosungen dessen Körper, von seinem Hemd zu befreien und es gemeinsam mit seinem eigenen neben das Bett zu schmeißen. Wenige Sekunden später folgte Toms Hose und der Ältere spürte zarte Finger, die sein heißes Fleisch liebkosten. Schwer Keuchend trennte er sich von Harrys Oberkörper. Eine seiner Hände wanderten zu Harrys Hand an seinem Schritt und entfernten sie vorsichtig.  
"Nein. Tu das nicht. Ich sagte doch, dass das hier nur für dich ist.", flüsterte er leise, während er Harrys Hand aufs Laken drückte. "Bleib einfach so liegen."  
Dann rutschte Tom weiter nach unten, um eventuellen Berührungen des Schwarzhaarigen zu entkommen. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, wie weit er gehen wollte und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das es besser war, Harry nicht zu nehmen. Der Schwarzhaarige sollte erfahren, dass zärtliche Berührungen nicht da waren, um ihm später Schmerzen zuzufügen. Deshalb musste er sich zurückhalten, was ihm allerdings äußerst schwer fiel, wenn der Andere ihn so berührte.  
Mit beiden Händen fuhr er Harrys Seiten entlang, ehe er seine Finger in den Hosenbund hakte und die Hose langsam entfernte. Harry hob bereitwillig seine Hüfte an und half Tom Hose samt Boxershorts zu entfernen. Kannte er es ja bereits. Während Tom die Kleidungsstücke neben das Bett warf, stellte Harry seine Füße auf. Gleich würde er gierige Finger an seinem Hintern spüren. Doch es kam anders.  
Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf, als er etwas warmes und feuchtes an seinem erigierten Glied spürte. Leicht richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und sah, wie Tom mit seiner Zunge sanft die Eichel des Jüngeren liebkoste. Verschleierte Saphire schielten nach oben, in die ungläubigen und unverständigen Smaragde des anderen. Dann schloss Tom genießend die Augen und nahm das Glied des jüngeren vollständig in seinem Mund auf.  
Als Harry die Warme Höhle um sein Glied registrierte, entrann ihm ein heißeres Stöhnen und er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er verstand nicht, was gerade passierte. Das hatte noch nie jemand bei ihm gemacht. Sein Körper begann wie Feuer zu brennen und ein gewaltiger Druck breitete sich in seinen Lenden aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihn würde es zerreißen, sollte er keine Möglichkeit finden, den Druck abzubauen. Ein heißeres Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle und er begann, sich unter dem Älteren zu winden. Seine Hände krallten sich halt suchend in den schwarzen Laken unter sich fest.  
Tom spürte, das der Jüngere bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde und verstärkte seine Bemühungen mit Zunge und Zähnen. Als er dann noch begann, leicht an dem Glied zu saugen, war es um den Jüngeren geschehen und er ergoss sich mit einem heißeren Aufschrei in Toms Mund, ehe er erschöpft im Laken zusammensank. Tom schluckte dankbar das Geschenk des Jüngeren, ehe er sich neben ihn legte und ihn sanft in seine Arme zog.  
"Was ist mir dir?", fragte Harry schläfrig.  
"Schon gut, mein kleiner Panther. Schlaf ein. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Kümmer dich einfach nicht drum.", flüsterte der Ältere, ehe er Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gab und die Augen schloss.  
Kurze Zeit später war Harry eingeschlafen. Nur Tom lag noch eine Weile wach, ehe er das Verlangen nach dem Körper des Jüngeren besiegt hatte, und mit dem Schwarzhaarigen im Arm ebenfalls ins Reich der Träume über glitt.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Reich der Träume zurückkehrte, spürte er einen warmen Körper neben sich. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und rutschte erst mal etwas weiter von der Wärmequelle weg. Dann hob er seinen Blick und saphirblaue Augen sahen ihn traurig an.  
"Soll ich gehen?"  
"Nein. Ich...Tut mir leid, ich hab mich nur erschrocken.", meinte Harry, als er Tom registrierte. Dann kroch er wieder zu dem Älteren und kuschelte sich wieder bei ihm ein. Dieser schlang seine Arme um den schmalen Körper und zog ihn leicht näher.  
"Wie alt bist du?", fragte Tom, leicht ängstlich.  
"Siebzehn, aber das weißt du doch."  
"Weißt du, was gestern passiert ist?"  
"Ähm, warte...ich bin früh aufgewacht...hab geduscht...und bin dann zu dir gegangen...wir haben geredet...und du hast gesagt, du liebst mich...dann hast du mich geküsst...und ich bin abgehaun...dann war ich oben im Kinderzimmer um meine Gedanken zu ordnen...und dann...weiß nicht. Ich erinner mich nur noch, dass ich heute morgen neben dir aufgewacht bin. Moment mal.", meinte Harry und richtete sich abrupt auf. "Was machst du in meinem Bett?"  
"Du erinnerst dich nicht...ist wohl auch besser so.", meinte Tom und richtete sich mit traurigen Augen auf. "Frag am besten Draco oder Severus was passiert ist. Keine Angst, ich verschwinde für die nächsten Tage."  
Dann gab Tom Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, griff neben das Bett und angelte sich seine Klamotten herbei. Er stand auf, schlüpfte in seine Hose und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf das Zimmer.  
Harry sah ihn erst unverständlich an. Als er dann jedoch bemerkte, dass Tom nackt war, ebenso wie er, brach in ihm eine Welt zusammen. Eine Welt, die er sich in den Tagen hier, aufgebaut hatte. Er legte sich zurück ins Bett, kauerte sich unter der Decke zusammen, die er sich über den Kopf zog und begann leise zu weinen. Die Worte seines Onkels kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Worte, die er das letzte Mal vor fast acht Jahren gehört hatte. "Zu was anderem bist du nicht zu gebrauchen."  
Also stimmte es. Für etwas anderes war er nicht gut genug. Selbst Tom wollte nur das eine von ihm. Seinen Körper. Ob die anderen genauso dachten? Bestimmt. Denn etwas anderes konnte er nicht. Zu etwas anderem war er nicht Nütze. Die Liebe, die Tom ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, diente nur dazu, ihn ins Bett zu kriegen. Denn etwas anderes konnte er nicht. Zu etwas anderen war er nicht da. Denn er war ein Nichts...


	21. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Einige Zeit verging, ehe Harry das öffnen seiner Zimmertür registrierte.  
"Harry, bist du wach", hörte der Schwarzhaarige gedämpft die Stimme von Draco. Also war er jetzt wohl dran. Harry entfernte die Decke und legte sich breitbeinig aufs Bett um dem Blonden zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht wehren würde.  
"Harry was soll das?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg, einzelne Tränen rannen seine Wangen herab. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis es vorbei war. Er wollte keine Lügen mehr hören. Er wollte es nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
Draco betrachtete verwirrt den Schwarzhaarigen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich dem Bett, griff die Decke, die zu Boden gerutscht war und deckte den Jüngeren zu.  
"Kannst du mir sagen, was das werden soll, wenn's fertig ist?" fragte er, während er sich aufs Bett setzte.  
"Hör auf, bitte. Tu, weswegen du gekommen bist und dann geh wieder. Ich will deine Lügen nicht hören", flüsterte Harry und weitere Tränen rannen ihm aus geschlossenen Augen die Wangen herab.  
Der Blonde schluckte schwer. Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen. Harry dachte, er wäre nur hier, um mit ihm zu schlafen.  
"Ich bin nur hier um zu sehen, wie es dir geht", sagte Draco ernst.  
"Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte Harry unter Tränen.  
"Warum glaubst du, dass ich nur hier bin, um mit dir zu schlafen?"  
"Weil es das einzige ist, wofür ich da bin."  
"Das stimmt nicht."  
Harry schwieg nur. Er wollte nicht mit Draco streiten. Er wollte ihm so gerne glauben, aber er konnte nicht. Jahrelang hatte sein Onkel ihm das eingebläut. Und nun, da auch Tom anscheinend so dachte, wusste er, dass es wahr ist. Wusste er, das er nichts anders konnte. Wusste er, dass das alles ist, wofür er existierte.  
"Warum tust du nichts?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile, in der er nur die Blicke des Blonden auf sich spürte. Er richtete sich auf und sah Draco in die Augen, welche keinerlei Gefühle widerspiegelten. "Ist es dir zuwider, dass Tom mich zuerst gevögelt hat? Sorry, aber dafür kann ich nichts. Oder soll ich's dir lieber mit dem Mund machen? Bitte, du musst nur was sagen. Oder stehst du eher darauf mich zu fesseln und erst mal irgendwelche komische Gerätschaften an und in mir zu testen? Nur zu, ich werde mich nicht wehren. Das ist sowieso alles was ich kann. Also bitte. Mach schon. Tom hat mir ja einwandfrei bewiesen, dass mein Onkel recht hatte", rief Harry und Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen herab.  
Dracos Augen hatten sich bei den Worten des Schwarzhaarigen verdunkelt, und unbändige Wut glitzerte in ihnen. Wut auf die Muggel, die es gewagt hatten dieses zarte Wesen so zu schänden und ihm solchen Mist zu erzählen. Wut auf Tom, weil er Harrys Annahmen unbewusst bestätigt hatte. Und Wut auf Severus, der diese schwachsinnige Idee hatte.  
Draco stand wortlos auf, ging zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer, wo der Schwarzhaarige saß und ihm aus tränenzerfressenen smaragdenen Augen unverständlich nach blickte.

Seine Schritte führten ihn in die Eingangshalle, wo Tom, Severus, Lucius und Harrison standen, um zu besprechen, was jetzt passieren würde.  
Wortlos ging der Blonde auf Tom zu, holte aus und verpasste dem verwirrten Lord einen Kinnhaken, das dieser zu Boden ging. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt Harrison den Blonden fest, ehe dieser sich noch auf Tom stürzen konnte, welcher verwundert am Boden lag, und Draco erschrocken und verwirrt anstarrte. Lucius und Severus standen nur schockiert daneben.  
"DAS IST NUR EURE SCHULD! NUR WEIL IHR DIESE SCHWACHSINNIGE IDEE HATTET IST ER JETZT SO!" schrie der Blonde los, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich aus Harrisons Griff zu befreien, um Tom weitere Schmerzen zufügen zu können.  
"Wie meinst du das? Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Tom besorgt und rappelte sich auf.  
"WAS MIT IHM IST? GANZ EINFACH, DANK SEVERUS GRANDIOSER IDEE GLAUBT ER JETZT, DASS ER NUR NOCH AM LEBEN IST DAMIT WIR UNS AN IHM VERGNÜGEN KÖNNEN! ALS ICH VORHIN INS ZIMMER GEKOMMEN BIN HAT ER SICH MIT GESPREIZTEN BEINEN AUFS BETT GELEGT! ER HÄTTE ALLES WORT- UND TATLOS ÜBER SICH ERGEHEN LASSEN! DAS IST NUR EURE SCHULD! BRINGT IHN ZURÜCK! BRINGT MIR MEINEN KLEINEN BRUDER ZURÜCK!" schrie der Blonde und Tränen aus Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung rannen seine Wangen herab.  
Tom fiel auf seine Knie und sackte in sich zusammen. "Nein...das wollte ich nicht...ich wollte ihm doch helfen...warum...warum ist es schief gegangen...ich liebe ihn doch...das wollte ich nicht...er ist doch mein kleiner Panther...das sollte nicht passieren...nein...das...das wollte ich nicht", flüsterte Tom und Tränen tropften auf den Marmorboden.  
"EINE TOLLE LIEBE IST DAS! DU HAST IHN ZERSTÖRT! ES IST NUR DEINE SCHULD DAS ER DIESEN SCHEISS JETZT GLAUBT! KOMM IHM BLOSS NIE WIEDER ZU NAHE!"  
Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören. Es kam nicht von Tom. Die Blicke aller wanderten zur Treppe. Auf der untersten Stufe saß Harry, gehüllt in eine schwarze Decke, die Augen zusammen gekniffen und hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu.  
Draco wand sich aus Harrisons Griff und rannte zu dem Häufchen Elend, das auf der Treppe saß. Vor ihm fiel er auf die Knie und zog den Jüngeren in eine sanfte Umarmung.  
"Ganz ruhig mein Kleiner. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dir weh tun. Ich beschütze dich", flüsterte der Blonde und streichelte Harry beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Tom hatte nur den Kopf gehoben und sah den Schwarzhaarigen verzweifelt an. Er hatte ihn jetzt endgültig verloren. Sein kleiner Panther würde nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Nie wieder mit ihm lachen. Sich nie wieder vertrauensvoll an ihn kuscheln. Ihn nie wieder mit diesen glücklichen, leuchtenden Augen anstrahlen. Er hatte ihn verloren. Er gab ihn frei und in diesem Moment war es, als würde sein Herz in Stücke brechen und er fiel in tiefe Dunkelheit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Leute,

ich wollte mich an dieser Stelle erst mal bei allen bedanken, die meine Storys lesen und an alle, die so lieb sind mir Kommis zu hinterlassen.  
Dann noch einen herzlichen knuddel an meine zwei Betas InaBau und Kralle dafür, dass sie meine Fehler ausmerzen.

Gruß alika-chan


	22. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Geschockt sahen Lucius, Severus und Harrison auf Tom. Ein dunkler Nebel war um ihn aufgezogen und verhüllte ihn. Nur schemenhaft war seine Gestalt noch zu erkennen.  
Draco achtete nicht darauf. Er hatte nur Augen für das zitternde Bündel in seinen Armen. Langsam öffnete der schwarzhaarige Veela die Augen und starrte gebannt auf den dunklen Nebel.  
"Tommy...", flüsterte er, machte sich von Draco los und krabbelte vorsichtig und langsam auf den Nebel zu. Zu Tommy. Dem jungen Mann, der ihm als einziger in seiner Kindheit Liebe und Geborgenheit geschenkt hatte. Zu Tommy, der ihm immer zugehört hatte, wenn sein Onkel wieder gemein zu ihm war.  
Als er Toms Stimme hörte, die ihn schwarzer Panther nannte, wusste er wieder, was geschehen war. Er wusste wieder, das Tom sein Tommy war. Der Tommy, in den er sich schon mit gerade mal zehn Jahren verliebt hatte. Der Tommy, der immer liebevoll und zärtlich zu ihm gewesen war. Und der Tommy, der ihm in der vergangenen Nacht gezeigt hatte, was Liebe war.  
Er registrierte nicht die verwunderten Blicke von Draco, Severus, Lucius und seinem Vater. Alles, was er noch registrierte, war Tom, der unendliche Traurigkeit und Schuld fühlte.  
Langsam durchstieß er die dunkle Wolke, die Tom umgab, krabbelte auf den Schoß des Älteren, schlang die Arme um ihn und flüsterte ihm leise zu.  
"Ich liebe dich, Tom...mein Tommy.", dann barg er sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Älteren und kuschelte sich bei ihm ein.  
Vorsichtig, wie in Trance schloss Tom den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Nur langsam tauchte er aus seiner Trauer auf und hörte die Worte des Jüngeren, die sein Herz ohne umschweife erreichten und es in einem sanften Licht heilen ließ. Dann fühlte er den zarten Körper an sich. Er roch den unverwechselbaren Geruch seines kleinen Panthers und in diesem Moment erwachte er vollkommen.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry...mein kleiner Panther.", flüsterte er und drückte den Jüngeren näher an sich.  
Die dunkle Wolke wurde von einem blendend weißen Licht verdrängt, dass die beiden Liebenden zärtlich einhüllte. In diesem Moment waren alle Zweifel, alle Ängste und alle Trauer von den Zuschauern gewichen und es breitete sich ein Gefühl von Wärme, Harmonie und Hoffnung in ihren Herzen aus.  
Eine warme, sanfte, freundliche und gänzlich unbekannte Stimme erfüllte den Raum: "Nun sind die beiden Seelen vereint, die in Macht, Liebe und Eintracht die Welt leiten werden, auf das der Schatten des Zweifels von den Sterblichen verschwindet und das Licht der Hoffnung zurückkehren kann, welches sie nur gemeinsam leuchten lassen können."  
Das Licht um die beiden Liebenden verblasste. Stattdessen erstrahlte es golden in der Ecke der Halle und ein Mädchen erschien. Silbernes Haar umrahmte ein zartes, schneeweißes Gesicht und umspielte die sanften Rundungen, die in beigefarbenen Stoff gehüllt waren und erreichten fast den Boden. Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Mädchens, dessen goldene Augen dieselbe Wärme ausstrahlte.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Draco argwöhnisch.  
"Schicksal ist mein Name und meine Bestimmung. Nun, da es sich erfüllt hat bin ich hier, um euch alles zu erklären."  
Tom löste sich leicht von seinem Liebsten und sah das Mädchen ungläubig an.  
"Du...du hast mich damals zu ihm geführt."  
"Ja."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich bin hier, es euch zu erklären, aber ich denke es gibt einen gemütlicheren Ort, als der Fußboden.", lächelte sie.  
"Leute, ich will ja nicht stören, aber die Prüfung.", warf Harrison ein.  
"Vater Zeit gestattet ihren Verlauf zu bestimmen. Holt alle, mit denen ihr die Wahrheit teilen wollt, in einen Raum. Zeit spielt dabei keine Rolle.", lächelte sie weiter.  
"Ist die Zeit wirklich dein Vater?", fragte Harry verwundert, während er zusammen mit Tom aufstand.  
"Ja. Vater Zeit und Mutter Raum sind meine Eltern. Meine Brüder sind Schatten und Tod. Meine Schwestern sind Licht, Zerstörung, Hoffnung, Liebe und Leben."  
"Was wollt ihr von uns? Nur für eine Erklärung bist du bestimmt nicht hier.", meinte Tom und zog Harry beschützend an sich.  
"Wir benötigen Eure Hilfe."  
"Wobei?"  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit."  
"Gut. Lucius, wecke Zissa und Pansy. Harrison, hol Jessmina und Blaise. Wir treffen uns in der Bibliothek.", meinte Tom an Lucius und Harrison gewand. Diese nickten nur und verschwanden dann. Der eine im Speisesaal, der andere die Treppe Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dann blickte Tom wieder zu dem Mädchen, Schicksal. "Komm."  
Mit Harry im Arm ging er dann Richtung Treppe. Das Mädchen folgte ihm ohne zögern. Erst als sie vorbei war setzten sich auch Draco und Severus in Bewegung um ein Auge auf diese merkwürdige Person zu haben.

Keine zehn Minuten später kamen Harrison, Jessmina, Blaise, Lucius, Narzissa und eine verschlafene Pansy die Bibliothek. Harry hatte sich neben Tom auf dem Sofa gekuschelt, wo auch Draco und Severus saßen. Schicksal stand vor dem Kamin. Den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet.  
Die Sechs ließen sich auf zwei weiteren Sofas nieder und warteten, bis das Mädchen begann zu sprechen. Harrison und Lucius hatten die anderen vier in die neuesten Ereignisse eingeweiht.  
"Ich habe Euch viel zu erzählen und möchte Euch bitten, mich aussprechen zu lassen. Sollten noch Fragen offen bleiben, sprecht mich bitte darauf an, wenn ich mit meiner Erzählung geendet habe. Es ist äußerst Wichtig. Für Euch, für uns und für das weitere bestehen dieses Planeten. Bitte, lasst mich sprechen.", sagte Schicksal und drehte sich mit bittenden Augen den Anwesenden zu.  
"Sprich. Wir würden gerne erfahren, was du zu sagen hast.", meinte Tom und die anderen nickten nur.


	23. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

"Vor vielen Millionen von Jahren wurden meine Eltern, Vater Zeit und Mutter Raum, geboren. Ihre Eltern hatten schon bei ihrer Geburt ihre Vermählung beschlossen. Als sie sich dann am Tage ihrer Hochzeit zum ersten Mal begegneten, verliebten sie sich ineinander. Viele Jahre vergingen, aber sie blieben kinderlos, obwohl sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind wünschten. Mit ihrem Wunsch richteten sie sich an den großen Rat. Die Mitglieder des Rates sind die Herrscher über das gesamte Universum. Damit meine ich nicht den winzigen Teil, den ihr nur kennt, das Universum an sich ist sehr viel größer, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
Die beiden mächtigsten Ratsmitglieder gewährten meinen Eltern ihren Wunsch, unter der Bedingung, dass sie die Aufgabe übernahmen, bis in alle Ewigkeit einen der euch bekannten Teil des Universums zu verwalten und zu schützen. Dort herrschte, auf Grund eines zuvor geführten, langen Krieges, Zerstörung und Verwirrung unter den Lebewesen und es war beschlossen worden, dass jegliche Erinnerungen an den Krieg und die Herrschaft des Universums aus den Köpfen der Lebewesen gelöscht werden sollen, jedoch wurden Wesen benötigt, die auf die Planeten und deren Existenz acht gaben.  
Meine Eltern nahmen das Angebot an und wenig später wurden meine Schwester Licht und mein Bruder Finsternis geboren. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, um den nun orientierungs- und erinnerungslosen Menschen zu helfen, ihr Leben zu meistern.  
Nach und nach wurden auch meine Schwestern Liebe, Hoffnung und Leben geboren. Doch dann, kamen die Dämonen, die einst gegen unsere Herrscher Krieg führten, zurück und die Unsterblichkeit des Lebens verschwand. Mein Bruder Tod und meine Schwester Zerstörung waren geboren.  
Jahrtausende lang tobte der Krieg im Universum weiter, wobei meine Eltern und meine Geschwister verzweifelt versuchten, euer UniUniversum zu schützen.  
Eines Tages beschlossen die Ratsmitglieder ihre Macht zu bündeln und ein Schutzschild um das Universum zu bilden, welches die Dämonen, die sich noch vor den Grenzen befanden, aufhalten sollte. Dieser Zauber funktionierte, forderte aber einen schrecklichen Preis. Das Universum verlor ihre dreizehn Herrscher. Jedoch erschufen sie zu letzt mich, das Schicksal, um den verzweifelten Truppen zu zeigen, dass sie irgendwann zurückkehren würden. Dies ist allerdings bis zum heutigen Tage nicht geschehen.  
Die Dämonen, die sich noch innerhalb des Schildes befanden, wurden von den Truppen der Herrscher zerstreut und zum größten Teil vernichtet. Allerdings war es uns nicht möglich, alle zu finden.  
Viele Jahrtausende wurden damit verbracht, die Dämonen zu jagen, allerdings hatten diese inzwischen ihre eigene Herrin erschaffen. Verzweiflung.  
Unter Anleitung dieser Herrin begannen sie damit, die Menschen durch dunkle Schatten zu kontrollieren. Viele Kriege wurden dadurch geführt und Milliarden von Lebewesen starben. Aus diesem Grunde haben wir beschlossen, ein Kind auf jeden Planeten zu senden, das die Macht haben sollte, die Schatten zu vertreiben. Dies war der letzte Planet, auf dem wir unseren Boten sandten, allerdings haben wir nicht bedacht, dass Verzweiflung darauf reagieren würde. Sie sorgte dafür, dass er in einer kalten, herzlosen und grausamen Umgebung aufwachsen musste, allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir ihn nach all unseren Kräften stützen würden.  
Dieses Kind, war Tom.  
Doch dann geschah etwas seltsames. Tom hatte sich trotz seiner schweren Kindheit gut entwickelt und verfolgte seine Ziele bedingungslos. Dann wurde Harry geboren.  
An diesem Tag verdunkelte sich das gesamte Universum und alle Magie, alles Licht war wie ausgelöscht. Verzweiflung vermutete wohl, dass wir ein weiteres Kind gesandt hatten, aber das war nicht der Fall. Wir wussten lange nicht, was wir tun sollten und genau das war unser Fehler. Verzweiflung sorgte dafür, dass Harry seiner Familie entrissen und angegriffen wurde. Als er diesen Angriff überlebte, änderte sie ihre Taktik und sorgte dafür, dass er zu Menschen kommt, die seinen Körper und seine Seele quälen und langsam zerstören. Als wir endlich in das Geschehen eingriffen, dachten wir schon, sie hätte es geschafft. Zum Glück war dem nicht so und es gelang uns, dass Harry und Tom wieder Kontakt hatten und Harrys Seele langsam gesundete. Als Verzweiflung das merkte, wurde sie furchtbar wütend und versuchte erneut Harry zu töten, dies misslang wieder. Sie zog sich zurück und wir versuchten sein Leben besser zu gestalten und ihm Glück und Freundschaft zukommen zu lassen, doch leider gab Verzweiflung nicht auf. Sie griff weiterhin in Harrys Leben ein. Langsam begriffen wir, dass Harry für das Weiterbestehen des Planeten, wenn nicht sogar des gesamten Universums, von immenser Wichtigkeit ist. Und wir begriffen, dass nur Tom in der Lage ist, seine Seele zu heilen.  
Verzweiflung hatte wohl ähnliches erkannt, denn dieses Mal wollte sie Harrys Seele und sein Herz zerstören, da ihre vorherigen Anschläge auf sein Leben nicht gefruchtet hatten.  
Zum Glück gelang es uns, ihn hier her zu führen, wo ihr ihm helfen konnten, zu gesunden. Wir sind uns wohl bewusst, dass dieser Prozess noch lange nicht beendet ist, aber es ist enorm wichtig, dass ihr wisst, weshalb dies alles geschah.  
Nur Tom und Harry sind in der Lage, Verzweiflung endgültig von diesem Planeten zu vertreiben. Ich bitte euch inständig, helft uns."  
"Wenn Tom das gesandte Kind ist, wer oder was bin dann ich?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist. Ich weiß nur, dass deine Macht, sollte sie vollständig erwachen, das Maß jedes Sterblichen und Unsterblichen überragen wird. Deine Macht, könnte an die der einstigen Herrscher des Universums heranreichen."  
"Und wenn er von Verzweiflung geschickt wurde?", fragte Lucius vorsichtig und sah Harry dabei entschuldigend an. Dieser lächelte nur schwach.  
"Nein. Verzweiflung hat zwar ein Kind hier her geschickt, allerdings schon bevor Tom geboren wurde. Ihr kennt ihren Sohn. Sein Name ist Albus Dumbledore."  
"Deshalb war er so darauf fixiert, Harry und Tom gegeneinander auszuspielen.", meinte Draco dazu.  
"Ja. Wenn Dumbledore tot ist, hat Verzweiflung ihren größten Einfluss auf diesen Planeten verloren. Allerdings besitzt er, wie jedes von uns gesandte Kind, die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit."  
"Aber die hat jeder Vampir auch.", warf Harrison ein.  
"Nein. Euer Begriff für Unsterblichkeit, unterscheidet sich von unserem. Denn jemand, der von uns als unsterblich bezeichnet wird, kann nur von einem anderen Unsterblichen vernichtet werden. Ein Vampir kann aber auch von einem Sterblichen getötet werden und fällt somit bei uns wieder unter den Begriff sterblich. Auch hören eure Seelen nach dem Tod auf zu Existieren, bis auf die, die von einem Herrscher auserwählt wurden, unsere werden nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne wiedergeboren. Zwar werden die Erinnerungen an das vergangene Leben versiegelt, aber es kann wieder erweckt werden."  
"Dann werde ich Sirius nie wieder sehen.", flüsterte Harry.  
"Komischerweise wurde seine Seele nicht ausgelöscht. Sie befindet sich zur Zeit bei meinem Bruder Tod, bis Schwester Leben ihn zurückschickt."  
"Und Lily und James?", fragte Jessmina neugierig.  
"Ihre Seelen verloschen, als sie starben."  
"Warum? Warum sind Lily und James Seelen erloschen, die von Sirius aber nicht?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber ich erzählte euch doch eben von der Möglichkeit, einer wiedergeborenen Seele die Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben zurückzugeben. Ich würde diesen Zauber gerne bei dir versuchen. Allerdings nur, wenn du willst."  
"Und wenn ich keine wiedergeborene Seele bin?"  
"Dann wird dir nichts geschehen. Keine Sorge, es ist vollkommen ungefährlich."  
Harry dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Sollte er es versuchen? Aber was, wenn er in seinem früheren Leben, sollte er eines besessen haben, gelitten hatte? Würde er diese Erinnerungen verkraften? Toms Umarmung verstärkte sich. Fragend sah Harry zu seinem Liebsten und sah in seinen Saphiren Verständnis.  
"Du musst nicht, wenn du Angst hast. Aber egal, was passiert, ich bin bei dir.", lächelte Tom sanft.  
Ja, Tom würde da sein. Egal was er erfahren würde. Tom wäre bei ihm und würde ihm helfen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wurde es dann besser. Noch schlechter, konnte es ja eigentlich nicht mehr werden.  
Harry wand seinen Blick wieder auf Schicksal, die ihn wartend ansah. Entschlossen erwiderte er den Blick.  
"Ich tu's. Ich will endlich wissen, wer ich wirklich bin."


	24. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

"Gut. Bitte, lege dich hin."  
"Was genau wird passieren?", fragte Draco argwöhnisch. Sollte dieser Zauber seinem Kleinen Schaden, würde er Schicksal aufhalten, egal was mit ihm dann passieren würde.  
"Keine Angst, junger Drache. Harry wird für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein verlieren. Die Länge dieses Prozesses hängt davon ab, wie viel die Seele in ihm in seiner Lebensspanne erlebt hat. Es wird ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen. Die Erinnerungen werden wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen und später jederzeit wieder abrufbar sein. Ob ich damit seine Macht vollständig freisetzte, weiß ich nicht, aber ich muss euch bitten, ihn nicht zu wecken. Damit könntet ihr ihm schaden."  
"Gut.", meinte Draco nur.  
Harry hatte ich inzwischen auf die Couch gelegt. Seinen Kopf in Toms Schoß, welcher ihm beruhigend über den Kopf strich.  
"Du kannst anfangen.", meinte Harry nur und sah zu Schicksal.  
Das Mädchen nickte, ging zu Harry und legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand auf die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen.  
"Dieser Zauber könnte Einfluss auf deine Narbe nehmen. Je nachdem, welche Seele in dir wiedergeboren wurde.", meinte sie nur. Dann begannen ihre beiden Finger zu leuchten und sandten einen leichten, goldenen Funken über die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher den gesamten Körper für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einhüllte. Als das Leuchten wieder verschwand, sackte Harrys Körper in sich zusammen.  
Draco ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, setzte sich vor die Couch auf den Boden, nahm die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, die vom Sofa gerutscht war, in seine, legte seinen Kopf neben den Körper auf die Polster und begann mit bangem Blick zu warten. Tom hingegen hörte nicht auf, über den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen zu streicheln, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er diese Erfahrung nicht alleine machen musste.  
"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass eine Seele in ihm wiedergeboren wurde. Sonst wäre er noch wach. Jetzt können wir nur warten.", meinte Schicksal, ging auf einen der Sessel zu, setzte sich hin und begann mit den Anderen im Raum zu warten.

Harry war, als würde er durch eine schwarze Unendlichkeit fallen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Es war dasselbe, wie bei der Reise in einem Denkarium. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, war er in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum. An den Wänden konnte er schemenhaft schlecht zusammen gezimmerte Holzregale erkennen, in welchen getrocknete Kräuter und Wurzeln und alle anderen Arten an Zaubertrankzutaten lagen. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine Art rechteckiger Kasten, ebenfalls aus Holz. In der Mitte war ein Tisch, auf dem weitere Trankzutaten lagen. An einem offenen Feuer stand eine Frau, die in einem schwarzen, großen Kessel rührte, der über dem Feuer an einem Haken hing. Die Frau hatte langes, schwarzes Haar. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, da sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Ihre Kleidung wirkte verwaschen und zerlumpt. Am Tisch stand, auf einem Stuhl, ein kleiner Junge, höchstens drei Jahre alt, mit kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren. Die goldenen Augen konzentriert auf den Tisch gerichtete, auf welchem er dabei war, eine Wurzel zu zerkleinern. Die Stirn des kleinen war vor Konzentration gekräuselt und seine Zungenspitze lugte zwischen den Lippen hervor.  
"Schneid dich nicht, mein Großer.", hörte er die sanfte Stimme der Frau vom Feuer, die sich umdrehte und leicht belustigt auf den Jungen, wohl ihren Sohn, blickte.  
"Ja, Mama. Ich pass schon auf.", meinte der Junge, ohne aufzublicken oder seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.  
Ein leises Wimmern war von der Holzkiste her zu hören.  
"Mama, Kilas schreit.", rief der schwarzhaarige Junge, legte das Messer nieder, rannte zu der Holzkiste, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugte über den Rand der Kiste, den er gerade so erreichen konnte.  
"Ich habs gehört, mein Großer.", meinte die Frau nur, ging ebenfalls zur Kiste und hob ein kleines Baby aus ihr. Das Baby hatte einen blonden Haarflaum auf den Kopf und sah seine Mutter quengelig an.  
"Hast du Hunger, mein Kleiner?", fragte die Frau lieb und wiegte ihn etwas.  
Das Wimmern von Kilas wurde lauter. Er schien definitiv Hunger zu haben.  
"Krenjo, magst du ihn füttern, ich muss auf den Trank aufpassen."  
"Au ja,", rief der Junge, rannte zurück zum Tisch, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und ungeduldig darauf wartete, seinen kleinen Bruder füttern zu dürfen.  
Die Frau lächelte nur warm und ihre grau-blauen Augen begannen zu funkeln. Sie schien ihre Kinder wirklich zu lieben.  
Langsam ging sie auf Krenjo zu und legte ihm Kilas in die Arme. Das Baby hörte fast sofort auf zu wimmern und betrachtete seinen großen Bruder mit leuchtend grauen Augen.  
Krenjo strahlte das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen an. Die beiden Jungen schienen sehr aneinander zu hängen. Die Frau stellte eine kleine Holzschüssel auf den Tisch und lächelte ihren Söhnen zu. Dann ging sie zu der halb zerkleinerten Wurzel und schnitt weiter, wobei sie immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick zum Kessel machte.  
Krenjo fing ohne Umschweife an, den Kleinen aus der Holzschüssel mit einer Art Brei zu füttern. Er schien das öfters zu machen, so geschickt wie er dabei umging.  
Der zerrissene Vorhang, der wohl eine Tür darstellen sollte, glitt auf und ein Mann mit strohblonden Haaren und goldenen Augen trat ein. Seine Augen begannen sanft zu leuchten, als er die beiden Jungen sah. Sein Gesicht wirkte leicht eingefallen.  
"Hallo Papa.", rief Krenjo, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.  
"Hallo meine Süßen.", meinte er, ging zu der Frau am Tisch und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Du bist schon wieder zurück?", fragte die Frau, legte das Messer weg, wischte sich die Hände an ihren Kleidern und gab dem Mann ebenfalls einen Kuss.  
Dann ging sie zum Kessel und begann wieder, in ihm zu rühren.  
Der Mann ließ sich müde auf einen weiteren Stuhl fallen.  
"Wie du siehst, Liebling. Kaum einer hat noch genug Geld, sich das Fleisch unserer Rinder zu leisten. Ich war beim Schloss. Hat aber auch nicht viel eingebracht. Aber ich habe erfahren, dass der Stadtverwalter den Auftrag bekommen hat, seine Truppe zu vergrößern. Ich überlege, ob ich mich als Soldat melden soll. Dann hätten wir zumindest ein regelmäßiges Einkommen.", seufzte der Mann.  
"Schatz, das musst du nicht tun. Durch die Tränke kommt noch etwas Geld ins Haus. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich als Soldat meldest. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir kurz vor einem Krieg stehen.", meinte die Frau, drehte sich um und sah ihren Mann besorgt an. "Bitte. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."  
"Liebling, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass, sollte der Krieg wirklich wieder hier ausbrechen, alle kampffähigen Männer in die Schlacht geschickt werden. Wenn ich mich freiwillig melde, habe ich wenigstens noch die Möglichkeit, eine Ausbildung im Umgang mit den Waffen zu absolvieren."  
"Nun, gut. Es lässt sich wohl nicht verhindern. Aber bitte, pass auf dich auf.", meinte die Frau traurig.  
Der Mann stand auf und ging auf seine Liebste zu und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Keine Angst. Ich werde gut auf mich Acht geben."

Vor Harrys Augen verschwamm alles. Hunderte von Bildern schossen rasend schnell an seinen Augen vorbei. Dann wurde seine Sicht wieder klar.  
Er stand noch immer in den kleinen, schäbigen Raum. Allerdings schien einige Zeit vergangen zu sein. Das Feuer in der Nische in der Wand, brannte zwar, aber der Kessel stand sauber daneben. Auf dem Tisch lagen keine Zutaten. Dort saß nur die Frau, einen Brief vor sich, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und ein schluchzen war zu hören. Sie schien zu weinen. Harry wollte auf sie zugehen. Sie trösten, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
In diesem Moment betrat der Schwarzhaarige, den Raum. Er schien nun ungefähr fünf zu sein. An der Hand hatte er einen kleinen, blonden Jungen.  
"Mama, wir sind wieder daha!", rief Krenjo. Dann sah er seine Mutter weinend am Tisch sitzen. Sofort rannten die Jungen auf sie zu.  
"Mama, was ist den? Tut dir was weh?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt.  
Die Frau wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und hielt dem Jungen den Brief hin.  
"Frau Tamai hat mir davon erzählt. Sie erhielt auch diesen Brief vom Schloss, in dem ihr mitgeteilt wurde, dass ihr Mann und ihr Sohn gefallen waren. Liest du ihn mir bitte vor, du weißt, ich kann nicht gut lesen.", meinte die Frau mit tränendurchtränkter Stimme.  
"Okay.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm den Brief von seiner Mutter entgegen. Dann begann er vorzulesen.  
"Wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Mann bei der Schlacht von Sellonia gefallen ist. Der Sold für diesen Monat wird ihnen selbstverständlich ausbezahlt. Sie können die Besitztümer ihres Mannes innerhalb der nächsten Woche aus dem Lager abholen. Sollten Sie diese Frist nicht einhalten, werden die Habseligkeiten unter den Armen verteilt."  
Dann sah der Junge seine Mutter an. "Mama, was heißt gefallen? Und warum sollen wir Papas Sachen abholen?"  
Die Frau rutschte vom Stuhl und kniete sich vor ihren Söhnen auf den Boden.  
"Meine Engel, das bedeutet, dass euer Papa nicht wieder kommen wird."  
"Ist er weggelaufen, so wie Lias Papa?", fragte der Blonde unverständlich.  
"Nein, mein Kleiner. Euer Papa ist nicht weggelaufen. Seine Seele bereitet sich auf seine Wiedergeburt vor."  
"Nein!!", rief der Schwarzhaarige, der anscheinend verstanden hatte, was seine Mutter ihnen sagen wollte. "Papa ist nicht tot!!", dann drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Der Blonde folgte seinem Bruder.  
"Krenjo, Kilas, wartet.", rief die Frau und stand auf. Noch bevor sie ihren Söhnen folgen konnte, stand ein fremder Mann in edlen Kleidern und mit einem Schwert in der Hand vor ihr. "Die Bälger sind uns entkommen, aber du wirst uns nicht entkommen.", grinste er kalt.  
In den Augen der Frau spiegelte sich Angst wieder und sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Nein.", flüsterte sie atemlos.  
Kalt Grinsend und mit einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen ging der Fremde auf die verängstigte Frau zu.

Harrys Sicht verschwamm wieder. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, stand er auf einem großen Platz. Um ihn herum lagen Trümmer und er sah niedergebrannte Hütten. Leichen und Blut lagen auf der Straße. Es war stockdunkel. Nur das Glimmen der verkohlten Hütten erhellte die grausige Szenerie.  
Am Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes saß der Schwarzhaarige, mit seinem weinenden Bruder in den Armen. Wer auch immer diesen Ort verwüstet hatte, schien längst weitergezogen. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte seinen Bruder zu beruhigen und zu verhindern, das der Kleinere dieses Horrorszenario sah. Auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen und sein Blick lag auf dem blutüberströmten Körper seiner Mutter, die ihn aus leeren, toten Augen anzublicken schien.  
Plötzlich ertönte Hufgetrampel.  
"Seht in den Hütten nach, ob hier noch jemand am Leben ist.", hörte Harry eine herrische Stimme.  
Ein mehrstimmiges "Jawohl, Sir.", ertönte.  
"Hey Kleine, komm sofort wieder zurück.", erklang eine unbekannte Männerstimme.  
Harry sah ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen, das mit verweinten Augen, dreckigem Gesicht und zerrissenen Kleidern auf bloßen Füßen an ihm vorbeirannte, direkt auf Krenjo und Kilas zu.  
Vor den beiden Kindern blieb sie stehen und sah Krenjo stumm in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick.  
Ein Soldat war dem Mädchen gefolgt.  
"Hey Kleine, was soll das, du sollst doch bei den anderen bleiben, warum bist du weggelaufen?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf zum Soldaten und deutete dann auf die beiden Jungen, die am Brunnen saßen.  
Der Soldat begann zu lächeln. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Kleine. Aber jetzt bleib hier, ja.", dann drehte er sich zu der Richtung aus der er gekommen ist und rief. "Hey Jungs, ich hab hier zwei Kinder entdeckt, die noch am Leben sind."  
"Bring sie her. Unser Befehl lautet, alle Überlebenden des Dämonenangriffs ins Ausbildungslager zu bringen.", ertönte die herrische Stimme wieder, die den ersten Befehl erteilt hatte.  
Dann wand der Soldat sich wieder den Kindern zu.  
"Hey ihr zwei. Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen? Ich verspreche euch auch, dass euch nichts passiert."  
Krenjo warf dem Soldaten einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Dann sah er zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, dass ihn leicht aufmunternd anlächelte und ihm dann zunickte.  
"Okay, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass meinem Bruder nichts passiert.", meinte Krenjo.  
"Versprochen, Kleiner und jetzt komm.", meinte der Soldat und hielt dem Krenjo seine Hand hin. Zögernd legte der Jüngere seine Hand in die des Soldaten, ließ es zu, dass er ihn und seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Arm nahm und ihn in die Richtung davon trug, aus der er gekommen war. Das braunhaarige Mädchen folgte dem Soldaten nach einem traurigen Blick auf den toten Körper der Mutter der beiden.


	25. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Harrys Blick trübte sich wieder. Dann stand er in einer großen, hell erleuchteten Halle aus Stein. Ein langer Teppich führte durch den Raum. Von der Tür, bis zu einer kleinen Treppe, die zu zwei Thronen führte. Vor der Treppe kniete der Soldat, der Krenjo und Kilas mitgenommen hatte.  
Die beiden Throne waren besetzt. Mit einer Frau mit langem schwarzen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen. Sie hatte strenge Gesichtszüge. Neben ihr saß ein Mann mit verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren und schelmisch funkelnden, schwarzen Augen.  
"Willst du damit sagen, diese drei Bälger sind die einzigen überlebenden dieser Katastrophe?", fragte die Frau und zeigte auf das braunhaarige Mädchen, Krenjo und Kilas, die hinter dem Soldaten standen.  
"Ja, Hoheit. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie überleben konnten. Aber es ist so.", antwortete der Soldat unterwürfig.  
"Schwester, bitte. Es bringt nichts, sich jetzt aufzuregen. Wir könnten die Kinder in die Küche schicken, wo sie arbeiten können.", meinte der Mann und lächelte die Kinder sanft an. Er schien Kinder zu mögen, so wie er sie ansah.  
"Nein!!! Ich will nicht in der Küche arbeiten!!! Ich will lernen, wie man kämpft!!! Ich will Mama und Papa rächen!!!", rief Krenjo und rannte auf den Mann zu. Kilas blieb schüchtern zurück und klammerte sich ängstlich an dem braunhaarigen Mädchen fest. Diese lächelte den Jüngsten in der Gruppe sanft an und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Du wagst es!", rief die Frau, stand auf, holte aus und wollte dem Schwarzhaarigen anscheinend eine Ohrfeige geben.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war vor ihr zum stehen gekommen. Als er die erhobene Hand sah, schloss er erschrocken die Augen. Die Hand der Frau sauste auf den Jungen nieder, doch ehe sie ihn erreichen konnte, begannen dunkle Blitze um den Körper des Jungen zu zucken und verpassten der erhobenen Hand einen Schlag. Die Frau zuckte zurück und sah den Jungen ungläubig an.  
"Nun, Schwester. Sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen kleinen Schwarzmagier gefunden. Ich würde ihn an deiner Stelle nicht verletzten wollen. Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, warum er noch lebt. Seine Magie scheint ihn beschützt zu haben. Auch wenn er sie noch nicht kontrollieren kann.", lächelte der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Sag Kleiner, warst du bei dem Angriff alleine?"  
Krenjo hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und sah den Schwarzhaarigen trotzig an.  
"Nein. Mein kleiner Bruder war bei mir."  
"Der Blonde?"  
Krenjo nickte.  
"Nun, was hältst du davon, wenn dein kleiner Bruder hier im Schloss bleibt und etwas arbeitet, du kommst mit mir ins Ausbildungslager und lernst dort deine Magie zu kontrollieren. Wenn du Alt genug bist, nehmen wir dich in den Truppen auf und du darfst kämpfen."  
Krenjo überlegte kurz.  
"Wenn Kilas nichts passiert, komm ich mit. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass niemand meinem kleinen Bruder weh tun wird."  
"Gut. Versprochen.", lächelte der Mann sanft.  
Das Mädchen löste sich jetzt von Kilas, lächelte ihm noch einmal sanft zu und rannte dann neben Krenjo.  
"Magst du auch mitkommen?", fragte der Mann leicht lächelnd.  
Das Mädchen nickte nur mit dem Kopf.  
"Warum redest du nicht?"  
"Hoheit, sie hat, seit wir sie gefunden haben, kein Wort gesagt. Wahrscheinlich der Schock. Sie musste wohl mit ansehen, wie ihre Familie gefoltert und getötet wurde.", antwortete der Soldat.  
"Schwester?"  
"Nur zu. Nimm die beiden Bälger mit. Aber du bist mir für ihre Ausbildung verantwortlich. Nimm den Blonden am besten auch gleich mit. Dann hab ich keine Scherereien mit diesem Blag.", antwortet die Schwarzhaarige kalt und setzte sich zurück auf den Thron.  
"Na gut. Elias, der Mann, der euch hergebracht hat, wird euch in ein Zimmer führen, wo ihr schlafen könnt. Wenn ihr wieder wach seid, bring ich euch zurück ins Ausbildungslager. Okay?"  
Das Mädchen und Krenjo warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann nickten beide.

Harrys Blick verschwamm wieder. Diesmal aber länger als vorher. In rasender Geschwindigkeit sah er Jahre an sich vorbeiziehen. Er sah, wie Krenjo ausgebildet wurde und erfuhr den Namen des Mädchens, Kana. Auch sie hatte schwarzmagische Kräfte. Die drei freundeten sich miteinander an und waren in ihrer wenigen Freizeit immer gemeinsam anzutreffen. Als einige Jahre ins Land gezogen waren, begann Kana eines Tages wieder zu sprechen.  
Kilas war kein Schwarzmagier. Dafür besaß er die Fähigkeit, Drachen zu bändigen, weshalb er zu einem so genannten Drachenritter ausgebildet wurde. Als sich Harrys Sicht wieder klärte, waren zehn Jahre vergangen. Krenjo war ein mächtiger Magier geworden, der trotz seiner Jugend und Unerfahrenheit bald zum Hohepriester, was das höchste war, was ein Magier erreichen konnte, ernannt wurde. Es war der Tag vor seiner Ernennung und er lag alleine in seinem Zelt. Kana sollte am nächsten Tag zur Truppenführerin ernannt werden, da sie sich in vergangenen Schlachten schon bewiesen hatte. Kilas stand ebenfalls hoch im Rang, auch wenn noch einige Befehlshaber über ihm standen. Harry war erschrocken, als er feststellen musste, dass Kilas exakt so aussah, wie Draco. Da er annahm, dass er dieser Krenjo war, hatte er jetzt wenigstens eine Erklärung, warum er dem Blonden so schnell vertraut hatte. Er hatte in ihm unterbewusst seinen kleinen Bruder erkannt. Den nächsten Ausschnitt von Krenjos Leben sah Harry, als würde er über dem ganzen schweben.

Krenjo lag wach in seinem Nachtlager im Zelt. Er sollte eigentlich schlafen, aber er konnte nicht, da er an die morgige Weihe zum Hohepriester denken musste. Nervös wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her.  
Dann hörte er, wie die Plane seines Zelteinganges zur Seite geschoben wurde. Er setzte sich auf und erkannte Lengrand, den schwarzhaarigen König, der ihm damals geholfen hatte, ins Ausbildungslager zu kommen. Er hatte ein seltsames Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
"Solltest du nicht schlafen, junger Priester. Morgen wird ein aufregender Tag.", meinte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen, Hoheit. Ich bin zu nervös. Aber was führt Sie zu so später Stunde noch zu mir?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt.  
Lengrand setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Bett nieder. Dieser betrachtete misstrauisch seinen Mentor.  
"Du weißt doch noch, das ich damals, als ich dich und die anderen beiden herbrachte, sagte, ich würde irgendwann eine Gegenleistung für meine Hilfe verlangen. Du stimmtest zu."  
Krenjo runzelte die Stirn. Ja, der König hatte so etwas gesagt und Krenjo hatte ihm zugestimmt.  
Er hatte es fast vergessen.  
"Ja, Hoheit. Ich erinnere mich."  
"Sehr gut. Heut möchte ich meine Gegenleistung haben."  
"Was wünscht ihr, Hoheit?"  
"Dich für diese Nacht. Nach deiner Weihe ist es dir verboten, mit jemandem zu schlafen. Ich weiß, dass du unberührt bist und fordere diese eine Nacht von dir. Bevor du deine Weihe antrittst. Bedenke, du hast es versprochen."  
Krenjo sah den König für einige Zeit nur ungläubig an. Dann schluckte er. Ja, er hatte es Versprochen. Also musste er es auch einhalten. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und wisperte.  
"Ich gehöre Euch für diese Nacht."  
"Sehr schön. Komm mit. Dieses Zelt bietet nicht genug Privatsphäre für so etwas.", meinte Lengrand, stand auf und ging zum Zelteingang. Krenjo stand auf, warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen ergeben.  
Dieser ging durch die Reihen von Zelten, auf sein eigenes Zelt zu. Es stand etwas Abseits der anderen und war größer.  
Krenjo trat hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen ein. Er war schon des öfteren hier gewesen, weil er gegenüber seinen Ausbildern aufsässig geworden war und hier eine Strafe erhielt. Das Zelt war, durch ein Tuch in zwei Teile unterteilt. Der erste Teil war eine Art Büro, aus Sitzkissen und niedrigen Tischen. Den hinteren Teil hatte er nie betreten. Krenjo vermutete dort das Schlaflager des anderen. Genau dorthin wurde er geführt.  
Dort stand ein Bett. Mehrere Truhen standen im Raum. Alle in der Nähe des Bettes.  
"Zieh dich aus.", erklang Lengrands Stimme.  
Krenjo schluckte und folgte der Anweisung. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich Rot. Gierig musterte Lengrand den jungen, gut gebauten Körper vor sich.  
"Sehr schön. Du bist ein äußerst ansehnlicher junger Mann geworden.", grinste der König und leckte sich die Lippen.  
"Danke, Hoheit.", nuschelte Krenjo beschämt.  
"Stell dich vors Bett."  
Krenjo befolgte den Befehl. Lengrand ging zu einer der Truhen, öffnete sie und holte zwei kleine Lederriemen, mit jeweils einem Haken hervor. Diese befestigte er an Krenjos Handgelenken.  
"Du wirst heute Nacht alles tun, was ich von dir verlange, haben wir uns verstanden?", sagte er dann.  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Sehr schön. Knie dich auf den Boden. Das Gesicht zum Bett. Den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und die Beine gespreizt."  
Krenjo befolgte die Anweisung des Königs und kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder. Scham und Furcht war in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch seine Mimik blieb ausdruckslos.  
"Sehr schön. Leg die Hände aufs Bett, Handflächen nach unten."  
Kaum war Krenjo dem nachgekommen, spürte er, wie Lengrand an jedem seiner Handgelenke an den Haken jeweils eine Kette befestigte, die an einem weiteren Haken an den Bettpfosten hing. Bis jetzt waren sie ihm nicht aufgefallen, da die Ketten auf der anderen Seit auf dem Boden gelegen hatten. Jetzt konnte Krenjo seine Arme nicht mehr zurückziehen.  
Dann hörte er, wie Langrand in der offenen Truhe kramte. Als der König zu ihm zurückkam, wurden ihm mit einem schwarzen Tuch die Augen verbunden. Krenjo lies alles schweigend über sich ergehen.  
Als nächstes spürte der junge Mann Hände, die über seinen Körper strichen.  
"Keine Angst, es wird dir schon noch gefallen.", säuselte ihm Lengrand ins Ohr, ehe er mit seiner Hand tiefer wanderte und begann den schlaffen Penis des Jungen zu massieren. Krenjo keuchte. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand dort berührt. Eine unglaubliche Hitze breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und sein Glied begann, sich aufzurichten.  
"Siehst du, es gefällt dir. Aber keine Angst. Es wird noch schöner."  
Mit seiner anderen Hand wanderte er zum Hintern des jüngeren und strich mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Spalte. Sanft massierte er die Rosette des kleineren. Krenjo keuchte erneut auf und begann leicht zu stöhnen. Dabei entging ihm, dass das Tuch, dass die beiden Zeltteile voneinander trennten, beiseite geschoben wurden und zwei weitere Männer eintraten. Lengrand nickte den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu. Dann ließ er von dem Jungen ab, ging in eine Ecke das Raumes und bedeuteten den Männern mit einem Kopfnicken, sie mögen doch weitermachen, ehe er sich auf einem Sitzkissen niederließ.  
"Ich habe hier zwei meiner Freunde eingeladen. Ich wünsche, dass du sie etwas verwöhnst.", lächelte Lengrand kalt.  
Die beiden Männer gingen auf Krenjo zu...

Harry wollte das nicht sehen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was passieren würde. Deshalb kniff er die Augen zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er hörte eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihm zuflüsterte.  
'Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht quälen.'  
"Wer bist du?", Harry öffnete seien Augen wieder. Das Zelt und die Männer waren verschwunden. Es herrschte Absolute Dunkelheit um ihn.  
'Ich bin Krenjos Seele, die in deinem Inneren weilt. Also bin ich du.'  
"Warum kannst du dann auf einmal mit mir reden und vorher nicht?"  
'Durch den Zauber von Schicksal wurde das Siegel um mich gelöst und ich konnte Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen. Es war meine Aufgabe, dir unsere Vergangenheit zu zeigen.'  
"Du bist ich, sagtest du, aber warum bist du anders als ich?"  
'Ich bin das, was du einmal warst. Ein Schatten der Vergangenheit, wenn du willst. Durch deine Wiedergeburt, wurdest du zu einem anderen Wesen, als du es vorher warst. Ich bin hier, dir zu helfen deine wahre Macht zu entdecken und kontrollieren zu lernen und deine Erinnerungen bis zu deiner Auferstehung zu wahren. Wir sind gleich und dennoch verschieden. Soll ich dir die weiteren Ereignisse zeigen?'  
"Kannst du es mir nicht lieber erzählen? Ich will diese Bilder nicht mehr sehen."  
'Wie du wünscht. Du sollst nur erfahren, was geschehen ist. Bei deiner Auferstehung werde ich so oder so wieder mit dir verschmelzen und meine Erinnerungen, werden deine Erinnerungen sein. Doch noch ist es nicht so weit.'  
"Kannst du dich nicht irgendwie sichtbar machen? Ich mag es nicht, mir jemanden zu reden, den ich nicht sehen kann."  
'Natürlich. Soll ich uns eine Angenehmere Umgebung für unser Gespräch schaffen?'  
"Ja, bitte."


	26. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Plötzlich stand Harry in einem riesigen Garten. Zu allen Seiten erstreckten sich Beete mit Tausenden und Abertausenden verschiedener Blumen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein mehrstöckiger Springbrunnen, auf dessen Rand ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und sanften Gesichtszügen saß. Goldene Augen funkelten ihm glücklich entgegen und ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.  
Er wirkte nicht älter als 20.  
"Hallo Harry, ich freu mich, dich endlich sehen zu können.", sagte er.  
Langsam ging Harry auf den jungen Mann, den er, als er näher kam, als Krenjo identifizierte, zu.  
"Hallo Krenjo."  
"Setz dich doch. Dann redet es sich besser."  
Harry folgte Krenjos Aufforderung und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Springbrunnen. Neugierig beobachtet er den Älteren, der mit einer seiner Hände im Wasser spielte.  
"Ich liebe diesen Ort, er strahlt so viel Glück und Ruhe aus, etwas, das ich zu Lebzeiten viel zu wenig genossen habe.", lächelte Krenjo traurig.  
"Ich hab's gesehen, aber...ich fand das alles so furchtbar verwirrend."  
"Soll ich dir alles von Anfang an erzählen?"  
"Ja, bitte."  
"Gut. Ich beginne bei der ersten Erinnerung, die du gesehen hast. Das ist das erste, an das ich mich von meiner Kindheit erinnern kann.  
Wie du gesehen hast, lebte ich mit meiner Mutter, meinem Vater und meinem kleinen Bruder in sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Mein Vater war Viehzüchter und verkaufte die Rinder auf dem Markt. Allerdings war vor kurzem Krieg gewesen und niemand hatte sehr viel Geld. Meine Mutter verkaufte Heiltränke. Sie war eine Weißmagierin. Kennst du den Unterschied zwischen Schwarz- und Weißmagiern?"  
"Jein. Bei uns ist es so, dass Weißmagier als gut gelten, weil sie die Zauber benutzen, die als ‚weiß' eingestuft sind und Schwarzmagier gelten als böse, weil sie die verbotenen ‚schwarzen' Zauber einsetzen."  
"So ein Schwachsinn."  
"Der Meinung bin ich auch."  
"Weißmagie ist die Art von Magie, mit der man zum Beispiel heilen kann. Aber auch Schutzzauber zählen zur Weißmagie. Ebenso wie Hilfszauber, also Zauber, die man benutzt, um mit ihrer Hilfe Arbeiten zu erledigen.  
Schwarzmagie ist das Gegenteil, also Zauber mit denen man Angreifen und sich verteidigen kann. Allerdings gehören auch Schild- und somit Schutzzauber dazu. Die Grenzen beider Magiearten waren schon immer verwischt.  
Magier waren allerdings schon sehr selten. Die Art der Magie, die ihr benutzt ist vollkommen anders als unsere. Wahre Magier zeichneten sich nämlich dadurch aus, das sie ohne Hilfsmittel, wie zum Beispiel einem Zauberstab, Magie ausführen konnten. Leute die mit Zauberstab Magie einsetzten, nannten wir Hexer.  
Wie in deiner Zeit, waren Hexer zwar selten, aber immer noch häufiger, als Magier. Der Grund war, dass das Kind eines Hexers, zwar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ebenfalls ein Hexer war, allerdings nur in ungefähr einem von Hunderttausend Fällen ein Magier war.  
Schwarzmagier an sich waren noch seltener. Den Grund dafür kennt niemand."  
"War Kilas ein Magier?"  
"Nein, er war ein Weißhexer. Also die Abstufung von dem, was unsere Mutter war. Aber er war sehr begabt und konnte einige Zauber auch ohne Hilfsmittel aussprechen. Allerdings zehrte es sehr an seinen Kräften. Wäre seine Ausbildung in diese Richtung intensiver gewesen, hätte er das vielleicht irgendwann in den Griff bekommen."  
"Aha, was ist damals mit deinen Eltern passiert?"  
"Nun, du hast gesehen, dass mein Vater sich entschlossen hatte, der Armee des Stadtverwalters beizutreten."  
"Wer ist der Stadtverwalter und warum hat er eine Armee?"  
"Du hast in einer späteren Erinnerung ja den König und die Königin gesehen. Sie herrschten während meiner Kindheit über das Universum. Das Universum war in mehrer Teile unterteilt. Jeder dieser 'Sektoren', wie sie genannt wurden, hatte einen Verwalter. Unter ihm standen die, die für die Planeten zuständig waren und diese wiederum, befahlen über die Stadtverwalter, die in jeder größeren Stadt regierten. Über dem allen standen da der König und die Königin. Der Verwalter des Planeten konnte zum Beispiel konnte die Befehle des Stadtverwalters aufheben, aber nicht den direkten Befehl des Verwalters des Teils des Universums, in dem er arbeitete. Verstehst du?"  
"Einigermaßen. Das ist ja wahnsinnig kompliziert."  
"Und zum Teil auch nicht kontrollierbar. Der Stadtverwalter konnte zum Beispiel behaupten, der Verwalter des Teils des Universum, scheiß Bezeichnung, hätte ihm den Befehl oder die Erlaubnis gegeben, eine Verordnung, die dem Planetarverwalter nicht passte durchzusetzen, somit waren dem Planetarverwalter die Hände gebunden, denn Teilweise musste er bei einer Frage Jahre auf die Antwort des ihm höher Gestellten warten. Das war nicht nur furchtbar kompliziert, sondern auch noch total unkoordiniert, weil keiner wirklich wusste, was der andere jetzt gesagte hatte und was nicht.  
Wie dem auch sei, der Stadtverwalter hatte immer eine eigene Armee, um die Stadt vor den Angriffen der Dämonen zu schützen und die Truppen der Königin und des Königs im Ernstfall unterstützen zu können.  
Im ersten Krieg verloren viele fähige Krieger ihr Leben oder ihren Verstand, weshalb im zweiten Krieg jeder Bauer, der eine Mistgabel halten konnte, ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt bekam und ihm gesagt wurde, 'du sollst für uns kämpfen'. Damit die feinen Herrn sich in ihre Burgen zurückziehen konnten und ja nicht aufs Schlachtfeld mussten."  
"Du hast keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von Adeligen, oder?"  
"Nein. Das sind nichts weiter als elendige Feiglinge, die sich hinter ihrem Titel verkriechen, wenn es ernst wird, sonst aber erwarten, dass man ihnen die Schuhe leckt und sie in den Himmel lobt."  
"Wie ging's weiter?"  
"Was? Ach so. Mein Vater trat also der Armee bei. Damals war ich dreieinhalb und mein kleiner Bruder gerade mal ein knappes Jahr.  
Eineinhalb Jahre später brach der zweite Krieg aus und Vater fiel in einer blutigen, grausamen Schlacht. Die wenigen Überlebenden, die ich in meiner Kindheit traf, erzählten, dass er starb, als er versuchte einem verletzten Kameraden zu helfen. Du musst wissen, auch mein Vater war ein Weißhexer. Er wollte seinen Kameraden wohl heilen, ließ dabei allerdings sein Leben. Für seine Truppe ist er als Held gestorben und weißt du, was sein letzten Worte waren?"  
"Nein, was."  
"Er bat seinen Freund darum, sich gut um Mutter und uns zu kümmern. Ich traf ihn im Ausbildungslager wieder. Er war mein Mentor und ich habe viel von ihm gelernt. Vaters letzte Gedanken, waren an uns gerichtet. Es war ihm egal, dass er starb, solange er nur wusste, dass Mutter, Kilas und mir nichts passierte und jemand da war, der sich um uns kümmerte.", Krenjo schluckte schwer. Die Erinnerung schien ihn sehr mitzunehmen.  
Auch Harry musste schlucken. Es war traurig, das zu hören, aber trotzdem schön, dass Krenjos Vater seine Familie so viel bedeutete.  
"Er muss euch sehr geliebt haben."  
"Ja. Er und Mutter haben immer gesagt, Kilas und ich wären für sie die größten Schätze der Welt und solange sie uns hätten, bräuchten sie keinen Reichtum, weil sie den größten Reichtum schon besitzen. Sie haben uns beide sehr geliebt.", Krenjos Stimme war leiser geworden. Harry schmerzte dieser Anblick. Sein Gegenüber schien seine Familie sehr zu vermissen.  
"Weißt du, wer in der Realität auf mich wartet?"  
"Nein. Ich habe bis jetzt keinen deiner Freunde gesehen."  
"Ein Junge namens Draco. Er sieht genauso aus wie Kilas und wir beide lieben uns wie Brüder. Als ich Kilas sah, dachte ich, Draco steht vor mir. Ich glaube, er ist Kilas Wiedergeburt."  
Krenjos Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Mein kleiner Bruder wurde wiedergeboren und du kennst ihn?"  
"Ich glaub schon.", lächelte Harry.  
"Darf ich...darf ich in deine Erinnerungen und...und ihn sehen?"  
"Natürlich."  
Krenjo legte seine Stirn an Harrys und schloss die Augen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte Harry und er musste leise lächeln. Krenjo löste sich wieder von Harry und begann zu kichern.  
"Das ist er. Das ist Kilas. Er hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Auf Fremde wirkt er kalt, arrogant und eingebildet, aber wenn man ihn näher kennen lernt, kann man gar nicht anders, als ihn gern zu haben. Verzeih die Frage, aber wer war der schwarzhaarige Mann mit den Schwarzen Augen?"  
"Du meinst Severus. Er ist Lehrer in meiner Schule und lehrt..."  
"Zaubertränke.", unterbrach Krenjo ihn kichernd.  
"Ja, woher weißt du das?"  
"Das ist Mutter. Er ist genauso wie sie. Unnahbar zu Fremden aber herzlich und gutmütig mit Bekannten. Mum war auch Hobbypsychologin und musste uns immer analysieren. Und der Blonde Mann mit den grauen Augen?"  
"Lucius. Dracos Vater. Sag bloß das ist..."  
"Ja, das ist Vater. Ich hätte nie gedacht, sie wieder zu sehen. Danke, Harry."  
"Schon gut. Entschuldige bitte, aber das muss ich jetzt erst mal verkraften. Also ist Draco die Wiedergeburt meines Bruders, Severus die meiner Mutter und Lucius die meines Vaters, oh man.", meinte Harry nur. Plötzlich begann er zu grinsen.  
"Ob Lucius und Severus sich wieder ineinander verliebt haben?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Möglich wär's."  
"Um zum Thema zurückzukommen. Dein Vater fiel also auf dem Schlachtfeld und was ist dann passiert?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile, die beide brauchten um mit dem Kichern aufzuhören.  
Krenjo wurde wieder ernst.  
"An dem Tag, als Mutter das Schreiben bekam, griffen die Truppen der Dämonen unser Dorf an. Bis auf Kilas und mich gab es keine Überlebenden. Der Sektor ist überfallen worden und außer uns hat nur noch Kana überlebt. Wir wurden erst ins Ausbildungslager gebracht. Da die Soldaten aber keine Ahnung hatten, was sie mit uns machen sollten, brachte man uns nach einiger Zeit ins Schloss. Du hast ja gesehen, was dort passier ist."  
"Ja. Und ich mag die Königin nicht."  
"Ich auch nicht. Aber damals fand ich den König sehr nett, weil er uns geholfen hat. Wie du zum Schluss gesehen hast, hab ich mich in ihm getäuscht."  
"Ich hätte ihm das auch nicht zugetraut. Er sah so freundlich und vertrauensselig aus."  
"Ja. Wie dem auch sei. Kana, Kilas und ich wurden zurück ins Ausbildungslager gebracht. Dort wurden erst mal unsere Fähigkeiten getestet. Ich war ein reiner Magier. Daher wurde ich vor allem in Magie und der Kunst des Brauens unterrichtete, aber auch Selbstverteidigung gehörte dazu.  
Kana war eine Magiekriegerin. Ihre Magie war zwar sehr stark, aber sie hatte auch ein enormes kriegerisches Potential. Ihre Ausbildung war meiner ähnlich, allerdings wurde bei ihr der kämpferische Aspekt noch mehr hervorgehoben.  
Kilas erhielt eine Ausbildung in Heiltränken, und Zaubern. Hauptaugenmerk lag bei ihm aber bei der Erziehung und kriegerischen Ausbildung mit dem Drachen.  
Unsere Kindheit war hart, aber wir waren glücklich. Denn wir hielten zusammen und das Glück des einen war das Glück des anderen. Ebenso wie der Schmerz des einen zum Schmerz des anderen wurde.  
Dann kam das Ende unserer Ausbildung, was bei mir der Tag meiner Weihe war. Du hast ja gesehen, was Lengrand getan hat oder kannst es dir zumindest denken?"  
Harry nickte betrübt.  
"Was ich damals nicht wusste ist, dass ein wahrer Hohepriester jungfräulich in die Weihe gehen muss. Ich konnte kein Hohepriester mehr werden und wurde deshalb als Oberpriester, der unter dem Hohepriester stand, einer Truppe zugeteilt und zog mit dieser in den Krieg.  
Solche Szenarien wie die mit Langrand musste ich noch öfters über mich ergehen lassen, denn die Oberpriester haben die Pflicht für das körperliche und seelische Wohl der Soldaten zu sorgen.  
Als mir das klar wurde, begann ich Lengrand zu hassen, dafür, dass er mir einen Teil meines Lebens zerstört hatte.  
Bei einer Schlacht wurden ich, Kana und elf andere Mitglieder der Elite, wie die mächtigsten genannt wurden, gefangen genommen.  
Kilas ließ, wie ich später erfuhr, in dieser Schlacht sein Leben.  
Nach einigen Jahren gelang es mir und meinen Mitgefangenen auszubrechen. Wir kehrten an den Königshof zurück, wo die Königin uns verurteilte, wir wären unfähig und hätten durch die Gefangenschaft unsere Ehre verloren. Wir wurden aus dem Palast verbannt und aus der Armee unehrenhaft entlassen.  
Das alles geschah allerdings nur, weil die Königin Angst vor uns hatte. Wir besaßen inzwischen mehr Macht, Ansehen und Einfluss als sie. Deshalb wollte sie uns los werden.  
Wir zogen uns zurück, mit der Bekanntmachung, dass wir hiermit nicht mehr zu ihrem Volk gehörten und jeder, der mit ihrer Art zu regieren nicht zufrieden wäre, sich uns anschließen könnte.  
Viele folgten uns und kaum zwei Jahre später, war ihr gesamtes Volk zu uns übergelaufen. Auch ihre Truppen haben sich uns angeschlossen und der König und die Königin standen alleine da.  
Wir übernahmen die Regierung und ließen beide hinrichten.  
Von da an gab es kein Königshaus mehr, das über das Universum herrschte, sondern der große Rat übernahm die Herrschaft. Wir änderten viel in der Regierung und auch in der Armee fanden Veränderungen statt. Da wir dreizehn Leute waren, hatten wir eine bessere Möglichkeit, alles zu kontrollieren und dem Volk zuzuhören, wenn es Probleme gab. Einmal wöchentlich fand eine Ratsversammlung statt, in der die neuesten Ereignisse besprochen und die wichtigsten Entscheidungen getroffen wurden.  
Wir schafften es, die Dämonen lange in(unter) Schach zu halten, aber irgendwann eskalierte die Situation. Also beschlossen wir, ein Schutzschild um das Universum zu bilden und den verschiedenen Völkern die Möglichkeit zu geben, selbstständig zu entscheiden und zu leben. Wir bestimmten verschiedene Familien, die über die einzelnen Gebiete wachen sollen und den Lebewesen dort unerkannt unter die Arme greifen sollten, ehe wir den Zauber sprachen, der uns selbst tötete, dafür aber das Leben von Myriaden Unschuldiger rettete.  
Viele Jahrmillionen mussten unsere Seelen warten, ehe sie genug Kraft gesammelt hatten wiedergeboren zu werden. In dieser Zeit befanden wir alle uns hier in diesem Garten. Kana und ich mussten sehen, wie alle anderen vor uns geboren wurden. Dann verschwand auch ich um als du Wiedergeboren zu werden. Doch wie du siehst, ist Kana nicht mehr hier. Also wurde auch sie zurück ins Leben geschickt."  
"Also bist du einer der mächtigen zwei Ratsmitglieder, von denen Schicksal erzählt hatte!"  
Krenjo begann zu lachen.  
"Ja. Kana und ich hatten eigentlich den kompletten Rat unter Kontrolle, denn ohne unsere beider Zustimmung, konnte kein Beschluss gefasst werden. Die anderen elf vertrauten uns und unserem Urteilsvermögen."  
"Ist Kana mächtiger als du, weil sie später wiedergeboren wurde?"  
"Jein. Ihre Magie ist nicht so stark wie meine, dafür kann sie um einiges fester Zuschlagen als ich. Man kann sagen, wir gleichen uns aus. Was ich nicht kann, kann sie und was sie nicht hinkriegt, schaff ich."  
"Wart ihr zusammen?"  
"Nein. Ich selbst war nie verliebt. Weshalb weiß ich nicht. Und Kana hatte ihr Herz an einen Drachenpriester verloren. Sie hatte schon immer nen Faible für blaue Augen."  
"Du scheinst sie aber sehr zu mögen."  
"Sie ist in den ganzen Jahren, in denen wir zusammen waren, eine Art jüngere Schwester für mich geworden, ebenso wie sie eine ältere Schwester für Kilas war. Vielleicht treffen wir sie ja eines Tages wieder."  
"Das hoffe ich auch. Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen."  
"Du solltest allmählich zurück. Dein Liebster wird ungeduldig. Ich werde mich ab und zu mit dir in Verbindung setzen und dir einen Teil unserer Kräfte zurückgeben. Aber nur so viel, dass du damit umgehen kannst."  
"Okay. Ich freu mich drauf, mit dir reden zu können. Aber was machen wir jetzt wegen Lucius, Severus und Draco. Soll ich es ihnen sagen?"  
"Oh nein. Ist so doch viel lustiger. Ich bin neugierig, ob Mum und Dad auch ohne unsere Hilfe wieder zueinander finden und wie Kilas sich entwickelt."  
"Mal sehen. Aber wie komm ich wieder in die Realität zurück?"  
"Keine Angst, ich bring dich wohlbehalten zurück. Wenn du aufwachst, wirst du neue Kräfte in dir spüren, ich Verschmelze diesen Teil meiner selbst wieder mit dir, wenn es in Ordnung ist."  
"Wird mein Charakter sich dabei ändern?"  
"Nein. Du wirst nie wieder so sein, wie du warst. Dafür musstest du zu viel mitmachen, aber ich hoffe, ich kann dir eine Vernünftige Basis für einen Neuanfang liefern. Und jetzt ist es Zeit für dich, wieder aufzuwachen.", lächelte Krenjo.  
Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er wieder durch endlose Dunkelheit gezogen und Krenjo und der Garten verschwanden aus einem Blick.


	27. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, blickte er direkt in besorgt dreinblickende Saphire, die begannen zu strahlen, als sie bemerkten, dass er aufgewacht war.  
"Kleiner Panther, alles okay?" fragte Tom sanft.  
Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, breitete sich eine gewaltige Hitze in ihm aus, die ihm den Atem nahm. Keuchend kniff er die Augen zusammen, und versuchte mit Krenjo Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
'Keine Angst. Es ist gleich vorbei', hörte er Krenjo beruhigend und entschuldigend in seinem Inneren.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei, und Harry spürte eine unglaubliche Energie in sich, die durch seinen Körper rauschte. Sie war stärker als jegliche magische Energie, die er bis heute wahrgenommen hatte.  
"Unglaublich", hörte er Schicksals atemlose Stimme. "Wer bist du?"  
Langsam setzte Harry sich auf und warf einen beruhigenden Blick in die Runde.  
'Krenjo...wer bin ich jetzt?' fragte er während dessen gedanklich.  
'Das ist dir überlassen. Namen sind für mich nicht mehr von Bedeutung, denn sie geben keine klare Auskunft über das Wesen, dass den Namen trägt. Sie bezeichnen nicht den Charakter oder seine Fähigkeiten. Im Laufe der Zeit, gab man mir einen neuen Namen. Man nannte mich Schattenmagier.'  
"Ich bin Luzifer Salazar Black. In dieser Zeit geboren als Harry James Potter. Vor vielen Millionen von Jahren war ich unter den Namen Krenjo oder aber Schattenmagier bekannt. Wie du mich nennen willst, bleibt dir überlassen", antwortete Harry, der Krenjo in der Sache mit den Namen nur zustimmen konnte.  
"Master Krenjo", keuchte Schicksal und ging auf die Knie. "Verzeiht, Master, aber ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr das seid", meinte sie dann untertänig.  
'Dies ist etwas, dass ich garantiert nicht vermisst habe', brummte Krenjo.  
Harry kicherte nur. 'Sag mal, gibst du mir auch später im Unterricht deine Anmerkungen, wenn ja, sollte ich die Lehrer vorwarnen.'  
'Nerve ich dich? Sorry, aber ich war so lange alleine, da fühlt es sich einfach toll an, wieder mit Jemanden reden zu können.' Harry spürte schon fast das Grinsen, das Krenjo bei diesen Worten hatte.  
'Du nervst mich nicht, aber ich glaube meine Freunde sind der Meinung, dass ich jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren habe. So wie die mich ansehen.'  
'Ich bemühe mich, dich nicht vollständig unglaubwürdig zu machen. Keine Sorge, ich halte jetzt erst mal die Klappe, aber wenn du was wissen möchtest, frag einfach. Ich bin immer bei dir.'  
'Mach ich. Danke.'  
"Harry, alles okay?" fragte Pansy vorsichtig.  
"Keine Angst Pansy, mir geht's gut. Aber Schicksal, stehe doch bitte auf. Noch bin ich nicht vollständig erwacht."  
"Wie meint ihr das, Master Krenjo?" fragte Schicksal verwirrt und stand auf.  
"Kleiner, was hast du erfahren. Bitte erzähl es uns", meldete sich Draco, setze sich neben Harry und zog ihn, unter den eifersüchtigen und missbilligenden Blicken von Tom, in seine Arme.  
'Krenjo, darf ich Draco sagen, dass er mal mein kleiner Bruder war? Sonst bringt Tom ihn irgendwann um.'  
'Mach ruhig. Ich genieße derweil die Umarmung.'  
'Du spürst das?'  
'Ja, ich fühle, was du fühlst. Wir sind jetzt direkt miteinander verbunden.'  
'Na toll. Das hättest du mir früher sagen können', brummte Harry und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Umfeld.  
Harry kuschelte sich näher an Draco. Er spürte, wie glücklich Krenjo in diesem Moment war und wollte ihm die Freude gönnen. Dann begann er langsam zu erzählen, was Krenjo ihm erzählt hatte. Die Sache mir Severus und Lucius, ließ er dabei aus.  
"Du glaubst also, ich bin die Wiedergeburt deines kleinen Bruders?" fragte Draco, als Harry zu Ende erzählt hatte.  
"Ja. Krenjo sagt das Gleiche. Nur, dass du jetzt älter bist als ich", lächelte Harry. "Also hast du keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, Tom. Draco wird mich dir nicht ausspannen."  
"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", meinte Tom, wurde leicht rot, verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und begann zu schmollen. Ihm war es egal, dass Draco die Wiedergeburt des Bruders von Harrys Wiedergeburt war. Er wollte seinen kleinen Panther in den Armen halten und nicht zusehen müssen, wie dieser sich an einen anderen kuschelte. Da war es ihm gleich, wer dieser andere war.  
"Nicht schmollen", meinte Harry, löste sich von Draco und krabbelte den kurzen Weg zu Tom, wo er dessen Arme nahm, sie auseinander zog und sich an seine Brust kuschelte. Mit einem treuherzigen Blick sah er zu Tom auf und meinte dann. "Ich liebe dich."  
Tom vergaß auf der Stelle, dass er beleidigt war, schloss seinen Liebsten in die Arme, lächelte ihn glücklich und voller Zärtlichkeit an und meinte dann. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Die anderen begannen nur zu grinsen. Kaum zu glauben, aber Harry hatte Tom vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Wenn das die anderen Todesser oder aber ihre Feinde mitbekommen sollten, war sein Ruf vollkommen zerstört. Blaise war der Erste, der diesen Gedanken aussprach.  
"Tom ich glaube, sollte jemals jemand außerhalb unserer Reihen rauskriegen, dass dich ein siebzehnjähriger vollkommen unter Kontrolle hat, ist dein Ruf im Arsch", grinste er.  
"Pff, dann übernehme ich den Job", meinte Harry nur und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Liebsten.  
"Du stehst bei den Todessern sowieso auf gleicher Stufe mit mir, solltest du dich dazu entscheiden ihnen beizutreten" meinte Tom, und überging einfach Blaises Einwurf und Harrys Kommentar dazu. Innerlich musste er dem jungen Vampir aber Recht geben. Nur würde eher die Hölle zufrieren, als das er das auch laut zugeben würde.  
"Unter einer Bedingung bin ich dabei", meinte Harry.  
"Und die wäre?" fragte Tom neugierig.  
"Es gibt doch in Hogwarts bestimmt schon einige, von denen du jetzt schon weißt, dass sie nach der Schule Todesser werden, oder?"  
"Ja. Fast alle Slytherins, ein paar Hufflepuffs und einige Ravenclaws. Warum?"  
"Ich möchte, dass jeder, der ein Todesser werden möchte, mindestens ein Jahr ausgebildet wird, damit man seine Stärken und Schwächen analysieren kann, und ihn dementsprechend einsetzt. Bei denen, die in Hogwarts sind, würde ich sagen, dass die Ausbildung beginnt, sobald sicher ist, dass sie uns beitreten. So können die Todesser schon vorher lernen, zusammenzuarbeiten, was bei einem Angriff unsererseits von Vorteil ist. Vor allem werden die meisten schwarzmagischen Sprüche auf eigene Faust gelernt, wodurch sich leicht Fehler bei deren Ausführung einschleichen können, die später nur schwer wieder ausgemerzt werden können."  
"Hast du dir das wirklich erst in den letzten Tagen ausgedacht?" fragte Tom verblüfft. Er wusste zwar, dass einige seiner Todesser manchmal eine echte Katastrophe bei einer Mission auslösten, aber auf die Idee, das ganze auf diese Art auszumerzen, war er nicht gekommen.  
Harry wurde leicht rot und meinte dann.  
"Das ist mir schon vor einiger Zeit gekommen."  
"Wie das?"  
"Na ja, bei deinem Angriff im Ministerium. Das war ja eine total undurchdachte und unkoordinierte Aktion."  
"Und warum machst ausgerechnet _du_ dir Gedanken darüber, wie man _meine_ Leute effizienter angreifen lassen kann?"  
"Na ja, ich, ich habe kurz zuvor schon darüber nachgedacht...dir( nicht) beizutreten...aber...aber ich habe mich nicht getraut irgendwas in der Richtung zu unternehmen, weil...weil ich doch dachte du willst mich töten...", flüsterte Harry und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.  
"Soll das heißen, hätte ich damals im Ministerium, oder auch etwas später, anklingen lassen, dass ich dich auf meiner Seite haben wollte, hättest du schon damals die Fronten gewechselt?" fragte Tom verblüfft.  
"Mhm", stimmte Harry zu und der Rotton auf seinen Wangen verstärkte sich.  
"Oh man, wenn ich das gewusst hätte...", stöhnte Tom. Dann sah er wieder Harry an. "Ich habe dir doch in deinem ersten Jahr angeboten, dass du zu mir wechseln kannst, und so weit ich mich erinnere, habe ich's nicht zurückgenommen."  
"Du kannst nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass man sich, wenn man jahrelang damit zu tun hatte, aufzupassen nicht von dir getötet zu werden, sich auf so ein Wort verlässt! Sag mal spinnst du?"  
"Woah, Moment mal, wann bitteschön habe ich versucht, dich umzubringen?"  
"Erstes Schuljahr."  
"Da wollte ich den Stein, hättest du ihn mir gegeben, wäre ich wieder gegangen, aber du musstest ja den Helden spielen und ihn nicht freiwillig rausrücken."  
"Zweites Schuljahr."  
"Häh?"  
"Ach stimmt ja, das war dein sechzehnjähriges Ich aus dem Tagebuch. Aber was ist mit meinem vierten Jahr? Auf dem Friedhof?"  
"Da wollte ich dich nicht umbringen. Nur ne kleine Show abziehen, damit es so aussieht, weil einer von Dumbledores Spionen da war. Der sollte ja nicht erfahren, dass ich dir nichts tun will. Ich wollte dir dein Bewusstsein nehmen und dich dann zu Jessmina und Harrison bringen."  
"Na okay. Und der Angriff im Ministerium? Warum wolltest du eigentlich unbedingt die Prophezeiung haben?"  
"Damit ich weiß, welchen Mist Dumbledore dir erzählt hat. Vor allem, hättest du sie meinen Leuten gegeben, wäre niemand verletzt worden."  
"Letztes Jahr?"  
"Das war deine Schuld. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt."  
"Du hast wohl für alles ne Ausrede."  
"Natürlich. Sonst wär ich nicht so weit gekommen, sondern der Alte wär mir schon zu meiner Schulzeit auf die Schliche gekommen", grinste Tom.  
Harry seufzte ein mal tief. "Soll ich sie dir sagen?"  
"Was?"  
"Die Prophezeiung."  
"Du kennst sie? Aber ich dachte, die wär zerstört."  
"Ja, aber Dumbledore hat in seinem Denkarium das Original. Das im Ministerium war ne Kopie."  
"Du kennst Dumbledores Denkarium?"  
"Ja. Warum fragst du?"  
"Na ja, wenn wir es schaffen einen Link zwischen seinem Denkarium und einem leeren Denkarium zu schaffen, könnten wir seinen Plänen vielleicht besser entgegenkommen, weil wir die Gedanken, die er ins Denkarium legt, jederzeit ansehen können, ohne dass er es merkt."  
"Und warum habt ihr das bis jetzt nicht gemacht?"  
"Weil Dumbledore Severus nie an sein Denkarium gelassen hat, zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht dabei war. Er weiß auch nicht, wo genau in seinem Büro der Alte es versteckt hat", meinte Severus.  
"Ich weiß, wo es ist. Wenn Severus mich ins Büro einschleust, während der Alte nicht da ist und ihr mir den Spruch sagt, kann ich's machen", meinte Harry.  
"So machen wir's. Dann hör ich mir die Prophezeiung im Original an."  
"Aber sie könnte wirklich stimmen", murmelte Harry.  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Na ja. Nach dem Wortlaut der Prophezeiung hätte es noch ein anderer Junge sein können."  
"Wer?"  
"Neville Longbottem."  
"Dann stellt er eine Gefahr dar?"  
"Nein, nicht solange du ihn nicht angreifst. Nach dem was in der Prophezeiung steht, bist du derjenige, der ihn zu deinem Feind machen kann, indem du ihn verfluchst und somit als dir ebenbürtig kennzeichnest. Wenn du ihn in Ruhe lässt, kann gar nichts passieren."  
"Warte mal, heißt das, wäre ich damals so bescheuert gewesen nach diesen ominösen Prophezeiten zu suchen, hätte ich jetzt einen ernstzunehmenden Feind?"  
"Ja. Laut Prophezeiung hättest du ihm damit die Macht verliehen, dich töten zu können."  
"Sie stimmt", mischt Schicksal sich ein.  
"Was?" fragten Tom und Harry gleichzeitig. Die beiden hatten die Tatsache, dass noch andere anwesend waren, bei ihrem Gespräch glatt vergessen. Dementsprechend überrascht wirkten sie auch, als Schicksal sich auf einmsl ins Gespräch einklinkte. Severus, Lucius, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Jessmina, Harrison und Narzissa hatten dem Gespräch der beiden interessiert gelauscht.  
"Nun, da Tom von uns gesandt wurde, kann er nicht einfach so getötet werden. Aus diesem Grund hat Verzweiflung die Prophezeiung erschaffen. Eine von uns gesprochene Prophezeiung ist immer wahr. Allerdings hat Verzweiflung damit gerechnet, dass Tom sich auf die Suche nach diesem 'Störfaktor' begibt. Sie hat auch dafür gesorgt, dass Severus beim Lauschen erwischt wurde und nicht alles mitbekommen hat."  
"Könntest du ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen?" fragte Tom an Harry gewandt.  
"Hm. Möglich, aber ich bezweifle es."  
"Warum?"  
"Wegen seinen Eltern. Sie liegen im Sankt Mungos, weil Bellatrix sie bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat."  
"Bella soll was getan haben?" fragte Tom verwirrt.  
"Sie hat die Longbottems so lange mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, bis sie dem Wahnsinn verfallen sind."  
"Warte mal kurz", meinte Tom. Dann konzentrierte er sich. Seine Augen wurden kurz rot. "Mist. Ich erreiche sie nicht", meinte er nach ein paar Minuten.  
"Wir befinden uns noch immer in einer Zeitbarriere. Außerhalb dieses Raumes steht die Zeit still. Nur hier läuft sie weiter", meinte Schicksal.  
"Oh. Das hatte ich vergessen. Kannst du die Barriere aufheben, damit alles wieder normal läuft. Das was hier besprochen wird, ist auch für andere interessant."  
"Natürlich. Wenn ihr erlaubt, werde ich jetzt gehen und Vater Zeit Bescheid sagen. Es könnte einen Moment dauern. Solltet ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, ruft nach mir und ich werde kommen", meinte Schicksal und stand auf.  
'Das können wir auch', meldete Krenjo sich auf einmal.  
'Wie meinst du das?'  
'Die Beherrschung der Zeit. Das können wir, beziehungsweise du, auch.'  
'Wie?'  
'Konzentrier dich darauf, die Zeit normal weiterlaufen zu lassen. Dann bündle einen Teil deiner Magie in diesen Gedanken und lass sie frei.'  
'Wie, freilassen?'  
'Nun, ich habe früher bei dieser Art von Zauber mit dem Finger geschnipst.'  
'Ich versuche es.'  
Mit diesen Worten konzentrierte Harry sich darauf, die Zeit normal weiterlaufen zu lassen. Dann ließ er diesen Gedanken in einen kleinen Teil seiner Magie einfließen und schnipste mit dem Finger.  
Tom sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Hat's geklappt?" fragte Harry, ohne auf die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen zu achten, an Schicksal gewand.  
"Ja. Woher...?"  
"Krenjo meinte, ich müsste das auch können, also habe ich's ausprobiert", grinste Harry verlegen.  
"Hat was geklappt", wollte Tom wissen.  
"Ich kann die Zeit beeinflussen", grinste Harry.  
"Nein. Wie?"  
"Krenjo."  
"Es stimmt. Krenjo konnte Raum und Zeit beeinflussen. Meine Eltern haben diese Fähigkeit von ihm erhalten", meinte Schicksal. "Wenn Ihr Probleme habt, Krenjo weiß, wie er zu uns gelangen kann", lächelte sie Harry an.  
"Verstanden."  
"Nun dann, auf Wiedersehen, Master Krenjo", meinte Schicksal, verbeugte sich kurz vor Harry und war dann in einem goldenen Licht verschwunden.


	28. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

"Komisches Mädchen", meinte Harry.  
"Wie dem auch sei. Lucius, Severus, Zissa, würdet ihr euch bitte um unseren Plan kümmern. Ich kläre inzwischen das mit Bella. Irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass sie Menschen in den Wahnsinn foltert. Dazu ist sie zu zart besaitet."  
"Ja, klar.", brummte Harry nur.  
"Es stimmt. Tante Bella ist wirklich zart besaitet. Nach der Sache im Ministerium war sie für einen Monat nicht mehr ansprechbar. Eigentlich sollte das Ganze ja nur eine Kurierarbeit werden, deshalb ist sie mitgegangen. Der Kampf hat sie ziemlich fertig gemacht", meinte Draco und sah Harry ehrlich an.  
"Lasst mich bitte selbst ein Urteil fällen. Okay. Und keine Angst, ich möchte versuchen alle Todesser noch mal ohne Vorurteile und ohne Rücksicht auf das Vergangene kennen zu lernen. Immerhin seid ihr alle auch ganz anders als ich gedacht hätte", meinte Harry nach einer Weile.  
"Natürlich, Liebling", meinte Tom nur und gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich rufe sie dann mal her. Und ihr drei, an die Arbeit, ihr werdet nicht fürs nichts tun bezahlt."  
"Nein. Wir werden gar nicht bezahlt", grinste Zissa und verschwand. Lucius und Severus folgten ihr kopfschüttelnd.  
Als Harry die Beiden nebeneinander sah, fiel ihm wieder ein, was Krenjo gesagt hatte.  
"Du Draco, sag mal, was für eine Beziehung haben Severus und dein Vater eigentlich?"  
"Sie sind seit Jahren die besten Freunde, warum?"  
"Hm. Nur so", meinte Harry und grinste.  
'Was hast du vor', wollte Krenjo wissen.  
'Na ja, mal sehen, ob sie nicht mehr als beste Freunde sind. Immerhin sind sie oft zusammen und verstehen sich gut.'  
"Harry, warum grinst du so komisch?" fragte Tom.  
'Darf ich's Tom sagen? Der könnte uns helfen.'  
'Von mir aus.'  
'Danke.'  
"Erkläre ich dir später, wenn wir alleine sind. Ist ein Geheimnis. Rufst du jetzt Bellatrix? Sonst verpasse ich meine Prüfung. Was habe ich heute eigentlich und was ist mit der von gestern gewesen?"  
"Gestern hab ich übernommen. Heute hast du Geschichte der Zauberei, Arithmantik und Runenkunde. Aber die letzten beiden Fächer kannst du nicht, also werd ich das übernehmen und du paukst das ganze bis Ferienende", meinte Tom.  
'Ich beherrsche Arithmantik und Runenkunde und kann dir bei der Prüfung helfen.'  
"Lass mal, Krenjo kann das auch und macht die Prüfung. Somit ist es auch meine Leistung und nicht deine."  
"Okay. Dann rufe ich jetzt mal Bella her", meinte Tom und konzentrierte sich wieder. Seine Augen wurden wieder rot. Nach knapp einer Minute war es vorbei. Seine Augen wurden wieder blau.  
"Duhu Tohom", meinte Harry fragend.  
"Ja. Was?"  
"Kannst du deine Augen nicht rot lassen?"  
"Warum?"  
"Ich find sie rot cooler", grinste Harry.  
"Heißt das, meine blauen Augen gefallen dir nicht?"  
"Doch, sie gefallen mir. Aber die roten sind cooler."  
"Aha. Die meisten haben Angst vor roten Augen", meinte Tom und sah Harry verwirrt an.  
'Ich mag rote Augen. Sie erinnern mich an ihn', hörte Harry Krenjo seufzen.  
'An wen? Ich dachte du wärst nie verliebt gewesen.'  
'Zu Lebzeiten war ich nie verliebt. Du hast doch den Brunnen im Garten gesehen. Durch den konnten wir auf diesen Planeten blicken.'  
'Und du hast dich in jemanden verliebt, den du im Brunnen gesehen hast?'  
'Ja', meinte Krenjo und klang eindeutig verträumt.  
Harry grinste. 'Wie hieß er den?'  
'Salazar.'  
'Salazar Slytherin?'  
'Ja, woher weißt du das?'  
'Salazar Slytherin war ein Gründer von Hogwarts und ist Toms Vorfahre.'  
'Echt?'  
'Ja, echt.'  
"Harry?" fragte Tom vorsichtig. Sein Liebling wirkte leicht weggetreten.  
"Hm", machte Harry und seine Augen wurden wieder klar.  
"Was hast du gemacht? Du sahst irgendwie so aus, als wärst du nicht wirklich hier."  
"Habe mich mit Krenjo unterhalten. Sorry. Aber er meinte, er würde rote Augen auch lieben, weißt du, warum?"  
"Nein, warum?"  
"Weil er sich in Salazar verknallt hat, als er ihn durch den Brunnen, von dem ich euch erzählt habe, gesehen hat. Sie konnten von dort aus nämlich auf unseren Planeten blicken."  
"Salazar Slytherin hatte rote Augen?" fragte Draco verwirrt. Pansy und Blaise wirkten auch so, als hätten sie das nicht gewusst.  
"Ja. Wusstet ihr das nicht?"  
"Nein, aber warum hatte er rote Augen, wenn unsere Farben grün sind, das beißt sich doch."  
'Das war ein Zeichen des Zusammenhaltes. Salazar hatte Rote Augen und Grüne Farben für sein Haus. Godric Gryffindor hatte grüne Augen und Rote Farben. Bei den Frauen war's das Gleiche. Sie haben die Augenfarbe des jeweils anderen zur Hausfarbe gemacht.'  
"Wow. Sie mussten echt gut befreundet gewesen sein", meinte Harry laut, um den Kontakt zur Realität nicht wieder zu verlieren, wenn er geistig antwortete.  
"Wer muss echt gut befreundet gewesen sein?, fragte Pansy nach.  
"Die Gründer von Hogwarts. Krenjo meinte, dass sie die Augenfarbe des jeweils anderen zur Farbe für ihr Haus gemacht haben. Also hatte Gryffindor grüne Augen und Slytherin rote", klärte Harry sie auf.  
"Sagt mal, habt ihr in Geschichte der Zauberei geschlafen?" fragte Tom.  
Ein vierstimmiges "Ja, warum?" ertönte.  
"Weil das Stoff der dritten Klasse ist."  
"Lass du dich mal von einem Geist unterrichten. Da ist es interessanter, dem Gras beim wachsen zuzusehen", meinte Harry nur.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
"Herein", meinte Tom.  
Langsam ging die Tür auf und Bellatrix Lestrange betrat den Raum. Vor Tom ging sie auf die Knie und sagte.  
"Ihr habt gerufen, My Lord."  
"Ja, steh auf und setzt dich", meinte Tom kalt.  
Dafür verpasste Harry ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen.  
"Ein bisschen Freundlichkeit hat noch niemanden umgebracht. Ihre Gefühle laufen so schon Amok, da brauchst du nicht auch noch einen auf Eisklotz zu machen."  
Tom funkelte Harry beleidigt an.  
"Sag du mir nicht, wie ich meine Leute zu behandeln habe", zischte er.  
Eine Minuten funkelten sich beide böse an, ehe Tom den Blick abwandte und beleidigt in die andere Ecke sah.  
"Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wer in dieser Beziehung das Sagen hat", grinste Draco.  
Tom lief rot an und ließ ein Schnauben hören.  
"Ähm", machte Bellatrix wieder auf sich aufmerksam, die verwirrt auf Harry und Tom blickte.  
"Hallo Bella. Bitte setz dich doch. Beachte Tom einfach nicht weiter, der schmollt nur" grinste Harry sie an.  
Nach einem kurzen, vorsichtigen Blick auf Tom setzte sie sich in den Sessel, in dem Schicksal noch vor wenigen Minuten gesessen hatte.  
"Tante Bella, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Luzifer Salazar Black. Vor wenigen Tagen noch Harry James Potter", lächelte Draco sie verständnisvoll an.  
"Das ist Potter? Du siehst aus wie...", begann Bella, verstummte dann aber. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob er Jessmina und Harrison schon kennen gelernt hatte. Diese hatten nämlich kurz nach Lucius und Severus den Raum verlassen. Jessmina fühlte sich nicht wohl und Harrison hatte seine Frau begleitet.  
"Wie meine Mutter? Keine Angst, ich habe sie schon kennen gelernt", lächelte Harry die Schwarzhaarige aufmunternd an.  
"Okay" meinte Bella, betrachtete betreten ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß gefaltete hatte. "Wegen...wegen Sirius...es...es tu mir leid...das wollte ich nicht...", flüsterte sie leise.  
"Schon okay. Es war ein dummer Unfall."  
Überrascht hob die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf.  
"Du bist mir nicht böse?"  
"Wenn ich auf dich sauer wäre, müsste ich theoretisch auch auf mich, Sirius und Dumbledore sauer sein. Auf mich, weil ich so dämlich war überhaupt ins Ministerium zu gehen, ohne anständig nachzuprüfen, ob die Vision auch stimmte. Auf Sirius, weil er mir gefolgt ist. Und auf Dumbledore, was ich so oder so bin, weil er Sirius so lange im Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt hat."  
Bellatrix lächelte ihn traurig an. "Du warst im Haus der Blacks?"  
"Ja, Dumbledore hatte da sein Hauptquartier für den Phönixorden. Jetzt gehört es mir."  
"Verstehe. Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
Harry seufzte tief. Irgendwie konnte er selbst nicht mehr glauben, dass sie wirklich zu so einer Tat fähig gewesen wäre.  
"Hast du die Longbottems mit dem Cruciatus belegt?"  
"Ja", hauchte sie. "Aber ich stand unter dem Imperius."  
"Von wem?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?" fragte Tom scharf nach.  
"Ich...ich wollte es vergessen...", flüsterte sie und Schmerz und Trauer zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.  
"Tom, es reicht. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, dich in einem zivilisierten Ton zu unterhalten, dann geh" meinte Harry, als Tom den Mund aufmachen wollte, um Bella anzufahren. Die Kälte in der Stimme seines Liebsten ließ ihn inne halten. Dann nahm auch er die Welle aus Schmerz, Trauer und Angst wahr, die von Bella ausging. Er seufzte. Er setzte sein natürliches Veelagespür eindeutig zu selten ein.  
Er warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Harry. Dieser lächelte ihm kurz leicht zu und wand sich dann wieder an Bella.  
"Du wolltest es nicht, oder?"  
"Nein. Ich hätte so etwas nie gewollt", flüsterte sie und Tränen traten ihr ins Gesicht.  
'Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Krenjo dazwischen.  
'Nevilles Eltern wurden so lange mit einem Folterfluch traktiert, bis sie wahnsinnig wurden.'  
'Leben sie noch?'  
'Ja, aber sie sind total apathisch und erkennen nichts und niemanden wieder. Nicht mal ihren einzigen Sohn. Sie liegen in einem Zaubererkrankenhaus in Behandlung. Allerdings gibt es kein Gegenmittel.'  
'Ihr Sohn lebt?'  
'Ja, warum fragst du?'

‚Nun, ich wüsste vielleicht einen Trank, der hilft. Allerdings benötigt man dafür das Blut eines Verwandten. Da dieser Junge ihr Sohn ist, kann er für beide angewandt werden. Hätten sie keine Kinder, bräuchte man einen Blutsverwandten der Frau, und einen des Mannes. Aber so wäre es einfacher, weil der Trank nur einmal gebraut werden müsste.'  
'Du kannst sie wieder normal machen?'  
'Ja. Ich kann ihnen zwar die Erinnerung an das Erlebte nicht nehmen, aber ich kann ihrem Geist helfen, in die Realität zurückzukehren.'  
"Super.", rief Harry.  
Die anderen sahen ihn nur verständnislos an.  
"Krenjo kennt eine Möglichkeit, Nevilles Eltern zurückzuholen.", grinste Harry.  
"Echt?"  
"Ja. Dazu brauche ich aber Nevilles Hilfe."  
"Ich glaube, der würde so ziemlich alles mitmachen, wenn du ihm dafür seine Eltern zurückbringst.", meinte Pansy. "Bei mir wär's zumindest so."  
Die anderen nickten nur zustimmend.  
"Verzeiht, aber wer ist Krenjo?" fragte Bella verständnislos.  
Bevor jemand antworten konnte, erschien ein Hauself.  
"Master Tom, der Prüfer wartet auf Master Luzifer", piepste sie und verbeugte sich tief.  
"Danke. Draco, erklär du es ihr. Sie ist deine Tante. Ich geh dann mal den Prüfer nerven", meinte Harry, gab Tom einen kurzen Kuss und verließ dann den Raum. An der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um. "Ach ja, Bella, ich hoffe du bleibst zum Mittagessen. Ich würde dich gern besser kennen lernen", damit war er verschwunden.  
"Tja, sieht aus, als hätte er dich gerade eingeladen", meinte Draco und lächelte seine Tante an.  
"Er ist ganz anders als ich dachte", murmelte diese.  
"Ja, weil er jetzt er selbst ist. Etwas, dass er vorher nie sein konnte", meinte Blaise mit trauriger Stimme.


	29. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28

Harry machte sich erst einmal auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er konnte ja nicht mit dem Bettlaken um die Hüften seine Prüfung schreiben. Unterwegs unterhielt er sich mit Krenjo, wie sie das mit der Prüfung machen sollten.  
'Wie willst du eigentlich die Prüfung mitschreiben?'  
'Na ja, zum einen könntest du mir deinen Körper für ein paar Stunden überlassen. Ich glaube aber, dazu kennen wir uns noch nicht lange genug. Zum anderen kann ich ja durch deine Augen sehen. Dann sag ich dir einfach, was du schreiben musst. So lange du mir nicht antwortest, dürfte dein Blick klar bleiben.'  
'Wir machen das Zweite. Aber sag mal, heißt das, wenn ich absolut keinen Bock mehr habe, kann ich dich in meinen Körper lassen und habe meine Ruhe?'  
'Ja. Du würdest in den Garten kommen. Dabei gibt es dann zwei Möglichkeiten. Zum einen kannst du unsere Verbindung benutzen und mit mir in Kontakt bleiben. Zum anderen kannst du die Verbindung unterbrechen und hast so lange deine Ruhe, bis ich nachsehen komme, was mit dir los ist.'  
'Kannst du die Verbindung auch trennen?'  
'Ja. Aber ich werde es nur tun, wenn du es möchtest. Weißt du, ich war sehr lange alleine, da tut es mir gut, wieder Kontakt zu anderen zu haben.'  
'Warum bist du im Garten eigentlich noch immer alleine?'  
'Weil wir so lange im Körper unserer Wiedergeburt wohnen, bis der erste Kontakt zwischen uns hergestellt wurde.'  
'Wenn du die ganze Zeit bei mir warst, wie kommt es dann, dass du meine Freunde nicht gekannt hast?'  
'Wir befinden uns hinter einem Siegel und können nichts sehen oder hören. Nur fühlen.'  
'Du hast alles gefühlt, was ich auch gefühlt habe?'  
'Ja. Teilweise habe ich es auch gesehen, wenn du schreckliche Angst hattest und innerlich um Hilfe gebeten hast. Leider waren mir die Hände gebunden. Ich hätte dir so oft gern geholfen.'  
'Schon okay. Ist nicht deine Schuld.'  
'Aber ab jetzt wird Üleus auf dich aufpassen.'  
'Du kennst ihn?'  
'Ja. Er war mal mein Haustier. Ist anscheinend in dieser komischen Gasse wiedergeboren worden, er hat wohl gespürt, das du in der Nähe bist und sich deshalb geregt.'  
'Ach so. Warte mal. Hast du in meinen Gedanken gewühlt?'  
'Ja, sorry. Aber nur in den glücklichen. Die anderen habe ich bei meiner Erweckung hinter einer Mauer verbarrikadiert. Wenn du dazu bereit bist, werden wir sie eine nach der anderen gemeinsam bewältigen. Bis dahin werde ich dich von ihnen verschonen.'  
'Danke. Das können wir machen. Aber bitte nicht in nächster Zeit.'  
'Natürlich. Du entscheidest, wann und wo.'  
'Danke', damit klinkte Harry sich wieder aus ihrer geistigen Verbindung aus und betrat sein Zimmer, vor dessen Tür er inzwischen angekommen war. Neben dem Kamin auf einer Stange, die vermutlich ein Hauself in der Zwischenzeit befestigt hatte, saß Üleus und sah ihn treuherzig an. Er war wieder sauber und sein Gefieder leuchtete geradezu. Vor dem brennenden Kamin, immerhin war es draußen trotz der Jahreszeit schon verdammt kalt geworden, lag Alisa zusammengerollt. Anscheinend schienen sich beide prächtig zu verstehen. Auch Alisa hob den Kopf und sah Harry an.  
Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht esss dir?  
Gut. Keine Sssorge. Esss ist allesss wieder in Ordnung. Du ssscheinssst dich mit Üleussss gut zu verstsssstehen.  
Ja. Er isssst sssehr nett und möchte dich, ssso wie ich, bessschützzzzen.  
Harry nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dort stand ein ziemlich korpulenter Mann mit Halbglatze. Harry kannte ihn. Er hatte auch vor zwei Jahren die Prüfungen in Hogwarts abgenommen.  
"Guten Morgen", meinte Harry und setzte Augenblicklich seine Maske aus gelangweilter Überheblichkeit wieder auf, die er schon in der Winkelgasse benutzt hatte.  
"Guten Morgen, Mister Black. Können wir mit der Prüfung beginnen?"  
"Ich würde vorher gerne noch duschen und mich anziehen. Der Morgen war leicht chaotisch", meinte Harry und ging erhobenen Hauptes zum Schrank, den er öffnete und wahllos eine Hose, ein Hemd, Socken und Unterwäsche herausholte.  
"Aber der Zeitplan...", begann der Prüfer. Harry aber schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Keine Sorge, ihr Zeitplan wird nicht verändert werden müssen. Setzten sie sich doch, während ich im Bad bin. Es dauert nicht all zu lange und die Prüfung beginnt so oder so erst in einer halben Stunde. Immerhin ist es erst neun."  
Der Prüfer warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Alisa. Er schien nicht gerade erpicht darauf zu sein, der Schlange zu nahe zu kommen.  
Harry bemerkte den Blick.  
"Keine Angst. So lange sie mich und sie nicht gefährden, wird Alisa ihnen nichts tun", mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry im angrenzenden Bad, verschloss und versiegelte die Tür hinter sich und ließ den Prüfer mit seinen Haustieren allein. Harry war es in diesem Moment eigentlich egal, ob Alisa den Prüfer biss oder nicht. Seufzend ließ er das Bettlaken fallen, legte seine frischen Klamotten auf eine Anrichte und stieg unter die Dusche.  
Er hörte Krenjo innerlich kichern.  
"Was?" fragte er laut.  
'Du hast doch was von mir. Diese gelangweilt überhebliche Art. So habe ich mich vor Feinden oder vor Leuten, die ich nicht leiden konnte, benommen.'  
"Echt?"  
'Ja, aber warum ausgerechnet gelangweilte Überheblichkeit?'  
"Um den Eisklotz zu mimen bin ich zu sensibel und für eine arrogante Antwort wurde ich von meinem Onkel mal fast tot geprügelt. War die einzige Alternative, die mir noch einfiel. Als Hagrid dann aber meinte, ich wäre berühmt, hab ich mir eine neue Maske zugelegt, die dazu passen sollte."  
'Fröhlich, naiv, unschuldig und abenteuerlustig?'  
"Ja. Ich habe gedacht, das passt am besten zu der Situation."  
'Ach so. Und jetzt wieder gelangweilte Überheblichkeit.'  
"Ja. Immerhin werde ich dieses Jahr alles daran setzen, nach Slytherin zu Draco, Blaise und Pansy zu kommen. Da passt dieses Auftreten vor den anderen Schülern immer noch am besten."  
'Stimmt.'  
Das Gespräch verstummte wieder, während Harry aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete. Dann schlüpfte er in die schwarze Hose und das dunkelblaue, fast schwarze, Hemd, das er gegriffen hatte. Auf dem Hemdkragen und den Ärmeln entdeckte er dabei silberne Schlangen, die sich um die Handgelenke und den Hals zu winden schienen.  
"Ich glaube, wenn ich das nächste Mal Klamotten kaufen gehe, nehm ich Draco wieder mit. Der Junge hat echt guten Geschmack."  
'Mach das. Auf mich brauchst du da nicht zählen. Meine Klamotten haben mir früher Kana und Kilas ausgesucht.'  
"Echt? Ach ja, mal was anderes, wenn ich die Wiedergeburt von Kana sehe, kannst du mir dann sagen, das sie es ist?"  
'Klar kann ich das. Wenn ich in die Augen der betreffenden Person sehen kann, kann ich dir auch sagen, ob er oder sie eine Wiedergeburt ist. Und wenn ich die wiedergeborene Person kannte, kann ich dir auch sagen, wer das ist oder war. Je nach dem.'  
"Okay. Oh man."  
'Was?'  
"Das dauert immer so lange, bis meine Haare wenigstens halbwegs trocken sind, aber abschneiden will ich sie nicht."  
'Konzentrier dich drauf. Es gibt so ziemlich nichts, was du mit etwas Konzentration nicht beeinflussen oder beherrschen könntest.'  
"Was meinst du mit so ziemlich nichts."  
'Kanas Zauber kannst du nicht abändern oder so. Ebenso wie du sie selbst nicht kontrollieren kannst. Aber sonst, habe ich keine Grenzen festgestellt. Nur Kana.'  
"War das bei ihr genauso?"  
'Ja. Wir konnten einander noch nie beeinflussen. Deshalb haben wir die verschiedenen Zauber auch nicht zum üben aufeinander angewandt. Hätte sowieso nichts gebracht.'  
"Aha", meinte Harry, konzentrierte sich wieder und wenige Sekunden später waren seine Haare wieder trocken. "Super."  
'Hab ich's nicht gesagt.'  
"Danke Krenjo. Aber jetzt sollten wir nachgucken, ob unser Prüfer noch lebt, oder ob er inzwischen vor Angst gestorben ist", kicherte Harry. Dann ging er zur Tür, entsiegelte sie, setzte seine Maske auf und trat wieder ins Zimmer. Der Prüfer saß auf dem äußersten Ende der Couch und betrachtete verängstigt die Schlange.  
Harry grinste innerlich.  
"Wir können anfangen, wenn sie so weit sind."  
"Natürlich", meinte der Prüfer und sprang auf. Dann begann er in einer Aktentasche, die neben ihm stand, zu wühlen.  
Harry ging an ihm vorbei zu Alisa.  
Na Kleinesss war er brav?  
Ja, aber er ssscheint Angsst vor mir zzzu haben.  
Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, ein belustigtes glucksen von Alisa zu vernehmen.  
Komm her. Ärgern wir ihn ein bisssschen, dann lässssst er mich wenigssstenssss in Ruhe die Prüfung sssschreiben und sssschindet keine ZZZZeit.  
Meinte Harry und streckte Alisa seinen Arm hin. Diese verstand sofort, schlängelte sich den Arm hoch und blieb auf Harrys Schultern liegen, ihren Kopf treuherzig rechts neben seinen gelegt und ihren Schwanz um Harrys linken Oberarm geschlängelt.  
Als der Prüfer das sah, wurde er kalkweiß, sagte aber nichts. Er legte nur den Prüfungsbogen auf den Schreibtisch und wich dann, als Harry auf ihn zuging so weit wie möglich aus um der Schlange ja nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
Harry hingegen setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, wühlte kurz in den Schubladen und holte dann ein Tintenfass, eine Schreibfeder und einige Bogen Pergament hervor. Dann sah er zum Prüfer.  
"Wann genau kann ich anfangen und wie lange habe ich Zeit."  
Der Prüfer hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf die Couch zurückgezogen, wobei er auch zu Üleus Abstand hielt. Er schien beiden Tieren nicht wirklich zu trauen. Immerhin war es äußerst seltsam, dass sich eine Phönixart, was er dachte, dass der Vogel wäre, und eine Schlange sich gut verstanden. Vor allem nicht, wenn diese Schlangenart zur gefährlichsten und giftigsten gehörte, die bekannt war, auch wenn augenscheinlich beide noch Jungtiere waren, so waren sie ihm trotzdem unheimlich.  
"Sie können sofort beginnen. Sie haben insgesamt zweieinhalb Stunden Zeit", meinte der Prüfer mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Harry bekam Mitleid mit dem Mann und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Üleus erhob sich sofort und landete, da die Schultern besetzt waren, auf Harrys Schreibtisch. Dann beugte der Schwarzhaarige sich über seine Aufgaben. Als er das erleichterte Ausatmen des Prüfers hörte, musste er grinsen. Dann konzentrierte er sich aber auf die Fragen und begann zu schreiben, während Alisa und Üleus ihm interessiert zusahen.


	30. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Nach knapp eineinhalb Stunden, mehreren Einwürfen von Krenjo und gelegentlichen Streicheleinheiten für Alisa und Üleus, hatte Harry seine Prüfung beendet.  
"Ich bin fertig und würde gerne abgeben, oder muss ich die nächste Stunde hier sinnlos rum sitzen", meinte Harry, wandte sich dem Prüfer zu, der in Unterlagen vertieft schien und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Natürlich nicht. Wenn sie fertig sind, können sie gehen. Sie gestatten mir doch, ihre Prüfung hier zu korrigieren?" fragte der Prüfer, als er aufblickte.  
"Selbstverständlich. Es liegt sowieso ein Zauber über meinen persönlichen Sachen. Wann muss ich wieder hier sein?" fragte Harry gelangweilt.  
"Um halb zwei. Dann schreiben sie Arithmantik. Die Prüfung dauert nur zwei Stunden. Danach eine halbe Stunde Pause und dann noch Runenkunde. Dann haben sie es für heute geschafft."  
Harry nickte nur, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und pfiff nach Üleus. Dann ging er weiter. Üleus erhob sich sofort und flog seinem Herrn hinterher.  
Sssag mal Alissa, hasssst du eine Ahnung, wo ich Tom finden könnte?  
Verssuchsss mal in der Bibliothek. Tom verbringt dort meissst seine ZZZeit, wenn er sssie hat.  
Danke.  
Damit lenkte Harry seine Schritte wieder zu Bibliothek. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein. Dort saßen noch immer Tom, Blaise, Draco, Pansy und Bellatrix.  
"Schon fertig?", fragte Tom und lächelte seinen Liebling an.  
"Mit Geschichte, ja. Heute Nachmittag sind noch Runenkunde und Arithmantik fällig."  
"Sicher, dass du die Prüfungen selbst schreiben willst?" fragte Draco noch mal nach.  
Harry winkte nur ab und ging auf Tom zu.  
"Schlimmstenfalls falle ich durch und habe dann in Hogwarts eben zwei Fächer weniger."  
Üleus flog an ihm vorbei, und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne neben Tom, allerdings mit genügend Abstand.  
"Er scheint uns immer noch nicht zu trauen."  
"Das gibt sich bestimmt noch", lächelte Harry und setzte sich neben Tom. Alisa glitt auf seinen Schoß, wo sie sich zusammenrollte, während Harry seine Füße aufs Sofa legte und sich liegend bei Tom einkuschelte.  
"War's schlimm?" fragte Blaise.  
"Nicht wirklich. Was ich nicht wusste, wusste Krenjo, aber sagt mal, wisst ihr wann die Elfenaufstände waren?"  
"1598 begonnen und 1609 beendet, warum?"  
"Also hatte ich doch recht. Krenjo meinte nämlich, sie hätten 1599 begonnen und 1608 geendet. Zum Glück habe ich nicht auf ihn gehört", grinste Harry.  
'Ph, man wird sich wohl mal irren dürfen', meinte Krenjo eingeschnappt.  
"Jaja, schon gut." Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.  
"Sei lieber lieb zu ihm, sonst lässt er dich in Arithmantik und Runenkunde auflaufen", grinste Tom seinen Liebsten an.  
"Hast du ihn gehört?"  
"Ja. Warum fragst du?"  
"Vorher auch schon?"  
"Ich habe gehört, das jemand was gesagt hat, allerdings ist der Sinn nicht bei mir angekommen."  
"Wie kommt das?"  
'Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das eure Herzen miteinander verbunden sind. Dadurch, das ihr einander liebt, haben eure Herzen eine Verbindung miteinander. Vorhin war die Verbindung zwar auch schon da, aber die Verbindung von uns beiden hat noch geschwankt, weil sie neu war.'  
"Unsere Herzen sind miteinander verbunden?" fragte Harry.  
'Ja. Das passiert aber nur, wenn man füreinander bestimmt war. Nichts und niemand kann euch zwei jetzt noch auseinander reißen. Nicht mal der Tod. Denn ihr könnt nur gemeinsam leben. Und werdet deshalb auch gemeinsam sterben.'  
"Aber bist du nicht unsterblich?" fragte Tom nach.  
'Ja. Ebenso wie du jetzt.'  
"Und warum auf einmal," wollte Tom weiter wissen.  
'Du hast gestern seinen Samen in dich aufgenommen. Da dies in gegenseitiger Liebe und Vertrauen geschah, wurdest du dadurch unsterblich.'  
Harry war bei Krenjos Worten knallrot angelaufen, und versteckte sein Gesicht an Toms Halsbeuge und durch seine Haare.  
"Ist er nicht süß", seufzte Tom und drückte seinen Liebsten lächelnd an sich.  
'Ja, das ist er', lächelte auch Krenjo.  
Harry sagte lieber nichts. Dafür war ihm die ganze Sache viel zu peinlich.  
"Wann hast du wieder Prüfung?" fragte Draco plötzlich. Er merkte, dass seinem Kleinen das Gespräch zwischen Krenjo und Tom unangenehm war, und wollte ihn ablenken.  
Harry warf nur einen rotwangigen, dankbaren Blick zu Draco und meinte: "Um halb zwei geht's weiter."  
Ein grinsender Harrison betrat den Raum.  
"Hallo Bella. Hey Harry, mit Geschichte der Zauberei schon fertig?"  
"Ja. Paps, warum grinst du so", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen.  
"O je. Das Grinsen kenn ich", meinte Tom nur. "Hab ich recht?"  
Harrison nickte nur und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Dann ließ er sich neben Blaise auf dem Sofa nieder.  
"Woher kennst du das Grinsen und was hat es zu bedeuten", wollte Harry an Tom gewandt wissen.  
"Darf ich, oder willst du?" fragte Tom nur.  
"Ich will. Also wir haben vorhin noch Severus abgefangen, damit er Jessmina untersucht. Ihr ging's gestern schon nicht so gut. Und er hat festgestellt, dass sie im zweiten Monat schwanger ist", grinste Harrison in die Runde.  
Harry schluckte nur und verlor sämtliche Farbe im Gesicht.  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch was vergessen" meinte Harry, stand auf und verließ schon fast fluchtartig den Raum.  
"Was hat er denn auf einmal", wollte Pansy verwirrt wissen.  
Draco seufzte nur.  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken. Er hat Angst, dass Jessmina und Harrison ihn jetzt, da sie ein weiteres Kind bekommen, nicht mehr mögen könnten. Immerhin wird dieses Kind von beiden aufgezogen und ihn kennen sie nicht wirklich."  
"Aber das stimmt doch nicht" meinte Harrison nur, als er traurig seinem Sohn nachblickte.  
"Aber für ihn sieht es so aus. Die Muggle haben ihm eingebläut, das er es nicht wert wäre geliebt zu werden, so eine Nachricht wirft ihn da natürlich aus der Bahn. Immerhin hat er euch gerade erst kennen gelernt, und möchte euch nicht verlieren."  
Üleus flog zu Tom und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder, wo auch Alisa lag, die bei Harrys abrupter Reaktion von seinem Schoß gerutscht war. Üleus sah Tom bittend an und fiepte leise.  
Tom, bitte, geh im nach. Bevor er noch eine Dummheit macht zischelte Alisa, und sah ihn ebenfalls bittend an.  
Tom erhob sich und ging seinem Liebsten nach. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wo der Kleine hin war, sah er zuerst mal im Esszimmer nach. Nichts. Dann nahm er sich das Kinderzimmer vor. Wieder nichts. Zum Schluss ging er noch in Harrys Zimmer, wo er aber nur den Prüfer antraf. Als er gerade wieder gehen wollte, vernahm er ein leises Schluchzen, dass aus der einen spaltweit geöffneten Tür seines eigenen Zimmers kam. Leise betrat er es. Auf der Couch zusammengerollt lag Harry und weinte vor sich hin, ein Sofakissen in seinen Armen an seine Brust gepresst.  
"Liebling" sagte Tom sanft, und ging zu seinem Liebsten, setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden und betrachtete ihn liebevoll.  
Harry sah ihn nur aus tränenzerfressenen Augen verloren an.  
"Komm her" meinte Tom liebevoll, und breitete seine Arme aus.  
Harry ließ das Kissen los und rutschte vom Sofa in Toms Arme, wo er sich ankuschelte und leise weiter weinte.  
Tom strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und wartete, bis Harry sich ausgeweint hatte. Als die Tränen versiegten, und auch das Schluchzen weniger wurde, sprach er ihn an.  
"Wieder gut?"  
"Nein. Sie wollen mich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr", war Harrys verzweifelte und tränendurchtränkte Stimme leise zu hören.  
"Das stimmt nicht. Auch wenn die noch ein Kind bekommen, so lieben sie dich trotzdem", meinte Tom sanft.  
"Aber sie werden mich nie so lieben können, wie sie das Baby lieben werden."  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht wirklich und sie kennen auch nicht meine Ängste und Sorgen, sie wissen nicht, was ich mag und was nicht. Darum können sie mich gar nicht wirklich lieben, so wie ich bin...aber...aber bei dem Baby werden sie alles mitbekommen...wenn es krank ist...oder Angst bekommt...das erste Lachen...und so. Deshalb...deshalb werden sie mich nie wirklich so lieben könne, wie ich bin, sondern nur so, wie sie mich sehen..."  
Tom ließ sich Harrys Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Im Prinzip hatte er ja Recht.  
"Siehst du...nicht mal du kannst was dagegen sagen...", meinte Harry.  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht können sie es wirklich nicht, aber gib ihnen doch erst mal die Chance dich wirklich kennen zu lernen. Und auch, wenn sie dich wirklich nie so tief lieben können wie sie das Baby lieben, dann hast du immer noch mich. Meine Liebe zu dir ist grenzenlos tief, und ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben, und es wird auch nie ein Wesen kommen, dass ich mehr lieben könnte als dich", meinte Tom nach einer Weile. Dann löste er sich leicht von Harry und sah ihm tief in die Augen, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, und wischte ihm mit den Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.  
"Ich werde so lange bei dir bleiben, wie du mich haben willst. Und ich liebe dich so tief, dass es mich selbst erschreckt, wie viel du mir bedeutest."  
Harry lächelte leicht. Ja, Tom war immer bei ihm. Und Tom würde ihn immer lieben. Selbst wenn alle anderen ihn hassen sollten, Tom würde noch bei ihm sein und ihn lieben. Und es würde ihm reichen. Als ihm das bewusst wurde, begannen seine Augen glücklich zu leuchten. So lange Tom ihn lieben würde und bei ihm blieb, wäre alles andere egal.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Tom. So tief, dass ich alles für dich tun würde."  
"Hm, wirklich alles?" fragte Tom und grinste schief.  
"Ja. Alles", flüsterte Harry. Er würde sich sogar von ihm nehmen lassen, wenn dieser es wollte. Obwohl er immer noch panische Angst davor hatte.  
"Würdest du mich dann auch küssen?" fragte Tom schelmisch.  
"Jederzeit", lächelte Harry, näherte sich Tom und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss. Tom strich mit seiner Zunge zärtlich über Harrys, von den Tränen, salzigen, Lippen. Nach kurzem zögern öffnete Harry seinen Mund leicht, um Tom Eintritt zu gewähren. Langsam und vorsichtig kam er der Bitte nach, und seine Zunge fuhr in Harrys Mund, um den fremden Ort zu erkunden. Harry hatte inzwischen vertrauensvoll die Augen geschlossen, seine Arme in Toms Nacken gelegt und zog diesen näher an sich.  
Toms Zunge erkundete langsam die unbekannte Mundhöhle. Er strich über die Zähne, die Backen entlang und dann zu Harrys Zunge. Die Süße, die ihn empfing berauschte ihn, und seine Hände wanderten von Harrys Wangen über den Hals und du Brust zu seinen Seiten, wo sie liegen blieben und den Schwarzhaarigen sanft streichelten, während seine Zunge Harrys streichelte und umschmeichelte.  
Nach einigen Minuten löste Tom atemlos den Kuss. Harry öffnete seine leicht verschleierten Augen und sah Tom fragend an. Auch sein Atem ging schneller.  
Tom betrachtete keuchend und mit vor Lust vernebelten Augen den Jungen vor sich.  
"Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte dieser zögernd.  
"Bei Merlin, nein. Aber wir sollten trotzdem lieber aufhören."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil ich sonst nicht weiß, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen kann. Harry, ich liebe dich und ich begehre dich, aber ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Deshalb habe ich mir vorgenommen zu warten, bis du dazu bereit bist, mit mir zu schlafen. Aber bitte, führe mich nicht zu sehr in Versuchung. Ich will dich nicht verletzen."  
"Du willst warten?" fragte Harry und sah Tom groß an. Damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet.  
"Natürlich. Es soll doch für uns beide schön sein. Aber dafür müssen wir uns Zeit lassen und es langsam angehen. Küssen und kuscheln reicht mir vorerst. So lange ich weiß, dass es für dich in Ordnung ist. Ich werde warte, bis du den nächsten Schritt machst", lächelte Tom ihn aufrichtig an.  
"Danke", sagte Harry glücklich und kuschelte sich an Tom. Dieser lächelte nur und schloss seine Arme um Harry.


	31. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

Lange Zeit saßen Harry und Tom so aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Boden von Toms Zimmer, bis ein plötzliches Magenknurren von Harry die Stille durchbrach.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lief feuerrot an, und nuschelte ein "Tschuldigung."  
"Schon gut, Liebling. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder wenigstens halbwegs anständig isst. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattest du heute auch noch kein Frühstück."  
"Mhm. Der Tag heute hat ziemlich chaotisch begonnen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe."  
"Ist okay. Du warst noch nicht ganz du selbst. Aber willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist."  
"Nicht jetzt, bitte."  
"Hm. Ich habe eine Idee. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal was essen und vergessen das Thema, und heute Abend kuscheln wir uns irgendwo zusammen, und erzählen uns gegenseitig etwas aus dem Leben des anderen. Immerhin kennen wir uns ja kaum. Was hältst du davon?"  
Harry dachte kurz nach.  
"Du musst mir auch nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", fügte Tom noch hinzu.  
"Okay. Ich will gern mehr über dich erfahren", meinte Harry leise.  
"Na also. Und jetzt komm, gehen wir was essen", sagte Tom und wollte aufstehen. Harry weigerte sich aber, ihn loszulassen, wodurch Toms Versuch nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt war. "Was ist denn, mein kleiner Panther?"  
"Können wir hier essen? Ich mag die anderen jetzt nicht sehen. Vor allem wollte ich dir doch noch was erzählen", sagte Harry und sah Tom aus großen Augen flehentlich an.  
Der seufze nur. Gegen so einen lieben und süßen Blick konnte er sich nicht wehren, geschweige denn, dass er es überhaupt gewollt hätte.  
"Na gut. Essen wir hier", lächelte der Ältere den Schwarzhaarigen an und rief dann: "Dilas."  
"Wer ist das eigentlich?"  
"Der Haupthauself. Er hat den größten Einfluss unter den Hauselfen."  
"Sie wünschen, Master Tom?" fragte der Elf, der neben ihnen erschien. Sollte er überrascht sein, dass sein Master mit einem jungen Mann auf dem Schoß auf dem Boden saß, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
"Wir würden gerne hier essen. Kannst du uns was hochbringen?" fragte Tom.  
"Natürlich Master Tom, sofort" meinte Dilas, verbeugte sich vor den beiden, und verschwand wieder.  
"Irgendwie behandelst du deine Hauselfen besser, als du Bella vorhin behandelt hast", meinte Harry und sah den Älteren verwundert an.  
"Das liegt daran, dass ich Bella nicht so gut kenne, wie meine Hauselfen."  
"Aber zu Lucius, Severus, Zissa, Mum und Paps bist du auch nicht so grob."  
"Das liegt daran, dass sie zu meinem Inneren Kreis gehören. Sie kennen mich besser als die anderen Todesser, und sind auch die einzigen, die mir mal die Leviten lesen dürfen, wenn ich Mist gebaut habe, allerdings nur, wenn wir unter uns sind."  
"Und Draco? Der meckert dich doch auch an."  
"Ja, und das ist allein deine Schuld. Du vertraust doch Pansy, Blaise und Draco, oder?"  
"Ja, warum fragst du?"  
"Ganz einfach, weil ich sie damit zu deinem Inneren Kreis zähle, und sie somit ebenso viele Rechte haben, wie mein Innerer Kreis."  
"Ich kriege meinen eigenen Inneren Kreis?"  
"Natürlich. Ich möchte nämlich, dass du dich dieses Jahr um die Ausbildung in Hogwarts von unseren Anwärtern kümmerst. Somit hast du deine eigene Truppe, und brauchst damit auch Leute, denen du bedingungslos vertrauen kannst, und die dich stützen. Was nach der Schule ist, sehen wir später. Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du aufstehen würdest. Der Boden ist verdammt hart, und wird mit der Zeit ziemlich ungemütlich."  
"Schlaf du erst mal ein paar Wochen ohne Decke auf einem Steinboden, dann reden wir wieder darüber, was ungemütlich ist", brummte Harry.  
"Willst du darüber reden?"  
Harry seufzte tief.  
"Einerseits ja, weil ich dir vertraue und dir glaube, dass du mich lieb hast, aber andererseits habe ich Angst, dass du mich dann nicht mehr magst."  
"Warum sollte ich dich nicht mehr mögen? Und komm jetzt bloß nicht wieder damit, dass du dumm und hässlich bist. Dass stimmt nämlich nicht."  
"Weil ich so schwach bin", flüsterte Harry.  
"Liebling, du bist nicht schwach. Du warst ein Kind und konntest dich gar nicht wehren. Du musst es mir auch nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber bitte, versprich mir, dass du irgendwann mit jemandem darüber reden wirst, sonst wird es dich von innen heraus auffressen und zerstören, und das will ich nicht", meinte Tom, zog Harry wieder näher an sich, und streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Rücken. "Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."  
"Das Erste, an was ich mich erinnere war, als ich vier war. Ich...ich habe in der Küche abspülen müssen...weil ich noch so klein war, stand ein Schemel vor der Spüle, damit ich ran kam", begann Harry zögerlich zu erzählen. Krenjo lächelte innerlich leicht, ehe er ihre Verbindung trennte. Das sollten die beiden unter sich ausmachen. Tom hörte still zu und streichelte weiter beruhigend über Harrys Rücken.  
"Der Schemel hat gewackelt und ist umgekippt. Dabei bin ich runter gefallen und ich habe mich vor Schreck an dem Gitter festgehalten, wo das gespülte Geschirr drauf lag. Es ist alles dabei kaputt gegangen. Da hat Onkel Vernon mich zum ersten mal richtig verprügelt. Ich hab danach gar nicht mehr richtig stehen können, und mir hat alles weh getan...danach musste ich den Keller ausräumen, und habe für die nächste Woche nicht zum essen bekommen...da hat es angefangen, glaube ich.  
Von dem Tag an hat Onkel Vernon mich jedes mal verprügelt, wenn mir was runter gefallen ist, oder wenn er der Meinung war, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht ordentlich gemacht habe, was eigentlich fast jeden Tag war. Ich bekam nur noch einmal am Tag was zum essen, und da auch nur eine Scheibe Brot. Was getrunken habe ich nachts, wenn meine Verwandten geschlafen haben. So ging es ein paar Jahre, und irgendwann hatte ich mich an die Schläge gewöhnt. Dann, an meinem siebten Geburtstag, da waren meine Tante und mein Cousin für eine Woche bei einer Bekannten, hatte Onkel Vernon ein paar Freunde eingeladen...sie saßen im Wohnzimmer und hatten getrunken...ich war dafür zuständig, sie zu bedienen...irgendwann hat dann einer gesagt...ich wäre doch recht süß und...und ob mein Onkel sich schon mal mit mir vergnügt hätte...ich hab gar nicht verstanden, was sie meinten, und dann...dann meinte Onkel Vernon, dass er das bis jetzt nicht gekonnt hätte...weil meine Tante ja immer da war...und...und dass er das ja jetzt nachholen könnte...dann...dann hat er mich gepackt und in Dudleys Zimmer geschliffen und dabei noch gemeint...dass die anderen warten sollten...sie wären auch gleich dran...ich...ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst und...und habe um mich geschlagen...ich wollte weglaufen aber...ich konnte nicht...", berichtete Harry stockend und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. Tom hatte damit angefangen ihn beruhigend hin und her zu wiegen. In seinem Inneren zog sich alles zusammen, als er die Erzählung hörte und die Wut auf Harrys Onkel stieg ins Unermessliche.  
"Er...er hat mir die Kleider runter gerissen und...und mich aufs Bett geschmissen...dann hat er seine Hose aufgemacht und gemeint...ich soll ihn in den Mund nehmen und daran saugen...ich hatte so große Angst...ich konnte mich gar nicht bewegen...da hat er mir eine runtergehauen und...und gesagt, wenn ich's nicht sofort mache...dann...dann passiert was...und da hab ich's dann gemacht...ich wollte doch nur, dass er mir nicht mehr weh tut...aber...das war widerlich und dann...dann hat er mich irgendwann zurückgeschubst und...und mich an meinen Füßen gepackt...und dann...dann...", Harry brach schluchzend ab.  
Tom hielt ihn noch immer fest und auch ihm waren die ersten Tränen gekommen. Er selbst wusste, wie es war, geschlagen zu werden. Und das täglich. Aber er konnte sich nicht im entferntesten vorstellen, wie ein erwachsener Mann einem siebenjährigem Kind so etwas grausames wie eine Vergewaltigung antun konnte.  
"...es hat so weh getan...ich hab nur noch geschrien und...und mein Onkel hat gelacht...dann weiß ich nichts mehr...alles ist schwarz geworden, aber...aber ich habe ihn immer noch lachen gehört...", schluchzte Harry weiter. Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme ängstlicher und verzweifelter.  
Tom bemerkte das und beschloss, einzugreifen, bevor Harry sich wieder in diesen grausamen Erinnerungen verlor.  
"Ganz ruhig, du musst nicht weiter erzählen, es ist gut. Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin hier und ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir noch mal jemand so etwas antut."  
"Tom, warum? Warum hat er das gemacht? Was habe ich schlimmes getan, dass er das gemacht hat? Was habe ich getan, um das verdient zu haben? Was?" fragte Harry verzweifelt und krallte sich haltsuchend an Toms Rücken fest.  
"Nichts. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."  
"Aber warum. Ich versteh es nicht. Warum?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber eins weiß ich sicher. Das hat keiner verdient. Und am aller wenigsten du."  
Harry vergrub sein Gesicht noch mehr in Toms Halsbeuge. Dieser ließ es einfach zu. Gab dem Jüngeren Halt, Wärme und Geborgenheit, damit er die Trauer, Angst und Einsamkeit hinter sich lassen konnte. Lange Zeit saßen sie so, und hielten sich einfach fest. Irgendwann wurde der Griff, mit dem sich Harry in Toms Rücken festgekrallt hatte, lockerer. Langsam löste Tom sich von Harry, und stellte fest, dass der Jüngere eingeschlafen war. Das alles musste ihn sehr mitgenommen haben. War nur zu hoffen, dass er, wenn er aufwachte, noch normal war. Vorsichtig nahm er Harry auf den Arm und trug ihn zum Bett, wo er ihn langsam hinlegte, und sanft zudeckte. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das inzwischen kalte Essen, das Dilas gebracht haben musste. Zum Glück hatte man ihn nicht bemerkt, sonst wäre Harry vielleicht unsicher geworden.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick zum Bett verließ er leise das Zimmer. Er wollte Harry nicht erschrecken, wenn dieser aufwachte. Auf dem Flur traf er auf den Prüfer.  
"Sir, könnten sie mir sagen, wo Mister Black ist? Die Prüfung beginnt in fünf Minuten und ich habe ihn seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen."  
"Ich schicke ihn sofort zu ihnen", meinte Tom nur in kaltem Ton, und ging Richtung Bibliothek davon.  
"Draco?" fragte er, als er die Tür öffnete.  
Dieser blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen. Er hatte die letzte Stunde damit verbracht unruhig auf und ab zu laufen, als er feststellen musste, das weder Harry noch Tom beim Mittagessen im Speisesaal waren.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er sofort und sicherte sich somit auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Blaise und Pansy, die auf der Couch saßen, und versuchten sich mit lesen abzulenken.  
"Ich habe ihn in meinem Zimmer gefunden und wir haben uns unterhalten. Das Gespräch hat ihn sehr mitgenommen, und er schläft jetzt in meinem Bett. Ich wollte dich bitten, zu ihm zu gehen, bis er aufwacht. Ich habe Angst, dass er einen falschen Eindruck gewinnen könnte, wenn er aufwacht und ich sitze neben ihm."  
"Und was machst du in der Zwischenzeit?"  
"Ich mache die Prüfung für Harry. Der Prüfer ist mir eben über den Weg gelaufen und hat nach Harry gefragt. Ich möchte ihn aber nicht aufwecken. Nimm doch Pansy und Blaise mit, dann hast du Gesellschaft, und Harry ist nicht zu erschrocken, wenn er aufwacht."  
"Geht klar", meinte Blaise nur und stand auf. Pansy tat es ihm gleich. Tom legte schnell noch eine Illusion über sich und ging dann zusammen mit Draco, Pansy und Blaise in Richtung Harrys Zimmer.  
Auf dem Flur trennten sie sich, und während die drei jungen Erwachsenen Toms Zimmer betraten, öffnete der dunkle Lord die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Dort fiel sein Blick zu erst auf Üleus und Alisa, die ihn besorgt musterten.  
Wasss issst mit Harry? Wo issst er?  
Er liegt in meinem Zzzimmer und ssschläft. Keine Angssst, esss geht ihm wieder gut und ich hab ihm nichtssss getan , antwortete Tom.  
Alisa entschlängelte sich und glitt an Tom vorbei aus dem Zimmer um zu ihrem Herrn zu gelangen. Üleus folgte ihr im selben Augenblick.  
Dann wandte Tom sich an den Prüfer und meinte, in einer perfekten Nachahmung von Harrys gelangweilt überheblichem Tonfall.  
"Verzeihen sie die Verspätung, aber es gab ein paar Probleme, die erst noch gelöst werden mussten."  
"Oh. Fühlen sie sich in der Lage die Prüfung zu schreiben, oder sollen wir sie verschieben?"  
"Nein. Keine Sorge. Wir können die Prüfung problemlos schreiben. Es ist alles geklärt", meinte Tom und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, den er inzwischen erreicht hatte.  
Der Prüfer legte ihm die Prüfungsfragen vor und meinte.  
"Sie können sofort beginnen und haben ab jetzt zwei Stunden Zeit."  
Tom nickte nur, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und begann zu schreiben.


	32. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31

Als Harry wenige Stunden später wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert. Es war, als wäre ein Teil der Last, die er auf seiner Seele getragen hatte, verschwunden. Dann kamen ihm wieder Toms Worte in den Sinn. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Er konnte nichts dafür. Fast schon verzweifelt klammerte er sich an diesen Worten fest. Er wollte ihnen so gerne glauben, aber die Worte seines Onkels hatten ihn zu sehr verletzt, als dass er sie so einfach vergessen könnte. Egal, wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte.  
'Nein, Harry. Nicht vergessen. Deine Vergangenheit ist ein Teil von dir, egal wie schrecklich sie auch sein mag. Sie hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du jetzt bist. Du darfst sie nicht vergessen. Du musst lernen, damit umzugehen', hörte er Krenjos Stimme in sich.  
'Aber...das ist so schwer.'  
'Ich weiß. Aber du bist nicht alleine. Du hast Freunde, die bei dir sind und dich stützen, wenn du strauchelst. Du musst ab jetzt deinen Weg nicht mehr alleine gehen. Und Tom wird dich immer wieder auffangen, solltest du stürzen auf deinem Lebensweg. Er wird immer bei dir sein, wenn du es zulässt.'  
'Aber bin ich dann nicht zu schwach um es alleine zu schaffen? Ich will nicht schwach sein.'  
'Das hat nichts mit Schwäche zu tun. Um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn man sie benötigt, zeugt nicht von Schwäche, sondern von Stärke, weil man seine Grenzen erkennt, aber trotzdem nicht vor ihnen zurückschreckt und sich ihnen stellt. Nur so kann man stärker werden.'  
'Also bin ich nicht schwach?'  
'Wärst du schwach, wärst du jetzt nicht hier, sondern hättest deine Qualen schon längst selbst beendet oder einfach aufgegeben, wenn dein Onkel dich wieder bewusstlos geprügelt hätte. Aber du hast nie aufgegeben und versucht, für eine bessere Zeit zu kämpfen und darauf zu warten. Harry, jetzt hast du es geschafft, diese bessere Zeit zu erreichen. Aber dein Kampf geht trotzdem noch weiter. Zwar nicht mehr für das hier und jetzt, aber du musst weiterhin kämpfen, damit die Vergangenheit nicht deine Zukunft bestimmen kann.'  
'Und wie?'  
'Du hast vorhin den ersten Schritt getan, indem du dich Tom anvertraut hast. Du musst anfangen, die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten und zu begreifen, das es nicht deine Schuld war. Aber du musst auch gleichzeitig versuchen, neue Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu schaffen. Dinge, an denen du dich festhalten kannst. Wie deine Erinnerungen an die nächtlichen Besuche von Tom in deiner Vergangenheit.  
Ich weiß, das es schwer ist und ich bin mir sicher, das du auch manchmal verzweifelst, aber bitte, denke immer daran. Du bist nicht länger allein.'  
'Ja, ich bin nicht mehr allein. Tom ist immer bei mir.', Harry lächelte leicht. Der Gedanke an Tom tröstete ihn und gab ihm neuen Mut.  
Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und erkannte Toms Zimmer. Dann setzte er sich auf und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Draco, Pansy und Blaise saßen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich leise. Tom war nicht zu entdecken.  
"Wo ist Tom?" fragte Harry ängstlich. Hoffentlich mochte er ihn wirklich noch.  
"Du bist ja wach", lächelte Draco ihn an und kam zum Bett. "Tom sitzt in deinem Zimmer und schreibt die Prüfung. Er wollte dich nicht wecken und hat uns gebeten, hier zu warten, bis du aufwachst, nicht, dass du dich erschrickst."  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Tom wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Deshalb hatte er die drei anderen hergeschickt. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er, auch wenn Tom selbst nicht da war, nicht alleine war, sondern trotzdem noch Freunde hatte, die sich um ihn kümmerten.  
"Wie spät ist es?"  
"Halb sieben. Du hast nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Geht es dir besser?" fragte Pansy und kam mit Blaise jetzt ebenfalls zum Bett.  
"Ja, geht schon. Danke, dass ihr hier seid."  
"Gern doch. Draco hat sowieso fast einen Anfall gekriegt, weil du und Tom nicht beim essen wart", grinste Blaise.  
Für den Kommentar fing er sich mal wieder einen Klaps von dem Blonden ein.  
"Und er hat immer noch kein Taktgefühl" brummte Draco, und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
Harry stand auf und ging die wenigen Schritte auf Draco zu. Bei dem Blonden angekommen, zog er dessen verschränkten Arme auseinander, schlang seine eigenen Arme um den Körper des Älteren und kuschelte sich bei ihm ein.  
"Danke, Draco. Danke, dass du da bist", flüsterte er.  
Draco lächelte leicht und schloss den Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme.  
"Immer doch, mein Kleiner. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Versprochen."  
Pansy betrachtete sich verzückt das süße Bild, das die beiden abgaben. Nur Blaise sah reichlich sauer aus. Irgendwas schien ihm gar nicht zu passen. Allerdings entging den anderen drein dieser wütende und eifersüchtige Blick.  
Harry war viel zu glücklich, dass Draco bei ihm war. Draco war viel zu froh, dass der Jüngere ihn so gern hatte und ihm so vertraute. Und Pansy war von dem Anblick schlichtweg zu verzückt, um etwas anderes wahrzunehmen.

Da Harry den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, und sein Magen deshalb lautstark protestierte, saßen er, Draco, Pansy und Blaise keine zehn Minuten später unten im Speisesaal, und aßen etwas. Die anderen drei hatten darauf bestanden mit zu essen, da sie genau bemerkt hatten, dass es ihm unangenehm war, alleine zu essen. Er hatte dabei irgendwie das Gefühl etwas falsch zu machen, und war daher froh, das er nicht alleine essen musste.  
Wenig später stießen auch Jessmina, Harrison, Lucius, Zissa und Severus zu den vieren.  
Jessmina, die Harrys Reaktion auf die Nachricht ihrer Schwangerschaft inzwischen erfahren hatte, versuchte mit ihm darüber zu reden. Allerdings ließ sie ihn erst mal zu Ende essen.  
"Harry, mein Kleiner, wir müssen reden."  
Harry warf ihr nur einen unsicheren Blick zu. Hoffentlich hatten seine Eltern ihm das nicht übel genommen.  
"Bitte, Harry, du musst mir glauben, dass, nur weil ich noch ein Kind erwarte, wir dich deswegen nicht weniger lieben. Du bist und bleibst unser Sohn."  
"Ich weiß, aber...ihr...ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht. Und ich...ich hab Angst dass...dass wenn das Baby da ist, ihr mich nicht mehr wollt."  
"Wie kommst du darauf, das wir dich nicht mehr haben wollen, nur weil das Baby jetzt unterwegs ist?"  
"Weil mich bis jetzt niemand haben wollte", flüsterte er.  
Jessmina stand auf, ging zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
"Harry, es stimmt nicht, dass wir dich nicht kennen. Severus und Draco haben uns so viel über dich erzählt. Natürlich wissen wir nicht alles von dir, dafür kannst aber weder du, noch wir etwas. Wir haben dich von dem Moment an geliebt und gewollt, als wir erfahren haben, dass ich schwanger bin. Und nur weil ich jetzt wieder ein Kind erwarte, lieben wir dich nicht weniger. Sieh es doch mal anders, du bekommt einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester, der oder die dich bedingungslos lieben wird, und die du auch lieb haben kannst. Du kannst noch einmal neu mit ihm oder ihr aufwachsen und wir, Harrison und ich, haben die Chance euch beide richtig kennen zu lernen."  
Harry legte eine Hand vorsichtig auf Jessminas Bauch. Er spürte die Energie, die dieses kleine, ungeborene Wesen ausstrahlte. Ebenso wie die Ruhe und Geborgenheit, die es genoss. Das Bild eines kleinen Jungen mit schwarzem Haar und blau-grauen, strahlenden Augen tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.  
"Meinst du, er wird mich lieb haben?" fragte Harry zaghaft.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, das er oder sie dich lieb haben wird", lächelte Jessmina.  
"Er. Es ist ein Junge."  
"Woher weißt du das? Nicht mal ich konnte schon das Geschlecht feststellen?" fragte Severus sanft.  
"Ich habe es gesehen. Als ich seine Energie gespürt habe, konnte ich's sehen", flüsterte Harry unsicher.  
"Seine Energie?"  
"Ja. Er lebt ja schon, deshalb kann ich seine Lebensenergie spüren. Schlimm?"  
"Nein, mein Kleiner. Ich finde das toll, dass du das kannst", lächelte Jessmina und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar.  
"Meinst du...ihm gefällt das Zimmer oben?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.  
"Harry, Süßer, das ist dein Zimmer. Wenn du es ihm geben magst, dann ist das okay, aber wenn nicht, dann richten wir ein neues für ihn ein."  
"Nein er...er kann es haben. Ich mag das Zimmer bei Tom behalten, wenn ich darf."  
"Natürlich darfst du das, wenn du möchtest."  
"Darf...darf ich den Bären behalten?" fragte Harry zögernd.  
"Den Teddy, an den du dich gestern geklammert hast?"  
"Ja."  
"Wenn du magst. Du kannst jedes der Kuscheltiere nehmen, die oben sind. Sie gehören alle dir, wenn du sie haben willst."  
"Ich mag nur den Teddy. Den Rest kann mein Brüderchen haben", lächelte Harry. Und seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass er den Teddybär behalten durfte.  
Auch die anderen lächelten entzückt, auch wenn es traurig war, dass man einen siebzehnjährigen mit einem einfachen Teddy eine Freude machen konnte, so war das Bild, das Harry mit dem Teddy im Arm am vorherigen Tag abgegeben hat, einfach zu süß.  
Plötzlich kam Tom in den Raum und blickte sich besorgt um. Als er Harry in Jessminas Armen entdeckte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er war nach der Prüfung direkt in sein Zimmer gegangen, konnte seinen kleinen Panther aber nicht finden. Deshalb hatte er sich besorgt auf die Suche begeben.  
"Alles okay, mein kleiner Panther?" fragte er, als er auf Harry und Jessmina zuging.  
Harry strahlte Tom an. "Ja. Ich kriege ein kleines Brüderchen zum lieb haben, und du und Mama und Papa und Draco und Severus und Lucius und Blaise und Pansy und Zissa sind da."  
Tom lächelte nur. Harry schien sich hier wirklich wohl zu fühlen und allmählich zu begreifen, dass er hier willkommen war und alle der Anwesenden ihn, auf seine oder ihre persönliche Weise, liebten.  
/Ja, sie sind alle da. Wir sind nicht mehr alleine. Und wir werden es auch nie wieder sein/, hörten Harry und Tom Krenjo sagen.  
"Ja, nie wieder allein", flüsterte Harry nur und kuschelte sich näher an seine Mutter und sein noch nicht geborenes Brüderchen. "Und du wirst auch nie alleine sein, mein kleiner Bruder."  
Alle Anwesenden konnten sich ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie waren gerührt von der Wärme und Aufrichtigkeit, die in Harrys Worten mitklang, und fühlten sich von seinem Vertrauen in sie geehrt, das sie nie wieder zerstören wollten. Dieser Junge, war in kurzer Zeit für sie alle, wie ein kostbares Juwel geworden, das sie schützen und in ihrer Mitte strahlen lassen wollten. Nie wieder wollten sie ihn verlieren. Und nie wieder würden sie zulassen, das jemand versuchen würde, ihrem kostbaren Juwel etwas anzutun. Das schworen sich alle in diesem Moment. Nie wieder, würde dieser Junge leiden müssen.

----------  
Zu ihrem Pech schreib ich die Geschichte und entscheide, wie es Harry weiterhin ergeht. evil grins  
Aber ich glaub ich sollte in den nächsten Kaps etwas netter zu ihm sein, sonst haut ihr mich noch.  
kuddel

alika-chan


	33. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32

"Wie war die Prüfung?", fragte Draco, nachdem Tom sich neben Harry gesetzt und Jessmina sich wieder auf ihren Platz begeben hatte.  
"Frag nicht."  
"So schlimm?", wollte Harry wissen, der seinem Liebsten schüchterne, sehnsüchtige Blicke schenkte. Dieser rutschte mit dem Stuhl etwas zurück und breitete lächelnd die Arme aus, als er verstand, was Harry wollte.  
Keine Sekunde später saß schon ein strahlender Harry auf Toms Schoß und kuschelte sich glücklich bei seinem Liebsten ein. Seiner Meinung nach hätte um ihn jetzt die Apokalypse ausbrechen können, solange er bei Tom war, war ihm alles andere egal.  
"Die Fragen waren leicht, aber...Liebling, ich will nicht, das du morgen die letzte Prüfung machst."  
"Warum?", fragte Harry und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Weil er vorhin versucht hat, mich zu begrabschen."  
Harry kuschelte sich näher an Tom. Da war er sicher.  
"Das geht schon.", nuschelte er dann. "Ich mach's einfach wie heute morgen. Da hat er so viel Abstand wie möglich zu mir gehalten."  
"Was hast du denn gemacht?"  
"Ich hatte Alisa auf meinen Schultern und Üleus neben mir auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen. Er hat Angst vor den beiden und kommt mir darum nicht zu nahe, wenn sie in der Nähe sind."  
"Dann ist ja gut.", meinte Tom und setzte seinem kleinen Panther einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Tom?", fragte Draco plötzlich.  
"Hm?", machte der nur als Zeichen, das er zuhörte.  
"Darf ich ihn verfluchen oder schlagen? Bitte."  
"Ähm. Das mit dem Verfluchen heben wir uns auf, falls er noch mal was macht. Und das mit dem Schlagen...hab ich schon übernommen."  
"Du hast ihm eine runtergehauen?", fragte Harry und sah Tom groß an.  
"Natürlich. Er hat dich in mir gesehen und niemand darf dich anfassen, ohne deine Zustimmung. Dafür wird mir Draco auch in Hogwarts garantieren. Ebenso wie Severus."  
"So doll hast du mich lieb?"  
"Ja. Und noch viel, viel mehr."  
Harry lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich wieder an Tom. Ab und zu kam eben doch das Kind in ihm zum Vorschein, was man dann an seiner Art und seiner Aussprache merkte.  
"Und ich auch, mein Kleiner. Ich werd immer auf dich aufpassen, wenn Tom nicht da ist.", meinte Draco und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen warm und liebevoll an.  
"Danke, Draco. Ich hab dich lieb."  
"Ich dich auch, mein Kleiner."  
Das Knarren eines Stuhls ließ beide verwirrt aufblicken. Allerdings sahen sie nur noch, wie Blaise die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ.  
"Was hat der denn?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
Harry sah dem jungen Vampir eine Weile nach und schluckte schwer. Blaise hatte eine Welle von Wut und Verletztheit umgeben.  
Vorsichtig löste sich der Schwarzhaarige aus der Umarmung von Tom, meinte nur kurz "Ich geh mal sehen, was er hat." und folgte Blaise.

Harry fand Blaise wenig später mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und Tränen in den Augen.  
"Blaise, was hast du denn?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
"Nichts.", meinte dieser nur tonlos.  
"Ich seh doch, dass du was hast. Willst du es mir erzählen?"  
"Und warum sollte ich?"  
"Weil ich nicht will, dass es dir schlecht geht. Wir sind doch Freunde, oder nicht?", fragte Harry zögernd.  
"Harry, bitte. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, bevor ich noch was sage, was ich eigentlich nicht so meine.", flüsterte Blaise nur und schlurfte dann mit hängenden Schultern von dannen.  
Harry sah ihm nur verwirrt nach. Dann setzte er dazu an, ihm nachzugehen. Er hatte sehr wohl den Schmerz des anderen mitbekommen und wollte ihm helfen.  
'Harry, lass es. Du kannst ihm nicht helfen.'  
'Und warum nicht?'  
'Das muss er alleine hinkriegen.'  
'Weißt du, was er hat?'  
'Ja. Er ist verliebt.'  
'Und in wen?'  
'In Draco. Aber er hat Angst, um ihre Freundschaft. Mit anzusehen, wie Draco dich in den Arm nimmt und wie liebevoll er mit dir umgeht, schmerzt ihn. Er wäre gern an deiner Stelle.'  
'Also ist es meine Schuld, dass er so traurig ist?'  
'Nein Harry. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist Niemandens Schuld. Du warst doch auch anfangs unsicher, was du von Tom halten sollst, oder?'  
'Ja. Ich hatte Angst, dass er es nicht ernst meinen könnte.'  
'Eben. Und dafür konnten weder Tom, noch du oder sonst irgendwer in diesem Haus etwas, richtig?'  
'Ja.'  
'Und Blaise hat auch Angst. Deshalb traut er sich auch nicht, es Draco zu sagen.'  
'Aber warum hat er Angst? Draco ist doch lieb.'  
'Ja, aber er hat Angst, dass ihre Freundschaft darunter leiden könnte.'  
'So wie ich Angst hatte, als Ron und Hermine zusammengekommen sind?'  
'Ähnlich Angst. Stell dir mal vor, Tom würde dich nicht mehr lieben. Könntest du es dann ertragen, in seiner Nähe zu sein und es zu wissen?'  
'Nein. Das könnt ich nicht.'  
'Siehst du. Und solange Blaise es Draco nicht sagt, hat er immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Draco seine Liebe vielleicht erwidern könnte.'  
'Soll ich Draco fragen?'  
'Hm? Wenn, dann aber so, dass er nicht weiß, dass du wegen Blaise fragst.'  
'Und wenn er ihn auch liebt?'  
'Sag es ihm trotzdem nicht. Wir warten dann erst mal ab, ob sich die Beiden doch noch zusammenraufen. Wenn nicht, versuchen wir was. Aber erst mal schauen, ob Draco genauso denkt, wie Blaise. Aber frag ihn, wenn ihr alleine seid. Und nicht sofort. Sonst wird er misstrauisch.'  
'Okay. Danke, Krenjo.'  
"Harry. Hast du ihn gefunden?", hörte der Schwarzhaarige wenig später die Stimme von Draco hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und lächelte seinen selbst ernannten großen Bruder, leicht geknickt an.  
"Nein."  
"Und was stehst du dann hier im Flur?"  
"Ich kenn mich hier doch nicht aus. Außer meinem und Toms Zimmer, der Eingangshalle, dem Esszimmer und der Bibliothek hab ich noch kein anderes Zimmer gesehen."  
Draco schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. "Oh man. Das hab ich komplett vergessen. Komm ich zeig dir das Haus. Dabei können wir ja mal schauen, ob wir Blaise finden.", meinte er dann, nahm Harry an der Hand und ging den Flur entlang, um ihm den Rest des Hauses zu zeigen.  
Als den beiden nach einiger Zeit der Prüfer über den Weg lief, sahen beide ihn nur kalt an. Dieser schluckte auf Grund des Blickes sehr. Man sah noch immer den Abdruck von Toms Handfläche und der Prüfer sah zu, das er so schnell wie möglich dem Todesblick der beiden Jungen entkam.


	34. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33

Draco und Harry gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter, ehe Harry wieder den Mund aufmachte.  
"Du, Draco, warst du auch schon mal verliebt? So wie ich jetzt?"  
"Ja.", meinte dieser nur und sein Blick wurde leicht traurig.  
"Junge oder Mädchen?"  
"In einen Jungen."  
"Jemand aus der Schule?"  
"Ja. Ein Slytherin."  
"Ist was draus geworden?"  
Draco seufzte. "Nein. Ich hab mich schon vor zwei Jahren in ihn verliebt, und ein paar kleine Andeutungen fallen lassen. Aber er hat's nicht begriffen."  
"Bist du immer noch in ihn verliebt?"  
"Ja. Aber ich versuche es zu verbergen. Ich glaube er mag keine Jungs, und ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Ich will einfach nur, das er glücklich wird. Und wenn er das mit mir nicht sein kann, dann lasse ich ihn."  
"Wer?"  
"Hm?"  
"Wer ist es. Es gibt viele Jungs in Slytherin."  
"Ich sag's dir, aber nur wenn du versprichst, nicht zu lachen und es ihm nicht zu sagen, okay?"  
"Versprochen. Ich werde weder lachen noch es ihm sagen."  
"Es ist Blaise. Ich kenn ihn schon mein halbes Leben, und vor zwei Jahren habe ich mich dann in ihn verliebt."  
"Aber du hast Angst, dass er dich nicht mehr mag, wenn du es ihm sagst, oder?"  
"Ja. Lieber bin ich nur sein Freund, als dass er mich hassen könnte."  
"Und wenn er dich auch mag?"  
"Er ist auf keine meiner Anspielungen angesprungen."  
"Das war aber vor zwei Jahren. Vielleicht hat er sich in der Zwischenzeit auch in dich verliebt, traut sich aber nicht, es dir zu sagen."  
"Das bezweifle ich. Er ist zwar definitiv verliebt, aber bestimmt nicht in mich."  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass er verliebt ist?"  
"Er ist in letzter Zeit merkwürdig ruhig geworden, und lacht nicht mehr so viel wie früher. Ich glaube, er hat Liebeskummer."  
"Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach mal?"  
"Ob er Liebeskummer hat?"  
"Jep."  
"Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Wenn er einen Rat oder Hilfe braucht, kommt er schon zu mir. Das war immer so."  
"Du hast Angst, dass er dir bestätigt, dass er in jemand anderen verliebt ist, oder?"  
"Das auch", meinte Draco und lächelte traurig.

'Und was machen wir da? Sie haben beide Angst, dass der andere sie abweisen könnte.'  
'Ziemlich verfahrene Situation. Wenn Draco jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren in Blaise verliebt ist, wird es schwierig.'  
'Warum?'  
'Harry, er ist ein Veela, und Veelas entscheiden sich nur einmal im Leben. Wäre es Seitens Draco nur eine Schwärmerei, wäre sie längst vorbei. Aber er hat in Blaise seinen Partner gefunden, bei dem er bis zu seinem Lebensende bleiben möchte. Wenn wir das ganze falsch anpacken, und Draco das Ganze falsch versteht, dann kann er daran sterben.'  
'Dann dürfen wir eben keinen Fehler machen.'  
'Du sagst das so leicht. Irgendwelche Ideen?'  
'Wir könnten versuchen Blaise eifersüchtig zu machen. Vielleicht traut er sich ja dann, es Draco zu sagen.'  
'Könnte klappen und wie?'  
'Hm, Liebesbriefe, Geschenke, so was eben. Ich habe doch auch keine Ahnung. Du bist der Ältere von uns beiden.'  
'Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, das einzige Mal, dass ich verliebt war, war, als ich schon tot war.'  
'Ja, ja. Schon gut. Vielleicht weiß Mama ja was.'  
'Sag mal, was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?'  
'Ganz einfach, die Aktion 'bring Blaise und Draco zusammen'. Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn die Beiden sich schlecht fühlen, und unerwiderte Liebe tut verdammt weh.'  
'Da fällt mir gerade was ein. Kana hat das mal in einer ähnlichen Situation gemacht. Willst du wissen, was?'  
'Erzähl.'  
'Also. Zwei unserer Krieger hatten sich ineinander verliebt, trauten sich aber nicht, es dem jeweils anderen zu sagen. Kana hat das bemerkt, und hat dann beide für ein paar Tage zusammen in ein Zimmer eingesperrt. Wenn man längere Zeit auf engem Raum miteinander zurecht kommen muss, kommt man sich automatisch näher. Vielleicht bringt das ja die Beiden zusammen. Damals hat's jedenfalls geklappt. Allerdings müsstest du das mit Tom und den anderen klären.'  
'Und wenn sie dann sauer auf mich sind?'  
'Wenn es wirklich klappt, sind sie nicht sauer. Vertrau mir.'  
'Okay, wir können es ja versuchen, aber ich will das erst mit den anderen klären. Vor allem mit ihren Eltern, nicht, dass die sich Sorgen machen.'  
'Mach das. Und jetzt versuche Draco ein bisschen abzulenken. Es tut weh ihn so traurig zu sehen.'  
'Mhm. Danke Krenjo.'

"Du Draco, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll."  
"Weswegen?"  
"Wegen Tom und mir. Ich liebe ihn ja, aber..."  
"Du hast Angst, dass er dir wehtun könnte, oder?"  
"Ja. Er hat gesagt, dass er gerne wartet, bis ich auch so weit bin, aber was ist, wenn ich mich nie traue, den nächsten Schritt zu machen?"  
"Es ist verständlich, dass du Angst hast. Ihr müsst langsam an das Ganze ran gehen. Du kuschelst doch gern mit ihm, oder?"  
"Ja. Bei Tom fühle ich mich immer so geborgen und beschützt. Es ist, als hätte ich einen Ort gefunden, wo ich für immer bleiben dürfte."  
"Und Küssen?"  
"Das ist auch schön, aber Tom hat, glaube ich, Angst davor, weil er sich dann vielleicht nicht mehr zurückhalten kann."  
"Hm. Ihr könnt ja vielleicht mal damit anfangen, euch gegenseitig zu streicheln. Nicht unter der Gürtellinie, versteht sich. Einfach nur, damit du merkst, das Berührungen nicht weh tun müssen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Tom auch gefallen wird. Aber du selbst musst auch noch was anderes verstehen, und das wird dir dabei vielleicht auch helfen."  
"Was denn?"  
"Dass du eben nicht klein und hässlich bist. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist wunderschön. Aber das musst du erst für dich selbst begreifen. Vorher kannst du alles weitere gar nicht genießen."  
"Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?"  
"Nein, aber fast. Ich war damals so verzweifelt, dass ich mich irgend so einem Typen in die Arme geworfen habe. Hab aber rechtzeitig nen Rückzieher gemacht. Wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe, dann nur mit dem, dem auch mein Herz gehört."  
"Du scheinst ihn wirklich zu lieben.", stellte Harry erstaunt fest.  
"Ja. Mehr als mein Leben."  
'Genau das gleiche hat Tom auch zu mir gesagt.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er verstand die Beiden. Er selbst würde auch alles für Tom tun. Egal was es war.  
"Ich versteh dich, Draco.", seufzte Harry nur. "Ich würde auch alles für Tom tun."  
"Tja, dann sind wir wohl schon mal zu zweit. Na komm Harry, ich zeige dir mein Zimmer. Wir verliebten Trottel müssen zusammenhalten", meinte Draco schelmisch grinsend und zog Harry in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.  
Keiner der beiden hatte Blaise bemerkt, der den letzten Teil ihres Gespräches mitbekommen hatte, und traurig in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung ging.


	35. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34

Dracos Zimmer war, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem von Harry und Tom, hell eingerichtet. Sonst unterschied es sich nicht von den anderen.  
"Nichts besonderes. Hier sehen eigentlich so ziemlich alle Zimmer gleich aus, nur Severus hat, so viel ich weiß, ein Bücherregal in seinem."  
"Aha. Dein Zimmer ist ja nur vier Türen von meinem entfernt."  
"Jep. Nebenan ist das von Blaise und gegenüber das von Pansy."  
"Und meine Eltern?"  
"Denen gehört der Südflügel des zweiten Stocks. Die haben sich da oben fast ne ganze Wohnung eingerichtet. Nur das Essen nehmen sie mit allen im Esszimmer ein."  
"Aha. Hoffentlich verlaufe ich mich hier nicht."  
"Du wirst lachen, aber als ich hier das erste Mal war, habe ich mich verlaufen."  
"Und wie hast du wieder zurückgefunden?"  
"Gar nicht. Ich war damals vier, glaub ich. Mum und Dad haben Jessmina und Harrison besucht. Willst du wissen, was ich gemacht habe?"  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe mich auf den Boden gesetzt und so lange geschrieen, geweint und getobt, bis sie mich gefunden haben. Danach war ich für die nächsten zwei Tage heiser. Aber Jessmina hat mir zur Aufmunterung erlaubt, mit einem deiner Kuscheltiere zu spielen."  
"Ist das was besonderes?"  
"Ja, die Sachen im Kinderzimmer durften wir nie anfassen. Sonst hat Jessmina fast nen Anfall gekriegt."  
"Echt?"  
"Ja. Die Sachen gehören dir. Sie hat wohl immer gehofft, dass sie dich finden, und zurückbringen können."  
"Jetzt bin ich ja da."  
"Ja. Und so schnell lassen wir dich nicht mehr gehen. Am liebsten nie wieder."  
Ein Klopfen ließ beide zur Tür sehen.  
"Blaise. Was ist?"  
"Ich wollte mich verabschieden", meinte dieser mit belegter Stimme.  
"Wieso verabschieden?" fragte Draco misstrauisch.  
"Ich werde die restlichen Ferien bei meiner Großmutter verbringen. Ich habe meine Eltern schon gefragt. Meine Oma hat auch nichts dagegen", meinte Blaise und trat ganz ins Zimmer.  
"Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Wir haben die letzten Jahre immer gemeinsam die Ferien verbracht und zwar die ganzen Ferien. Nicht nur einen Teil."  
"Ich bezweifle, dass du es überhaupt bemerkten würdest, dass ich weg bin, wenn ich es dir nicht gesagt hätte." Blaises Stimme klang leicht bitter.  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte der Blonde verwirrt nach.  
'Krenjo, was soll ich machen? Wir haben nicht genug Zeit, die anderen zu informieren, und ich will das Ganze vor Schulbeginn durchziehen.'  
'Mach einfach. Erzähl es ihren Eltern später, aber mache endlich. Sonst ist es zu spät.'  
Draco und Blaise waren in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft. Harry glitt vorsichtig und unbemerkt aus dem Raum, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
'Welcher Spruch? Immerhin dürfen sie ihn nicht brechen können.'  
'Ilexoras Quarantes.'  
'Was ist das für ein Spruch?'  
'Vertrau mir, bitte.'  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte die Tür an und murmelte: "Ilexoras Quarantes."  
Ein kurzes, blaues Schimmern war an der Tür zu sehen.  
'Der Spruch verschließt die Tür und das Fenster im Zimmer und im Bad. Des weiteren liegt jetzt ein Schutz um den Raum, dass niemand der beiden da drinnen apparieren oder teleportieren kann. Das Essen können wir rein und raus schicken. Und der Raum ist schallgedämpft.'  
'Puh. Und wie lösen wir ihn wieder?'  
'Gar nicht.'  
'Wie, gar nicht.?'  
'Ganz einfach. Wir können ihn gar nicht lösen. Erst wenn die beiden Hitzköpfe da drinnen es sich gestanden haben, können sie wieder raus. Kana hat das Ganze den ‚Raum der Wahrheit' genannt.'  
'Warum ausgerechnet Raum der Wahrheit?'  
'Ganz einfach. Entweder die Tür öffnet sich, weil sich die im Raum befindenden gegenseitig umgebracht haben, oder weil einer tot ist, oder weil sie sich vertragen haben.'  
"WAS!? Das hättest du mir früher sagen können." Harry merkte gar nicht, das er den Satz laut gesagt hatte.  
'Hey, das ist der einzige Zauber, der wirklich wirkt.'  
Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tür.  
"Die Zwei bringen mich um, wenn sie wieder draußen sind."  
'Keine Angst. Ich passe auf dich auf.'  
"Man sieht ja, was passiert, wenn ich auf dich höre" meinte Harry, stieß sich von der Tür ab und schlurfte Richtung Bibliothek.  
'Was hast du vor?'  
"Tom und die anderen suchen, damit ich es ihnen sagen kann. Sonst machen sie sich Sorgen."

Harry steckte seinen Kopf vorsichtig durch die, gerade weit genug, geöffnete Tür. Auf dem Sofa saß Tom in ein Buch vertieft.  
Harry schluckte.  
'Was hast du denn?, flüsterte Krenjo ihm zu.  
'Schiss, antwortete Harry ebenso leise.  
'Jetzt geh schon. Er wird uns schon nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen.'  
'Du hast leicht reden, Freundchen. Du hast gesagt, ich soll den Zauber benutzen und dir vertrauen', meinte Harry anklagend und vergaß dabei zu flüstern.  
'Wenn du ihn einfach so anwendest, ist es genauso gut deine Schuld.', verteidigte sich Krenjo in derselben Lautstärke.  
Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Tom dadurch auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Harry war zu sehr mit seinem geistigen Gespräch beschäftigt, um es zu registrieren und Krenjo hatte zu viel damit zu tun, sich zu verteidigen um es zu spüren.  
'Ja, klar. Gib nur mir die Schuld. Es war dein Vorschlag.'  
'Aber du hast zugestimmt. Vergiss das nicht. Hättest es eben besser planen müssen.'  
'Ach und wann bitte schön? Was kann ich dafür, wenn er sich auf einmal entschließt abzuhauen? Und ich habe keinen Bock drauf, dass das Ganze dann in der Schule weitergeht.'  
"Dürfte ich erfahren, um was es geht?" fragte Tom, der inzwischen direkt vor Harry stand.  
Als dieser das bemerkte, stolperte er erst mal zwei Schritte rückwärts.  
"Ähm, weißt du, ich...", begann Harry unsicher.  
'So wird das nie was', kommentierte Krenjo.  
'Mach's doch besser, Schlaumeier.'  
"Vergesst nicht, dass ich eure geistigen Gespräche hören kann", meinte Tom nur und streckte Harry seine Hand hin.  
Dieser zögerte.  
"Na komm. Kleiner Panther. Wir gehen jetzt in die Bibliothek und du sagst mir, was ihr ausgefressen habt", lächelte Tom ihm sanft entgegen.  
Zögerlich legte Harry seine Hand in Toms, und ließ sich von ihm zum Sofa ziehen. Dort setzte er sich hin, die Knie an den Körper gezogen und die Hände darum geschlungen und sah Tom, der sich im Schneidersitz ihm neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, direkt in die Augen.  
"Also, was habt ihr ausgefressen. Und wo ist eigentlich deine kleine Eskorte?"  
"Na ja, ähm also...als Blaise heut morgen so schnell verschwunden ist, bin ich ihm doch nach und...hab mit ihm geredet und...und Krenjo meinte, es ist so komisch, weil er in Draco verliebt ist."  
"Gut, und weiter?"  
"Na ja. Dann ist Blaise abgehauen, und Draco stand plötzlich neben mir, und weil ich mich hier nicht auskenne, hat er mir das Haus gezeigt und...und da hab ich ihn halt gefragt, ob er zur Zeit in jemanden verliebt ist..."  
"Lass mich raten. Er ist in Blaise verliebt."  
"Ja, aber beide haben Angst es dem anderen zu sagen, weil sie nicht glauben, das es erwidert wird, und die Freundschaft nicht zerstören wollen. Und, da wollt ich halt nachhelfen."  
"Du wolltest die beiden verkuppeln? Wie genau?"  
"Na ja, Krenjo hat gesagt, dass sie früher auch mal so einen Fall hatten und...und da haben sie die beiden Beteiligten in ein Zimmer miteinander eingesperrt."  
"Netter Einfall, aber das muss mit einem Zauber gesichert werden."  
"Ja, weiß ich."  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Blaise ist auf einmal zu Draco ins Zimmer gekommen und hat gemeint, dass er für den Rest der Ferien zu seiner Oma fahren will und...und ich will das Ganze ja noch vor Schulbeginn durchziehen und da hab ich..."  
"Da hast du sie in Dracos Zimmer mit einem Zauber eingesperrt?"  
"Ja."  
"Und wo liegt da das Problem?"  
"Es...es musste ja ein Zauber sein, den sie nicht brechen können und...und da hab ich den angewandt, den Krenjo mir gesagt hat und...und jetzt...jetzt kriegen wir die zwei da nicht mehr raus." Harrys Stimme war immer leiser geworden.  
"Moment mal. Soll das heißen Draco und Blaise befinden sich zur Zeit in Dracos Zimmer, eingesperrt. Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sie wieder raus können?"  
"Ich weiß schon, wie sie wieder raus können."  
"Und wie?"  
"Na ja, wenn...wenn sie es sich gestanden haben."  
"Und vorher?"  
"Gar nicht", war die leise Antwort.  
Tom sah Harry ein paar Sekunden entgeistert an. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	36. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35

Draco uns Blaise standen immer noch in Dracos Zimmer und stritten sich. Keiner der beiden hatte bis jetzt bemerkt, dass Harry den Raum verlassen und die Tür versiegelt hatte.  
"Wie genau kommst du auf die schwachsinnige Idee, ich könnte es nicht bemerken, wenn du auf einmal weg bist?", wollte Draco gerade wissen.  
"Ach komm schon. Seit einiger Zeit hast du doch sowieso nur noch Augen für Harry."  
"Du weißt genau, was er durch gemacht hat, und dass er jetzt Unterstützung braucht, um sich endlich ein vernünftiges Leben aufbauen zu können."  
"Ja, nur hab ich dadurch in deinem Leben wohl keinen Platz mehr.", meinte Blaise, drehte sich um und wollte die Tür, die auf wundersame Weise geschlossen war, öffnen. Nur leider ließ sie sich nicht öffnen.  
"Scheiße."  
"Was?"  
"Die Tür ist verschlossen."  
"Ja, klar.", meinte der Blonde sarkastisch und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. Doch leider konnte auch er sie nicht öffnen.  
"Siehst du?", meinte Blaise nur.  
"Was soll das?."  
Ein blauer Schriftzug erschien auf der weißen Tür.  
/So lange der Grund nicht ersichtlich geklärt, so lange bleibt der Zutritt verwährt./  
"Was soll das heißen? Welcher Grund?", meinte Draco.  
"Frag doch die Tür, vielleicht antwortet sie wieder."  
/Ein Geheimnis zu lange im Herzen verborgen, verschließt die Tür zum erwarteten Morgen.  
Kein Laut dringt mehr aus diesen Räumen, bis zur Erfüllung der Herzens Träumen./  
"Hast du ne Ahnung, was das zu bedeuteten hat?", wollte der Blonde wissen, der die Schrift skeptisch betrachtete.  
"Nö, alles was ich weiß, ist, dass wir hier nicht rauskommen."  
"Von wegen. Wir sind Zauberer, und wenn das nicht klappt, teleportier ich uns raus.", meinte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab. Blaise tat es ihm seufzend gleich.  
Eine halbe Stunde, mehrere missglückter Zauber und einige Teleportations-, so wie Apparationsversuche später saßen beide mit griesgrämiger Miene auf dem Sofa in Dracos Zimmer uns schwiegen sich an.  
Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Laut dem, was auf der Tür stand, müssten sie über ihre Gefühle zueinander reden, bevor sie hier raus kamen. Allerdings wollte keiner den Anfang machen. Noch immer hatten sie Angst davor, die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen des anderen zu verlieren.  
Um punkt sieben erschien auf dem Couchtisch ein Tablett mit zwei Tellern voll Essen und jeweils zwei Flaschen mit trinken.  
'Zumindest lassen sie uns nicht verhungern.', dachte Draco brummig, ehe er sich einen Teller nahm und anfing zu essen. Blaise tat es ihm gleich.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Tom sich wieder beruhigt und die restlichen Hausbewohner zusammengetrommelt, um ihnen zu erzählen, was sich zwischen Draco, Blaise und Harry ereignet hatte.  
"Aber warum wollte Blaise dann auf einmal weg?", fragte seine Mutter verwirrt.  
"Wahrscheinlich weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Draco so liebevoll mit Harry umgeht.", vermutete Lucius.  
"Du bist nicht sauer, weil Draco sich in einen Jungen verliebt hat?", wollte Severus wissen. "Immerhin ist er dein einziger Sohn."  
"Severus, du weißt doch, dass Lucius und ich nicht aus Liebe geheiratet haben. Wir haben in der Zeit unserer Ehe eine sehr gute Freundschaft aufgebaut, ja, aber wir lieben uns nicht. Deshalb haben wir beide, schon vor Jahren, beschlossen, dass Draco sich seinen Partner selbst aussuchen darf. Uns ist egal, ob Junge oder Mädchen, wir wollen nur, dass er glücklich wird."  
"Vor allem, würde es jetzt sowieso nichts mehr bringen, sich aufzuregen.", meinte Lucius.  
"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Pansy wissen.  
"Er ist ein Veela. Sein Herz wird immer Blaise gehören und sollten sie sich jemals verlieren, würde er es nicht überleben.", seufzte Lucius.  
Der Blick des älteren Malfoys wurde für ein paar Sekunden traurig. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte damals so einen guten Freund gehabt, wie Draco.", meinte er dann und lächelte Harry an.  
"Ihr seid nicht böse mit mir?", fragte dieser ängstlich. Er hatte sich bei Tom eingekuschelt, der ihn sicher festhielt.  
"Nein, Harry. Wir sind nicht böse. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die beiden das ganze innerhalb der nächsten Wochen geregelt kriegen. Sonst verpassen sie den Schulbeginn."

Der restliche Tag verging recht schnell. Während Harry nicht von Toms Seite wich, und Pansy bei Harry bleiben wollte, hatten die anderen Hausbewohner ihre vorherigen Tätigkeiten wieder aufgenommen.  
Bei Blaise und Draco hingegen herrschte noch immer eisiges Schweigen.  
Beide hatten sich mit je einem Buch, das aus Dracos Schulsachen stammte, auf die Couch zurückgezogen. Der eine ans rechte, der andere ans linke Ende.  
Das Abendessen, welches wieder auf dem Couchtisch erschien, wurde ebenfalls schweigend eingenommen.  
Erst gegen neun Uhr, brach Blaise das Schweigen.  
"Ähm Draco. Wo soll ich schlafen? Ich meine, du hast nur ein Bett."  
"Das muss dann eben für uns beide reichen. Groß genug ist es ja.", meinte Draco ruhig. Innerlich tobte aber ein Kampf. Einerseits hoffte er, dass er keine Dummheiten machen würde, andererseits wünschte er sich, dass Blaise heute Nacht etwas anderes mit ihm vorhatte, als zu schlafen.  
Blaise ging es genauso.  
Gegen zwölf gingen dann beide ins Bett. Draco lag so nah wie möglich an der Wand, Blaise so nah wie möglich an der Kante des Bettes. Der junge Vampir hoffte nur, das er sich nicht am nächsten Morgen auf dem Boden wieder finden würde.  
Nachdem die Lichter gelöscht waren, leuchtete nur noch die blaue Schrift an der Tür und tauchte das Zimmer in ein geheimnisvolles Licht.  
Lange Zeit lagen beide noch wach, sich trotz des Abstandes zwischen ihnen, der Nähe des anderen bewusst. Doch gegen vier Uhr morgen übermannte beide doch der Schlaf.


	37. Kapitel 36

Kapitel 36

Als Draco wieder langsam aus dem Reich der Träume zurückkehrte, spürte er einen warmen Körper neben sich. Ein Geruch von Myrre und Salbei stieg ihm in die Nase. Instinktiv kuschelte sich der Blonde näher an die Wärmequelle und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen. Den Körper neben sich mit den Armen fest umschlungen.  
"Draco...bitte, lass mich los.", hörte er die unsichere und raue Stimme von Blaise.  
Verwundernd blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und hob den Kopf leicht an, um in das angespannte Gesicht von Blaise zu sehen.  
"Blaise?", fragte Draco verschlafen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau Blaise mit ihm in einem Bett verloren hatte. Hatte er sich endlich getraut? Nein, er trug ja noch seine Kleider. Ebenso wie sein Gegenüber. Aber was war dann passiert?  
"Draco, bitte.", hörte er die flehende Stimme von Blaise.  
Verletzt zog der Blonde sich etwas von Blaise zurück. Er hatte seine Antwort. Blaise mochte ihn nicht zu nahe an sich haben. Es war ihm unangenehm.  
"Tut mir leid.", meinte Draco traurig und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass der Schwarzhaarige mitbekam, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte. Ein trüber, schwarzer Schleier legte sich über seine traurigen Augen.  
Blaise atmete ein mal tief durch, als Draco sich von ihm löste. Er hätte sich fast nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Die Nähe des Blonden war einfach zu berauschend und erregend gewesen. Verwundert sah er zu Draco, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
Er hörte die Traurigkeit aus der Stimme seiner heimlichen Liebe und es brach ihm fast das Herz.  
"Das war nicht böse gemeint, bitte, glaub mir."  
"Schon gut.", der Halbveela konnte nicht verhindern, das Trauer in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
"Ich will dich nicht verletzten."  
"Schon klar."  
"Wirklich."  
"Warum?"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Warum sagst du, dass du mich nicht verletzten willst und tust es doch? Bin ich dir so zuwider, dass du mich nicht mal in den Arm nehmen willst?"  
"Nein. Du bist mir nicht zuwider. Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee?"  
"Früher hast du mir immer alles gesagt. Aber seit einiger Zeit redest du kaum noch mit mir. Ich spüre, dass dich was bedrückt. Aber du willst es mir einfach nicht sagen. Was? Was hab ich falsch gemacht, dass du mich nicht mehr magst?"  
"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es...es liegt an mir."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Blaise schluckte. Angst überflutete ihn. Er musste es ihm sagen, aber...was, wenn er ihn dann nicht mehr leiden konnte? Aber wenn er jetzt schwieg, würde er Dracos Freundschaft endgültig verlieren. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Entweder er schwieg und verlor Draco ein für alle mal, oder aber er sagte es endlich und vielleicht, ja, vielleicht wurden seine Gefühle ja erwidert. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
"Ich...ich hab vor einiger Zeit etwas bemerkt, was ich dir nicht sagen konnte. Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren. Angst, dass du mich dafür hassen würdest. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, dir zu nahe zu sein, aber es schmerzte auch, wenn du nicht da warst.", Blaise atmete noch ein mal tief durch. "Draco, ich...ich hab mich in dich verliebt."  
Draco richtete sich auf und sah ungläubig zu Blaise, der ihn unsicher ansah.  
Die tränennassen Augen des Blonden begannen leicht zu leuchten und der schwarze Schleier war bei den Worten des jungen Vampirs verschwunden.  
"Wirklich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
"Ja. Wirklich.", antwortete Blaise unsicher.  
Lächelnd beugte Draco sich vor und verschloss die Lippen des anderen mit seinen. Dieser riss zuerst ungläubig die Augen auf, doch dann schloss er sie genießerisch. Alle Ängste, Zweifel und dunkle Gedanken der beiden, waren auf einmal verschwunden. Blaises Hände fuhren in Dracos Nacken und zogen den Blonden näher an sich, sie vertieften den Kuss. Zögernd fuhr Blaise mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen. Blaise drehte sich, so das Draco unter ihm zum liegen kam. Dieser öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt, um Blaise Einlass zu gewähren. Ein leidenschaftliches Zungenduell entbrannte. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass die blaue Schrift an der Tür verschwand und die Tür in einem zarten rot kurz aufleuchtete.

Durch ein unbekanntes Gefühl wurde Harry geweckt und kuschelte sich näher an Tom, der schlummernd neben ihm lag.  
'Was war das?', wollte er von Krenjo wissen.  
'Die Tür hat sich wieder geöffnet. Der Zauber ist so konzipiert, dass er dem Sprecher bei Beendigung der Wirkung ein Signal sendet.'  
'Meinst du, sie sind jetzt zusammen?', fragte Harry ängstlich, dem die anderen beiden Möglichkeiten wieder eingefallen waren.  
'Sicher. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich angegriffen haben. Dazu war die Zeit zu kurz bemessen. Vor allem hätte uns der Zauber bescheid gesagt.'  
'Dann ist ja gut.', meinte Harry, gähnte kurz und kuschelte sich dann näher an seinen Liebsten, um dessen Nähe noch etwas zu genießen.  
"Kleiner Panther?", kam es leise murmelnd von Tom, der auf Grund der Stimmen neben sich aufgewacht war.  
"Hm?"  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Die Tür ist wieder offen."  
"Dann sollten wir die beiden später abholen, falls sie zu...beschäftigt waren, es mitzubekommen."  
"Von mir aus, aber erst will ich noch ein bisschen mit dir kuscheln.", meinte Harry und rückte näher an Tom, der lächelnd seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn noch näher zu sich zog.  
"Na, wenn du das willst."  
"Hey. Mach dich nicht lustig über mich."  
"Würde mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen.", meinte Tom, beugte sich über Harry und zog seinen Liebsten in einen tiefen Zungenkuss, während er ihm beruhigend die Seiten entlang strich.  
'Das will ich auch hoffen.', brummte der in Gedanken und erwiderte den Kuss.


	38. Kapitel 37

Kapitel 37

Draco und Blaise saßen aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch. Keiner von beiden hatte mitbekommen, dass die Zimmertür sich wieder geöffnet hatte. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ließ sie aufhorchen.  
"Ja?", fragte Draco.  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Harry streckte den Kopf herein.  
"Seit wann geht die Tür wieder auf?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.  
"Seit heute morgen.", meinte Harry schüchtern.  
Draco sah seinen den Schwarzhaarigen durchdringend an.  
"Hast du irgendwas damit zu tun, das wir hier eingesperrt waren?"  
"Ja.", meinte Harry leise.  
"Komm erst mal rein.", meinte Blaise mit beruhigender Stimme.  
Zögernd trat Harry ein, hinter ihm ein grinsender Tom.  
"Hey Tom. Was machst du hier?", wollte Draco verwirrt wissen.  
"Seelischer Beistand.", meinte Tom nur.  
"Wozu?"  
"Er hat Angst, dass ihr sauer auf ihn seid."  
Draco löste sich von Blaise, stand auf und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der mit hängenden Schultern und ängstlichen Augen im Zimmer stand.  
Vor Harry angekommen fragte er:  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
"Ich...ich wollte, dass ihr glücklich seid. Ihr wart alle die ganze Zeit so nett zu mir und habt mir geholfen, da wollte ich euch auch helfen.", meinte Harry leise.  
Auf Dracos Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Dann zog er Harry in seine Arme.  
"Danke, mein Kleiner. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wären wir jetzt bestimmt nicht zusammen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir je über unseren Schatten hätten springen können."  
"Ich seid...nicht böse auf mich?"  
"Nein, wir sind dir sogar dankbar.", lächelte Blaise ihn von der Couch aus an.  
"Sag mal, Kleiner, hast du heute nicht noch Prüfungen?", meinte Draco nach einigen Minuten und sah Harry fragend an.  
"Doch, in...", Harrys Blick wanderte durchs Zimmer und blieb an der Uhr auf Dracos Schreibtisch hängen. "...scheiße.", meinte er nur, ehe er sich von Draco los machte und mit einem "Bis später.", aus dem Raum hetzte.  
"Was hat er denn?", fragte Tom, während er seinem Liebsten hinterher blickte.  
Draco, der inzwischen ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte grinste.  
"Na ja, in zwei Minuten beginnt seine Prüfung. Das hat er."  
"Oh.", war Toms einziger Kommentar dazu.

Harry kam vor seinem Zimmer schlitternd zum Stehen. Dann atmete er noch ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und öffnete, mit seiner Maske aus gelangweilter Überheblichkeit, die Zimmertür.  
Der Prüfer stand, wie am Vortag, beim Schreibtisch um so viel Abstand wie möglich zu Alisa und Üleus zu haben.  
"Guten Morgen.", meinte Harry kalt.  
Der Prüfer, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, zuckte auf Grund der Kälte in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen kurz zusammen, ehe er sich umdrehte und ein unsicheres "Guten Morgen, Mister Black.", murmelte.  
Harry ging zu aller erst direkt zu Alisa und Üleus. Vor Alisa ging er in die Knie.  
Alissa ich möchte, dassss du bei mir bleibsssst. Tom meinte gesssstern, der Prüfer hätte sssich an ihn rangemacht, als er hier meine Prüfung absssolvierte. Da er Angssst vor dir hat, denke ich, dassss er mich in Ruhe lässsst, wenn du bei mir bissst. Dasssselbe gilt für Üleussss.  
Bei Harrys Worten hob Alisa den Kopf und zischte den Prüfer kurz wütend an, dieser versuchte ängstlich ein paar Schritte weiter nach hinten zu gehen, stieß allerdings an den Schreibtisch.  
Sssoll ich ihn beissssen?  
Nein, noch nicht. Aber sssollte er sso etwass noch mal probieren, darfssst du ihn beisssen.  
Gut, wie du meinsssst. , mit diesen Worten wandte Alisa sich wieder an Harry und kroch über seinen zu ihr ausgestreckten Arm auf seine Schultern, wand sich um den Hals und legte ihren Kopf dann auf seine Schulter, den Prüfer nicht aus den Augen lassend und bedrohliche Laute ausstoßend.  
Harry schmunzelte innerlich. Sah so aus, als hätte er eine wirklich gute Beschützerin. Aber auch Üleus hatte Harrys Worte verstanden, erhob sich in die Luft, flog einen kurzen Kreis um seinen Schützling, flog dann zum Schreibtisch, den der Prüfer fast fluchtartig verließ und setzte sich auf die Tischplatte, neben die dort liegenden Aufgaben. Dann fixierte er den Prüfer mit einem bedrohlichen Blick, der zu sagen schien: ‚Wehe du kommst ihm zu nahe!'  
Harry ging nun ebenfalls zum Schreibtisch.  
"Wie lange hab ich Zeit?", fragte er kühl, während er sich, den Prüfer nicht eines Blickes würdigend, setzte.  
"E-eineinhalb Stunden...dann der Praktische Teil. Der Trank wird über Mittag köcheln und danach wird die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt. Danach die nächste Prüfung.", meinte der Prüfer ängstlich.  
Harry nickte nur, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und wand sich dann seinen Aufgaben zu, während Üleus und Alisa mit mörderischen Blicken dafür sorgten, dass der überängstliche und äußerst nervöse Prüfer ihrem Schützling nicht zu nahe kam.

"So ein Trottel.", mit diesen Worten betrat Harry, knappe drei Stunden später, den Speisesaal, in dem Tom, Narzissa, Lucius, Severus, Jessmina, Harrison, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Bellatrix und Devon Zabini, Blaises Vater, saßen.  
"Wer?", fragte Tom schmunzelnd, nachdem er sich einen kurzen Kuss von seinem Liebsten geben ließ.  
"Der Prüfer."  
"Warum?"  
Harry grinste fies. "Na ja, nachdem ich Alisa und Üleus erzählt hab, was du uns gestern gesagt hast, das er gemacht hat, blieben sie natürlich bei mir. Die beiden haben ihm genug Warnungen gegeben, auf Abstand zu bleiben. Tja, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, deshalb liegt er jetzt mit einem Betäubungsgift gelähmt in Keller."  
Toms Augen wurden bei Harrys Worten rot und spiegelten unendliche Wut wieder.  
"Was ist passiert?", zischte er bedrohlich.  
"Na ja, ich war grad dabei den Trank zu brauen, übrigens einen Trank, der weit über dem Niveau des ZAG's liegt, und der gnädige Herr hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als mich mit Blicken auszuziehen. Als er mir dann zu nahe kam, hat Alisa ihn gebissen. Weil sie aber noch so jung ist, ist ihr Gift ja nicht tödlich, sondern hat ihn nur gelähmt."  
"Dieser Miese, kleine, unwürdige...", zischte Tom wütend, wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er besorgt. Der Tränkemeister hoffte nur, dass Harry damit klar kam und nicht wieder irgendwelche alten Wunden bei ihm aufgebrochen waren.  
"Ganz gut. Krenjo hat mich beruhigt und mir geholfen, nicht in alte Muster zurückzufallen.", meinte Harry leise, als er verstand, worauf Severus hinauswollte.  
Tom, der wieder etwas ruhiger wurde, zog seinen Liebling an sich.  
"Das habt ihr gut gemeistert.", meinte Tom.  
"Hm?", fragte Harry und sah seinem Liebsten in die, inzwischen wieder blauen, Augen.  
"Du hast es ganz alleine geregelt, zwar mit Hilfe von Krenjo, aber da er ja irgendwie du ist, ist das nebensächlich. Und du frisst es nicht in dich hinein, sondern sagst uns, was passiert ist.", lächelte Tom.  
'Aber erst, nachdem ich ihm gedroht hab, es dir zu sagen.', grummelte Krenjo innerlich. Ihn schien die Sache mit dem Prüfer auch ziemlich sauer zu machen.  
"Trotzdem. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Das Einzige, was mir nicht passt, ist, dass du ja noch zwei Prüfungen bei ihm hast."  
"Die schriftlichen hab ich schon geschrieben. Ich hab die Zeit still stehen lassen, die schriftliche Prüfung nach der Zeitvorgabe geschrieben und die Zeit dann wieder weiterlaufen lassen. Bei den Praktischen kann ja eine dritte Person anwesend sein. Ähm, Severus, ich würde den Prüfer gern noch ein Weilchen so liegen lassen. Gegen halb fünf holen wir ihn zurück und geben ihm die zwei schriftlichen Prüfungen. Wir sagen einfach, du hättest die Aufsicht gemacht. Da du ja Lehrer bist, dürfte das hinhaun. Dann noch der praktische Teil. Morgen früh erhalte ich die Ergebnisse und dann können wir ihn rausschmeißen. Ach ja, Tom, du wirst nicht deine Todesser auf ihn hetzen.", meinte Harry noch und sah Tom bestimmend an.  
"Warum nicht? Er hat seine Kompetenz weit überschritten."  
"Ganz einfach. Wenn ihn jemand bestraft, dann ich. Aber es wäre zu auffällig es gleich zu tun, deshalb warten wir noch, bis er nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts ist, um die Prüfungen dort abzunehmen. Dann ist er fällig.", meinte Harry mit drohender, kalter Stimme, die in sämtlichen Anwesenden einen Fluchtreflex einsetzten ließ, dem sie nur sehr schwer widerstehen konnten.  
"Kleiner, du machst mir Angst.", sprach Draco das aus, was alle anderen dachten.  
Harry grinste nur fies.  
"Liebling, keine Unverzeihlichen in Hogwarts.", meinte Tom streng, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und nicht mehr am liebsten aufspringen und davonrennen wollte.  
"Wozu gibt es Gifte?", fragte Harry, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Keine Morde in Hogwarts."  
"Och man. Dabei wollt ich mich mit einem knall von Dumbledore verabschieden.", meinte Harry und begann gespielt zu schmollen.  
"Du wolltest was?", fragte Severus ungläubig.  
"Na ja, ich dachte mir, nachdem ich meinen Abschluss in der Tasche habe, könnte dem Direktor ja ein kleiner Unfall passieren, der für ihn tödlich endet. Natürlich so, dass man es mir nicht nachweisen kann.", grinste Harry diabolisch.  
"Und wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt?"  
"Wer von den Anwesenden hat jemals einen Mugglekrimi gelesen?", wechselte Harry abrupt das Thema.  
"Ich.", meldete Tom sich als einziger.  
"Was glaubt ihr, wie viele Auroren, oder aber überhaupt Zauberer, Mugglekrimis kennen?"  
"Nicht viele bis gar keine.", meinte Blaise.  
"Eben. Muggle können zwar nicht zaubern, aber sie haben sich ziemlich raffinierte Techniken einfallen lassen, ihre Ziele trotzdem zu erreichen. Führt man einen Mord aus, der wie die Tat eines Muggles aussieht, und das in einer Zaubererschule, wer wird dann verdächtigt?"  
"Mugglegeborene.", meinte Tom sofort.  
"Eben, somit wären die Auroren auf einer vollkommen falschen Fährte.", grinste Harry.  
"Ich bezweifle, das es so viele Mugglemöglichkeiten gibt, jemanden umzubringen, und das auch noch unbemerkt.", meinte Draco nur.  
"Oh Draco, du solltest mehr lesen. Die Muggle haben sich in dieser Beziehung einiges einfallen lassen. Natürlich haben sie auch giftige Substanzen, so wie wir, aber das meine ich nicht. Richtig durchgeführt, kann ein akkurat geplanter Mord auf Mugglebasis, wie ein Unfall oder Selbstmord getarnt werden. Man kann keine Magie nachweisen und somit wird es für die meisten Zauberer schwer, die Todesursache nachzuweisen. Wenn dann auch keine Anzeichen eines Giftes gefunden werden, was glaubt ihr, was dann als Todesursache angegeben wird?"  
"Ein natürlicher Tod? Immerhin ist der Kerl schon verdammt alt und könnte jederzeit ins Gras beißen.", meinte Tom und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Kleiner Panther, du bist genial."  
"Schön, dass das auch mal jemand bemerkt.", brummte Harry und kuschelte sich auf Toms Schoß ein.


	39. Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38

"Duhu Tommy?", meinte Harry nach einer Weile.  
"Ja, Liebling."  
"Kannst du nicht mit nach Hogwarts kommen?"  
"Nein, mein Kleiner. Aber Harrison wurde gestern vom Minister als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt, da Dumbledore es bis jetzt nicht geschafft hat, jemanden zu finden und die Schule ja bald schon beginnt. Du siehst, du bist in Hogwarts nicht alleine."  
"Aber ich möchte dich bei mir haben."  
"Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Der Alte würde mich wieder erkennen."  
"Nicht unbedingt.", meinte Harry listig grinsend.  
"Was hast du dir nun schon wieder ausgedacht?", fragte Tom seufzend.  
"Na ja. Erst mal, willst du überhaupt mit?"  
"Ich würde dich schon gerne begleiten, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie."  
"Nun ja, du könntest dich doch in eine Schlange verwandeln und so mitkommen."  
"Du meinst in einer Animagusform?", fragte Tom interessiert.  
"Ja und wenn ich nach Slytherin komme und wir die Schüler dort einweihen, kannst du innerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes auch als Mensch durch die Gegend rennen."  
"Hm. Könnte hinhauen. Ich wär bei dir und in der Nähe des Alten. Aber wenn uns jemand verpfeift."  
"Hm. Ein Geheimniszauber."  
"Was ist denn das?"  
"Krenjo hat mir davon erzählt. Es ist ein Zauber, bei dem die Person, auf die er ausgesprochen wird, absolutes Stillschweigen über ein bestimmtes Thema halten muss. Versucht er oder sie mit jemandem darüber zu reden, der nicht als Vertrauenswürdig, bei der Aussprache des Zauber oder später, genannt wurde, oder aber jemandem, der nicht dem selben Zauber unterliegt, wird sofort ein Schweigezauber über denjenigen verhängt, der nur vom Sprecher des Geheimniszaubers wieder gelöst werden kann. Sollte jemand versuchen mit Hilfe von Leglimentik in die Gedanken von jemandem einzudringen, der mit diesem Zauber belegt ist, wird derjenige, der versucht in den Geist des anderen einzudringen, auf Dunkelheit stoßen, da alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen sofort für Fremde versperrt werden. Die Blockade ist noch schwerer zu überwinden, als normale Okklumentik."  
"Wie konnte der sprechende Hut es überhaupt wagen, in Erwähnung zu ziehen, dich nach Gryffindor zu schicken? Du bist Slytherin durch und durch.", meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd.  
"Nicht unbedingt. Kommt auf die Situation an.", meinte Harry nur.  
"Wie meinst du das?", klinkte sich jetzt auch Pansy in das Gespräch ein.  
"Nun, wenn ich eine direkte, unvorhergesehene Konfrontation mit einem Problem habe, handle ich impulsiv und wie ein Gryffindor. Hab ich jedoch genug Zeit mir das Pro und Kontra der Sache zu überlegen, handle ich überlegt, vorausschauend und listig. Hermine nannte diese Phasen immer meine Slytherinphasen.", meinte Harry.  
"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Granger?", fragte Blaise plötzlich. "Ihr wart doch so gut befreundet."  
"Hermine ist dieses Jahr in den Ferien mit ihren Eltern in Ägypten. Sie hätte mir nicht helfen können. Aber Ron ist seit Ende letzten Jahres im Orden. Er hätte mir helfen können und, wenn er ein echter Freund wäre, auch müssen. Ich werde abwarten, wie es sich entwickelt. Ich werde niemandem sagen, wer ich bin, aber ich denke, dass Hermine von selbst drauf kommen wird. Ron ist bei mir auf jeden Fall unten durch. Aber die Sache mit Hermine lass ich erst mal auf mich zu kommen. Ebenso die anderen Gryffindors. Und Draco, ich möchte dich bitten, Hermine nicht mehr zu beleidigen, denn ich seh sie immer noch als Freundin an. Ob sie das noch sein will, weiß ich nicht, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn du ihr weh tust, okay?"  
"Muss das sein?"  
"Was hast du eigentlich gegen Hermine?"  
"Sie ist so besserwisserisch und eine Mugglegeborene."  
"Eben deshalb ist sie ja besserwisserisch. Überleg doch mal, als Mugglegeborene musste sie sich von Anfang an behaupten. Hermine musste hart dafür kämpfen, als Hexe anerkannt zu werden. Sie hat nur so viel gelernt, damit niemand von ihr behaupten könnte, sie wäre schlecht, weil sie aus einer Familie von Mugglen kommt. Sie wollte zeigen, dass auch jemand, der keine magischen Eltern hat, mit Magie umgehen und anständig zaubern kann."  
"Aber sie ist immer noch so."  
"Das liegt, glaub ich, an Ron."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na ja, Ron ist nicht so begeistert davon, lernen zu müssen, was man an seinen Noten ja sieht, und er versteht vieles nicht aufs erste Mal, darum hat er sich seit Anbeginn unserer Freundschaft darauf gestützt, dass Hermine ihm immer helfen kann, wenn er mal nicht weiter kommt. Sie hat wohl, aus Angst davor ihre einzigen Freunde zu verlieren, immer mehr gebüffelt, um ihm auch helfen zu können, obwohl ich ihr schon ziemlich oft gesagt hab, dass sie ihn mal selber machen lassen soll."  
"Was glaubst du passiert, wenn sie bemerkt, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts kommt?"  
Harry grinste.  
"So wie ich Hermine kennen, wird sie erst mal bei Dumbledore und McGonagall nachfragen, warum ich nicht da bin. Wenn die beiden ihr keine zufrieden stellende Antwort geben können, wird sie auf eigene Faust recherchieren."  
"Und Weasley?"  
"Der dürfte schon längst mitbekommen haben, dass ich weg bin. Steht dazu nicht was im Tagespropheten? Immerhin bin ich seit über einer Woche spurlos verschwunden."  
"Der Alte hat bis jetzt alles daran gesetzt, zu vertuschen, dass du verschwunden bist.", warf Severus ein.  
"Aber es wird auffallen, sobald die Schule beginnt.", meinte Harry.  
"Es sei denn, er lässt sich irgendeine wahnwitzige Geschichte einfallen."  
"Hm. Planänderung.", meinte Harry dazu nur.  
"Welcher Plan und wieso Änderung?", fragte Tom misstrauisch.  
"Das, mein Schatz, erzähl ich dir erst, wenn nur Leute anwesend sind, die zum Plan gehören. Und wenn es dazu an der Zeit ist.", grinste Harry geheimnisvoll.  
"Ich ahne schlimmes.", meinte Draco dazu nur.  
"Dann ahne nicht länger, sondern komme mit. Blaise, du bitte auch, ebenso Pansy.", meinte Harry, griff sich noch schnell ein Brötchen vom Tisch und ging dann aus dem Raum.  
Draco, Blaise und Pansy folgten verwirrt.  
"Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?", fragte Tom verwirrt an Severus gewandt.  
"Bei meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung muss ich sagen, ja. Er plant irgendwas und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird sein Plan voll aufgehen.", meinte Severus nur.

In Harrys Zimmer angekommen verteilten sich die drei Jugendlichen auf der Sitzecke beim Kamin.  
"Okay Harry, was willst du?", fragte Draco.  
"Ganz einfach. Ich hab mir Gedanken über die derzeitige Situation in Hogwarts gemacht. Dabei meine ich nicht den Unterricht, sondern das Verhältnis unter den Schülern. Wie würdet ihr es bezeichnen."  
"Na ja. Eben nach Häuser verteilt, wobei bestimmte Häuser unterschiedlich beliebt sind.", antwortete Pansy.  
"Und warum sind sie unterschiedlich beliebt?", fragte Harry grinsend weiter. Er wollte die anderen drei wohl noch eine Zeit lang schmoren lassen, ehe er ihnen erzählte, was er wollte.  
"Weil jedes Haus einen gewissen Ruf hat.", meinte Draco dazu.  
"Von wem wird der Ruf gemacht?"  
"Von den Schülern des jeweiligen Hauses.", meinte Blaise nur.  
"Falsch. Von den Lehrern."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Nun ja, jeder Lehrer hat eine gewissen Vorstellung davon, wie die Mitglieder der jeweiligen Häuser so sind. Vom Charakterlichen her. Gryffindors sind mutig, abenteuerlustig und überschreiten auch gerne Grenzen. Ravenclaws sind wissbegierig, aber sonst recht verschlossen. Vor allem sind sie peinlich darauf bedacht, ja keine Regel zu verletzten. Hufflepuffs sind freundlich, hilfsbereit und ein bisschen naiv und merken es meist gar nicht, wenn sie sich doch mal etwas zu weit gegangen sind. Und Slytherins schließlich sind kaltschnäuzig, arrogant und hinterlistig. Sie gehen nach ihren eigenen Regeln und hören auf niemanden. Das ist die Ansicht der meisten Lehrer, wenn sie nicht gerade Hauslehrer eines der vier Häuser sind. Wenn dann also bei der Einteilung durch den sprechenden Hut das Haus aufgerufen wird, stecken sie den betreffenden gleich in ein Raster mit groben Charakterzügen. Jeder neue Schüler wird, durch den sprechenden Hut, schon Anfang des Jahres auf gewisse Eigenschaften, die in den Häusern vorherrschend sind, hingewiesen und verhalten sich dann schlussendlich so, dass sie ihrem Haus entsprechen, da sie sonst von eben jenem ausgeschlossen werden.  
Was aber passiert, wenn das Haus an sich, also alle Mitglieder, anfangen sie so zu geben, wie sie wirklich sind?"  
"Alle anderen wären verwirrt.", meinte Pansy nach einer Weile, in der sie, ebenso wie die anderen beiden, das Gesagte auf sich hat wirken lassen.  
"Und würden schlussendlich auch anfangen, sich so zu geben, wie sie wirklich sind. Natürlich sind die genannten Eigenschaften in dem Schüler vorhanden, aber nicht nur. Sie sind nur am stärksten ausgeprägt. Zum Beispiel Draco.  
Hättest du mich vor zwei Jahren gefragt, was ich von ihm halte, hätte ich dir eiskalt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich ihn für einen arroganten, eingebildeten Schnösel halte, der sich über allen sieht und nur wegen seinem Vater so weit gekommen ist.  
Jetzt, da ich ihn aber besser kenne, kann ich mir den alten Draco gar nicht mehr wirklich vorstellen. Weil ich jetzt weiß, dass er nett ist, Humor hat und für seine Freunde alles tun würde.  
Versteht ihr was ich meine?"  
"Wir verhalten uns gegenüber jemanden, dem wir eine Maske zeigen so, wie derjenige es durch seine Maske bezweckt.", meinte Draco.  
"Genau. Wenn wir, und damit meine ich alle Slytherins, anfangen unsere Masken nicht nur innerhalb unseres Hauses, sondern in ganz Hogwarts, abzulegen, werden andere nachziehen und sich ebenfalls so geben, wie sie wirklich sind."  
"Damit wäre unser Ruf ruiniert."  
"Nein. Er würde sich ändern, aber er wäre nicht ruiniert. Es würde natürlich eine Zeit lang dauern, bis sich das Ganze verbreitet und auch durchgesetzt hat, aber dann gäbe es endlich ein Hogwarts und nicht ein in vier Teile geteiltes Hogwarts.", meinte Harry ruhig.  
"Ob da alle mitziehen.", kommentierte Blaise.  
"Ich werde mich nicht mehr hinter irgendeiner Maske verstecken, egal in welches Haus ich komme und egal, was andere von mir denken. Ich hab lange genug in Lügen gelebt. Jetzt möchte ich endlich so sein, wie ich bin und das nicht nur vor Freunden, sondern immer. Es gibt natürlich Dinge, die man nur mit Freunden teilt, so wie ich meine Vergangenheit mit euch teile, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht offen auf andere zu gehen kann."  
"Ich mach mit.", meinte Draco plötzlich. Dann grinste er. "Schon alleine der dummen Gesichter wegen."  
"Ich auch.", meinte Blaise sofort und schloss seinen Schatz noch fester in die Arme. "Wenn auch nur, um jedem auf die Nase zu binden, dass ich mir den süßesten Veela auf der Welt geangelt habe."  
Draco verdrehte kurz die Augen und gab seinen Liebsten einen kurzen Klaps. "Lern endlich Taktgefühl."  
"Wieso sollte ich. Ich hab doch dich. Das ist genug Taktgefühl für zwei."  
"Vor allem dürftest du ihn dann nicht mehr haun.", grinste Harry.  
"Dann bleib wie du bist.", meinte Draco, ebenfalls grinsend.  
"Ich mach auch mit.", meinte Pansy.  
"Sehr schön. Da ich das Vorbild aller Slytherins auf meiner Seite habe, werden die übrigen nach einiger Zeit auch mitmachen."  
"Vorbild...meinst du Tom?", wollte Pansy wissen.  
"Nein, ich mein Draco. Die meisten Slytherins richten sich nach ihm."  
"Aber nur bis sie dich richtig kennen.", meinte Draco nur.  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn du meinst."

------------

Hey Leute,  
ich danke allen, die bis hier hin durchgehalten haben und wünsche euch allen schon mal Frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage.  
Knuddel  
Eure alika-chan


	40. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39

"Ist das der Plan, den du vorher hattest?", fragte Draco plötzlich.  
"Nein. Es ist ein Teil davon, sozusagen die Vorstufe. Den Rest muss ich noch einmal überdenken.", meinte Harry nur und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück.  
"Erzähl mal, vielleicht können wir dir ja helfen?", meinte Pansy.  
"Hm.", Harry überlegte hin und her. Konnte er ihnen jetzt schon davon erzählen? Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, noch war der Plan nicht vollständig ausgereift. Er müsste eigentlich noch bis Schulbeginn warten, da er erst dann wusste, was Dumbledore jetzt plante. Obwohl...  
"Wartet mal kurz hier.", meinte Harry, stand auf und ging zurück ins Esszimmer.  
"Ähm, Severus, könnte ich kurz mal mit dir reden?", fragte er, als er den Raum betrat.  
"Natürlich, worum geht's?"  
"Wann ist das nächste Ordenstreffen?"  
"Morgen, warum?"  
"Nun ja, ich würde dich gerne mit einem Zauber belegen, damit ich durch dich ebenfalls dabei sein kann. Ich muss wissen, was Dumbledore vor hat, allerdings kann ich da nicht selbst aufkreuzen."  
"Und was soll das bringen, dann weißt du auch nicht mehr als wir."  
"Doch. Ich habe immerhin Krenjo."  
"Das versteh ich nicht.", meinte Tom.  
"Ganz einfach, ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass Kana und Krenjo sich ergänzt haben, richtig?"  
"Ja."  
"Nun, Kana hatte die Fähigkeit, dass sie mit einem direkten Blick in die Augen ihres Gegenübers ihre Seele sehen konnte. Sie sah hinter die Fassade und nur das, was wirklich ist. So konnte sie auch die Taten ihres Gegenübers besser verstehen und ein gerechteres Urteil fällen.  
Der Gegenpart zur Seele, oder dem Herzen, das der Seele beiwohnt, ist nun mal der Verstand und das Gewissen."  
"Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht."  
"Wenn ich Dumbledore in die Augen sehen kann, wenn auch durch einen Zauber, weiß ich, was er plant. Er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, da es keine Legilimentik ist und er diese Art des Gedankenlesens nicht kennt. Nur Kana hat einen Schutz dagegen entwickeln können."  
"Heißt das, du siehst jedes Mal, wenn du in unsere Augen siehst, in unsere Köpfe?", fragte Jessmina.  
"Nein. Ich kann diese Fähigkeit steuern, und setze sie nur bei Feinden ein. Ich akzeptiere eure Privatsphäre. Jeder Mensch braucht seine kleinen Geheimnisse."  
"Du machst das also nur in Ausnahmesituationen?", fragte Harrison noch mal nach.  
"Ja."  
"Ich bin einverstanden, aber nur, wenn du uns dann davon in Kenntnis setzt, was du erfahren hast.", meinte Severus.  
Tom nickte nur.  
"Geht klar. Wann musst du morgen weg?"  
"Das Treffen ist um sieben Uhr. Ich werde ungefähr zehn Minuten vorher abreisen."  
"Gut. Bevor du dann gehst, sag mir Bescheid, damit ich dich mit dem Zauber belegen kann.", lächelte Harry und verschwand wieder.  
"Ich bin froh, dass er sich so gut erholt hat.", meinte Zissa.  
"Ich auch, aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich von diesem schnellen Wandel halten soll.", meinte Tom.  
"Ich denke es liegt an Krenjo, dir und der gesamten Situation.", warf Severus ein.  
"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Jessmina wissen.  
"Nun, er hat Krenjo, der ihn davor bewahrt in seine dunklen Gedanken und seine Zweifel abzurutschen. Er hat Tom, für den er stark sein will, und versucht ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Und er hat uns, die ihn stützen und ihm zeigen, dass wir ihn, so wie er ist, mögen. Gar nicht durch große Taten, nein eher dadurch, dass wir seine Entscheidungen akzeptieren, aber dennoch für ihn da sind, wenn er Sorgen hat.  
Er fühlt sich hier wohl, aber bitte bedenkt, dass nur eine kleine Unachtsamkeit dazu führen kann, die Erinnerungen, die er in seinem Inneren noch immer verschlossen hält, wieder frei zu lassen."  
"Er hat gestern mit mir darüber geredet.", meinte Tom plötzlich.  
"Worüber?"  
"Über seine Kindheit. Er hat mir erzählt, an was er sich als erstes erinnert. Als ich bemerkt habe, dass er droht in seinen dunklen Erinnerungen unter zu gehen, habe ich ihn gestoppt und getröstet."  
"Das ist gut. Es ist wichtig, dass er sich jemandem anvertraut. Und damit meine ich nicht nur eine grobe Zusammenfassung, wie wir sie kennen, sondern alles. Er muss jede schmerzhafte Erinnerung, die er hat, noch einmal durchleben und mit jemandem seines Vertrauens teilen, ehe er sie verarbeiten kann. Man kann sich einem Problem nur stellen, wenn man es erkennt und nicht verdrängt."

Harry ging direkt zurück zu den drei anderen, die ihm schon gespannt entgegen blickten.  
"Und?"  
"Ich erzähle euch die Grundzüge meines Plans, allerdings kann er erst wirklich umgesetzt werden, wenn ich weiß, was Dumbls plant."  
"Dumbls?", fragte Draco.  
"Ups.", grinste Harry.  
"Was meinst du mit Ups?", fragte Pansy.  
"Na ja..."  
"Sag schon."  
"Ich gebe jedem in meiner Umgebung Spitznamen. Sollte aber eigentlich keiner wissen.", meinte Harry und wurde rot.  
"Erzähl mal.", grinste Draco den im Sessel sitzenden Jungen an.  
"Na ja, Dumbledore ist Dumbls, wie ihr schon gehört habt."  
"Und weiter. Tom ist Tommy, oder?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Und wir?"  
"Na ja, Pansy ist Pan. Blaise ist Bini und Draco Dray."  
"Und Severus, Lucius und Harrison?", fragte Pansy grinsend.  
"Severus ist Sev, Lucius Lu und Harrison Har."  
"Und die anderen Gryffindors?"  
"Na ja sonst habe ich nur noch für drei meiner Freunde Spitznamen."  
"Warum?"  
"Eigentlich gebe ich nur meinen Freunden Spitznamen, aber Dumbledore ist mir zu lang."  
"Wer denn? Weasley auch?", fragte Blaise nach.  
"Nein, keine Ahnung warum. Aber Hermine ist Herm, Ginny ist Gin und Neville ist Nev. Mit den anderen hatte ich eigentlich nie recht viel zu tun.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
"Aber ihr wohnt doch im selben Haus.", meinte Draco verblüfft.  
"Na ja, bis auf die restlichen Weasleys und den anderen aus der Quidditchmannschaft hatte ich eigentlich nie näheren Kontakt zu jemandem aus meinem Haus, außer noch den Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal, aber Dean und Seamus kenne ich trotzdem nicht wirklich."  
"Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass du von allen Gryffindors die ganze Zeit umschwärmt wirst, und jeder dich unbedingt kennen lernen will."  
"Nein. Ich werde zwar meistens von ihnen angestarrt als käme ich von einem andren Planeten, aber angesprochen, also so richtig, haben sie mich eigentlich nie. Zumindest nie so, dass ich irgendetwas hätte antworten können."  
"Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Die haben dich tatsächlich ausgegrenzt?"  
"Einerseits ja, aber andererseits auch nicht."  
"Was ist mit den Hausversammlungen?"  
"Den was?"  
"In den Schulregeln steht, das jedes Haus einmal im Monat eine Art Hausversammlung abhalten muss, wo alle Schüler, die dem Haus zugeteilt sind, anwesend sein müssen. Da werden dann Probleme, die die Schüler untereinander haben, geklärt und es wird über Verschiedenes geredet. Dort wird auch, soviel ich weiß, die Vorwahl für die Vertrauensschüler abgehalten, immerhin müssen die ja nicht nur das Vertrauen der Lehrer, sondern auch das der Schüler ihres Hauses besitzen."  
"Davon wusste ich gar nichts. Die anderen drei haben mir auch nie was davon erzählt."  
"Irgendwas ist da faul.", meinte Blaise.  
"Ja und ich werde herausfinden, was.", meinte Harry, stand auf und ging zu Üleus.  
"Hey mein Süßer, glaubst du, du könntest einer Freundin von mir einen Brief überbringen?", fragte er ihn lieb.  
Üleus legte den Kopf schief und fiepte zustimmend.  
"Dann wart mal einen Moment.", damit ging Harry zum Schreibtisch und zog einen Bogen Pergament und ein Tintenfass samt Feder hervor, dann setzte er sich an den Couchtisch, der zwischen den Sofas stand und schrieb.

Hey Herm,

wie gefällt es dir in Ägypten? Du wunderst dich sicher, dass ich dir schreiben kann. Tja, das liegt daran, dass ich nicht mehr bei den Dursleys bin, sondern bei Freunden. Solltest du Ron oder einem anderen Mitglied des Ordens schreiben, sage ihnen bitte nicht, dass ich mich bei dir gemeldet habe. Es ist in letzter Zeit viel passiert. Was genau erzähle ich dir, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Aber wundere dich nicht, ich hab mich sehr verändert. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass du mich wieder erkennst.  
Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Grund meines Schreibens. Die Freunde, bei denen ich mich befinde, gehen auch nach Hogwarts, allerdings nicht nach Gryffindor.  
Irgendwie sind wir auf das Thema Schule gekommen und da meinten sie, dass es in Hogwarts bei den Häusern so genannte Hausversammlungen gibt. Weißt du irgendwas davon? Mir ist das nämlich total neu. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir dabei weiter helfen.  
Schick deine Antwort bitte mit Üleus, das ist der Vogel, der dir den Brief überbringt.  
Schöne Ferien noch, ich freue mich schon darauf dich braungebrannt in Hogwarts wieder zu sehen. Ach ja und wenn du Zeit hast, könntest du ja mal gucken, ob du das Buch, das ich suche, dort findest.

Lu (H. J. Potter)

"Warum Lu?", fragte Draco, der einen neugierigen Blick über Harrys Schulter geworfen hatte.  
"Sie hat Ende letzten Jahres mitbekommen, dass ich einen Brief mit Lu unterschrieben hatte. Daher kennt sie das schon von mir. Aber zur Sicherheit setze ich doch noch meinen alten Namen dahinter.", meinte Harry, faltete das Pergament, stand auf und überreichte es Üleus, der es sofort in den Schnabel nahm.  
"Sieht lustig aus. Der Brief ist mindesten doppelt so groß wie der Bote.", grinste Blaise und kassierte dafür einen strafenden Blick von Harry.  
"Also Süßer, der Brief geht an Hermine Granger. Sie ist meine Freundin und derzeit in Ägypten. Bring ihr den Brief und warte auf Antwort, okay?"  
Üleus fiepte noch mal leicht, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann löste er sich in Luft auf.  
"Auch eine Möglichkeit.", meinte Harry und setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden.  
"Um auf das eigentliche Gesprächsthema zurückzukommen, den ersten Schritt meines Plans habe ich euch doch schon erzählt."  
Die drei sahen Harry nur kurz verwirrt an, ehe der Groschen fiel.  
"Die Sache mit den Masken.", meinte Pansy.  
"Genau. Dadurch können wir nicht nur die Situation zwischen den Häusern verbessern, sondern auch neue Anhänger für unsere Sache gewinnen."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Nun, ganz einfach. Wenn die Slytherins, Verkörperung aller zukünftiger Todesser, samt Hauslehrer, den ich erst noch überzeugen muss, auf einmal, ich will nicht sagen nett, aber offen zu allen anderen sind, die anderen aber genau so bleiben, wie sie sind, was passiert dann?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Sie denken nach. Wenn sie davon überzeugt sind, dass wir es wirklich ehrlich mit ihnen meinen, dann fangen sie an nachzudenken, ob wir, als die dunkle Seite, wirklich so sind, wie wir beschrieben werden. Das fällt dann natürlich auch auf die zurück, die wir repräsentieren, und in Hogwarts ist das eindeutig Tom und die Todesser."  
"Das bedeutet, wir könnten viele unentschlossene oder neutrale auf unsere Seite ziehen.", meinte Pansy nachdenklich.  
"Genau. Wenn Harry Potter, Sinnbild des Lichtes, plötzlich verschwindet und alle, die mit ihm zu tun hatten schweigen, was machen dann die meisten?"  
"Sie suchen sich jemanden, der ihnen Antworten gibt."  
"Eben und wenn man von der einen Seite keine Antworten bekommt, vielleicht erhält man sie ja von der anderen Seite."  
"Könnte klappen.", meinte Draco nur.

Die vier Jugendlichen unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit miteinander. Kurz vor vier machte dann ein leises fiepen auf Üleus aufmerksam, der, ebenso leise und plötzlich wie er verschwand, wieder aufgetaucht war.  
Lächelnd nahm Harry seinem neuen gefiederten Freund den Brief ab und entfaltete ihn.

Hey Lu (Was bedeutet das eigentlich?),

ich freu mich wahnsinnig, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Ron hat mir vor einiger Zeit nämlich geschrieben, dass du tot bist. Was ist passiert? Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen und Vorwürfe gemacht. Warum glaubt Ron, dass du tot bist? Oh warte, wenn ich den erwische! Nicht nur, weil er gelogen hat. Du hättest den Brief mal lesen müssen. Das war wirklich das Letzte! Keine Angst, ich schreibe niemandem, dass es dir gut geht. Nach dem, was Ron geschrieben hat, würde es außer Ginny, Fred, George und Remus sowieso niemanden interessieren. Oh warte, wenn ich Ron in die Finger kriege! Der meinte ernsthaft, dass er froh wäre, dich nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, dann werde ich...

Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine schien wirklich durch den Wind zu sein, sonst hätte sie so etwas nie geschrieben.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Granger so viele Schimpfwörter und so viel Sadismus besitzt. Glaubst du ernsthaft, sie macht das?"  
"Kommt...kommt auf ihre Stimmung an, wenn sie ihn trifft.", gluckste Harry.  
Dann übersprang er die Beleidigungen, Folterungsmethoden und Mordfantasien seiner Freundin einfach. Es blieb von den vier Blättern der Antwort nur noch eines übrig.  
"Darf ich das Tom zeigen? Von der kann er nämlich noch etwas lernen.", meinte Draco grinsend.  
"Nein, das mache ich später selber. Ah, hier.", meinte Harry und las weiter.

...Wegen deiner Frage. Ja ich weiß von den Hausversammlungen. Sie sind einmal im Monat, und der Termin wird von Dumbledore festgelegt. Ist nämlich bei allen vier Häuser der gleiche Tag.  
Ich selbst war nur zwei mal da. War mir zu langweilig. Du warst da leider immer verhindert. Entweder du lagst im Krankenflügel oder hattest Strafarbeiten. Aber ich dachte immer diese miese, kleine, verabscheuungswürdige Ratte hätte dir von den Treffen erzählt. Zumindest hat dieser verlogene, hinterhältige Hund das immer behauptet. Da ich aber selber nur zweimal da war, kann ich dir auch nichts näheres davon erzählen. Ich weiß nur, dass auch die Zwillinge, Neville, Ginny und John nicht anwesend waren, wir haben uns nämlich immer in der Bibliothek getroffen.  
Wegen dem Buch. Ich habe es! Sage mal, weißt du eigentlich, dass es illegal ist? Aber ich muss zugeben, doch ganz interessant. Ich gebe es dir im Hogwars-Express.  
Ach ja, können wir uns am 25. August in der Winkelgasse treffen? Ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, dich zu sehen. Wie hast du dich verändert? Bist du gewachsen? Sind deine Haare länger? Oh man, am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt gleich wieder sehen.  
Bei wem bist du eigentlich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du außerhalb von Gryffindor so gute Freunde hast.  
Wie geht's dir eigentlich? Haben deine Verwandten dich schlimm behandelt? Wenn ja, können sie sich auf was gefasst machen, das schwör ich dir. Niemand tut meinem Bruder einfach so weh! Das bereuen sie.  
Ich hoffe du kannst zurück schreiben. Und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald. Ich vermiss dich.

Herm."Bruder?", fragte Draco und sah Harry verwirrt an.  
"Ja, sie hat mich letztes Jahr einfach so zu ihrem Bruder erklärt, keine Ahnung warum. Gin hat mich deshalb immer geärgert, bis ich sie als meine Schwester bezeichnet habe, seit dem ist sie ruhig.", grinste Harry.  
"Für jemanden der vor kurzem noch der Meinung war, keine Familie zu besitzen, hast du ganz schön viele Geschwister.", grinste Pansy.  
"Geht dich gar nichts an.", meinte Harry. Plötzlich überrollte ihn eine Welle aus Gefühlen. Er spürte Freude, Angst, Hoffnung, Wehmut und Liebe. Das kam nicht von ihm, das wusste er genau.  
'Krenjo?', fragte er.  
'Hm?'  
'Was ist denn?'  
'Wer...wer hat das geschrieben?'  
'Hermine, eine Freundin von mir. Warum?'  
'Das...das erinnert mich an Kana. Die Wortwahl und das alles.'  
'Kana hat ihre Briefe auch zum größten Teil mit Drohungen und Beleidigungen zugepflastert?'  
'Nein, nur zu Leuten, die sie gern hatte und wenn sie sauer war.'  
'Ah ja. Sollen wir sie besuchen und nachgucken?'  
'Geht das?'  
'Wenn wir teleportieren, ja. Aber wir sollten jemanden mitnehmen und jemandem Bescheid sagen.'  
'Nimm Draco mit und sag Blaise und Pansy, sie sollen Tom bescheid sagen. Jetzt mach schon, bitte.'  
'Ja, ja. Schon gut. Hetz mich nicht gleich so.'  
Damit brach Harry das Gespräch ab und sah seine Freunde an.  
"Krenjo meinte, Hermine könnte Kana sein. Er möchte sie sehen. Ich werde dorthin teleportieren, zusammen mit Draco. Ihr zwei sagt bitte Tom, was los ist. Ich bin bald wieder da, versprochen.", lächelte Harry, konzentrierte sich auf Hermine und verschwand, noch bevor jemand was erwidern konnte.

--------------------

Hey Leute,  
ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Hoffentlich fangt ihr das nächste Jahr nicht gleich mit einem Kater an.

Knuddel  
Eure alika-chan


	41. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40

Als Harry wieder klar sehen konnte, sah er in das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin, die drohend ihren Zauberstab gehoben hatte, und ihn misstrauisch anfunkelte. Sie standen mitten in einem Hotelzimmer.  
"Herm, nimm den Zauberstab runter. Du wolltest mich doch sehen.", meinte Harry nur.  
"Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, blieb aber in der vorherigen Position.  
"Ja, ich sagte doch, dass ich mich verändert habe.", grinste dieser.  
"SAG MAL SPINNST DU! DU KANNST DOCH NICHT EINFACH SO VERSCHWINDEN!!! TOM DREHT DURCH, WENN ER DAS HÖRT!!", Draco war soeben angekommen und funkelte Harry sauer an.  
Dieser zuckte nur zusammen und verkroch sich sofort hinter Hermine.  
"Malfoy?", fragte diese nur baff.  
Der Blonde hatte aber nur noch Augen für seinen kleinen Bruder, der ihn ängstlich ansah.  
"Sorry Kleiner, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Tut mir leid, ehrlich.", meinte Draco sofort reuevoll.  
Vorsichtig sah Harry Draco über Hermines Haarschopf an. Dumm nur, das er inzwischen ein paar Zentimeter größer war als sie. Da funktionierte das hinter ihr verstecken nicht so ganz.  
"Echt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zögernd nach.  
"Echt. Und jetzt komm her.", meinte der Blonde und lächelte seinen Bruder aufmunternd an.  
Das war zu viel für Hermine.  
"Könnte mir einer von euch bitte mal sagen, was hier los ist! Malfoy, was machst du hier? Und Harry, solltest du das wirklich sein, warum siehst auf einmal ganz anders aus?"  
"Ich bin hier, weil Harry mich unbedingt mitnehmen wollte.", meinte Draco ruhig. Er hatte Harry ja versprochen nett zu ihr zu sein.  
"Und das soll ich glauben?", fragte Hermine, zog ganz Malfoy-like eine Augenbraue noch oben und sah ihren Gegenüber abschätzig an.  
'Das ist sie!! Meine Kana!!!', rief Krenjo innerlich.  
Harry zuckte zusammen.  
"Warum schreien mich heute eigentlich alle an.", brummte er.  
'Sorry.', meinte Krenjo sofort.  
"Hä?", war Dracos Kommentar dazu.  
"Erst du, dann Krenjo und später vermutlich auch noch Tom. Ich bleibe hier, da bin ich sicher.", brummte Harry.  
"Stopp! Ich verlange eine Erklärung.", meinte Hermine. "Aber erst mal, beweise mir, das du Harry bist."  
"Und wie?", fragte dieser und legte den Kopf schief. "Im übrigen. Du solltest aufhören Ron in deinen Briefen zu beleidigen, denn eigentlich ist das nur eine Beleidigung der Tiere."  
"Okay, der Brief war schon mal von dir. Aber das beweist gar nichts."  
"Frag etwas, das nur ich wissen kann?"  
"Wie haben wir im dritten Jahr Sirius helfen können?"  
"Mit dem Zeitumkehrer, den du bekommen hast, weil du so viele Fächer auf einmal belegt hattest.", grinste Harry. "Du wolltest mich davon abhalten, dass ich mich selbst sehe und bist grandios gescheitert."  
"Hey, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du so stur bist. Vor allem hast du ja erst verstanden, dass du selbst es warst, nachdem wir den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatten.", grinste Hermine. Das konnte wirklich nur Harry wissen. "Aber sage mal, was ist passiert? Du siehst echt toll aus!"  
"Na ja. Setzen wir uns, ist eine lange Geschichte.", meinte Harry und setzte sich aufs Bett, das im Zimmer stand. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Ebenso wie Draco nach anfänglichem zögern.  
Dann begann Harry Hermine zu erklären, was alles passiert war, während sie in Ägypten war.  
Nach knapp einer Stunde, in der Hermine gespannt gelauscht hatte, beendete Harry seine Erzählung.  
"Okay, nur damit ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du bist von den Dursleys abgehauen, wurdest von Lucius Malfoy gefunden und von Severus Snape und Voldemort gesund gepflegt. Währenddessen hast du dich mit Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini angefreundet. Zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bist du als Veela-Vampir-Mix erwacht und hast am gleichen Tag deine Eltern, die gar nicht Lily und James Potter, sondern Jessmina und Harrison Potter, sind. Du bist mit Voldemort zusammen und hast vom Schicksal erfahren, dass in dir eine alte Seele, Krenjo, schläft und sie wurde wiedererweckt. Dann hast du Malfoy und Zabini zusammengebracht und bist jetzt hier, weil dieser Krenjo meinte, ich könnte auch eine wiedergeborene Seele sein. Hab ich das richtig verstanden?"  
"Ähm, ja.", meinte Harry nur.  
"Okay, das ist verrückt. Vollkommen unglaubwürdig und hirnrissig."  
"Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte mir so was ausdenken?"  
"Nein, dazu ist es zu verrückt. Muss wohl stimmen. Aber, Harry, Voldemort? Ich bitte dich."  
"Er ist echt voll nett. Wenn man ihn erst kennt, glaubt man gar nicht, dass er so grausam sein soll."  
"Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht glauben."  
"Willst du ihn kennen lernen? Du könntest die nächsten Wochen bis Schulbeginn bei uns bleiben. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass dir nichts passiert. Ehrenwort."  
Hermine dachte eine Weile nach.  
"Na gut. Ich vertraue dir, aber ich muss erst noch meinen Eltern Bescheid geben. Wartet bitte kurz.", damit verließ Hermine das Zimmer.  
"Ich sage Dad er soll Tom vorwarnen.", meinte Draco und nahm telepatischen Kontakt mit seinem Vater auf, um ihm die derzeitige Lage zu erklären.  
Derweil unterhielt Harry sich mit Krenjo.  
'Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass Hermine Kana ist?'  
'Ganz sicher. Ich wette mit dir, dass sie ihre Freizeit am liebsten in der Bibliothek verbringt, aber trotzdem jederzeit zur Stelle ist, wenn einer ihrer Freunde Hilfe braucht oder Sorgen hat.'  
'Ja, schon.'  
'Sie wirkt beruhigend auf andere und hat zeitweise ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen, kann aber auch recht witzig sein. Wird jemand von ihren Freunden verletzt, setzt sie alles daran, diesen zu rächen. Sie ist aufgeschlossen gegenüber neuen Bekanntschaften und nicht sehr nachtragend. Wenn allerdings jemand den Bogen überspannt hat, kann sie sehr bissig und ausfallend werden, auch wenn sie eigentlich eher ruhig und besonnen ist.'  
'Stimmt. Hört sich so an, als würdest du sie schon seit Jahren kennen.'  
'Jahrhunderte trifft es wohl eher.', lachte Krenjo gedanklich. 'Ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester und ich weiß, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.'  
'Ich freue mich für dich, Krenjo.'  
In diesem Moment kam Hermine zurück.  
"Geht klar. Ich muss nur noch schnell packen und dann kann es los gehen. Meine Eltern haben nichts dagegen, dass ich die restlichen Ferien bei einem Schulfreund verbringe."  
"Sehr gut. Warte, ich übernehme das mit dem Packen.", meinte Harry und mit einer Handbewegung seinerseits waren Hermines Sachen gepackt und lagen, in drei Koffer verteilt, vor ihnen.  
"So viel Gepäck?"  
"Na ja, einer für meine Schulsachen, wegen den Hausaufgaben, einer mit Klamotten und der dritte ist im Laufe des Aufenthalts hier entstanden.", grinste die Braunhaarige zurück.  
"Na dann. Draco, wie teilen wir das auf?"  
"Einer nimmt Granger und einen Koffer mit, der andere das restliche Gepäck und da ich bezweifle, dass sie so viel Vertrauen zu mir hat, schlage ich vor, sie reist mit dir."  
"Gut. Hermine, komm her.", meinte Harry und streckte seiner langjährigen besten Freundin eine Hand entgegen. Diese nahm die Hand ohne zu zögern an und hielt sich an Harry fest. Der Veela schnappte sich noch einen Koffer. Dann dachte er an Riddle Manor und war wenig später samt Hermine und Koffer verschwunden.

Die beiden landeten direkt in der Eingangshalle des Manors. Mit einem lauten "Bin wieder da!", kündigte Harry sie an. Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde eine Tür rechts aufgerissen, und Tom kam auf sie zu. In seine Zügen spiegelte sich Erleichterung. Ohne auf Hermine zu achten krallte er sich Harry, und drückte ihn erleichtert an sich.  
"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Was wenn jemand vom Orden dort gewesen wäre. Mach das bitte nie wieder, ich will dich nicht verlieren, mein kleiner Panther."  
"Tommy...Luft.", brachte Harry gerade so noch hervor, da Tom Umarmung doch ziemlich fest war. Dieser lockerte seinen Griff sofort, weigerte sich aber, Harry wieder los zu lassen.  
Unbemerkt von den beiden waren auch Severus, Lucius, Jessmina und Harrison in die Eingangshalle getreten, und blickten jetzt erleichtert auf Harry.  
Blaise und Pansy, die auf der Treppe standen, grinsten nur.  
Dann erschien Draco hinter Harry und Hermine. Die Braunhaarige besah sich nur ungläubig das Bild. Da standen zwei, nein, vier Todesser, drei Slytherins und Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich und waren erleichtert und erfreut Harry gesund wieder zu sehen. Irgendwie stand ihr Weltbild gerade Kopf.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry den ungläubigen Blick seiner Freundin. Lächelnd löste er sich von Tom.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie ganz anders sind, als du glaubst."  
"Ich sehe es, aber glauben kann ich es trotzdem nicht.", meinte Hermine baff.  
"Miss Granger, herzlich Willkommen in Riddle Manor, fühlen sie sich wie zu Hause.", meinte Tom und lächelte die Braunhaarige an.  
"Warum bist du so freundlich?", fragte Harry.  
"Wenn du ihr wirklich vertraust, dann tu ich es auch."  
"Nach dem Motto deine Freunde sind meine Freunde, oder wie?"  
"Ich glaube, er hat eher Angst, dass du sauer auf ihn sein könntest, sollte er deine Freunde schlecht behandeln.", grinste Draco.  
Tom lief leicht rot an und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Das brachte die Erwachsenen zum schmunzeln und die Jugendlichen zum lachen. Wann bitteschön sah man sonst einen verlegenen Lord Voldemort?  
Auch Hermine musste leicht lächeln. Harry schien es hier wirklich gut zu gehen, und das war im Moment das Wichtigste für sie. Ihr Freund musste schon genug ertragen. Im Stillen nahm sie sich vor, die anwesenden erst einmal neu kennen zu lernen. Wenn Harry sie mochte und sie nett zu ihm waren, konnten sie gar nicht so schlecht sein, wie immer behauptet wurde.  
Nach dem Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schnappte er sich Hermines Hand.  
"Also Herm, das hier ist mein Tom. Sei nett zu ihm und er ist nett zu dir.", dann führte er sie zu den anderen vier Erwachsenen. Vor Jessmina und Harrison blieb er als erstes stehen.  
"Das sind meine Eltern. Jessmina und Harrison. Mum, Dad, das ist Hermine Granger, meine beste Freundin aus Hogwarts."  
"Hallo Hermine, sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen.", antwortete Jessmina lächelnd. Harrison nickte ihr lächelnd ebenfalls zur Begrüßung zu.  
"Sehr erfreut.", antwortete Hermine.  
"Das hier sind Lucius und Severus. Du kennst die beiden ja schon. Aber glaube mir, eigentlich sind sie ganz anders."  
"Mister Malfoy, Professor Snape.", grüßte Hermine höflich.  
"Lass mal, Mädchen. Solange du hier bist, nenn mich Lucius. Bei Mister Malfoy muss ich immer an meinen Vater denken.", grinste Lucius.  
"Du kannst mich Severus nennen, aber denke daran, das ich in Hogwarts wieder dein Professor bin.", lächelte Severus.  
Hermine sah nur baff von einem zum andern. Seit wann bitteschön konnten ein Malfoy und Professor Snape so nett lächeln.  
"Ich glaube, das war für sie der Schock des Tages.", grinste Pansy, die sich, nach dem Blaise sich zu seinem Schatz verzogen hatte, zu Harry gesellte. Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine.  
"Hallo. Ich bin Pansy, seit kurzem Pan. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, jetzt bin ich wenigsten nicht mehr das einzige Mädchen in dieser Gruppe aus Jungs."  
"Hallo, ich bin Hermine, aber nenn mich Herm.", meinte die Braunhaarige leicht überrumpelt.  
"Also darf ich Pan zu dir sagen?", fragte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen.  
"Ja, warum nicht. Hört sich doch nicht schlecht an."  
"Yes.", damit fiel Harry Pansy um den Hals. Diese war erst etwas erschrocken, war es doch das erste Mal, dass Harry sie umarmte oder umgekehrt, aber schon bald erwiderte sie die Umarmung lächelnd. Hatte sie doch so sehr gehofft, dass sie ihn irgendwann auch mal knuddeln konnte.


	42. Kapitel 41

Kapitel 41

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ruhig.  
Hermine staunte anfangs noch, wie nett und offen hier alle miteinander umgingen. Auch wurden ihr die drei Slytherins immer sympathischer. Sie waren witzig, liebevoll und warmherzig. Auch konnte man mit ihnen wunderbare Gespräche führen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie oberflächlich doch die ganze Zeit die Freundschaft zwischen ihr, Ron und Harry war. Die drei hatten sich nie einfach so zusammengesetzt und über Gott und die Welt geredet. Auch musste man immer aufpassen, was man sagte, da Ron jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage gelegt hatte und jedes mal ausrastete, wenn man eine andere Meinung hatte, als er selbst. Hier war das nicht der Fall. Man konnte offen und ehrlich seine Meinung sagen, und sie wurde von den anderen akzeptiert. Auch Tom, Severus und Lucius waren ganz anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Tom schien wirklich nichts gegen sie zu haben. Er mochte Muggle zwar nicht sonderlich, aber er hasste einen Menschen nicht gleich, weil er oder sie mugglegeboren war. Er gab ihnen eine Chance wie jedem anderen auch, und wenn er sie trotzdem nicht mochte, ging er ihnen aus dem Weg. Hermine schien er jedoch zu mögen, spätestens, nach dem er den Brief von ihr gelesen hatte, und sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Severus war hier auch ganz anders als in der Schule. Man konnte ruhig und vernünftig mit ihm reden und er war immer zur Stelle, wenn jemand Sorgen oder Schmerzen hatte, und half diesem so gut er konnte. Draco hatte ihn mal als Hauseigenen Kummerkasten bezeichnet und Hermine musste feststellen, dass er damit gar nicht so falsch lag. Und Lucius Malfoy, er war einfach nur nett. Man konnte mit ihm reden, und er hatte eigentlich immer ein paar nette und aufmunternde Worte für jeden. Ebenso wie Narzissa, die mit den Kindern gegen Ende der Ferien einkaufen ging, sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen, denn Zissa, wie Herm sie nennen durfte, schleifte die Jugendlichen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste von einem Geschäft zum nächsten, und schien bei der Shoppingtour regelrecht aufzublühen. Am Ende hatte Herm nicht nur haufenweise neue Bücher für die Schule und auch sonst zum lesen, sondern auch eine komplette Garnitur neuer Umhänge und Klamotten, gesponsert von der Familie Malfoy. Harrys Schrank war danach zu klein geworden, und er musste ihn per Zauber auf sein doppeltes Fassungsvermögen ausweiten. In seinem Zimmer standen inzwischen auch schon fünf randvolle Regale mit Büchern. Den Rest seiner Bücher stellte er einfach in die Bibliothek, da fielen fünfzig Bücher mehr oder weniger auch nicht auf.  
Harry hingegen hatte, wenn er nicht gerade von seinen Freunden oder seinem Liebsten in Beschlag genommen wurde, angefangen, seine Eltern besser kennen zu lernen. So hatte er erfahren, dass sie ihm den Namen Jonas geben wollten und sich immer eine große Familie gewünscht hatten. Die beiden waren einfach nur herzensgute Menschen, die von ihrem Umfeld dafür bestraft wurden, dass sie sich liebten.  
Auch Harrys Plan nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. Er hatte Severus, nach einem mehrstündigen Gespräch dazu gebracht, seine Maske wenigstens im Unterricht fallen zu lassen, und fairer zu anderen Häusern zu sein. Nur bei Ron durfte er eine Ausnahme machen, meinte Harry zwinkernd, was Severus ein diabolisches Grinsen entlockte.  
Durch den Zauber hatte er erfahren, dass Dumbledore einem Zauberer sein Gedächtnis gelöscht, und mit den Informationen über Harrys Leben, bei deren Auswahl ihm Ron helfen musste, zu füllen. Dann hatte er ihm eine Illusion auferlegt, und schickte ihn nun als Harry Potter zurück zur Schule. Da der Junge in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war, würde ihn auch niemand vermissen.  
Tom war, als er das erfahren hatte, stinksauer geworden, und hatte sein komplettes Arbeitszimmer verwüstet. Wie konnte dieser alte senile Schwachkopf es nur wagen, einen so vielschichtigen Menschen wie Harry einfach so ersetzen zu wollen!! Harry hingegen hatte ruhig reagiert, und seinen Plan den neuen Umständen entsprechend angepasst. Er wusste genau, dass diese Kopie von ihm sehr viele Lücken in seiner Erinnerung haben würde. Immerhin wussten Ron und Dumbledore nur von den Begebenheiten etwas, von denen er ihnen erzählt hatte, oder bei denen sie anwesend waren. Dabei war vieles untergegangen.  
Auch hatte Harry angefangen zu schreiben. Er schrieb täglich etwas aus seinem Leben, begonnen bei den Dursleys. Es half ihm, die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten und er hatte vor, das Ganze irgendwann zu veröffentlichen. Das war der Abschluss seines Plans. Erst die Menschen durch leichte Veränderungen aufrütteln und ihnen zu zeigen, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint. Dann ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, und zum Schluss noch die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen. Zwar schmerzten ihn die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, aber zum Glück hatte er Krenjo, der ihm half, und Tom und seine Freunde, die ihn aufbauten, wenn er traurig war.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, und am nächsten Morgen sollte der Hogwarts-Express abfahren. Harrys ZAG Ergebnisse waren, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hervorragend. Er hatte in jedem der Prüfungsfächer ein Ohnegleichen eingeheimst, und in seiner geringen Zeit in den Ferien noch den Stoff in Runen und Arithmantik gepaukt. Nach dem Abendessen wurden die Jugendlichen in ihre Zimmer geschickt, um zu packen. Man wollte ja nicht, dass am nächsten Morgen alle wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend liefen, weil noch irgend etwas vergessen worden war.  
Als sich dann alle langsam verabschiedeten und ins Bett gingen, standen sämtliche Koffer, nachdem jeder noch mal alles durchgegangen war, damit nichts vergessen wurde, in der Eingangshalle bereit, und die Bewohner des Manors drifteten langsam ins Reich der Träume ab.

Der Morgen begann, im Gegensatz zu Harrys sonstigen Morgenden zu Schulbeginn, gelassen. Um neun versammelten sich alle Bewohner, um ein letztes Mal gemeinsam zu frühstücken und sich danach ausgiebig zu verabschieden. Jessmina würde, zusammen mit Harrison und Severus, die Jugendlichen nach Hogwarts begleiten, da sie ja die Frau eines Lehrers war. Tom hatte es sich als Schlange bei Harry gemütlich gemacht, auch wenn Alisa das gar nicht so toll fand, ihren Harry jetzt mit ihm teilen zu müssen. Üleus nahm es da lockerer und setzte sich einfach auf Dracos Schulter, was diesen nur ungläubig blinzeln ließ. Immerhin war er der erste außer Harry, dem der Vogel sich freiwillig mehr näherte, als unbedingt nötig. Hermine war zutiefst betrübt, da ihre neuen Freunde ja in Hogwarts in ein anderes Haus gingen, wurde jedoch von Pansy getröstet, sie könnten sich ja jederzeit in der Bibliothek oder auf dem Schlossgelände treffen, während Severus ihr, in einem unbeobachteten Moment, das Passwort zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zuraunte, nur um dann, unschuldig aus der Wäsche guckend, mit Harrison und Jessmina nach Hogsmead zu apparieren. Blaise hingegen versuchte Üleus mit eifersüchtigen Blicken dazu zu bringen, seinen Platz auf Dracos Schultern aufzugeben, was dieser allerdings gekonnt ignorierte, bis es Draco zu blöd wurde, und er seinen Schatz in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.  
Um halb elf wurden die Jugendlichen dann von Lucius und Zissa zum Bahnhof begleitet, und direkt dort verabschiedet. Die Jugendlichen mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, auf Grund der dämlichen Gesichter, die ihre Schulkameraden zogen, als Zissa einen nach dem anderen in den Arm nahm und mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete, während Lucius jedem einzelnen noch mal freundlich zulächelte.  
Als dann um Punkt elf die rote Lok den Bahnhof verließ, saßen die fünf Jugendlichen zusammen in einem Abteil, und amüsierten sich königlich über die Gesichter der anderen.  
"Oh man. Habt ihr das Gesicht von dem Wiesel gesehen, als meine Mum Herm umarmt hat.", grinste Draco.  
"Ja. Ich hatte schon Angst, ihm fallen gleich die Augen raus.", gigelte Pansy.  
"Aber Ginny hat dich ziemlich genau gemustert, Luzifer.", meinte Herm plötzlich.  
"Stimmt, sie ist ja nicht blöd."  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Blaise und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß.  
"Na ja, der einzige Grund, warum Herm was mit euch zu tun haben sollte, wäre nun mal ich.", meinte Luzifer nur (A.d.A.: Ich nenn Harry ab jetzt nur noch Luzifer, sonst wird's zu verwirrend.)  
"Stimmt, und da du der einzige warst, den sie nicht kannte, hat sie sich wahrscheinlich gefragt, ob du nicht Harry sein könntest, und dich deshalb genau gemustert.", meinte Herm. "Sie war, nach dem was Ron geschrieben hatte, echt fertig als es hieß, du seiest tot."  
"Mal sehen ob sie kommt. Wenn sie wirklich glaubt, ich sei Harry und sich ernsthaft Sorgen um mich gemacht hat, wird sie kommen. Tom, hör auf.", die letzten Worte richtete Luzifer direkt an seinen Liebsten, der immer noch in Schlangengestalt um seinen Hals geschlungen lag und mit seiner Zunge Luzifers Ohr kitzelte, während sein Schwanz den Veela sanft unter dessen Kleidung streichelte.  
Gefällt esss dir nicht? , fragte dieser und ließ seine Zunge über Harrys Ohr streichen.  
Darüber können wir reden, wenn wir alleine sind. Nicht jetzt. , meinte Luzifer nur.  
Ich nehme dich beim Wort, kleiner Panther.  
/Was habe ich da nur angerichtet/, dachte Luzifer und verdrehte dich Augen. Er verstand zwar, dass seinem Liebsten die Streichel- und Kuscheleinheiten der beiden nicht reichten, aber er fühlte sich noch nicht dazu bereit, mit Tom zu schlafen. Er zuckte zwar nicht mehr bei jeder Berührung ängstlich zusammen, aber trotzdem fürchtete er sich vor dem nächsten Schritt. In Gedanken nahm er sich vor, einmal mit Draco zu reden. Den Geräuschen, die aus dem Zimmer von Draco und Blaise zu hören waren, waren die beiden ja schon weiter als er und Tom.  
Der Schlangenanimagus stellte seine Streicheleinheiten ein, und kuschelte sich näher an Luzifer. Alisa hatte sich in dessen Schoß zusammengerollt und döste vor sich hin, während Üleus auf der Lehne des Sitzes saß und ebenfalls döste.  
Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und ein roter Haarschopf war zu erkennen. Ginny Weasley blickte sich im Abteil um. Als ihr Blick auf Hermine fiel, trat sie ganz ein, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Zögernd ging sie auf die fünf zu und blieb direkt vor Luzifer stehen.  
"Harry?", fragte sie unsicher und mit einer stummen Bitte in den Augen.  
Luzifer betrachtete sie eingehend. Ihre Wangen wirkten eingefallen, sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihre Haut war fast so blass wie die von Severus. Sie schien wirklich fertig gewesen zu sein, als sie erfuhr, dass Harry Potter tot war.  
"Hey, Gin. Ich habe gehofft, das du mich trotzdem erkennst.", lächelte er sie vorsichtig an.  
Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei fiel Ginny Luzifer um den Hals, wobei es sie nicht sehr zu interessieren schien, dass sie Tom dabei fast erdrückte. Alisa war vorsichtshalber von Luzifers Schoß geflüchtet, und hatte sich bei Hermine in Sicherheit gebracht. Jetzt hatte Luzifer eine schluchzende Rothaarige auf dem Schoß, die ihn fast erdrückte, und um den Hals hing sein Geliebter in Atemnot, da Ginnys Umarmung ihm die Luft nahm.  
Vorsichtig löste Luzifer Ginnys Griff. "Hey, Kleines, ganz ruhig. Mir geht's gut. Ich bin ja wieder da.", meinte Luzifer und schloss das aufgelöste Mädchen in seine Arme. Tom hing tief nach Luft schnappend an seinem Hals und war nur froh, dass sein kleiner Panther den Würgegriff des Mädchens gelöst hatte.  
Bei Salazar, die Kleine hat ganz schön Kraft. , zischelte Tom.  
"Was dachtest du denn? Dummkopf.", meinte Luzifer nur grinsend.  
Ginny sah den Veela aus unsicheren, verweinten, aber glücklich strahlenden Augen an.  
"Nicht du, Gin. Tom hier. Du hättest ihn fast erwürgt.", grinste Luzifer.  
Rührend, wie besorgt du um mich bist. , meinte Tom und blickte pikiert in die andere Richtung.  
"Als ob man dich so einfach los werden könnte.", meinte Luzifer nur und wandte dann seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen auf seinem Schoß zu. "Hey, meine Kleine."  
"Warum haben alle gesagt, du wärest tot?", flüsterte Ginny.  
"Hätte Lucius mich nicht gefunden, wäre ich jetzt tot. Die Dursleys waren diesen Sommer schlimmer als sonst. Kaum hatte ich ihr Haus betreten, haben sie all meine Sachen an sich genommen und sie verbrannt. Danach wurde ich in einem kleinen Raum in den Keller geschmissen...", so begann Luzifer langsam von den Ereignissen des Sommers zu berichten. Ginnys Augen wurden immer größer und sie lauschte gebannt der Erzählung.  
"Und wie geht es dir jetzt? Sind auch alle lieb zu dir?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig. Ihr schien alles andere egal zu sein, Hauptsache sie hatte ihren Bruder wieder, und diesem ging es gut.  
"Ja. Alle sind lieb zu mir. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich wie in den Wochen, seit ich in Riddle Manor war. Gin. Ich habe Eltern, die mich lieben. Freunde, die mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin und Tom, der mir mehr bedeutet als alles andere auf der Welt. Und ich habe Hermine und dich, die mir zeigen, dass ich wenigstens ein paar Menschen habe, die schon immer hinter mir standen und es ernst mit mir meinten. Das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich wirklich sagen kann, ich bin restlos glücklich und zufrieden.", lächelte Luzifer.  
"Wir sind noch immer Freunde?"  
"Nein, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich. Wir sind mehr, als nur Freunde."  
"Du musst es Remus sagen. Er verweigert inzwischen sogar seinen Trank, weil er hofft, dass die Schmerzen bei der Verwandlung ihn irgendwann umbringen werden. Und Fred und George sind total fertig. Sie haben in den letzten Wochen nicht gelacht und nicht einen Streich gespielt. Bitte, melde dich bei ihnen."  
"Das werde ich. Versprochen."


	43. Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42

In diesem Moment öffnete sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Abteiltür. Ron Weasley trat, gefolgt von Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan den Raum. Die Krönung des Anblicks war allerdings der Junge in der Mitte. Verstrubbeltes, schwarzes Haar, smaragdgrüne Augen, die hinter einer Brille versteckt waren, und ein überhebliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
/So dämlich habe ich bestimmt nie geguckt./, meinte Luzifer und schüttelte sich. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der den falschen Harry Potter wütend musterte.  
"Sag mal, Ginny, kannst du mir mal sagen, was du da machst?", schrie Ron wütend los, als er das Mädchen auf dem Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen als seine Schwester identifiziert hatte. Diese warf ihrem Bruder und dem falschen Potter nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu, ehe sie spitz ein "Kuscheln, siehst du doch.", erwiderte.  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mit einer Schlange kuscheln."  
"Zwei.", meinte Luzifer. "Sie kuschelt mit zwei Schlangen. Du solltest mal zum Augenarzt, wenn du nicht richtig siehst."  
"Verschwinde, Wiesel.", zischte jetzt Draco von Blaises Schoß aus. Dieser hielt seinen Liebsten fest, der sich sonst schon längst auf Ron und den falschen Potter gestürzt hätte.  
"Oh man. Frettchen und Zabini. Ihr seid echt abstoßend. Aber was sollte man schon von solchen Schleimbeuteln erwarten. Aber von dir, Hermine, hätte ich mehr erwartet. Wie kommst du dazu, uns an diese Schlangen zu verraten?"  
"Ich habe meine Freunde nicht verraten, da meine zwei besten Freunde hier sind. Wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, bitte, da ist die Tür."  
"Ron, lass diese Verräter, sie werden es noch früh genug bereuen.", meinte der falsche Harry und legte dem Rothaarigen beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser stieß die Hand des anderen beiseite, drehte sich um, und stolzierte aus dem Abteil. Der falsche Harry warf noch einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Slytherins, Herm und Gin, ehe er seinem ‚Freund' folgte.  
Neville, Seamus und Dean blieben zurück und sahen Hermine und Ginny kurz an.  
"Warum?", fragte Dean plötzlich.  
"Ist euch nichts aufgefallen?", fragte Hermine.  
"Harry ist komisch. Er benimmt sich total anders als sonst. Richtig aufgeblasen.", antwortete Seamus.  
"Hey.", protestierte Luzifer, der sich plötzlich angesprochen fühlte.  
"Nicht du.", meinten Herm, Gin, Dray, Pan und Bini im Chor.  
"Oh.", meinte Luzifer und lief tiefrot an. "Daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen.", nuschelte er dann.  
"Harry?", fragte Neville unsicher.  
Dieser lächelte die drei Gryffindors etwas verunglückt an und meinte: "Hi."  
"Aber wie...? Du siehst ganz anders aus.", meinte Seamus und die drei setzten sich.  
"Dray?", fragte Luzifer leicht quengelnd und sah den Blonden mit seinem besten Hundeblick an.  
"Warum ich?", fragte dieser zurück.  
"Weil ich keinen Bock mehr habe, das Ganze noch einmal zu erzählen."  
"Na von mir aus.", seufzte Draco und erzählte den dreien dann, was sich in den Ferien ereignet hatte. Allerdings die abgeschwächte Version, wo die zwei chaotischen Tage von Luzifers seelischer Verjüngung und die Sache mit Krenjo, weg fiel.  
"Woher sollen wir wissen, das du wirklich der echte Harry bist?"  
"Fragt mich etwas, was nur ich wissen kann, aber vorher, Neville."  
"Hm?", der Angesprochene sah den Veela unsicher an.  
"Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden deinen Eltern zu helfen. Dazu bräuchte ich aber deine Hilfe.", lächelte Luzifer lieb.  
"Du hast...wie kann ich helfen?", fragte Neville aufgeregt.  
"Ich bräuchte ein bisschen Blut von dir. Damit der Trank auch wirkt, brauche ich das Blut eines Blutsverwandten, sonst klappt es nicht."  
"Und es hilft ihnen wirklich?"  
"Ja. Ganz sicher."  
"Dann nimm so viel Blut wie du brauchst.", meinte Neville und begann zu strahlen. Es war ihm egal, woher der Trank kam, wenn er dadurch seine Eltern zurück bekommen würde.  
"Sag das bloß nicht zu laut sonst missbraucht er dich als Blutbank.", witzelte Herm. Sie wusste, das in Kürze Luzifers erster Blutdurst erwachen würde. Blaise hatte ihnen nämlich, zusammen mit Harrison, erklärt, dass ein geborener Vampir, egal ob Halbvampir oder nicht, alle viertel Jahre etwas Blut benötigte. Da Luzifer jedoch schon vor seinem Erwachen etwas von seinem eigenen Blut getrunken hatte, hatte er den Blutdurst schon vorher gestillt. Die Frage war bloß, wie lange.  
"Werde ich nicht. Tom hat sich freiwillig gemeldet.", grinste Luzifer seinen Liebsten an, der immer noch schmollend in die andere Ecke blickte.  
"Aber er ist doch auch ein Vampir, oder habe ich das missverstanden?", fragte Herm.  
"Nein, hast du nicht, aber er hat einen Blutstein für solche Fälle. Da Mum und Dad nicht wussten, ob ich bis dahin wieder bei ihnen wäre, haben sie sich erst vor kurzem daran gesetzt einen zu machen. Meiner dürfte bis Neujahr fertig sein.", erklärte Luzifer.  
"Und bis dahin benutzt du den von Tom.", meinte Blaise.  
Luzifer nickte nur.  
"Ich wüsste, ehrlich gesagt, nicht, was ich fragen könnte.", meinte Seamus und sah Dean hilfesuchend an.  
"Ich auch nicht.", ergänzte dieser Schulterzuckend.  
"Na toll. Ihr zwei seid echt unfassbar.", brummte Luzifer, ehe ein unheilvolles Glitzern in seine Augen trat.  
"Seid ihr jetzt eigentlich zusammen oder nicht?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", stotterte Dean, der feuerrot angelaufen war. Seamus sah nicht besser aus.  
"Wenn ihr das nächste Mal in der Dusche des Gemeinschaftsraums übereinander herfallt, solltet ihr vorher abschließen. Ihr könnt echt froh sein, dass Ron und Nev nicht da waren."  
Beide sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie wieder Luzifer fixierten.  
"Du bist es. Das kannst nur du wissen.", meinte Seamus und grinste Luzifer an.  
"Amen.", meinte Luzifer und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.  
"Aber was ist dann mit dem Harry, der bei Ron ist?", fragte Dean.  
"Na ja, Dumbledore hat wohl angenommen, dass ich tot bin. Der Meinung waren Gin und Herm ja auch. Er hat es wohl den Leuten vom Phönixorden gesagt. Aber durch meinen Tod hätte er ja seine Galionsfigur verloren, darum hat er einen Zauberer aus einem Waisenhaus genommen, ihm sein Gedächtnis gelöscht, und den Großteil meiner Vergangenheit eingepflanzt, ihm eine Illusion von mir auferlegt, und gibt ihn jetzt als Harry Potter aus.", meinte Luzifer schulterzuckend.  
"Stört dich das nicht?", fragte Dean.  
"Nein, weil eine Kopie nie so ist, wie das Original. Er konnte ihm zwar neue Erinnerungen geben, aber seinen Charakter konnte er nicht verändern. Sogar euch ist aufgefallen, dass ‚Harry Potter' sich anders verhält als sonst. Vieles von mir ist verloren gegangen, da sie das erschaffen haben, was sie sehen und nicht das, was ich wirklich bin."  
"Klingt einleuchtend. Den anderen wird bestimmt auch auffallen, dass er sich nicht wie Harry Potter verhält. Alleine schon dieses überhebliche Grinsen. Ekelhaft.", meinte Seamus und schüttelte sich kurz.  
"Mädels, wir müssen uns dringend was einfallen lassen.", meinte Pansy plötzlich.  
"Warum?", fragte Herm.  
"Na guckt doch mal. Wir haben hier drei Pärchen und vier Singles, das geht doch so nicht.", meinte Pansy.  
"Warum drei Pärchen?", fragte Neville verwirrt.  
"Moment.", meinte Harry und versiegelte die Abteiltür mit einem Spruch, gesponsert bei Krenjo, den außer Luzifer jetzt keiner mehr aufheben konnte.  
"Du kannst, Liebling."  
Tom glitt von Luzifers Schultern auf den Boden und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen. Noch immer wandte er Luzifer demonstrativ den Rücken zu.  
"Der schmollt immer noch.", seufzte Luzifer, schob Gin von seinem Schoß und ging auf seinen Liebsten zu.  
"Nicht schmollen, bitte, das steht dir nicht.", meinte Luzifer und umarmte Tom von hinten.  
Tom reagierte nicht.  
"Ich fass es nicht! Ein schmollender Lord Voldemort. Dass ich das noch erleben darf.", grinste Herm.  
Vierfaches aufkeuchen durchbrach die Stille. Gin, Nev, Seamus und Dean starrten Tom mit offenen Mündern und weit aufgerissenen Augen geschockt an.  
"Liebling, nicht schmollen, sonst schläfst du heute Nacht auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum.", drohte Luzifer.  
Das wirkte. Tom schnellte herum und sah den Veela bittend an.  
"Na also, geht doch.", meinte Luzifer und zog seinen Liebsten in einen tiefen Kuss.  
Dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitten und intensivierte den Kuss, während er seinen kleinen Panther näher an sich zog und ihm sanft über den Po streichelte.  
Ein Klopfen an der Abteiltür ließ die beiden auseinander fahren.  
"Ja?", fragte Draco.  
"Wir sind es.", ertönte die Stimme von Theodor Nott.  
"Moment. Luzifer, hebst du bitte den Bann auf."  
"Na wenn es sein muss.", grummelte dieser. Tom machte sich kurz unsichtbar, damit ihn niemand, der zufällig vorbeiging während die Tür offen war, sah.  
Dann wischte Luzifer einmal kurz durch die Luft und meinte: "Ist offen."  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und Theodor Nott, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle traten ein. Nachdem die Tür wieder zu war, erneuerte Luzifer den Bann, und Tom wurde wieder sichtbar.  
Ein dreifaches "My Lord?", ertönte.  
Tom funkelte die drei Jugendlichen böse an. Es war gerade so schön gewesen, und da mussten diese Kinder kommen und stören!! Die Welt war unfair.  
"Liebling, keine Unverzeihlichen in Hogwarts oder auf dem Weg dorthin. Sonst schick ich dich mit Üleus postwendend wieder nach Hause.", meinte Luzifer nur und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Du bist fies."  
"Ich weiß.", grinste Luzifer, positionierte seinen Liebsten auf den Sitz und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Hier war es immer noch am gemütlichsten.  
Dann wandte er sich an die drei Neuankömmlinge.  
"Setzt euch, wenn ihr noch einen Platz findet. Die sollten größere Abteile bauen."  
"Zu meiner Zeit waren sie groß genug.", meinte Tom.  
"Da siehst du mal, wie alt du bist.", erwiderte Luzifer ungerührt.  
"Werde nicht frech."  
"Sonst was?"  
"Sonst leg ich dich übers Knie."  
"Das sage ich Mum."  
"Oh nein, bitte nicht.", meinte Tom und schluckte.  
"Sag bloß du hast Angst vor Jessmina.", meinte Herm verwirrt. Sie fand Jessmina eigentlich einfach nur klasse.  
"Hast du schon mal eine wütende Veela erlebt?"  
"Nein."  
"Glaube mir, das willst du auch nicht."  
"Also sei lieb zu mir. Du weißt, ich bin zu einem Teil Veela.", grinste Luzifer.  
"Ich aber auch."  
"Ja und. Ich habe Krenjo und Draco."  
"Eine Seele ohne eigenen Körper und ein Teenager? Keine sehr guten Argumente."  
"Und was ist mit Herm, Gin, Nev, Bini, Mum, Dad, Sev, Luc, Zissa und Bella? Bessere Argumente?"  
"Du klaust mir meine Leute!", quengelte Tom.  
"Selbst Schuld. Wärest du netter zu ihnen, würden sie dir auch helfen."  
"Na toll und das sagt er mir jetzt.", brummte Tom.  
"Ich helfe Tom.", meinte Gin plötzlich.  
"Verräterin.", brummte Luzifer.  
"Warum würdest du mir helfen?", fragte Tom verwirrt.  
"Ich mag dich."  
"Kleiner Panther, kneife mich mal, ich glaub ich träum."  
"Nein, ernsthaft."  
"Sie hatte dein Tagebuch. Da war dein sechzehnjähriges Ich drin, und sie hat fast ein Jahr lang mit ihm Kontakt gehalten. Seit dem mag sie dich. Wüssten Ron oder ihre Eltern das, wären die schon längst ausgerastet. Sie fand dich nämlich nett."  
"Ich war mit sechzehn weit davon entfernt, nett zu sein.", meinte Tom auf Harrys Erklärung.  
"Aber du hast mich nicht wie ein dummes, einfältiges, kleines, hilfloses Gör behandelt, sondern ganz normal.", meinte Ginny dazu.  
"Na, wenn du meinst.", brummte Tom nur.


	44. Kapitel 43

Kapitel 43

Den Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sich alle und Nev, Dean und Seamus stellten erstaunt fest, dass der allseits gefürchtete, grausame Lord Voldemort eigentlich ein ganz netter und lustiger Geselle war. Allerdings würden sie sich hüten, das auch auszusprechen. Man wusste ja nie, ob er das nicht als Beleidigung auffassen würde.  
Nott, Crabbe und Goyle kannten Tom zwar schon, zumindest vom sehen her, aber so richtig kennen gelernt hatten sie ihn bis jetzt nicht. Die Nachricht, dass er das gesamte Schuljahr wahrscheinlich im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war, bereitete ihnen anfangs noch Unbehagen. Später jedoch, als sie ihn etwas besser kannten, freuten sie sich schon darauf.  
Als der Zug sich seinem Ziel allmählich näherte, zogen sich die Schüler um. Tom verwandelte sich und machte es sich, da er mal wieder schmollte, bei Draco gemütlich. Alisa wurde an Pansy übergeben und Üleus setzte sich auf Luzifers Schulter.  
Die restlichen Hogwartsschüler schauten nicht schlecht, als eine Gruppe, bestehend aus Slytherins und Gryffindors, sich lachend und scherzend auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machte, die sie ins Schloss bringen sollten.  
Gezwungenermaßen trennten sie sich, warteten aber bei der Ankunft am Schloss aufeinander, um die Schule gemeinsam zu betreten. Draco und Blaise gingen Arm in Arm. Dean und Seamus folgten ihrem Beispiel, anfangs leicht zögernd. Die anderen ließen sich nicht davon stören, sondern gingen einfach weiter. Am Portal wurden sie allerdings kurz von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten, die den Trupp misstrauisch beäugte.  
"Mister Black, sie müssen noch eingeteilt werden. Würden sie bitte noch mit mir auf die Erstklässler warten."  
"Natürlich, Professor.", antwortete Luzifer und lächelte McGonagall freundlich an. Er mochte sie. Sie war immer fair zu ihm gewesen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden, die sich danach munter weiterschwatzend in die große Halle begaben.  
"Alle Achtung, Mister Black. Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich es jemals erleben würde, dass Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor aufeinander treffen, und nicht versuchen sich gegenseitig umzubringen."  
"Und warum glauben sie, ich hätte was damit zu tun, Professor?"  
"Nun, sie sind neu hier. Ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass Mister Potter das tun würde, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt.", meinte McGonagall und ihr Ausdruck wurde kurz traurig.  
"Wie meinen sie das, Professor?"  
"Sie sind äußerst neugierig, Mister Black. Ich hoffe, es wird ihnen eines Tages nicht zum Verhängnis.", flüsterte die Professorin und sah Luzifer einfach nur an.  
Dieser wurde dadurch, wie sollte es auch anders sein, erst recht neugierig und setzte vorsichtig seine Fähigkeiten ein. Er blickte seiner Professorin direkt in die Augen.  
/...ist ihm irgendwie ähnlich. Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, aber dieser Blick, dieser Gesichtsaudruck, genau wie Harry. Wie kann Albus es nur wagen, das Andenken an den Jungen so dermaßen in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Das hat der Junge nicht verdient. Nichts von dem, was er erlebt hatte, hat er verdient. Ich wünschte, er hätte ein ganz normales Leben gehabt./  
Luzifer zog sich wieder zurück und schluckte kurz. DAS hätte er nicht erwartet. McGonagall schien ihn wirklich gemocht zu haben.  
"Professor, die Erstklässler sind da.", meinte Luzifer sanft und holte McGonagall so aus ihren trüben Gedanken zurück.  
"Oh...ja. Folgt mir, bitte."

Wenig später betrat Luzifer die große Halle. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Dean, Seamus, Nev, Gin und Herm saßen etwas abseits ihrer Klassenkameraden. Ron und die anderen warfen ihnen immer wieder giftige Blicke zu.  
Dray versuchte, allen Anschein nach, Tom davon abzuhalten, Richtung Gryffindortisch zu schlängeln, und die Schüler dort etwas zu ärgern, während Bini, Pan, Theodore, Vincent und Gregory sich angeregt unterhielten, und dabei immer wieder ein Lächeln mit den Gryffindors tauschten.  
Vor dem Lehrertisch blieben sie stehen.  
Hagrid wirkte betrübt, Professor Flitwick traurig, Professor Trelaway nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, Severus unterhielt sich mit Harrison, seine Mutter grinste, Dumbledore sah Luzifer leicht geschockt an, so ging es weiter. Bis auf den Direktor, Severus und Harrison schienen alle Lehrer, sogar Madame Pomfrey, irgendwie neben der Spur.  
'Habe ich echt so viel Eindruck hinterlassen?', fragte Luzifer sich im stillen.  
'Nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, ja. In deiner Nähe war immer etwas los.', grinste Krenjo innerlich zurück.  
'Mal sehen, wie gut sie mich wirklich kennen.'  
'Wie meinst du das?'  
'Na ja, sie wissen ja, dass ‚Harry Potter', offiziell zumindest, tot ist. Ich sehe aber nicht ein, das ich mich deswegen jetzt anders benehmen werde.'  
'Die armen Lehrer.'  
'Sei bloß ruhig du...'  
"Luzifer Salazar Black.", wurde das geistige Gespräch von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen. Luzifer hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Auswahl schon fast vorbei war. Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend, ging er auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu, setzte sich darauf, und ließ sich von McGonagall den Hut aufsetzten. Wie beim ersten Mal rutschte er ihm über die Augen.  
Ah, Harry Potter. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Und wie ich sehe, ist auch dein Schatten erwacht.  
'Krenjo ist nicht mein Schatten.'  
Schon gut. Nun, wirst du dieses Mal nach Slytherin gehen?  
'Ja. Würde auffallen, wenn Tom in Gryffindor rumspazieren würde.'  
Sie haben Mister Riddle mitgebracht, ohne dass der Direktor es bemerkt hat?  
'Ja. Irgendwie überprüft niemand ob die Tiere auch echte Tiere sind. So kann man einen Animagi recht leicht reinschmuggeln, aber wehe du sagst das dem Direktor.'  
Ich werde mich hüten den letzten Erben Hogwarts' zu verraten. Nun denn, ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß und Glück in... "...Slytherin.", das letzte Wort rief der Hut in die Halle.  
Der Slytherintisch klatschte verhalten. Bis auf seine Freunde. Auch Gin, Seamus, Dean, Nev und Herm klatschten, was ihnen noch mehr giftige Blicke ihrer Hauskameraden, und verwunderte Blicke aller anderen einbrachte.  
Luzifer stand auf, setzte den Hut ab und ging zu seinen neuen Hauskameraden. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich zwischen Dray und Pan. Alisa und Tom wechselten schnell ihre Plätze und blitzten sich dann giftig an. Luzifer verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Das konnte noch lustig werden.  
Üleus, der seinen Platz auf Harrys Schultern die ganze Zeit nicht verlassen hatte, knabberte beruhigend am Ohr seines Herrchens, welcher ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.  
Dumbledore erhob sich kurz und meinte: "Ich heiße euch alle herzlich Willkommen und wünsche einen guten Appetit.", Damit setzte er sich wieder und das Essen erschien.  
Luzifer begann zu essen, während er seine Blicke immer wieder in der Halle umherschweifen ließ.  
"Hey, Lu, was hast du?", fragte Dray irgendwann.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas ist hier faul, das spüre ich."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt."  
"Herm denkt genauso.", mischte Pan sich plötzlich ein. "Wir haben die Halle ja gemeinsam betreten und waren einige der letzten. Sie ist stehen geblieben und meinte, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt, konnte aber auch nicht sagen, was."  
"Lassen wir das jetzt. Das klärt sich bestimmt noch auf.", seufzte Luzifer und reichte Üleus auf seiner Schulter ein Stück Brot.  
Nach einiger Zeit verschwand das Essen wieder. Dumbledore erhob sich und die gesamte Halle wurde still.  
"Wie ihr alle sicherlich schon gemerkt habt, wurde dieses Jahr auch ein Schüler in die Siebte Klasse neu eingeteilt. Aus persönlichen Gründen musste Mister Black nach Hogwarts wechseln und ich hoffe, dass seine neuen Hauskameraden ihn gut aufnehmen.", der Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen strafte seiner Worte Lügen, doch das schien nur den Slytherins aufzufallen. "Des weiteren möchte ich einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung hier willkommen heißen. Harrison Potter, zusammen mit seiner Frau Jessmina. Mrs. Potter wird nicht unterrichten, sondern ist nur auf Wunsch ihres Mannes hier.", Applaus brannte auf. Am stärksten am Tisch der Slytherins. Jeder, dessen Eltern Todesser waren, kannte Harrison und Jessmina Potter und alle mochten sie. Luzifer musste bei den geschockten Gesichtern seiner Freunde am Gryffindortisch schmunzeln. Herm kannte die beiden ja schon, aber die anderen vier sahen Luzifer aus großen Augen an. Dieser nickte nur kurz mit leuchtenden Augen.  
"Des weiteren...", die Halle verstummte wieder. "..möchte ich daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald genau das ist, verboten. Ebenso wie das zaubern auf den Gängen. Die Liste aller weiteren verbotenen Dinge und Gegenstände ist bei Mister Filch einzusehen. Nun möchte ich die Vertrauensschüler bitten, die Erstklässler in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu führen, und wünsche eine gute Nacht.", Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore wieder. Die Schüler erhoben sich, und die Vertrauensschüler trommelten die Erstklässler zusammen. Pan, Bini, Theodore, Vincent und Gregory blieben kurz vor der Hallentür stehen und warteten dort auf Gin, Dean, Seamus und Nev. Dray und Herm währenddessen gingen mit den Erstklässlern schon mal voraus. Beide warfen der Gruppe noch ein Lächeln zu und ein "Nacht.", für die, die sie später nicht mehr sehen würden.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder Lu?", fragte Gin, als sie die Slytherins erreicht hatte.  
"Doch, warum...", weiter kam Luzifer nicht, da er von hinten ein eine feste Umarmung geschlossen wurde. "Mum...bitte...Luft.", brachte er gerade noch hervor. Mit einem entschuldigenden Gesicht ließ Jessmina ihn wieder los.  
"Sorry, ich habe dich einfach nur so vermisst."  
"Wir haben uns doch erst heute morgen gesehen?", meinte Luzifer entrüstet, während er nach Luft schnappte.  
"Ja aber...ich hatte trotzdem Angst, dich nicht wieder zu sehen.", meinte Jessmina traurig lächelnd.  
"Tja, Kleiner, damit musst du klar kommen.", grinste Harrison, der neben seiner Frau stand, und wuschelte Luzifer kurz durch die Haare.  
"Hey, meine Frisur!", rief dieser empört.  
Welche Frisur? , zischte Tom.  
"Sei du bloß ruhig. Sonst kommst du morgen in die Suppe."  
Tom, immer noch als Schlange, sah Luzifer mit großen Augen schockiert an, hielt aber lieber den Mund, ehe dieser seine Drohung noch wahr machte.  
"Ähm, ich versteh das nicht ganz.", meldete Nev sich zu Wort und sah Jessmina und Harrison schüchtern an.  
"Kommt mit, hier redet sich's schlecht.", meinte Harrison nur und führte die Gruppe aus der großen Halle. Vor der Tür schloss sich auch Severus an, was die Gryffindors kurz ängstlich schlucken ließ. Sie hatten zwar gehört, das er eigentlich ganz nett sein sollte, aber glauben konnten sie es trotzdem nicht.  
"Was hast du so lange mit der Auswahl gebraucht?", fragte der Tränkemeister an Luzifer gewandt.  
"Habe noch ein bisschen mit dem Hut geredet.", meinte dieser nur achselzuckend.  
"Aha. Ich dachte schon, der steckt dich wieder nach Gryffindor.", meinte Severus erschaudernd, womit er sich einen Schlag von Luzifer einhandelte.  
"Kein Wort gegen Gryffindor, sonst bereust du's", zischte Luzifer gefährlich leise.  
"Schon gut, ich hab's kapiert.", brummte Severus beleidigt.  
"Und du auch.", meinte der Veela dann an Tom gewandt, der gerade etwas sagen wollte. Daraufhin wechselte dieser beleidigt seinen Platz und ging, aus Mangel an näherer Auswahl, zu Jessmina.  
"Warum geht er eigentlich immer nur zu Leuten, die ihn schlagen?", fragte Harrison schmunzelnd.  
"Häh?", war Luzifers Kommentar.  
"Na ja, du knuffst ihn, wenn dir was nicht passt, Draco hat ihm auch schon mal eine gescheuert, ebenso wie Jessmina."  
"Masochist.", zischte Lu Tom entgegen, welcher daraufhin beleidigt seinen Kopf weg drehte.  
"Vielleicht weil ihr den Mut aufbringt, ihn zurecht zu weisen. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt, Schiss davor, dass er mich umbringt, sollte ich ihm jemals eine runterhauen.", meinte Severus nachdenklich.  
"Oder er mag nur Veelas.", grinste Jessmina.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir scheißegal.", beendete Luzifer die Diskussion. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust darauf, Toms Motive zu hinterfragen.  
"Kein Benehmen der Junge", meinte Harrison und grinste seinen Sohn verschmitzt an.  
"Habe nie eine ordentliche Erziehung genossen, also was erwartest du, Dad?"  
Wie immer, wenn Luzifer ihn Dad nannte, begann Harrison von einem Ohr zum andern zu strahlen.  
"Du bist genau so richtig, wie du bist, mein Kleiner.", meinte Jessmina dazu und legte einen Arm um Luzifers Schultern.  
"Dann ist es ja gut."


	45. Kapitel 44

Kapitel 44

Harrison führte die Truppe in die Kerker.  
"Ähm, was sollen wir hier?"  
"Wir haben unser Büro und unsere Wohnung hier unten bekommen, wohl weil sich kein vernünftig denkender Schüler, außer Slytherins, freiwillig in Severus Territorium vorwagt.", erklärte Harrison.  
"So schlimm bin ich jetzt auch wieder nicht.", meinte Severus darauf.  
Ein dreifaches "Oh doch, bist du.", ertönte.  
"Da sind wir auch schon.", meinte Jessmina und blieb vor dem Bildnis eines Vampirs stehen, der ein Mädchen im Arm hielt.  
"Ich frage mich immer noch, wann er sie endlich beißt.", meinte Harrison darauf. Was ihm einen empörten Blick des Vampirs einbrachte.  
"Ich beiße meine Liebste nicht."  
"Dann ist es ja gut. Sonnenfeuer.", meinte Jessmina.  
Das Bild klappte zur Seite und die Gruppe trat ein. Sie standen mitten in einer Art Wohnzimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Sofa mit mehreren Sitzkissen, gehalten in den Farben Schwarz und Silber. Der Teppich war dunkelgrün. An der Wand standen ein paar Bücherregale. Drei Türen waren im unheimlichen Schein des Kaminfeuers, welches die einzige Lichtquelle darstellte, zu erkennen.  
"Sollte im Schlafzimmer jetzt auch noch ein Sarg stehen, drehe ich dem Alten den Hals um.", meinte Harrison.  
"Sieht aus wie eine Gruft.", kommentierte Luzifer.  
"Das kriegen wir schon hin. Ein bisschen Farbe, und alles sieht gleich angenehmer aus.", Jessminas Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie das sagte.  
"Keine Bären oder Drachen an den Wänden.", warnte Harrison sie vor.  
"Du bist gemein.", mit diesen Worten ließ Jessmina sich auf die Couch fallen.  
"Setzt euch. Die beiden haben das öfters. Wollt ihr was zu trinken?", fragte Luzifer an seine Freunde gewandt.  
"Das sind unsere Zimmer.", meinte Harrison mahnend.  
"Ja, aber da ihr meine Eltern seid, und das meine Freunde, nehme ich mir einfach mal das Recht heraus, den Gastgeber zu mimen, bis ihr eure kindische Diskussion beendet habt."  
"Ich hätte, ehrlich gesagt, gern erst einmal eine Antwort.", meinte Nev.  
"Ach ja, stimmt. Dray hat im Zug ja mal wieder die Hälfte vergessen. Also, wie ihr schon mitbekommen habt, sind Jessmina und Harrison meine Eltern. Als Mum wegen der Geburt ins Krankenhaus kam, hat Dumbledore den Heiler dort angewiesen, mich zu Lily und James zu bringen."  
"Warum sollte der Heiler da mitmachen?", fragte Gin.  
"Weil meine Eltern Geschwister sind. Zwillinge, um genau zu sein. James ist eigentlich mein Onkel."  
"Ihr seid...so seht ihr aber gar nicht aus.", meinte Dean an Jessmina und Harrison gewandt.  
"Ist aber so. An unserem siebzehnten Geburtstag sind wir, ebenso wie Luzifer, erwacht. Ich als Veela und Harrison als Vampir. Deshalb wohl die Veränderung. Ich sehe unserer Mutter sehr ähnlich, während Harrison das genaue Abbild unseres Großvaters väterlicherseits ist.", lächelte Jessmina.  
"Ach so. Und deshalb hat Dumbledore dann veranlasst, dass Luzifer zu James und Lily kommt?"  
"Ja. Könnte aber auch sein, weil meine Eltern Todesser sind, und verdammt gut mit Tom befreundet, oder Liebling?", Tom saß inzwischen, immer noch schmollend, auf der Couch neben Jessmina, und beachtete seinen Liebsten nicht.  
"Ich gebe es auf.", seufzte Luzifer.  
"Was hat er denn?", fragte Gin.  
"Sexuelle Frustration?", meinte Bini, was ihm einen vierfachen, bösen Blick einbrachte. Luzifer schluckte nur schwer und alle, die den Sommer nicht in Riddle Manor verbracht hatten, sahen ziemlich ratlos aus.  
"Aber das dürfte doch kein Problem sein, oder?", fragte Seamus.  
Luzifer wurde blass, stand auf, und verließ das Zimmer. Er konnte es ihnen einfach nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Am besten nie. Aber er wusste, dass er es irgendwann musste. Auf den Weg in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum rannte er in Dray, der auf der Suche nach dem Trupp war.  
"Hey mein Kleiner, was ist denn?", fragte dieser besorgt, als er Luzifers blasses Gesicht, und die Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Sofort schloss er ihn in die Arme.  
"Ich...ich kann...nich...Dray...ich...ich hab...ich hab Angst.", schluchzte Luzifer.  
"Shh jetzt beruhig dich doch erst mal, was ist passiert?"  
"Ich...ich kann...es ihnen...nicht...nicht sagen.", schluchzte Luzifer weiter.  
Dray dachte kurz nach, ehe er verstand, was der Kleinere meinte.  
"Das musst du doch nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Weil...weil Bini doch...meinte dass,...dass Tom sexuell frustriert ist und...und deshalb so...so komisch."  
'Ich bringe ihn um, egal ob ich ihn liebe.', schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Wie konnte Blaise so etwas nur sagen? Er wusste doch genau, was passiert war. Das gab Rache. Niemand brachte seinen Bruder zum weinen.  
"Kleiner, du musst es ihnen nicht sagen und Tom fängt sich bestimmt auch bald wieder. Keine Sorge. Das wird schon wieder. Du hast keine Schuld daran, und musst dich deshalb auch nicht schlecht fühlen, ja?"  
"Mhm.", meinte Luzifer. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.  
"Du, Dray?"  
"Ja?"  
"Tut...tut das nicht weh?"  
"Was, mein Kleiner?"  
"Wenn...wenn Blaise und du..."  
"Ach so. Nein, das tut nicht weh. Blaise ist immer ganz zärtlich mit mir. Na ja, okay am Anfang ein bisschen, aber das ist gar nicht schlimm und auch ganz schnell wieder vorbei."  
"Aber...aber mir...hat es...immer wehgetan."  
"Das war, weil sie dich nicht vorbereitet haben."  
"Vorbereitet?"  
"Ja, Kleiner. Komm, ich erkläre es dir.", lächelte Dray und ließ sich, mit Luzifer im Arm, auf den Boden nieder.  
"Also. Ich kann dir auch nur sagen, was Blaise immer macht. Okay?"  
Luzifer nickte.  
"Wenn wir miteinander schlafen, dann wird erst mal der andere am ganzen Körper gestreichelt, damit er sich auch wohl fühlt. Bei zwei Männern gibt es ja immer einen der oben liegt und einen, der unten liegt, was meistens ich bin. Auf jeden Fall weitet Blaise mich immer ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich, bevor er in mich eindringt. So können wir es dann beide genießen."  
"Wie, weiten?", fragte Luzifer interessiert.  
"Dabei wird der Anus erst mit einem, und nach und nach mit zwei oder mehr Finger des Partners, auseinander gedehnt. Anfangs tut es ganz leicht weh, aber wenn man sich entspannt, dann lässt der Körper den eigentlichen Fremdkörper zu und der Muskel lockert sich. Wenn man dann genug vorbereitet oder auch geweitet ist, dann dringt der aktive Partner langsam in dich ein, da ja ein Penis meist größer ist, als drei Finger. Es zieht anfangs ein bisschen, aber wenn du Tom vertraust und dich entspannst, ist das auch ganz schnell wieder weg. Und man kann natürlich jederzeit wieder aufhören, wenn es zu unangenehm wird. Tom wird das bei dir verstehen und sich freuen, dass du es überhaupt versucht hast."  
"Kann...kann man das üben?", fragte Luzifer leise und wurde leicht rot.  
"Ähm...tja...ich glaube schon. Du kannst auf jeden Fall mal versuchen, dich selbst zu weiten. Dann verkrampfst du dich auch nicht so sehr, wenn Tom es bei dir macht."  
"Wie...wie fühlt sich das an...?"  
"Anfangs ist es ein ganz komisches Gefühl, plötzlich was in sich zu haben, aber irgendwann fühlt es sich das einfach nur noch toll an."  
Luzifer dachte eine Weile nach. Dann lächelte er Dray leicht an.  
"Danke."  
"Gern geschehen. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, dann frage mich. Ach ja, habe ich glatt vergessen. Wenn du es wirklich üben möchtest, nimm eine Creme oder Gleitgel. Sonst brennt es und tut weh. Okay?"  
"Mhm. Gehen wir zurück?"  
"Wenn du magst. Wo kommst du eigentlich her?"  
"Wir waren bei Mum und Dad in den Privaträumen."  
"Na, da kann ich lange suchen."  
"Da seid ihr ja.", ertönte plötzlich Pansys Stimme. Sie kam zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins den Gang entlang. Blaise sah ziemlich geknickt aus und sah Luzifer entschuldigend an.  
"Sorry, Lu. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."  
"Ist okay.", wisperte der nur und lächelte leicht.  
"Was habt ihr noch gemacht?", fragte Dray an Pan gewandt.  
"Wir haben den anderen gesagt, sie sollen nicht fragen und Tom, Harrison und Jessmina haben Blaise den Kopf gewaschen, was ihm einfällt, so etwas zu sagen."  
Mein Kleiner Panther. , Tom schlängelte sich zu Luzifer. Er hatte sich wieder in eine Schlange zurück verwandelt. Wie geht'sss dir? Glaube mir, dich trifft keine Ssschuld.  
Ich weißßß. Dray hat essss mir erklärt. Esss geht ssschon. , lächelte Luzifer und hob Tom hoch.  
"Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"  
"Na ja, wir wollten dich suchen. Immerhin ist gleich Ausgangssperre.", meinte Pan.  
"Oh. Okay, dann gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, zeigte Draco seinem kleinen Bruder erst mal dessen Zimmer. In Slytherin, so erklärte er ihm, hatte man ab der 5. Klasse Einzelzimmer.  
Blaise wurde die ganze Zeit über von Draco keines Blickes gewürdigt. Er würde heute wohl in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen müssen. So richtig Mitleid hatte aber keiner mit ihm, außer Luzifer.  
Luzifers Zimmer war, wie alle anderen Zimmer in Slytherin, in den Farben Grün und Silber gehalten, und ähnelte sehr seinem Zimmer in Riddle Manor. Die Koffer wurden noch schnell mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ausgepackt, und danach zogen sich Luzifer und Tom, der sich im Schutze des Zimmers wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, zurück. Sie wollten die restlichen Slytherins erst Morgen schocken, und verschoben somit Toms Auftritt im Gemeinschaftsraum auf vor dem Frühstück.  
Als beide wenig später eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen, begann Tom dann doch noch zu sprechen.  
"Kleiner Panther?"  
"Hm?"  
"Tut mir leid."  
"Was denn?"  
"Na ja, das ich in letzter Zeit so schwierig bin."  
"Schon okay...ich bin ja auch nicht immer einfach."  
"Aber du verletzt dabei niemanden. Aber ich schon."  
"Hatte Bini Recht?"  
"Ähm...weißt du..."  
"Also ja.", seufzte Luzifer.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich...ich wollte dir ja Zeit geben, aber...aber es ist schwer..."  
"Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen...dass ich dich verstehe, aber...das tu ich nicht. Weißt du...für mich geht das alles so schnell. Einiges davon kann ich noch gar nicht richtig begreifen. Ich habe zwar in den letzten Jahren schon sehr viel erlebt, aber...nie so viel auf so kurze Zeit. Mein ganzes Leben hat sich in ein paar Wochen komplett umgekrempelt.  
Da sind zum einen meine Eltern, etwas, das ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe, aber...ich kann es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben. Es sind noch immer Zweifel da. Ob sie mich auch wirklich lieben? Ob sie nicht irgendwann doch feststellen, dass ich es nicht wert bin, ihr Sohn zu sein. Oder was passiert, wenn mein Bruder da ist? Haben sie dann noch Zeit für mich, oder werde ich dann abgeschoben?  
Dann sind da Dray, Pan und Bini. Mein halbes Leben lang habe ich mit ihnen gestritten und jetzt...auf einmal sind wir Freunde. Unser Verhältnis zueinander hat sich zwar im letzen Jahr gebessert, aber...es war immer dieser leise Zweifel, ob das alles nicht doch vorübergehend ist. Ob sie nicht irgendwann aufwachen und mich wieder fertig machen, mich beleidigen und verfluchen.  
Dann bist da du. Mein halbes Leben wurde mir eingetrichtert, dass du das absolut Böse bist und mich töten willst. Mir wurde gesagt, dass nur ich dich vernichten kann und es auch muss und jetzt...jetzt liegst du hier, neben mir, und ich fühle mich einfach nur wohl in deinen Armen. Am liebsten würde ich dich festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. Ich wäre sogar dazu bereit zu sterben, so lange du mich bei meinen letzten Atemzügen in den Armen hältst, und das letzte was ich sehe, deine wunderschönen, blauen Augen sind.  
Das alles hier ist wie ein Traum für mich. Und ich habe Angst eines Tages aufzuwachen, und fest zu stellen, das ich im Schrank unter der Treppe bei den Dursleys liege, und all das hier vergangen ist. Nur eine Illusion, die ich mir in meinem Schmerz zusammen gesponnen habe.  
Liebling, glaube mir, ich will dich nicht quälen mit meiner Zurückweisung aber...ich habe das alles noch gar nicht wirklich begriffen. Es ist einfach...zu schön um wahr zu sein."  
"Das...das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte...eigentlich weiß ich selbst nicht, was ich dachte. Du hast dich in so rasanter Zeit so verändert, und damit meine ich nicht nur dein Aussehen. Man merkt richtig, wie wohl du dich bei uns gefühlt hast. Dabei habe ich dann wohl vergessen, nicht nur auf den äußeren Schein, sondern auch auf das, was in dir ist, zu achten.  
Severus meinte zu uns, dass du kämpfen würdest. Für dein neues Leben, das du dir mit uns aufbauen möchtest. Für dich und dein Glück, das du so sehr verdient hast. Und er meinte auch, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollen mit dem, was wir sagen. Dass wir dich nicht unter Druck setzen sollen. Wir sahen, dass es dir augenscheinlich gut geht. Aber keiner von uns hat sich die Mühe gemacht, dich auch direkt zu fragen. Einfach, weil wir dachten, du kämst zu einem von uns, solltest du Probleme haben, oder unsicher sein. Aber...du kamst nicht. Deshalb dachten wir, dir ginge es gut."  
"Ich kenne das nicht. Dass da jemand ist, der mir zuhört. Der mich in den Arm nimmt und tröstet. Nur du. Du warst da, als ich noch klein war. Du hast mir zugehört. Mir Geschichten erzählt und mich in den Arm genommen. Aber...du hast immer so viel zu tun. Du musst Pläne schmieden, deine Todesser foltern und die Zauberergemeinschaft unterwerfen. Das kommt ja nicht von ungefähr, und du hast viel zu tun. Das verstehe ich auch...sag mal, wie machst du das eigentlich von hier aus?"  
"Na ja, ich habe hier direkt einen Todesser, nämlich Severus. Dann kann ich über Draco mit Lucius Kontakt halten und, wenn es wirklich mal brenzlig wird, in der Kammes des Schreckens apparieren. Den Rest regelt Lucius."  
"Oh. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man in die Kammer apparieren kann."  
"Doch. Ist in ganz Hogwarts das einzige Fleckchen, von dem man apparieren kann. Aber sage mal, schweifen wir nicht vom Thema ab?"  
"Oh...stimmt. Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich es einfach nicht gewohnt bin, jemanden zu haben, der sich um mich sorgt. Ich musste mein Leben lang mit meinen Problemen alleine klar kommen, und jetzt auf einmal habe ich so viele Menschen, die mir helfen. Das ist ein seltsames Gefühl."  
"Schlimm?"  
"Nein. Nur seltsam. Ich muss mit dieser Veränderung erst mal klar kommen. Noch kann ich es nicht ganz erfassen. Aber wenn es so weit ist, dann verspreche ich dir, auch mehr für dich da zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich dir damit weh tue, aber...lass mir bitte noch etwas Zeit. Zeit um die Veränderungen in meinem Leben endlich wirklich realisieren zu können und mein Leben, leben zu können."  
Toms Antwort bestand darin, dass er seinen Liebsten noch etwas enger an sich zog, und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Langsam schweiften beide ins Land der Träume über, um am nächsten Morgen neu zu starten. Und so bald Luzifer die Veränderungen in seinem Leben verinnerlicht hatte, und nicht mehr daran zweifelte, dass es Realität war, konnte er endlich das sagen, woran er schon seit Jahren zweifelte. Dann musste er nicht mehr für andere leben. Sei es als Haussklave, Prügelknabe und Mittel zur sexuellen Befriedigung, oder aber als Kriegsmaschine. Dann konnte er endlich sagen: "Es ist mein Leben."

Ende

--------------------------------------  
Hier ist das Ende von Teil eins.  
Die Fortsetzung dazu kommt in "It's my life" und ist derzeit noch in Arbeit.  
Noch mal vielen Dank an alle, die bis hier hin gelesen haben. Und danke an meine Betas, die mich auch ab und zu dazu angetrieben haben, endlich weiter zu schreiben.

Knuddel,  
Eure alika-chan


End file.
